Sirius' Letter
by limapickle
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down when Severus is named his guardian. Deep within Slytherin territory and Crazy Dark Lords he finds a family he always wanted. HP/HG DM/OC Mentor Tom/Bad Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything, this is just a past time, I do not make money off this.**_

_**Chapter One: The Gods are Laughing**_

_Sometimes I lie awake at night and ask where I gone wrong. Then the voice says to me, this is going to take more than one night. __**Charlie Brown**_

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing, a man who prided himself on the fact that he could stay calm. Even when everyone was falling apart. Now he was in his office pacing, practically falling apart himself. He found himself stuck in a situation he did not know how do get out of. Not like he never been in those before but this was different. Jessica Andrews was ill with a rare wizarding disease. This too was not the part that worried him. He knows they could find a way to cure her easily. She needed a potion, unfortunalty this potion was complex, so he did not trust himself to make it. He only trusted one man and that man would more than likely do it. But as soon as he would see Jessica it would be hard not to notice. Her long black hair, pale skin tone, and then those emerald abyss's, that he only seen two people in his life have. Yes he would be able to tell.

Severus would be angry but he would have to understand, they were given no other choice. How could they have known Severus would change sides in the war? Dumbledore sighed as he stuck his head into the floo.

"Severus could you come up to my office, it is important."

"Yes Head Master." The potion master said rolling his eyes. Must have something to do with Potter; everything important had to deal with him. That boy would be the death of him; he swore to Merlin that he would be.

When Severus finally made it up to the Head Master's office he was heated. Gryffindor and Slytherin were at it again. It was no longer fun taking points from Gryffindor, it was actually getting old.

"What is this about? I am extremely busy right now." Severus said impatiently and he was actually busy it was the end of school and he had a stack of first year papers to finish grading.

"I have to ask you a favor. It is extremely critical between life and death really." Dumbledore said sounding serious with no twinkle in his eye as proof.

"Everything is when it comes to your favors." Severus said in a bored voice. He heard this speech before and wished Albus would just get to the point.

"There is this girl from America, she is very important, but unfortunalty for her safety I must not tell you why unless I have too. But she is ill with Valcranosas."

Severus was almost insulted but he was glad, it would be easy, well easy for him. "And let me guess, you want me to brew the potion for you." He smirked this was a moment of power over the man. Dumbledore was a great wizard legend with a wand, but he did not have the knack for potions like Severus.

"Yes, that was the favor I was going to be asking." Severus was not asking questions yet, so this was going according to plan. He is not asking questions yet. And that would be ideal for him.

"Alright but I need blood from two males from her family. Willingly given and close as possible to her."

Dumbledore was not expecting this. He motioned to his book and looked at the ingredients need to complete the potion and sure enough that is what it said. This was not in the plan and it messed everything up badly. How do you tell a tempermental man he has a daughter? Not only had a daughter but everything else that went with it. Damn this was going to be difficult.

"Well it can be arranged. She happens to be Harry Potter's sister, well half sister." Dumbledore said watching Severus expressions. Hoping he would put two and two together.

Severus knew it! The boy had to be involved somehow. It was always about Potter somehow. Someone across a bloody fucking ocean, who was ill with a rare disease, was also Harry Potter's half sister…Wait! The world stopped Turing for a second as he realized what that meant.

"How the hell could that happen?" not waiting for Albus to answer he went on. "Who in the hell is the father. I don't see Lily cheating …..WHO the hell is the father if not James?" Severus said getting slightly pale.

"Well to be blunt you are." Dumbledore said as he put a lemon drop in his mouth waiting for the irruption he was sure was going to happen.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME DO YOU MEAN?" Severus bellowed. Severus' mind was racing. "I cannot be the father to any baby Lily had EVER!" He tried to convince himself more than Dumbledore. He starting doing calculations in his head from the last time he was with Lily.

"If she is mine, IF. Like you think, that makes…"

"Makes her ten months older than Harry yes."

"But how James?" He said still not wanting to believe

"Well Lily ended up in a nice situation when she slept with you. You were on the opposite side of the war. What was she to do, she was confused. She came to me; she needed for lack of a better word an out. She and James got married. They concealed her pregnancy with charms, and when she gave birth sent her away for her safely. Harry was unexpected but welcomed. I sent them to Godics's Hallow to hide till he was born then they where going to send him away too but they never had the time."

"What about James?" Severus couldn't believe he would be willing to this.

"He was ready to raise Jessie as his own." Thinking back to the night Jessie was born. James even though she was not his had a father's pride in his eyes. Excitement in his step. And sadness when they had to send her away.

Blood boiled in Severus he didn't really understand why he was that angry but he used it "WHAT ABOUT ME!?"

"You have to understand the situation. You were a Death Eater." Trying to explain his actions and hopefully calm the irate potions master

Dumbledore was right but it still angered him. But the funny thing was Severus was even more faithful to his Lord today then he was before he joined. Sure at one point in time he was Dumbledore's right hand man but he turned to his Dark Lord once again. He told Lord Voldemort of his treachery. Voldemort was angry, don't get him wrong but they developed a stronger relationship because of it. And he was now right up there with Lucius. Dumbledore didn't even know that.

Then another thought came to his head. "What about after? When I came back? When you knew I was truly on the good side, your side? Why not tell me then?" Severus asked

"My dear boy you had so much pressure on you. And when you settled down I thought it best that you calmed and relaxed from your other life. Then the signs where there again, about his return. It was too dangerous to bring her back and let you know. I am so sorry Severus. I was mistaken not to at least tell you earlier."

He always had an answer for everything. Damn old man. Then the man pulled this out of the had that was marked 'turn Severus's life upside down, then sideways'

"Sirius knew too. That is why he named you God-Father of Harry."

And that was when everything got silent and still.

Severus processed the information. Then yelled out of shock more than anger, "HE DID WHAT? Why would that man do that, is he insane because that is a very insane thing to do?"

"He knew something that we didn't. He left you a letter only you can read. I hate to admit it but I tried to read it. I was curious I myself could not understand it, still cannot understand it." He handed Severus the letter. As he read it he paled to an unnatural color. Disturbing but understandable.

"I think you need time to adjust to the information Severus, my boy." Offering him a Lemon drop that Severus just glared at.

"I for once agree with you."

* * *

Once Severus got to his rooms he poured himself a glass of brandy and downed it. No one told him because he was a death eater. The nerve of them. Honestly Death Eaters raised children everyday.

He stayed up all night thinking about what was going on and what he was going to tell Albus. When he walked into his study he still had no idea on what to say. Yes he wanted them but that was not going to be easy to say. He already knew how manipulative Dumbledore could and would be.

"Severus have you come to a conclusion?" the Head Master asked hoping he would just make the potions and that would be it.

"Yes I will do the potion but…. I also want my daughter." Severus drawled out, watching Dumbledore for his reaction. Dumbledore's mind raced he couldn't deny him now that he told him. It was his right as father. He started to think of all the good things that could come out of this.

After considering all the possibilities he agreed. "I think that would be good for all parties involved." Specially Harry, he needed an actual family and Jessie could help him. She would be here during school and they would most likely be in the same house.

Severus was not sure how Albus was going to handle the next part of his request, but he owed it to the damn mutt even the elder Potter, EVEN if he hated them. He owed it to Lily even thought right now he was mad at her the most.

"I also want to honor blacks request, I want to be Harry's guardian." Severus said softly and slowly. Finding it hard to look at Dumbledore but still not taking his glaze away from him.

A flaw in a plan he had for a long time. Dumbledore did not want Severus to have custody of Harry. Hell he did not want him to have custody of either of them let alone both. He needed Harry, he was important and powerful. Albus also had a feeling Jessie would just as important and powerful and critical to the winning of the war.

But Dumbledore had no choice, he just didn't think that Severus would actually take the boy in. he thought that his hatred for the boy's father would be enough obvious he was wrong.

"What was in the letter?" Dumbledore asked a bit harsh but he had to know. He had to know what Black was thinking. If it was one thing Albus could not stand, it was not knowing everything.

"Sorry Albus but I will not break Sirius's trust, even if he was just a brain dead mutt." like Severus would ever tell Dumbledore what that letter said. Never, well maybe in the end.

Dumbledore for the first time let his face betray him as he glared hard at the potion master but again he could not deny him. "Alright, but we should tell him. Today."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Harry you have to eat." Hermione said. The Gryffindor but mostly Hermione and Ron had been trying to be there for Harry and make sure he was alright.

"Yeah mate." Ron tried knowing it would not work. Like all their other attempts. Harry was always ready to open up when he was ready, never before that. Ron just wanted to make Harry know that they would be there for him, like always.

"I'm sorry guys." Harry got up and the other two started to follow. They wouldn't leave him alone. He just needed time to adjust to his God-father's death. And they both insisted on always being there. It irritated him.

When they bumped in to Draco and the other Slytherins that always swarmed him, he was glad they were there.

But something odd happened instead of the same cutting remarks the Slytherin Prince was known for, he held up his hand for silence when Pansy was about to talk. Blaise and Theo both gave there friend a worried look but glared at the other Slytherins to stop them from gapping. Draco held Harry's stare. His eyes intense as he inclined his head to Harry and walked away without a word. Sneering at the other tables that watched the exchange in wonder.

"That was…" Harry started

"…not right." Ron finished. They shared a confused look.

"I'm sure there is a rational reason for it." Hermione reasoned. But she was also worried about what it meant and why it happened.

They walked out into the hall when they where stopped again. Harry never really had a peaceful life. He was quite sure that the gods liked to mock him.

"Harry, the Headmaster wants you in his office as soon as possible. He says that it is urgent."

"Thanks Luna." She skipped away before Harry started to complain. "I am so sick of this! He ignores me all fucking year and now it seems like I am always in his office. I better go see why I am summoned now. Not good enough that I am expected to save the damn world." Harry said as he stomped off. Ron and Hermione were worried about his temper.

Harry was still mumbling darkly to himself when he made it to the gargoyle. "Sugar quills." Anger rolled off him as he stopped to take a deep breathe and proceeded up the stairs.

Harry did not hide his irritation as he stepped in to the room.

"Harry my boy, thank you for getting here so quick. Sirius has left a will."

Harry did not want to deal with this right now, especially with the greasy bat in the room.

"He left you half his money along with Head quarters. And now if you please listen first, I do not understand but Severus does. Severus is now you legal guardian and he wishes to honor Sirius's wishes."

And that was the straw that broke the camels back. Harry couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could do was grasp the edge of his chair and let all his anger roll off him magically. The castle got an eerie tension, the lights dimmed and the walls trembled. Yeah Harry was angry. "What" was all Harry could manage. But it was spoken in clear and it was full of anger and confusion. It was dark.

Now Severus had experienced anger specially by the Dark Lord. But never in his life did be ever believe Harry Potter to be scary or intimidating. Till that moment Harry's voice went low and was filled with anger and displeasure. He felt the power roll off of Harry. He truly was the chosen one for a reason.

"I won't accept it." Harry finally went on to say. He sat back in his chair and gave a pointed look at both men in the room daring them to challenge him and tell him otherwise.

"Harry you have no choice, it is what Sirius wanted." Severus couldn't believe Dumbledore calmness with dealing with the extremely upset teen.

"But how honestly? Sirius wouldn't do that he hated Professor Snape and Snape hated Sirius."

"Harry I wish I had the answers to your questions but I don't. Sirius left a letter to Severus. He is the only one who knows the truth."

"And I am not telling Potter." Severus sneered witched pissed Harry off even more.

Harry started to think of ideas to get out of this. He could runaway but that would be useless even deadly. He couldn't refuse, wouldn't beg. Okay think of good things, Harry coached himself. Wouldn't have to go back to his relatives. And there you had it. Severus would most likely just tell him to stay out of his way all summer.

"Does that mean I don't have to go back to my Aunts?" Harry sounded hopeful. The intense pressure in the room lifted a bit.

"No, you would be spending the summer at Snape Manor." Severus said.

The pressure was gone. "Alright." Harry signed his life away to his father's and god father's rival. To the man who gave him hell for the past five years just like that.

Severus thought it was weird that was all it took to make him agree. He would get to the bottom of it later. Right now he wanted to make sure Harry knew what this meant.

"But there will be rules and you will not break them. I will not stand for misbehaving attitude and dangerous stunts that you are known for. Your life from this point on has changed." No one realized how true that last line was.

Harry was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea, while Dumbledore was thinking maybe Sirius was in his right mind when he made thee choice.

Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore said, "We also have to talk about your sister."

"Jessie what about her?" Harry was finally interested in where in this conversation was going.

"She is sick with a rare wizards disease and she needs some of you blood and her fathers."

"Will she be alright?""Yeah as soon as she gets the potion Severus is going to make her."

"So who is her father?"Severus and Albus shared a look. "I am, Harry"

"Of course." Harry laughed, finally losing it. This was his fucked up life. That refuses to be normal.

* * *

**Preview: **_Harry and Draco both chocked on their food, looked at each other, glared, then thought about what she said and started to laugh._

Please Review

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I made a mistake with how the Black and Malfoy families are related, Sorry. Sometimes they are confusing I really don't know how, but I know this is not right. Just thought I warn you.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed.**

* * *

**C****hapter 2: Emeralds**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath and emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth._

* * *

Harry really did not know what to think of what just happened. The whole situation was messed up really. He was now sitting in the common room consumed by his own thoughts when his friends ambushed him. Harry groaned in his mind. Honestly, he did not want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to sort through his thoughts and adjust to the new twist in his life.

"Harry, we love you, you know we do. But this is not healthy that you bottle this up inside. "Harry turned to Hermione noticing the tears that formed in her eyes. She was worried about him. They all been watching him slowly fall apart and it scared her.

Harry looked around him and saw the concern on their face and he could not help it if he tried butt he started to laugh uncontrollably again. His friends even looked more worried at his behavior.

"HARRY!" Hermione said trying to get his attention

"Hermione this is now how messed up my life can truly be. My sister's father is none other than Professor Snape. Then Sirius, who must not have been in his right mind, named Snape my godfather. My sister is sick and I am going to be living with Severus, the man who has hated me since I was born I bet after we go get Jessie.

Everyone went silent. That was a lot of information to take in. ton and Hermione knew about Jessie but that was it.

Then on queue, Ron was the first to recover. "THE GREASY BAT HAS CUSTODY OF YOU! No Sirius would never, ever do that ever to you. Severus would not in a million years agree to that. Operate this sucks. We have to think of something and something fast." Ron went form denial to planning within seconds. Harry was amused by the reaction.

"When you think of something good that doesn't have me begging then let me know." Harry thought of the reason he agreed to this to get him through once again.

"But why would Sirius give custody to proffessor Snape? There has to be an extremely rational reason." Harry smiled at Hermione, she was always the one thinking. Always thinking "rationally". He chuckled at his own thought.

"There is, Sirius wrote a letter but he's not telling what it said. I don't even think Dumbledore knows what is in it." Harry was bitter. He wanted to know what could change years of hatred.

"Well there is one good thing Harry."

"Yeah, no more relatives." Ron finished. They both knew of the negelative sometimes-abusive relatives he was forced to live with.

"That is why I am not fighting this harder." The three of them eyed each other. They had been through a lot in the past five years; they would survive this too.

The door opened and in walked Severus looking extremely out of place. Many of the Gryffindor scattered upon his entry. He sneered at the room in disgust before turning to Harry. " We leave tomorrow. You do not need robes for the trip. A house elf will collect the rest."

"Alright sir." He looked at his friends before heading upstairs to pack his things. Hermione frowned at it his retreating figure. Things were about to change, she just didn't know if they would be good changes or not.

* * *

The next morning Harry finished putting his belongings into his trunk. Neville was the only one who was in the room with him at the time.

"I feel so bad for you mate. A whole summer with Professor Snape." Neville said sadly as if it was his fate.

"I know that I will make it like I always do." Harry said grimly not really knowing what to expect. He headed downstairs where the other two waited for him.

"I am going to miss you Harry, and be good, even if it is Professor Snape." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Don't listen to her; make his life hell like he made yours." Ron joked, "Just don't get killed. I am sure that Snape won't fail." The boys both laughed and laughed harder at Hermione scowling face.

* * *

They were now on a bus heading who knows where, in the middle of the United States. Harry was bored, Albus was sleeping and Severus was reading.

"Why can't I read the letter?" Harry asked for the third time since the start of the trip. Trying to get on Severus nerves so he would find it easier to just tell him. However, Harry's logic was not working because Severus would give the same answer every time, not even seeming slightly bother by the fact. "You are not ready to read the letter that is why." Most of the time he would answer him without even looking up from his book, expect this time.

"I understand you want to know Harry but you will have to put trust in me with this."

"Yeah because you done so much to prove that you are trustworthy."

"Well obvious Sirius thought I was" Smirking Severus turned back to his book.

The comment got under Harry's skin, Severus purposely threw that back into his face. "Why are you so calm and not… well Snaky."

"Don't know, snapping on you now would not be useful or entertaining since I am stuck with you."

The comment hurt, Harry didn't understand why it hurt, but it hurt all the same. Many of years of knowing that he was not wanted. He turned his head away from the man. Nevertheless, like any Gryffindor he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"That is not what I meant, trust me if I did not want you, you would not be here right now."

"Why do you even want me?" The angry boy who scared even Severus the day before was gone, and left in it wake was the broken child.

Severus looked over at Albus to make sure he was asleep before giving him some kind of reply "Because the people that are supposed to care for you and watch out for you are failing. They forget you are only a child, and that is all you will be when you are in my care."

"But the Prophecy?"

"Not now Harry."

"I wonder what Jessica is like." Harry mused.

"What do you mean; I thought you met her before."

"No, I found out about her through Sirius, Professor Dumbledore was not too happy about that."

Both their thought turned to the mysterious girl. Harry wonder if she even knew about magic and how she was going to take having her life disrupted like his was. Severus was more nervous, it was one thing to teach teens, but to raise them that was something he never thought he'd get to experience and now he was going to have two of them. Thinking about the two made him think about what he was going to tell the Dark Lord. It was not a conversation that he was looking forward to. Jessie would be easy to tell him about, Harry on the other hand not so much and then plus there was the letter. All the information it contained that changed the war. He knew what the future was it was just preparing for it that was going to be difficult. He was not going to be like the Headmaster and play with human lives as his own personal pawns.

* * *

Jessica James Andrews lived in a small town her whole life. But that did not make anything less interesting. On top of her high school social life, she also had a lot of responsibility. Training for battle against those who wanted to expose the hidden magical world and its ideals. However, she has not been training that hard lately because she needed to be the perfect American student in her small hometown school. She was in gym when she passed out and never regained conciseness.

The doctors had no clue to what was happening to her, only that it was getting worse. Her friend and surprisingly her family, well foster family, were all sitting in the waiting room near her door. Rick her foster dad was there and making everyone miserable just by his presences. It was no secret that he didn't care what happened to the girl just that he would be getting his weekly check still.

The door to the Coma ward flung open and in walked two men and a teenage boy. Rick being Rick was irritated at the noise. "What the hell? Who do you think you are?" shouting at Severus much to Harry's amusement.

Harry watched the man yell at Severus when he asked about Jessie and wondered how long it would be before Severus would snap at this man.

Not long. "If you know what is best for you, you will stop yelling in my direction….." Severus spoke in low voice; easily you could tell he was not a man to be messed with.

But before he could make threats of bodily harm, Dumbledore interrupt the scene before any damage could be done.

"We need to see Jessie, it is important."

"Sorry but she can't take visitors right now, she is in a coma." Rick ground out.

"That is why we need to see her." Albus insisted.

"Well you have no right; now get the Fuck out of here." Rick yelled.

"Actually I have more right than you." Severus stated and he pushed past the people in the crowed waiting room to the room where his daughter was.

She was in pain; her face cringed up even in her coma state. Albus and an angry Harry walked in. the man was still ranting in the waiting area reminding him of his uncle. Harry was cursing under his breathe about what he wished he could do to the man.

Severus got to work right away, and pricked his finger with his golden dagger and added six drops of his blood. He grabbed Harry's finger pricked it and added three drops.

"Ow, a little warning would have been nice." Harry complained

Severus gave a look at Harry, and then rolled his eyes. As he tilted Jessie's head back and pour the potion in to her mouth and help coax it down her throat.

They waited about an hour before Jessie opened her eyes and Severus froze. There looking back at him were the eyes that haunted him every year. Lily's emerald green eyes had been past to Jessie too. He looked over to Harry, he was stunned too.

Jessie rubbed her eyes and looked around the room in confusion. "Who are you? Where am I?" Panic was in her voice.

"My name is Severus Snape and I am your birthfather." Being a blunt and to the point as possible.

"Is this the part where you try to draw me to the dark side?" Jessie said using humor to hide her nervous uneasy feeling that she was feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Harry laughed at bit. "That is your brother Harry Potter"

"Excuse me; did you just say that Harry Potter was my brother?"

"Yes I did, does that mean you know of magic."

"A bit, um so what is the point of you showing up in what I presume is the hospital at my bedside."

"Well I am here to take you back to stay with me, where you belong."

"I don't know if…."

The door slammed open and in walked Chase and Eli, Eli was openly glaring at Dumbledore. "She is not leaving." Eli the mage said in a deadly voice that commanded respect.

"Eli she is, she belongs in the wizarding world, and it is becoming too dangerous for her here."

Eli looked at a glaring Jessie with a sad face and said, "He is right, we where not there to protect you, this could have been a lot worse."

"Who are you?" Harry asked the question that had been in the three wizards minds.

"We are with the American Ministry that is all you need to know."

Dumbledore and Severus both knew that the American Ministry was having problems with organizing a formal community for wizards and it was an even more hostile place than in Europe with the Dark Lord at the moment. Severus was at least glad she had a concept of magic; it would be easier to refine her skills then.

"Fun, my life is a never ending tragedy."

"You have no idea how true that statement is going to be." Harry said

"What are you a Seer?"

"No I have a history of having a messed up life and seems like you do to, history tends to repeat itself."

* * *

"This is Prince Manor." Severus said as he watched Harry's and Jessie's mouth gape open. He knew the grounds were impressive. The Princes where up there with the Malfoys and Zambines, Severus just didn't feel the need to show it off as they did.

"It is huge!" Jessie said trying to take in the mega mansions before her.

"Not as big as Malfoy Manor, which is right through those woods?" He smirked when he heard Harry groan. Simple pleasures.

Harry's thoughts went from living next to death eater to living next to the ferret. It was going to be summer from Hell. "Just kill me now. I rather face Voldemort than live next to the bloody ponce all summer." Then Harry remembered that Severus was a double agent in connection to the Dark Lord. Severus noticed the realization hit his eyes, " We will talk about that later."

Harry still was not used to the fact that he was using his first name, with out a sneer. But he decided that he was going into this with an open mind. Obvious Snape could be human when we wanted to.

"Well let's talk about rooms. You can decorate them however but I expect them to be tidy at all times. Rules. I make them, change them and enforce them, you do not break them. Schoolwork unfortunalty for you two, you live with a professor, both of you will be well prepared next year. Jessie you have a placement test at the end of summer. Finally, I approve of everything. Clothes, dating, and friends, do not worry Harry you Gryffindor buddies are safe. From what I seen you both need a structured and secure life, you will get that here. If you ever need anything my door is always open."

Harry and Jessie were a bit overwhelmed. The information was a lot to take in for them both. Seeing as they have both been independent on themselves for a long time. Harry couldn't help but think about how shitty this could be again. And Jessie had no clue of what to think of all of it.

There were three floors and all their bedrooms where on the third. They each had a sitting area, private bathroom, walk in closet. On the second floor, they had an area where they had an entertaining area, study, bathroom and a stock of food and drink.

They where walking on the first floor and Severus showed them the library that would put Hogwarts to shame. "Holy Shit." Jessie swore.

"Language." Severus scolded

Jessie looked up at him irritated, but apologized anyway. "Sorry it is just so big, you don't have to give me…"

"Shh silly girl. It is lunch shall we."

They walked ate a slow pace so the teens could look at the whole house. Harry was not expecting this at all. It was brightly designed, he was expecting it to be dark, and in Slytherin colors.

When they made it down to the kitchen, Harry heard a voice he hoped that he did not have to hear all summer. "Potter!" He held back a groan of disappointment.

Lucius spun around at that. Shocked written on his normal concealed face. "What is the meaning of this Severus?"

"Well how about we eat and I will explain," He said in a tired voice.

They all sat down, all wondering how this was going to turn out. Jessie was just confused and left it at that, hoping that someone would explain it later, because she didn't see what the big deal was. She looked over at the two strangers with awe at their beauty. She noticed her brother did not share the same awe. Harry and the younger blond where glaring at each other looking like one false mood was going to set them off.

"Sirius Black has left me Harry and I am now his god-father." Severus said as he handed Lucius the letter. Lucius had a look of confusion on his face; he could not understand why Sirius would do such a thing.

Harry glared at the offending letter, and once again his anger got the best of him as the room became unnaturally tense. "How come he gets to read the letter?" Harry shouted. To him it was not fair, if anyone needed to know it was him.

Severus and Lucius both gave him a look that stopped Harry from going any farther with his complaint and let up the tension. Lucius then read the letter.

"Oh…..that explains a lot." Harry glared at the letter again; the letter was beginning to piss him off.

"Who is Sirius Black?" Jessie wondered aloud, he seemed to be the center of it.

"My god-father, he was best friends with my father."

"He is also my brother in law." Lucius said as he looked at the green-eyed girl in confusion.

"Then why didn't you get Harry?"

Harry and Draco both chocked on their food. Looked at each other, glared, then gave it a second thought and busted out laughing.

"Can you imagine!?" Draco said when they were finally able to breathe. Then they started to laugh again.

"Yeah, that would be interesting. I wonder who would make it back to school alive."

They laughed harder. "Okay. I don't get it," Jessie said as she looked between the two.

"And who is this lovely Lady?" Lucius charmed.

"Lily's and my daughter that I didn't know about." Severus said bluntly waiting for the reaction he knew he was going to get.

Harry and Draco laughed when Lucius chocked and sputter his drink. "WHAT!"

"Yes, I do believe that was my reaction, at least I didn't make a mess of myself."

Lucius gave Severus a hard look. "We need to talk, NOW"

"Let's go in to my private study then." Severus looked toward the teens, "Behave"

"Yes sir" Draco and Harry replied automatically.

"So the Great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior to the Wizarding World, one third of the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor King himself here, my new neighbor." Draco said with a smirk, Jessie never seen someone smirk like that before, secretly impressed, she didn't have a smirk like that.

"Sod off Malfoy." Venom Harry's voice spoke his hatred for the blond.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Draco mocked.

Jessie did not know if she liked him because of his attitude, or hated him because it was directed at her brother.

"So Potter finally seeing the light or shall I say dark, going to join the dark side."

Harry heard Jessie mutter something about setting in to star wars movies and chuckled at her with a smile he winked. "No Malfoy, you know what this could just be a mission I am on to get as much information on all the little snakes."

"Lions shouldn't play in the snake pit they could get bit"

"But Malfoy you forget, I can control the snakes."

Draco snorted, he did not want to admit that he would love to talk to snakes, make them do his bidding. There was an awkward silence in the room because no one could relate to each other. But Harry had to know something.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry said in a soft voice, Draco knew where this conversation was heading.

"He was my favorite Uncle. We may not have been on the same side of the war but he was family. Bella is the one shunned now. You do not kill family, Death Eater rule."

"Truce." Harry asked, Harry didn't know what to expect. So many bad years but they were going to be neighbors.

"Truce."

"Why do I feel like I witnessed some life changing history here, like this could be written in a history book." The boys laughed realizing her confusion was the truth.

* * *

"What the hell are you going to tell the Dark Lord?"

"The truth, which is why I made out my will. You get everything, including the kids."

"This is not funny."

"Notice how I am not laughing." Severus said gravely as he downed his glass of fire whiskey, welcoming the familiar burn. He poured himself another drink before sitting in an armchair by the fire gazing into it, feeling stressed out by the turn of events.

Lucius walked over with a drink in his hand and sat next to him, they sat in silence for a bit before Lucius asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

Severus looked at Lucius worried face before staring at the orange flames, "Tomorrow, can you take the kids shopping for clothes."

"Yeah, I could do that." He answered softly, concerned for his friend.

* * *

**Preview: **_"Voldemort laughs?" Harry asked in disbelief._

_You will also see Jessie's cockier side, let me know what you think of her. Her and Draco are going to have an explosive relationship, they will be the main ship for a bit. _

**Please Review.**

**Hermoine will not be in this until later, but she does have a big part, so does Ron**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Family Forged**

_

* * *

_

Today is the tommorrow we worried about yesterday.

* * *

"Why are we shopping?! I have more than enough clothes. I really don't need anymore and plus I really don't like any of these, seriously they do not have my style what so ever in the wizarding world." Jesse was whining she knew it but if she had to suffer through this shopping trip than so did Lucius. They have been shopping for hours and they were just lucky she wasn't throwing a fit over it.

Lucius looked at her current outfit in distaste. Light blue RIPPED jeans and a black tee with obnoxious picture on it. And the hair, her hair was thrown in what looked to be a rats nest. She needed a proper wardrobe.

"You call that a style? You look like you just rolled out of bed" Draco said, cringing in disgust.

"Hmpt. At least I don't need to take five hours on myself, pretty boy."

Draco smirked down at her as they walked along the cobbled street " You think I'm pretty, how sweet."

"Please that was an insult." She said in irritation, but one matter how harsh her voice, Draco was not affected.

He gave her an ovious fake smile and said with a false sweetness and wonder, "No, I think your heart secretly desires me."

Harry watched as the two of them bickered back and forth. Laughing at draco's new upper hand, for the most of the day Jessie was getting under his skin but he changed the tables on her at the last store and since then they all had to deal with shrills of disbelief and irritaion from Jessie. They reminded him of a harsher Ron and Hermoine.

"You disgust me!" Jessie yelled.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. If the Dark lord didn't kill Severus than he would. Draco and Jessie where driving him crazy. Harry was done clothes shopping accepting everything Lucius suggest. Easy. Draco picked up some shirt and slacks. Easy. Jessie, he thought she would be the easiest considering she was female. Four hours into shopping and nothing. Everything was not up to her standards. Annoying little chit is what she was. Surely he would glady turn his wand on himself and AK himself if he thought that would be the solution to the problem. And on top of it he was worrying about Severus.

They walked into the next store. And right away that little nose stuck up in distaste. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. He would give her one thing; she was amusing and quick witted.

The owner came up noticing Lucius presence. " Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to have you. What may I do for you?"

"Does everyone kiss your ass" she asked looking through a rack of clothes making faces at them, wincing mostly.

"Language." he reminded her once again, what was it now the thirtieth time.

Jessie just rolled her eyes and glared at the owner. Lucius noticed and was instantly reminded of Severus. A Slytherin smirk appeared on his face. "You will have to forgive me about Jessie. Her father will know how she been acting, that I assure you." He dropped his voice low. "Wouldn't want to be there when Severus Snape finds out."

"Your Snape's daughter. Why Miss Snape what can I offer you today." he said with a tad bit of fear added to his voice. Severus had a reputation of perfection.

Lucius spoke for her." wardrobe; classy but give it a bit of modern muggle edge to it."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." The owner said as he rushed away.

Jessie shook her head in disgust, "I didn't want him to kiss my ass too."

"Language." thirty-one

Harry was walking round a coat rack when Ron appeared by him. "Thought that was you Harry. How is everything going with the greasy bat?"

"RON! Everything is going fine right now. But he still won't let me see the letter or tell me what it said."

"That sucks mate. Ginny and I came to check out Fred and George's new shop."

Harry smiled, "That is great. How is your mom taking it?"

"Hey Harry, what do you think about this jacket?" Draco said as he walked over, not seeing Ron. He put the Jacket on and looked up when he heard his name used with malice.

"MALFOY!?" Then Ron realized that they were shopping together and turned to glare at Harry. Who was looked really pale.

"Bloody hell Harry? What are you thinking he is a fucking Slytherin. Don't tell me that you guys can actually think that you can be friends. For the love of Merlin…" Ron went on but Harry didn't hear him. All he could think about was his new family with Severus and Jessie, which would include Lucius and Draco. The Malfoy's were close to god-father. And today had been relaxing around the slytherin, and they did have a lot in common, and they haven't fought at all. They talked about Sirius, and that helped Harry a lot, more than what Ron or even Hermione could have offered. But they also had to think about the fact how much trouble they would get in if they were always at each others throats. Severus and Lucius would not tolerate it he knew that.

"I and Draco talked it out Ron." Harry stated as calmly as possible. Jessie looked over, worried at her brother's distressed face.

"Draco now heh? That a load of bull and you know it. Don't forget what he put us through in the past. Slytherins don't change." Ron was angry, this was his best friend.

"I never expected him to change Ron. Accept or don't but don't start bitching at me about it cause I'm not listening. We talked things out, me and him are fine, you can say whatever you want but you can't change that fact." Harry was working himself up, he knew but he was not about to take it.

"So it is like that?" Ron sneered.

Harry's magic did another burst at his anger, the room trembled in warning, showing how close Ron was pushing Harry over the edge.

"Yeah it is." Emerald eyes darkened and his voice was cold.

Ron walked away, so angry he did not notice the magical surge.

Draco looked at Harry; put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. He knew Harry was known for standing up for his friends but never in his life did he expect to be on the other side. Especially to his best friend. Gryffindor.

Jessie could see the awkwardness between the two and went up to them hoping to break it.

"God I hate shopping." she said as she bumped into Harry playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Draco rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and said" what my father finally find you a suitable wardrobe."

"Ha! Like I'd ever wear it." They laughed at her. And started to pick up some of the clothes that fell off the rack from Harry's outburst.

Lucius sat back in his chair, shocked but pleased. Harry did have that Gryffindor bravery and loyalty. He was surprised it was used for his son. Now could his son do the same when his turn came for explaining the unexpected friendship. Another shock was the power the usually meek boy displayed. A spark that glinted in his eye when he was mad, it was intense, someone clearly not to be messed with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was for lack of a better word freaking out. His mind was racing with what could actually happen and it might turn out really painful.

"Severus, what is troubling you? I haven't seen you like this since you last confessed." Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the young man in front of him. He really hoped Severus didn't betray him twice.

"My Lord that is because I have more to tell you. Seems like the gods have a sense of humor." Severus said in a broken voice. This intrigued the Dark Lord greatly. Severus never sounded like this ever, even when he told him of his tradious ways.

"Sit down, calm down. Then explain the reason of this all." he said grimly mentally preparing himself for the worst.

Severus sad down but for the life of him couldn't calm himself down.

" I will start with Harry Potter. This letter will explain it." He handed him a letter, his hand shaking the whole time. Voldemort's eyebrows went up in shock at the contents. Seems like Mr. Black was making the Slytherins lose their face.

"Interesting. So you do have custody of him now?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes. Along with my daughter, Harry's half sister." this is where Severus started to worry, even more, if it was possible.

Voldemort did the unexpected. He laughed, uncontrollably. "Yeah the gods defiantly have a sense of Humor."

"Lord I do not find this funny at all. Dumbledore kept this from me even after I….. After I switched."

Voldemort stopped laughing, "That means that he never trusted you. Specially with a child of Lily's. What I wonder is how is he handling this?"

Severus already figured that so it did not bother him like it should have. "So what about you and Harry." Severus asked.

"If this letter," He said while waving the letter around, "is true, then we have nothing to worry about. Right now I am interested in meeting this daughter of yours."

Severus gave a relieve breathe, "She is confusing, she had protectors of a sort from the American Ministry."

" HMM, powerful but unorganized group of wizards."

"Yeah, but she…. I don't know it seem as if she is holding back."

"It has only been a couple of days, right," waited for Severus to confirm, "Give her a bit, new surroundings she has to be wondering who she can trust."

"True"

* * *

When Severus walked in to the sitting room he was greeted by a hatful glare that only fitted a Malfoy, and three teens lying on the floor exchanging stories.

"So second year Potter. Tell us of that."

Harry looked up to see Severus walk in and take a seat next to Lucius, who had been rubbing his head for the past hour. Harry met his eyes, worried about him and his visit to the Dark Lord. But began his story when he seen that he was not going to get the answers he wanted. "Well we, me and Ron, tricked you into thinking that we were Goyle and Crabbe."

"How did you do that?" Jessie asked, she never go to study all the topics of magic, this was unheard of to her.

"Yeah Mr. Potter how DID you do that." Severus asked in his professor voice.

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry squeaked, wrong story to tell know.

"And how did you get the ingredients for said potions?" Harry was cunning in his own right, he was a maurners son and open his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could start, "And don't lie."

"Your private stores." hanging his head not wanting to see the potion master's reaction.

"I knew it, Dumbledore said it couldn't have been you, but you always had that man on your side." He chuckled a bit, Harry color came back a bit. "Unrelated to the topic, I need to speak with you Harry."

"O-Kay sir."

* * *

Severus and Harry where up in Harry's room. Severus was looking around the room realizing how bare it was, he really needed to get him some more things. Harry on the other hand was nervous; Severus still scared him a bit. He was waiting for the professor he knew so well to pop out and give him detention for things that were beyond his control. Another good thing about being at the manor was Severus didn't wear his teaching robes, which were an intimidating look.

"So what happened?" He figured it had to do with his visit with the Dark Lord to day.

"He laughed at me." Severus said to lighten the mood.

"Voldemort laughs?" He just could not see it, at all.

"Yes Harry he does, Dumbledore makes him out to be inhuman, but he is human. So he found it amusing that my single life of brooding has changed into taking care of two teenaged kids."

"So he was making fun of you? I really don't get this." Harry said, trying to understand.

"Yeah in a friendly way, why don't you sit down."

Harry sat and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself before he asked him next question. Severus just watched from the wall he was leaning on. For once in his life easing into what needed to be said.

"What about me, what did he say about that?"" Well, he is going to leave you alone for the time being. You are safe from him, so few can say that. He also by the way it seems will be wanting to see you…. Sooner than later."

Harry paled his parents murderer wants to have a friendly conversation with him. "I don't think I am ready for that or even if I will ever be ready for that." Harry said bitterly.

"It is understandable Harry. But I want you to realize that not everything is what it seems."

"So you are saying that he does not want to kill me."

"Doesn't seem that way. But you will have to ask him I guess."

"You guess?" Harry snorted.

Harry felt a sort of freedom, he could be a normal teen, for once in his messed up life. The world was taken off his shoulders, but for how long. "So I guess you are on Voldemort's side then."

"Very observant of you."

"Yes then."

"Yes, Harry. But I do not want you telling Albus. I won't care what side you are on, and I can even protect you from Voldemort but you cannot tell the headmaster."

"I understand. I promise I won't tell."

"Good, next topic that we need to discuss. You family."

Harry stared at the floor. "There is not much to say."

Severus studied the boy in front of him for a bit, "I don't think that is true, Harry."

"I really don't want to talk about them."

"Harry you can tell me anything at anytime, but I want you to tell me about this right now."

Harry got up and walked to the window. Looking out at the grounds below, his mind was at war. Part of him wanted to tell him, spill every dirty secret about the Dursleys. But the other part just wanted to put that part of his life behind him and never look back. Severus looked at the brooding teen at the window.

"Harry…""They never wanted me." Harry began looking at his hand as he spoke is a soft whisper, "They told me that everyday. The only reason why they kept me was because Dumbledore was paying them. I did everything they told me, hoping that one day I would be perfect enough for them to at least appreciate me being around. That never happened, I was just a freak. I did everything around that house, and it is not like you know normal chores. I had a list of chores that was impossible to complete most the time, and if they where not finished by the time my Uncle got home I was punished. Sometimes I would go days with out food or water. I was kept in a closet under the stairs. I cleaned, cooked, did house repairs, laundry, and yard work. But no matter what it was never enough. My cousin, I was just his punching bag. My aunt's slave. And my uncles scapegoat. Sometimes the punishments were not bad, like no food I could do that no problem, I usually snuck food through out the day anyway. But the times when my uncle was angry enough to hit me where the worse."

Severus was shocked. He knew something was up but he did not realize the neglect and abuse the boy went through.

"Why did you never tell Dumbledore?"

"I did." Harry said in a even voice. "He told me that it couldn't be as bad as I said it was."

Severus really hated the man, really he did. "Harry that won't happen here. There will be rules but they are going to be put there for a reason. There will also be punishment for disobeying, but never that harshly." Severus wanted to curse Dumbledore into oblivation.

Harry turned from the window and looked at Severus and for once thought he could trust an adult, for once he felt safe. "Thanks Severus."

Severus nodded and then went on to say. "I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Alright."

"Yeah."

With that Severus got up and left. His world he was comfortable with was fading and he could not find it in himself to care. He walked down the hall then heard Jessie shrill voice.

"Don't even talk to me. You have nothing of intelligence to say to me. I can feel myself losing IQ points just by listening to your insufferable babble." Jessie stated trying to use as much venom as possible.

Her and Draco were in another argument. "shut up. Honestly do ever just shut up?" Severus was watching from the corner.

"I am just informing you that you could be much more knowledgeable about our culture if you were to open a book."

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Nothing worth learning is taught from a book. You have To experience it, otherwise you have a shallow mind full of facts with no real experience to back up your words. And any idiot can memorize words and act like they know what they are talking about."

"True, I agree with you. BUT you need to get the basics down before you jump in other wise you could get yourself killed."

She was the opposite from Granger. "I am not going to have an argument with you. This will just led to me being lead away in handcuffs. When I get frustrated with you and take it out on that pretty little face of yours."

Then with the entire Malfoy ego in the world he taunted, "Jessie I know you find me attractive but please can we stay to the topic at hand before we discuss who can beat who in a duel… and what are handcuffs."

"……GEt away.…..Now!"

With a smirk Draco drawled, "Well I can see that I got you all flustered. I will leave you to your thought. Don't have to many wet dreams about me now." He strutted away leaving a very angry Jessie in his wake.

Severus chuckled as he came upon her. "He is right you know. But I am glad that you don't depend on books for everything. We will have a busy summer preparing you for next year."

"I hate school." Jessie gritted through her teeth.

"None the less, I do expect your best."

They walked into her room. "So how was your home life like?" He had to know, he was all wrong about Harry, he couldn't make the same mistake with her.

"Average. Two parents in a small town. I had to be creative with coming up with entertainment." She smiled but Severus could see she was hiding behind it. She would not be as open as Harry.

"For some reason I do not believe that but I am going to let it slide for now."

"You think that I am lying."

"No I know you are but that is not all I need to tell you. The Dark Lord wants to meet you."

Jessie looked at him with her face crunched up, "Why?"

"Because you are my daughter, and he is curious about you."

"Okay I guess, but what about Harry?"

"That has been sorted"

* * *

Severus finally made his way back by Lucius. "Jessie and Draco really go at it." shaking his head at the memory.

"Yes they do constantly! I really just want to bind them and make it so they can't talk, it is constant."

"You are repeating yourself Luce." Lucius sent him a glare that Severus smiled at, he then told him about the visit with Voldemort and about Jessie and Harry.

"Today has been long. You know that we ran into Ron. Ron flipped when he found out Harry and Draco are being civil. And Harry stood up for him. That boy radiates power. No wonder he is the Dark Lord's equal."

"Got mad didn't he," Severus chuckled. "He did that burst of magic thing when he found out I was his new godfather…. Never thought that those two could ever get along."

"Me either but thank Merlin otherwise we would have been separating fights every two seconds. And that daughter of yours is trouble. Never in my life have I experienced a cocky, picky teenager. Oh and she was trying to tear me down. And I am surprised some of the managers weren't reduced to tears. One of them was so nervous that they poked her on accident. She made him feel like he was two inches tall by the time she was done lecturing the guy about how to do his job and how town idiot might be more of his calling. Then he accidentally poked her again, I thought he was going to shite himself. But she took the needle, poked him and told him if he did it again she was going to stab him with a thousand of them in areas he wouldn't even want his mother knowing about. She is your daughter."

Severus laughed she was going to be hell. He knew it. The shy girl was gone and the American teenager was in her place.

NO PREVIEW

Thanks to those who have reviewed and those who added this to alerts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that took longer to get out than I wanted. But I didn't have the time to type it till now. Busy week. And thank you to those who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Beauty and the Breakdown

_If you ever lost someone very important to you, then you already know how it feels and if you haven't you can't possibly imagine it._

* * *

"Draco Malfoy! What in the hell is going on." Pansy shrieked. Draco groaned as Pansy, Theo, and Blaise walked up to him and Harry. They where shopping, actually they where kicked out of the house till the Dark Lord was gone. Harry didn't want to be in the same area as the man. He still did not know what to think about that. Sirius had to know something, if he could get his hands on the letter, it would clear up the entire question he asked himself at night.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am luring Potter to the Dark Lord. Idiots. Shopping. Duh Pansy honestly hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle to much."

"Stop avoiding the question, she was talking about your choice of company." Theo said, glaring at Harry.

"Well NOTT if you have a problem with my choice of company then leave." Draco stated calmly, but if you looked into his eyes is was a clear sign that he was gaining in anger.

"Now, now, now we are just curious, not every day you to the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy enjoying each others company." Blaise said soothing Draco's mood.

"We had a truce since he is living with Severus and then became friends." Harry looked over at Draco; it was the first time they actually said it out loud.

"Well this is going to shock the school, what will they do for entertainment since you two won't be down each others throats." Blaise said casually, while looking at a black button up shirt on the rack.

"Well you know me; I have to shock the school sometime." The Slytherins chuckled in agreement.

"Jessie would like this." Draco said holding up a backless, black top.

"Severus would hate it and then kills us for getting it for her."

"Yes but she would love it and would defy all of London just to wear it." Draco smirked at though.

The other Slytherins where lost. Then floored when Harry said, "You like my sister don't you?"

The Slytherins where surprised, you could tell cause it showed on their faces. They all thought that Harry was an only child; actually they were sure Harry was an only child.

Draco, on the other hand had a look like someone said he wasn't Pureblood. "What?!? That is ridiculous" And it was he would never want anything to do with her. All she did was bicker with him, every bloody day.

"Is it?" Draco didn't like his mocking tone when he asked it. "They say opposites attract?"

"Hence the reason we argue all the time and could never be together."

"Wouldn't be to sure about that. But then again you are always 'right'."

"Harry you are this close to being hexed, keep it up."

* * *

"Why do I have to go through all this, it is pointless. I won't remember it even if I do, I won't do it anyways." Jessie complained as she slouched, on purpose, in her chair trying to ignore both Lucius and her father.

"Jessica listen and listen good, now is not a time for your attitude." Severus stated calmly trying hard not to lose his temper, as he paced in front of her trying to drill the information into her mind.

"This is stupid. I'm…."She was cut off when Severus grabbed her ear and started pulling her through the Manor.

"Ow, stop that hurts. Okay I am sorry."

"No you are not. You are just in pain, your not sorry but you will be." Lucius ran to catch up with them.

"Severus, he is here."

Severus grabbed the bridge of his nose in irritation and in a harsh whisper hissed "Behave"

All Jessie could do is nod. She was shocked, scared and angry. All three emotions directed at her father.

"My Lord." Severus and Lucius both said as they bowed. Jessie stood there not knowing what to do, wishing she would have paid attention. Lord Voldemort was menacing and confident, and he hasn't even spoken yet.

"So this is Jessica, what an honor to meet you." Voldemort hissed as he circled her.

"Thank you sir." Jessie mumbled. She now understood why Lucius and her father were so over bearing. The man radiated power. Turning her ego trip upside down. How the hell did Harry do it.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her. Gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine. "Never knew a Snape to be so unsure of themselves." Voldemort mocked, trying to rile her up. He watched her expression and saw that spark he was waiting to see. Instantly her eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin defiantly. She didn't like being mocked nor challenged.

"Sorry wasn't raised a 'Snape'. You will have to forgive me." Jessie said as she found her courage in a voice just a mocking as the Dark Lords.

Voldemort chuckled. "Come let sit, we have a lot to talk about." The men started to follow him but Voldemort raised his hand to stop them. "No just Jessssica." He hissed her name and any confidence she had was gone once again.

The blond gave his best friend a reassuring look and Severus answered "Yes, my Lord."

"So I hear that you have quite an attitude."

"I just don't let people walk all over me, if that is an attitude then you heard right."

"You will be wise to keep that tongue of yours in check in my presence. And you can only push your father so much. Pity, I wish I will be there when you finally over step your bounds. But anyways, on to what we need to discuss. I am re-organizing my death eaters. Some of them deserve a higher position you could say. But I am also starting an elite army. A group that is powerful and it is going to need leaders. There is more to it, but your brother is going to be a big part of it. Same with you and I believe young Malfoy."

"What makes you think I want to be on your side, or even involved in this war at all? And what does my brother have to do with anything. You to hate each other and then there is the prophecy."

"Well I believe you to be a good judge of character; you will see in time what is good for you and what is not. And as for your brother, there is a lot that has been misunderstood and a lot that has never been mentioned. Could have saved a lot of people, but what it comes down to is choice. And someone thought it would be wise to make the choice for Harry, but it does not work that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry but that is all I am going to say. You don't need to worry about that right now. What you need to worry about is your education. You are powerful, not so much as your brother but enough to make me interested in you. You are going to need the education, so you can harness that power and become great." He let the information sit for a bit. " Believe it or not I want you and Harry to trust me. I know your past as well as your brothers, we are not that different. You dislike many people, you never trust anyone, you try to find the smallest reason and you pick it apart as you push them away so you don't need to depend on anyone. Now you are stuck. Severus won't let you push him away, you can try. Lucius is just as cunning as you think you are. Draco can hate and tear a person down better than you. And your brother has had an equally shitty childhood. So what do you do now Jessica? Hmmm, how about grow up and channel it in to something useful. Hate is a powerful emotion, but if you cannot control it, it will destroy you, but if you can, it becomes a powerful weapon. If you ever trust me on one thing, trust me on that, because I had to learn that one the hard way."

"Call me Jessie and I will think about it."

"That is all I needed to hear. But remember your education is important, once you get the basic of magic I can teach you the art of it."

* * *

Dumbledore flooed over to Prince Manor wondering how everything was going and a bit irritated that he was not being kept up to date. He noticed Lucius right away and had to hide is anger at the fact that the kids were around a known death eater and his son.

Lucius and Severus jumped at the sound of the floo.

"Severus my boy. Lucius. I was stopping to check on the progress of how you are handling two teen angers, getting help from friends I see."

"Well you two have much to talk about. I will go get the kids and tell them we have a guest." Lucius said as a plan was already forming in his mind.

Severus loved Lucius's quick thinking and cold calculating mind that made it possible for him to think under pressure. BBecause at that moment Severus froze. Not very Slytherin but this could be bad.

* * *

"My Lord Dumbledore is here" Lucius said as he walked into the private study not even bothering to knock on the door.

Voldemort rushed with Lucius to the emergency Floo down the hall. They couldn't let the old coot know too much. He knew more than Voldemort wanted him to know about the two Prophecies.

As soon as they stepped into the room Draco and Harry walked out of the fireplace. Harry froze as he looked at Voldemort the first time since the Cedrics death. And Severus said he wanted to talk to him on friendlier terms. But when he saw him all he thought about was his parents.

"Harry, in time you will see everything in a new light." He said as he stepped in to the fire place and vanished without a word.

* * *

The meeting with Dumbledore was quick. Everyone had something else on their mind than to worry about what the old man had to say. It was mostly about Jessie and her testing that would be going on. When he left the room was still silent. Harry looked angry, Jessie looked lost in thought, and Draco was sending both of them worried looks.

"What happened, what did he say?"

"He told me he could make me great, not just powerful but great." Severus saw a glint in her eyes but let it go when she continued. " He told me some of his plan of reorganization and stuff that makes no sense but he would not go in to detail."

Lucius and Severus were both shocked that the Lord would share any of the information with her.

Severus studied his daughter, "He can make you powerful. You have a lot of raw magic. The same with you Harry. He will be able to help you harness that power."

"More than Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry more than Dumbledore, if anything the Headmaster is holding you back. Voldemort is who he is today because of his childhood, which is very similar to yours Harry and I am assuming like yours too." He said looking at Jessie. She just turned her head to escape his gaze. Today was affecting her greatly.

"Harry, Draco. I need to talk to you." Jessie said as she got up, they left two confused but happy men. The three where getting close.

* * *

"Well…" Draco said not too sure on what to say decided to give Jessie the shirt. "Here" He tossed the bag over to her.

"What is this?"

"Something to cheer you up. Seen it and thought of you."

Jessie opened the bag "Draco I love it." She got up and hugged him. She didn't know why but a stupid shirt from stupid Draco is what she needed. "Thank you." She said truthfully looking into his blue silver eyes, and smiled.

Draco smiled back and said "welcome, it was nothing."

Harry was amused. He could see it even if they couldn't.

After a bit of awkward silence Jessie started to tell them both all that was said in the private study with Voldemort.

"More riddles, more secrets this is getting sickening. Why can't Slytherins be straight forward?" Harry said as he was elbowed by Draco.

"We are when it benefits us. The Dark Lord now has you attention and curiosity."

"Stupid Slytherins and their slimy sneaky ways, with double edge swords"

"Stupid Gryffindors with there suicidal tendencies and headstrong personalities."

"Either way both of you are stupid."

* * *

Jessie was in her room still deeply disturbed by everything that went on. It took a bit to fall asleep but finally she was able to doze off. It didn't last long as familiar faces went in and out of her mind. Then of course you had Rick, her adoptive father yelling and cursing. She was coated in sweat when she woke up. Trying to steady her breathing. Once she regulated her breathing she got dressed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She was crabby and worn not wanting to deal with any of the shit that was going on in her life.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presences today." Snape drawled.

Without thinking Jessie snapped "I am up and I am dressed what more do you want."

Everybody kind of froze mid-action at her words but she stood by them by locking her eyes with Severus challenging him to do something. In a slow but harsh voice "OUT. Everyone out." The other three in the room gladly rushed out of the room. Harry and Draco sending her looks of pity, but Lucius just smirked at her.

"I am so sick of this attitude of yours, half the time no one knows what will set you off and I am sick of guessing. You better start respecting me and others around you. I will not tolerate these childish games that you are playing. Grow up or you will experiencing the hard side of my hand. Go to your room now and do not even think about coming out until you get your act together."

Jessie left without a word. Upset that her day got worse. She really hated feeling confined in the house when she was used to not answering to anyone.

* * *

Harry and Draco where lazing around. They really had nothing better to do "Peace and quite, your sister should have been sent to her room ages ago."

"Shut up Draco, you are bored and you know it."

"I know who knew the little nuisance was also entertaining."

"I wish she would cut Severus a break, he is trying. If I can get along with him, she should have no problem."

"True, but I think she has more issues than the two of us combined."

"What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know…..we are pathic."

" Yes, that we are." They were floating around in the middle of the pool, seemed like a good idea at the time but it turned out they were wrong. They were also wrong about studying, riding the horses, helping with potions and playing exploding snaps.

"Seekers game?" Draco asked

"Sure why not."

* * *

Jessie on the other hand was studying. Which she decided was boring. She rather be at school. And she hated school. After a couple of hours of staring at the ceiling Harry walked in.

"Harry what are you doing here. If Severus finds you I will be in more trouble and so will you."

Harry looked at her a bit unsure of how to state what he wanted to say. "Give him a break. Let him help you. He helped me, and I know he can be an ass. Trust me I know that. But he is trying. You haven't even known him that long. For the past five years of my life it was hell. Most of the time he's unfair, cold and just plain mean, hell my first year I thought he was trying to kill me. And even through all that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. And you have toy talk to him otherwise life in this manor is going to be unbearable." He didn't give her a chance to speak but his words stuck with her when she went to bed.

* * *

" Severus?"

"Yes Harry" Severus said from his desk.

"When you said that Dumbledore was trying to hold me back, what did you mean?"

Severus let out a sigh, and got up and motioned for Harry to follow him back to his rooms. Once they sat down did he begin to explain himself.

"We are in the middle of a war, and he has yet to even train you for it. And according to the prophecy you are going to be the main leader in this war."

"We are going to be on opposite sides of the war?"

"Harry, when I let you read that letter you will understand. There is a lot you still have to prepare yourself for."

Harry didn't know what to make of this, it seemed like Dumbledore all over again with keeping information from him and he did not like it. But he kept his temper in check.

"Be a teen for a bit Harry, before this war get worse."

* * *

Once again her sleep was plagued by nightmares. That she couldn't shake. For the third time she woke sweaty and tears fresh on her face. And she couldn't calm herself. She went to through some doors that lead her to Severus' rooms.

Severus was still up reading by the fire when she stepped in. "Jessica this is not the time you had all day…." He fell short of telling her to return to her room when he noticed her distressed look.

"I am sorry. I really am. I didn't sleep that well the night before or tonight." Tears starting to fall again. "I been having nightmares, I know that sounds childish but I lived through it once, and I see it again and again every night. It is torture that I can't take anymore. And since I got her they have been getting worse. And on top of it, I been dreaming of my stepfather too and it makes me feel helpless once again. I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away."

"What is it you lived through?"

"Well it was not a war like this one, more like rebels trying to cause a stir with the people trying to set up a ministry in America. But one day was worse than any other. I can't watch him die any more. I see his face and he expects me to save him but I am powerless and drained."

"Who is he?""He was my best friend, Craig. We where helping out, getting training for when we where done studying. And it was a surprise attack and it was after a practice and I was drained magically. They trained us hard, but it didn't matter, one of the guards pulled me away to quick and it happen right before my eyes before the guard appeared out of there."

Severus stood up and pulled his broken daughter into his arms. "Shh, come here."

He led her to his room and gave her a Dreamless sleep potion and told her to lay down.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is really choppy but if I work on it anymore I will go insane. And to answer some questions; yes I will reveal the letter and what it says, you get to know when Harry does. And I will be pairing Harry with Hermione.**

**Preview:** _"This is the part where I get overprotective. I mean there is that feeling in my gut that tells me to rip you apart limb by limb……"_

**READ AND REVIEW**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter (even though it sucked)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to the ones who reviewed and add this to their favorite. I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up but most likely on Friday or Saturday the latest Sunday. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: We're in Trouble**

Jessie woke up feeling better than she felt in at least a year. Not only did she sleep well but she also told Severus things about her life, somewhat, something she never did. Stretching she got out of her dad's bed and made her way to her room to shower and dress.

When she went into the kitchen the men all looked at her. Lucius looked just as worried as her father, so he must have been confided in about last night. She gave a small reassuring smile to them as she sat down at the table.

Draco and Harry began talking about OWL result.

"I wonder when we are going to get them." Harry asked

"Not until the end of summer, at least."

"I don't think I can wait that long, I know that I did horrible but still…"

"Well I know that I did well."

"So how did you sleep?" Severus asked his daughter, she looked fully rested. The best she looked since she got here.

"Great. Thank you."

Severus was thankful that she finally lost the attitude and went back to the girl they first met. Jessie on the other hand was thinking about what Voldemort said. He could teach her and teach her better than anyone else. He would help her control her power, she had the strength and the magical ability she just did not have the control and advance knowledge to hardness the power. She was thrown from her thoughts when she heard her father.

"What in Merlin's name are you WEARING?"

Jessie smirked and gave a glance to Draco who was smirking back. Waiting for the argument to start.

"Clothes."

"Well you are missing the other half. LUCIUS!?" Severus spun around ready to hex the man that brought her shopping.

"She didn't get that with me." He said quickly raising his hands in surrender.

"GO Change." Severus said point toward the door.

"NO, come on dad it is just a shirt." It slipped, she only been calling him dad in her mind. Harry and Draco where to caught up in there conversation to notice. But the two older Slytherins were not. She looked at her dad briefly before she turned away. Lucius smirked at a shocked Severus. Severus watched as his best friend pointed at a tattoo on the back of his daughters back.

"What the hell is that?!? A tattoo."

Jessie smiled a bit at the distraction from her slip. "Yeah, I got it before I came here therefore I believe that I should not get into trouble for it."

"You think?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She squeaked, hoping she wouldn't get into trouble.

Severus chuckled as he touched her back with the tip of his wand. Jessie felt a warming sensation as she turned her head to the side to look at her dad behind her.

"You just removed it didn't you." She stated in a non-caring tone.

"That I did."

All she could go is nod her head in acceptance. She turned around to get a better look at her dad, and asked "Can I call you Dad?"

"Of course."

"Good, and I need to talk to you and you so you don't have to wait."

"Such cheek." Lucius acted like he was offended.

* * *

Later they made there way to the front office. They all sat down and got into comfortable spots before Jessie began. "I know what it feels to feel powerless, and I never want to feel like that again. So I am going to accept the offer from Voldemort."

"That would be great."

"But I won't go against Harry. I still don't know how that is going to work."

"Don't worry about that, it will work itself out in the end."

They left her alone in her thoughts. She decided that she would write to Voldemort right away before she found the boys.

* * *

Harry and Draco where in their entertainment room, with the other Slytherins when Jessie walked in.

"This is Harry's sister Jessica. Jessica these are my friends from my house."

"Wow Draco you have friends." The three newcomers looked at her without saying a word.

"And look they are just as smart as you."

"Jessie you certainly look hot in that shirt. I knew you would love it." Draco mocked knowing it would get under her skin, but it back fired as she gave him a seductive glance and swayed up to him and then hit him upside his head.

"Ow."

"In your dreams." Harry handed her a sweatshirt while glaring at Draco. "Why thank you dear brother of mine. I wouldn't want Draco drooling over me anymore than he already is." She sent him a playful glare that he returned with more venom. "Malfoy's don't drool."

"Sure Draco. Well let's liven this up a bit." Blaise pulled out two bottles of fire whiskey.

Harry was unsure, he was pretty sure that Severus would kill them if he caught them.

"Don't worry Potter by the time they get back form the meeting we will be passed out." Pansy smiles as he handed him his glass.

Couple of hours later Harry was in a drunken tale, with arm movements and everything, about how he ended up with Severus. "And the damn greasy git still won't let me read the damn letter."

"You are not ready to read the letter Harry." Severus spoke from behind them. He was amused at the sight before him. Honestly they made it too easy. Don't get him wrong he was pissed as all hell, they diffidently had nerve.

The teens were at a loss. They really didn't know how to act they never got caught before. "Everyone we'll have a nice chat about your behavior but for now go to bed. NOW. "' Severus knew better than to talk to drunk teens. Oh he was going to make there lives hell but for now he needed quiet.

Four of the six teens got up and stumbled to their rooms. Draco's father glared at him till the door was shut. Once they made it a safe distance away they busted out laughing.

"We are so screwed." Theo said through his giggles.

"Yes, yes we are. My dad is pissed, he is so pissed I am surprised we made it out of that room alive." Even with the grim future he still giggled like a little girl.

Harry sat on the chair not wanting to move but slowly getting up anyways. Severus approached a guilt stricken teen. Harry had his eyes firmly planted on the floor.

"Harry?" Severus lifted his chin so he could look into his emerald eyes. "We will talk about this in the morning, just the two of us."

"Yeah." Harry started walking again but stumbled a bit.

"Luce and you help him to his room."

"Yes I can. Come along Harry."

Jessie was still in the room looking at her father wanting to either curse him for not letting Harry read the letter or apologize for drinking.

"Jessie I think it is best for you and my patience if you go to bed now."

" I am not drunk. I only had one drink. When are you going to let Harry read that letter? I think it is the closure that he needs. How is HE sleeping?"

"I don't know, but you bring up a good question and I will ask him tomorrow. As for the letter as I said before he is not ready. Now go to bed Jessica. It is not because you have been drinking that you need to go to bed. It is because I am about to lose what calm that I have."

"Okay dad." and that calmed him more than she knew.

* * *

Draco was sleeping peacefully, when he heard the soft knock at his door. He sighed and got up thinking it was Harry. But when he pulled the door open no one was there, he looked down the hall and he could see Jessie walking away slowly.

"Jessie?" He asked, his voice sounded groggy, but it made her turn around.

"I can't sleep." He looked at her worn and tired stance as she wrapped her arms around her middle. He scrunched up his face in wonder and Jessie went on, "I been having Nightmares."

He studied her a bit more then opened the door to let her pass under his arm, "Come on."

She climbed in to his bed. "Other side. This is my side." She scooted over but raised an amused eyebrow.

"Thank you." She said weakly, Draco turned to look at her and seen her unsure look, something he never seen on her. "No problem." Jessie was a bit surprised at the fact that he didn't torment her on this. But what she didn't understand was Draco knew that in the magical world Nightmares where serious especially with older age. But he was wondering, "Why didn't you go to your Dad?"

"He's mad."

"Harry?"

"He most likely is passed out or feeling guilty."

"Me?"

"If this is going to be a problem, I can go to my …"

"No you can stay, just wondering. What are they about anyways?"

Draco watched as she visibly tensed. He was worried she was normally confident and proud much like himself but now she was like a weak little girl. Not that he thought less of her, because he didn't if anything he felt more for her. He was also kind of happy that she felt safe with him, even if he was third choice but still. His heart ached out for her as he could see tears threaten to unleash. And out of reaction to the crying girl he pulled her closer to him and she relaxed a bit. "Just sleep." He rubbed her back with his hand playing with her hair that was silk to the touch.

Draco woke first to find a black mop of hair on his chest. Confused at first until her remembered last night. He only relaxed for a second before Jessie woke with a start and screamed then scrambled off the bed "Oh….Sorry" Jessie cried out rushing out of the room, but before she left she called out a 'thank you' that he barely heard. But now he had a problem, a big a problem. That only Harry could help with.

Draco got dressed then stormed down the hall towards Harry's rooms. He walked right in without knocking or really caring if Harry was dancing around naked he needed answers. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his sleeping friend said the incantation and a cold jet of water blasted out of his wand with a little more force than he wanted.

"Wake up Potter I have a problem." Draco said as he ignored the surprised shouting coming from the raven hair teen.

"WHAT PROBLEM is that other than waking me up at," Harry checked his watch, "Six in the morning and making me extremely irritated. And did I mention the blast of cold water, in which you will pay dearly for."

"Your right I like your sister."

Harry looked at Draco, and he looked devastated, "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?""Not when she hates me!" He sighed as he flopped, yes flopped in to the chair.

"Well when did you realize…"

Draco looked at Harry unsure. "She had a nightmare last night and she came to my room."

"This is the part where I get over protective right. I mean there is that feeling in my gut that tells me to rip you apart limb by limb. Then my mind tells me that she can make her own choices. But if you hurt her I will kill you in ways that I would make Voldemort shudder and make everyone in Gryffindor happy."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" he all but streaked like Pansy. Draco and Harry became more comfortable around each other. And Draco could stop acting like Malfoy and be him for once. Harry noticed that Draco was a drama king and like to over react to even the smallest of things, and was nosey as hell.

"Yeah but she still came to you." Trying to soothe his nerves.

"So! She didn't want to bother you or Severus."

"Yeah but if she hated you, you would not had been an option."

"True, but we better get downstairs before Severus Blows. I really don't want to get yelled at"

"Like I do?""Yeah but you are used to it being Gryffindor and all."

The other Slytherins where already down stairs. Looking horrible. Severus came up right behind them, "Where is your sister?" He said louder than necessary, laughing to himself when he heard the groans from the hung over teens.

"Don't know." He eyes Draco who struggled.

"I swear." Severus said as he took off down the hall. He had no clue where to start to look for her.

"Bilmey." He yelled for one of the house elves.

"Yes Master." The house elf was shocked he was rarely called.

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Yes Master Snape she is in the gym."

Severus was in a bit of shock when he watched his daughter flip through the air in pure ease. He cleared his throat, and like he wanted it caught her attention.

"Hey Dad." She smiled brightly

"What is that you are doing?"

"Not much getting back into shape, that was apart of my train for the ministry in America. I haven't worked out in a year; I am getting sloppy and slow."

"Why so long?""Depressed."

"No why are you doing it now? …You were depressed and does that make you happy now?"

"Well… we are in the middle of a war, I need to be prepared. The nightmare should have given you a clue that I was depressed, and I am happy now."

"We need to talk about the drinking. I won't expect it."

"I know but I think it was more for Harry to loosen up around the others more than anything. But trust me I won't be drinking anytime soon. I am going to be to busy getting in shape and studying."

"Studying?""Knowledge is power and all that rot." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Some times you remind me of your mother. Not as much as Harry but you have your moments."

"What was she like?"

Severus was unsure how to answer the question. "She was the love of my life. We were friends before we were in school, even maintained that friendship after we were put into rival houses. Dated a bit, she was incredible. Smart, witty as me when she wanted to be, and did she have a temper worst than yours or Harry's. She was the most loving person I ever knew. But one day we had a huge fight and I said things that I should have never said and that was it we never got a chance to mend our friendship."

"So I was made out of love and not some drunken mistake."

"Not going to lie we were drunk, but we loved each other. And you will never be a mistake, more like a blessing in hidden as a hellion."

"I wish I knew her."

"I wish you could to"

There was a comfortable silence for awhile till he asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Like shit at first but…I went to Draco."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Draco?"

"Well Harry was upset and you were mad." She tried to defend herself.

"I would of helped you mad or not."

"Nothing happened if anything he is confused that I came to him."

Severus just gave her a look, "Well, it won't happen again. Alright?"

"Yeah.""Don't you have to go yell at unexpecting teens?"

"True, come you need to eat."

"That I do."

Severus and Jessie re-entered the kitchen. Severus didn't even spare them a glare because he started. "I don't know what made you think that you could drink in my house of all places but it is not acceptable. So because you kids wanted to have fun you can have fun cleaning the Grand Ballroom, the muggle way."

They groaned even more, that was going to take more than one day. "You are an evil man I hope you know that." Harry said earning him a playful smack upside the head.

"Me and you need to talk, when you are done please come to my private study."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Harry entered the study. "Severus I know I said…."

"No Harry you need an explanation to why you cannot read the letter. You are not ready emotionally or mentally. All I want you to do is concern yourself is stepping back and observing this war more closely to understand it better. Ask yourself why you are in it? You are going to be a great wizard there is no doubt about that. Fight this war for what you believe, not what people tell you. There is more to it than what you been told."

"I really don't understand what I am supposed to do, since it sounds like you are going to be a typical slytherin and not say anymore than that, yes I will think about this war, not like I haven't been everyday anyway."

"Well then you need to do it with an open mind."

"Alright."

Harry wanted to scream and tear the room apart but he pushed the anger down and swept out of the room with out another word to how irritated he was. He hated riddles, why could they just be up front.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**Preview:** _"You are validating my inherent mistrust in strangers."_

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I know that I said I would update a lot sooner but reality got in the way, that is always fun. Well anyways, forewarning there will be a lot of Jessie because I feel I have to describe her character, and the fact that she is going to be with Draco and they have a 'intresting' relationship. Harry will be in this more, I promise and he is going to be strong magic wise, he got to train though. Another warning is that Dumbledore is not going to be a good guy in this if you haven't already figured that out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Summer Fun**

"Great idea Draco lets get drunk and see how far that gets us. Oh! Cleaning the god damn ballroom." Jessie complained as she got her rag wet again. The Snape ballroom was huge. It was going to take days, weeks even to get it clean the muggle way. The house elves almost went up in riot when they found out that they would not be able to even help.

"I didn't make you drink; you did that all on your own." He retorted giving her one of his famous glares, that never affected her, in turn irritated him even more. Jessie just glared back and splashed her unwrung rag at him.

"Bloody Hell woman," Draco looked down at his now wet shirt, sighed angrily. "Just admit it I am right, I am always right."

"Draco if you don't want this bucket over your head you will shut up now."

"Are they always like this?" Blaise asked as he watched them bicker.

"Yeah and it is annoying, they should just snog, shag, whatever and get it over with.

Blaise and Pansy chuckled a bit, and agreed. Theo looked over at them, they were now involved in a water fight, "I never seen anyone get to Draco like your sister." They all looked over; Draco had her by the waist as he squeezed his drenched sponge over Jessie's head. All anger was gone from the argument and now they were laughing.

"You are right, I never seen him enjoy himself and get off that damn 'I am a Malfoy, so I am much better than you' act." Harry said.

"Draco…..stop……it tickles…..stop!"

"Tell me….tell me I am right ALL the time." He had her pinned.

"FINE! You are right Draco, you are always right."

"Good now that we settled that." He let her up and started to clean the mess they made up.

"You cheated."

"Well duh, I am a Slytherin." He joked with her.

* * *

Harry and Draco where both passed out in Jessie's room. It was a long day even as tired as she was she was restless. She walked out of her room and down to the library. Her father was there, looking over some papers. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"No, I could ask you the same thing." He said looking up to her as she flopped down on the chair next to him.

"Can't sleep, so I decided to come study 'theory'. Since Draco is so insistent that I learn it."

"Giving in to him I see." Concealing his face from the smirk that was fighting to show.

"Please. It would be a cold day in hell. Extremely cold." She settled down with some books and a muggle notebook. "I hate studying."

* * *

A couple of weeks went by in the same routine. Jessie was stretching herself so thin that she was too tired to even have a nightmare. While Harry was losing sleep, trying to figure out what Severus meant. He thought that he was looking at both sides of the war. Homicidal maniac that is trying to kill you does not make you want to going in league with him. Those would be some strange meetings. Draco was doing his best to consider how his life has changed. Practically best friends with the Boy-who-lived and having a crush on a girl that was related to said boy. This summer was not what he expected but it certainly was the best on yet.

The change in friendship did not go unnoticed by the two adults. They watched as they grew closer and started to depend on each other. They swore that the kids could hold silent conversations by looks and subtle gestures. The magic could tell to because the change in it was obvious when the three where in the same room, unknowingly tie them together. When the older Slytherins told Voldemort, he couldn't wait for the day that Harry would be ready to meet him, so he could see them interact himself.

"So he wont let you read the letter and he won't tell you what he meant by looking at the war more closely?"

Harry nodded. Draco was trying to figure it out; it was bugging him as well now. "Well… damn why can't people just be forward about things. Honestly it is sicking. Straight forward answers, that would save us the time of trying to figure this out."

"Maybe my dad is just trying to get you to see your own side in the war, instead of blindly following someone?""Well duh, but he is a Slytherin, there is something else that he is not saying."

"Why does it always come down to houses with you?"

"Why does your mouth never shut up?"

"Stop guys, I really don't want to listen to another argument so for the sake of my sanity shut up both of you."

"Oh, somebody is crabby." Jessie muttered under her breath, Harry still heard her and sent a Malfoy worthy glare at her.

"Don't Malfoy glare me?"

"I do not look like that when I glare."

"Sorry Dray but you do."

* * *

"I'm bored. I'm sick of this everyday the same thing." Harry complained to the silent room.

"Dad, I want to do something. Harry is right."

Severus looked at Lucius; it was the same thing that the blond aristocrat said this morning.

"Yeah we need a change of scenery." Draco added.

Servers sighed, he did not know how he came into two teens or how his best friend and godson had come along to but his summers used to be peaceful and quiet. Now it was loud and stressful. Three teens where a handful.

"I really think that you four planned this." Severus said as he put his book down. "Well what do you want to do?"

* * *

This is not what Severus, Lucius and Draco had in mind. But here they where at a muggle theme park, on a roller coaster. They decided to take a couple of trips to muggle hot spots. Today was the theme park.

"Why did we let them talk us into this?" Draco said as the operator was giving them go ahead to pick seat. "They are insane. One is a Gryffindor; one must have a death wish. This cannot be fun."

The operator laughed. "Trust me you will love it."

Someone from the ride before was puking into a bucket. Draco raised his eyebrow at the operator. "You are validating my inherent mistrust in strangers."

"Hogwash, she was weak." He said as he finished.

Severus and Lucius both decided that they hated it and would leave the 'fun' to the teens. Draco ended up loving it, and now his goal was to ride every ride that was offered at the park.

"I cannot believe you never been on a roller coaster Harry." Jessie said.

"Well my relatives weren't really giving or nice."

"Oh yeah, sorry. You should let me go 'practice' on them." Harry chuckled before telling her no.

They came across a sumo wrestling game, the one with the suits and the fake hair and Harry got an amused idea.

"I Dare You." He said to Jessie and Draco. Draco looked at it in distaste while Jessie laughed. "Come on Draco dear. Or are you afraid that I will win."

Harry smirked as Draco said a cutting comment as he walked toward the game. Unknown to them both Harry had a camera.

"Harry that was a Slytherin thing to do." Lucius said.

"I live with a bunch of snakes what do you expect and I need proof that I got Draco into one of those sumo wrestling suits." Harry snapped some pictures on turned to the older men and said "Did you know that the damn hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"What?!" Severus asked the boy-who-used-to-be-a-pain-in-his-you-know-what. He did not want to believe that it was that close of a decision.

"Yeah said Slytherin could do great things for me."

"Then why did you get put in Gryffindor."

"I asked it to put me there, well kind of told it too."

Lucius sputtered "You asked the Hat?"The other two laughed at his antics, Malfoy's were drama kings, Harry discovered.

"What house do you think Jessie will get in?" Harry prompt to get away from the why you chose Gryffindor question. But the question went unanswered when a laughing Draco and an irritated Jessie came up.

"We should of bet on it.""Shut up Draco."

"Your right it was fun, fun watching you…" He was cut off because Jessie was chasing him with a cup of soda. Cherry soda, and was threaten his hair. But as he ran, dodge and squirmed away from her all he could do was laugh. A Mocking laugh at that.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked, acting unfair by the childish antics of his friends.

* * *

**Sorry this is short compared to what I usually do. But I changed some things to make summer a tad bit longer than I planned. More trips to random muggle places, open to suggestions.**

**Preview: Sorry no preview because I didn't plan for the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you guys, for the reviews.

Chapter 7: You got to be Kidding Me.

Camping. That is the only word that was going through Draco's head at the moment. Of all the things that he had been forced to do this week, this had to be the worst. It had to be worst than mini-golf. Had to be. They excepted him, Draco MALFOY to sleep in a 'tent' in a 'sleeping bag'. And this was supposed to be fun. How, he did not know, but he was going to find out. Harry was excited that Jessie suggested spending the weekend camping. He never went camping but Hermione had mentioned it a couple of times and said it was fun. He could not wait. Best part, the other Slytherins where coming.

In a couple of hours they all set up camp, much to Draco's distaste everything was running smoothly. Jessie and Harry where laughing and joking around about the purebloods.

"I cannot believe they agreed to this." Jessie laughed

"I know, I thought for sure after we played all the muggles sports we could think of they would stop letting us decided what to do." Harry said, laughing at them.

"Lets go swimming." Draco suggested. It seemed like a good idea at the time but Jessie tripped over Blaise and bumped in to Draco, which of coarse started a fight, which then led to Jessie insulting Draco, which let to Jessie being thrown into the lake. Jessie ended up storming off.

Severus watched his daughter rush pass them, and he was sure if she could slam the tent close it would have made a loud booming sound, that would get the point across that she was mad. And if you were suicidal you could go talk to her and she would gladly comply. For the love a Merlin, he could not believe the emotions of teenage girls. It was treading water in a lake full man eating fish, one false move and you where dinner.

"How much you want to bet my son is behind that…. Temper tantrum." Lucius said as he turned a log in to a comfy chair.

"More than likely wish those to could get along longer than a second."

"Harry said they are always like this, he said they had joint bi-polar." Lucius said.

Dkjflakjdfkljsdklf

Couple hours later they were all around the fire pit sharing stories. Draco and Jessie where not speaking, but trying to gain Harry attention. Harry had a headache. He was beginning to love his sister and he also relied on Draco's friendship but damn they could wear a guy down. But it got to unbearable after his arm was forcible jerked toward Jess, so he stood and walked by Theo. Theo had been watching and handed Harry a Butter beer as so as he sat. Harry smiled.

"So how has it been?" Theo asked

"Good, unless I am in a room alone with those two fighting."

Theo laughed.

Harry was staring into the flames, thinking about random things that Severus said. How the hell was be supposed to look closer at the war that was being fought mostly underground. No one ever told him what was going on till it was too late. They didn't trust him with information. He turned to Theo and asked the question "Why do you follow the Dark Lord?"

Theo was thrown by the question but he also knew that he better make his answer good, otherwise he would be pushed away.

"I know that you are worried about the mud bloods, but it is not really about that. Dumbledore uses that so people with side with him. Honestly from what I gather there is no war declared on Muggle or muggle born. Voldemort wants order; he wants the wizarding world to go back to the way it once was. Powerful. He doesn't want people like Fudge leading us. Fudge is weak and foolish and not conserved at all about our world."

"But Dumbledore said that Voldemort was evil and was trying to control the wizarding world." Harry said, not sounding like he was siding with Dumbledore but trying to gain more information.

"Here is the question that you have to ask, How different are Voldemort and Dumbledore?"

And Harry sat back and thought about it. They were really not that different. But he couldn't be sure until he met Voldemort. Jessie nudged Draco's shoulder, he was about to yell at her but looked to were she was pointing. They noticed the look of confusion and anger and a billion other emotions that flashed over his face and glinted in his eyes. Differences aside they walked up to him and motioned for him to follow, which he did.

"Wow, mood changes." Pansy said.

"What did you say to Harry?" Blaise asked Theo.

"The truth." Theo replied easily but looked over at both Lucius and Severus. Theo allowed them to search his mind, _"How different are Voldemort and Dumbledore?" _Lucius smirked proudly at the Slytherins Genius. Severus was shocked to say the least, he never really thought about it like that.

Jadlkfjasdklfjasldkjf

"What is wrong Harry?" Jessie asked. Concerned about her normally carefree brother.

"Come on tell us what is wrong. We can help you." Draco persuaded.

"How are they different? They aren't… not really." Harry was babbling, he was trying to control his thought and it was not working at all.

"Who Harry?"

"Dumbledore and Voldemort? How are they different, they….I really have been following people blindly." Harry's anger was picking up, you could tell because the nice weather suddenly got colder. All this time he was following someone, but why no one ever gave him a reason, no one. Harry was finally seeing what Severus wanted him to see. And he was going to take a step back and think about this from a different perpective, choose a side if that he might just form his own side, depending on his choices.

"Harry, we don't understand?" Jessie was really getting worried but even more so when Harry got control over his temper and the weather suddenly changed back.

Harry stood, "It is nothing, and I just need to think about some things for a bit." With that he got up and walked to the tent that he was sharing with Draco.

"Something is up and he is shutting us out." Jessie said.

"Yeah but if I know anything we will not get answers by pestering him, wait till he is ready to tell us."

Draco wrapped an arm around her, she was working herself into a panic attack over this, and once he had her calm they returned to the fire pit dodging curious questions about Harry.

Dkjfaksldjflksjdfkl

The next day Jessie and Draco found themselves at the end of Harry's humor. Draco woke up with a start knowing something was a miss but not know what exactly. Till he walked out of the tent and everyone was laughing at him.

Lucius calmed himself enough to conjure a mirror for his son. The mirror cracked in an explosion when Draco seen that he was now sporting two hot pink pigtails. If it was one thing you did not do to a Malfoy it was not mess with their hair. "JESSIE" He roared with anger that shocked everyone else. Even Harry but he just sat back with a smirk and watched the events unfold.

Jessie walked out of her tent, and was laughing uncontrollably but when she went to talk all that came out was the noise a pig would make. She narrowed her eyes on Draco, he narrowed his on her and some how during the silent but angry stare down they came to the conclusion that they didn't have anything to do with it. They snapped there heads at Harry, who was trying to act innocent and not laugh at the same time. It wasn't really working. But he booked it when they started running toward them. Draco wished they could use magic, but they were so close to muggles that their parent forbidden them to use any.

"Harry Fucking Potter, when I get through with you, you are going to wish the Dark Lord killed you." Draco yelled

Draco and Jessie where only concerned with catching Harry that they didn't hear Lucius chide about Draco's language.

"Death, that is what you are going to get" Draco kept on threatening bodily harm and painful deaths. Jessie was trying not to talk at all even she every much wanted to shout her own death threats.

After about an hour, Severus convinced the two to stop as he reversed the affects of the Wesley twins products on them.

"Harry, that was not nice."

"But it was funny" Harry told Severus, who really didn't have the heart to actually punish him for using magic.

"Go play." He said

Harry ran off to find his friends, he was greeted with 'that was great and genius' by the other Slytherins. Jessie and Draco just glared.

"Come off it. All in good fun."

"We will Harry don't worry about that. We will have our revenge. Might not be today or tomorrow, but we will have our revenge." Jessie said with a smirk that would make the damn cat from Alice in Wonderland jealous. Draco had an evil glint in his eye. Harry would not let them know he was scared but he kinda was. He pissed off his vindictive sister, he seen what she would do to Draco. And pissed off a vindictive Draco, who was the Prince of the Sly Slytherins, known for there carefully thought out plans. And from the looks of it they were joining forces. Harry was sure he was screwed, but took it all in good fun, because he was the son of Marauder and friend with the Twins. They may be devious, but he had it in his blood and on his side the joys of pranking.

They spent the next couple of days doing normal camping things. Fishing was a one time deal, Harry would have enjoyed he was sure but he could not deal with Draco at all. No Malfoy where not meant to camp that was sure, if Draco could use magic they would be in a mini mansion or something.

Harry was feeling a lot better, and relaxed but like all good things the camping trip had to end. They once again went back to Snape Manor and were thrown back into studying for the next school year.

AN: I know that it is a short chapter, it is a filler. I hope you like it, it did have some clues to the plot.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and who added this to alerts and favorites list.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and those who added this story to their alerts and favorite list. Hope I cleared up any of the questions that you had.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Harry's Melt Down**

_"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind" **Dr**. **Seuss**_

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room alone; this was what he had been doing since he returned from the camping trip. Thinking about every detail of his life. Everything that ever happened, he was amazed that he was not insane. He spent a good time crying, something he rarely let himself do under normally but this wasn't normal, at all. His life was literally a never ending tragedy. Going through his third day of self pity Severus finally went to intervene.

"Harry, get yourself together and come out of your room." He didn't sound as harsh as he would of a year ago, but it was enough to make Harry wince.

"Why do you care, you don't, so just leave me alone." Harry said. He kept on thinking about his original response when he found out Severus was his new Guardian. And for two months let his guard down. Not no more, he was sick of lies.

Severus was a bit taken back, but then he seen the emotional state Harry put himself in. Looking over at the broken boy, who hasn't showered in awhile it was clear, Harry was dealing with his life instead of hiding. "Harry…. I will forget your tone for now because it is obvious you are upset. Now tell me what this is all about."

"I am not going to tell you anything, you don't want me. The only reason I am here is because the Headmaster is more than likely making you take me in."

Severus chuckled deeply. "No, trust me the headmaster wants you anywhere but here. And if I did not want to take you in and accept the guardianship, I wouldn't not even Dumbledore could make me do something that I do not want to do."

Harry was at a loss of words, this was not what he expected. "Well you are just like Dumbledore. Half truths and always keeping things from me."

Severus inwardly winced. "Really, because I do not think that I am. Dumbledore wants you to become a soldier. I want you to have a normal childhood."

"Well, it is a little too late." Harry couldn't deal with this right now. Normal childhood, there was no such thing for him. Everything in his life was everything but not normal. Normal teens worried about homework and crushes, and how far they could toe the line before breaking the rules. Harry had to worry about death, traitors, and getting his friends killed. He wished he had to worry about studying for his Newts. But he didn't, sad part was he didn't even know what he was worried about anymore. Voldemort, more likely to join him in idle conversation about the weather than attack him, at least that is what it seems now after the summer he has been having.

Here he was deep behind enemy lines and it is the safest he has ever been. He had a new friend who happened to be his rival at school, a sister who was willingly going in to the hand of Voldemort, without hesitation. His guardian who is a death eater, told him he support Dumbledore, but grounded him last month when he found out that he didn't even start on his summer homework Confusing, utterly and insanely confusing. What the hell was his Godfather thinking, was he even thinking, he didn't know, he would know if he could get his hands on that letter, but he gave up on that for the time being seeing as he know didn't know if he was ready. Beginning of summer yes he was ready, now with all the things he been taught going up in flames he had no clue what to believe, who to follow, and what to do.

If he sided with the light side, would he be able to face off with his new family. Could he put his wand to Lucius, who has been like an uncle to him? Or Draco who he told more about his life, than he ever did Ron. Could he harm even kill Draco, when all he had to do is look at him to know what he was thinking. Or Jessica the last of his blood relatives (that counted). Could he? The girl that when ever he was in a mood accepts it didn't try to make him feel better or make him talk even though it was clear that she wanted to. The girl that would bicker with Draco about the stupidest things. Or how about the man in front of him, his own personal savior from the hell he been living in.

Harry looked Severus in the eye, he seen worry in them. Dumbledore never been that worried about him. Never tried to make his life better. Never brought him on stupid muggle trips so he could for once experience what it meant to be carefree.

"Harry…"

"I don't know what to do. How to act. I don't know who I am; all I know is that I am confused. I cannot pretend anymore that I know who I am."

"No one ever asked you to. But Harry you cannot shut out people who care for you, we want to help. I believe your sister needs to help she been going crazy the last three days. You are not in this alone. We are family now. We will work this out together."

Family. That word brought his indescribable joy and pain. He finally found someone to call family but for how long.

"Harry you need to talk, bottling this up will do no good."

"But that is the thing; I cannot even sort through my own thought, let alone find the words to explain."

"Maybe we should find you someone you can talk to openly."

"And who would that be, everyone knows who I am. Do you know how my problems would affect everything, it could cause chaos"

"And why is that?" Severus thought that he was finally getting somewhere.

"I want to do the right thing, but I don't know what that is anymore."

Severus thought this was going to happen, the boy was extremely confused. His whole life was turned upside down and he didn't even realize why. Would that bring him clarity that he needed, or would it just confuse him even more.

"This is what I want you to do. Be a teen. Don't worry about this war right now; soon enough will you be forced to deal with everything. But as you continue your life trying to be a normal teen remember there are more side to this war than the obvious. I know that I am being vague but what you need to do is choose a side for you. Not because someone wants you to, do it for you. You don't want to choose a side then realize that it was the wrong path to late."

"I think I can do that."

"Good lets go eat dinner."

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WILL GUT YOU ALIVE AND MAKE YOU EAT IT." Jessica screamed full force at him.

"Glad to see that I was missed."

"Missed, please. You cannot miss someone who never left. I did not miss you. I am irritated at you."

"Can we ever have a quiet dinner?" Draco asked, seriously

"And what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Jessie turned around to the side to face him.

"You. Are. Noisy."

Jessie's eyes narrowed. Harry chuckled, he honestly believed that they could be facing death right now and these two would always be the same. Draco gave a look to Harry, to get him to agree with him. Harry rolled his eyes. He could not believe that Draco liked her but did nothing to tell her or even show her.

* * *

Jessie had been dreaming again. After two days of not sleeping she headed off to her brothers room. Severus would shove a potion down her throat and she hated feeling groggy the morning after.

"Harry are you still up?" Jessie asked as she pushed the door to his bedroom opened.

"Yeah, can't sleep. You?"

"Nightmare."

"Hmm, fun."

Jessie sat on the bed next to him, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask."

"Great. So…."

"Crazy our lives huh?"

"Yeah I know. This is not what I thought would ever happen, things change so fast."

"That they do. Sev, Merlin never thought that I would be living with him in a million years. Specially since he spent the last five years hating me."

"I would have never of thought that by looking at you two now."

"I know that is why everything is so crazy. When I go back to Hogwarts everyone is excepting to hear that I had the worst time of my life, and that Professor Snape is an evil git, with greasy hair. They are going to be shocked to find that this is has been the best time in my life, even cleaning the ballroom. I don't know how my friends are going to react to that."

"Harry if they are your true friends than they will be happy that you are happy."

"I know. What about you, miss your old life at all?""No, not really. It was boring, yeah I was getting trained and all that but when I think about my 'normal life' it wasn't all that great. I love my friends don't get me wrong, but the differences between us were too great I guess."

"Argh school is a month away." Harry groaned, usually he was looking forward to school, but finally he was happy where his life was at.

"I know I hate school."

"You hate everything." Harry laughed. Jessie threw a pillow in his face.

"Your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, what are you getting me?"

"Rude, you are so rude. I thought Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be humble and all that rot." Jessie laughed at Harry's expression.

"I am not rude, Draco is rude." Jessie had to agree, Draco was rude. But rude just fit him.

"Let's get some sleep dear brother of mine."

"Yeah, I got finish my homework tomorrow before Severus realizes that I didn't."

"You are horrible; I even got my homework done."

"I don't understand why. Being new should be a perfect enough excuse as to why you didn't get it done."

Jessie sighed, "Not when you are Professor Snape's daughter I guess."

"He really is an evil git isn't he?"

"Yes, Harry dear he is."

* * *

Happy Birthday Harry!

"Get up, get up, get up." Jessie was jumping on Harry's bed, or their bed. For the past couple of weeks since there late night talk Jessie continued staying with Harry.

"Wakey, Wakey birthday boy. Get up." Jessie sang.

"Go away demon." Harry's muffled voice came from under blankets and now a pillow.

"I will not go away."

The door bang open loudly and Draco strutted in. "HARRY GET UP!" He yelled. Jessie motioned him to the bed, and soon they both started jumping up and down on the bed like little kids.

"For the love of Merlin get out of my room." Harry shouted and promptly threw the covers back over his head. Draco who was not known for his patience grabbed his wand from its holder and stripped the bed of blankets and pillows. That didn't help Harry flipped him off and turned facing the wall and fell asleep again.

Draco had a smirk on his face, one that Jessie knew all about so she took a couple big steps back opened the door and watched. Draco said an incarnation and a get of cold water soaked the boy who was sleeping.

Harry shot up his eyes steeled on Draco; Draco did not waste anytime flying for the door dragging Jessie with him.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" Harry shouted down the hall

"Consider it revenge." Draco yelled back.

* * *

Harry stormed in to kitchen looking more menacing than the dark lord could ever look. He threw himself in to the chair glaring at the two in front of him.

But it did not have the affect Harry was hoping it would. They just smiled and said "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry just grunted in response. The older men in the room shook their heads and continued to eat both saying their birthday wishes to the boy.

"So Harry what do you want to do today." Severus asked.

"I don't know. Anything as long as those two have to suffer."

"Oi." Draco cried out. "Hold on a minute you have to include us other wise we won't give you our presents."

"Fine! Anything, really. I never celebrated my birthday before so it is not a big deal."

"That makes it even a bigger deal." Lucius said. " I will make the plan."

"You mean mother will make the plans." Draco smirked at his witty statement, one look from his father and he masked it.

"Yes Cissa will make the arrangement. She just got back from her trip last night."

"She doesn't have to…she just got back I am sure the last thing she wants to do…"

"Nonsesecne. My wife lives to throw parties." Lucius assured.

* * *

Later That Night.

"Maybe we should have invited some of his friends from Gryffindor." Draco said as he looked at the trio of slytherin enter.

"Yeah and would they accept you invitation to Malfoy Manor, Specially his 'best friends'" Jessica said

"Point."

"I am sure he will love it Draco, stop worrying, you will get wrinkles."

"I will not get wrinkles, look at my Father."

"Look at Dumbledore."

"Gross, I swear if I get wrinkles like that I am going to kill myself."

"Shh Harry is coming."

Harry and Severus walked into Malfoy Manor. Amazingly this was the first time Harry has ever been there considering that he was friend with Draco and the Manor was right next to them, even if there was a nice plot of land between the two Manors. Severus led him through a series of hall toward the back and finally they reached their destination when Harry heard. "Surprise!"

"Well kind of." Jessie added smiling. "Happy Birthday brother."

Harry smiled back and wrapped his arm around her as she led him farther in to the dinning hall.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this seems choppy, again this is not the original chapter that I had planned; I felt that Harry needed some spot light and a breakdown. That breakdown will be nothing compare to some of them that I have planned. Many people are worried about how Voldemort and Harry will get along, but I think that I got that cover creatively hopefully believable too. But that won't be happening to for a bit. And then I know people are getting excited for the letter and I finally thought of how/what I am going to put in it. I cannot wait.**

**School is the next chapter. All our good friends are going to be there.**

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Train Ride Fun**

_"A friend is one who walks in when others walk out"_ -Walter Winchell

* * *

"What do you mean we won't be sitting by each other?" Jessie was getting mad. She started at the two boys she found to be the most important in her life. She forgot that this house was not the reality of the real world, but a shelter. Now they had to go back to their crazy lives once again. In a world where Draco and Harry cannot be friends.

"For the last time Jessica, I am the Slytherin Prince and Harry is the Golden Boy. One part of the Golden Trio." Draco explained. Again, and most likely not for the last time.

"I want a cool title." Jessie pouted. Harry threw a pillow at her, "You are unbearable." Jessie just stuck out her tongue at him. "And childish."

Jessie didn't want to go; the social roles in this society pissed her off. She didn't want Harry and Draco to act different around each other. It was sad, and most of this was Dumbledore's fault. They couldn't let him think they where closer than they were.

"I still cannot believe that you got into advanced sixth year within one summer." Draco scowled; he really didn't like being bested.

"That is just because I am smarter than you."

"What? Whatever you could not even come close to the knowledge I posses."

"And there is the Malfoy ego we all love and adore."

"And there is the Snape sarcastic attitude we all love and adore." Draco mocked her.

"You know what Draco; I think I will make it my personal goal to get better grades than you this year."

"I think I am going to make it my personal goal to piss you off as much as possible."

"Hmm Drakie-poo trying to be intimidating?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT." Draco broke first, as usual.

"Can we go a day with out you two bickering." Harry sighed, even though this was not even bad compared to what they usually said and did to the other.

Harry was sharing the same thoughts as Jessie; he did not want to go back to Hogwarts. But he did want to see his friends, hopeful Ron had calmed down. He knew Hermione….He was screwed, he never wrote to her, the whole summer. If he showed up at the train station unharmed he would have no excuse. Shit, shit, shit.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked, able to read his friend easily.

"I didn't write Moine all summer, I am dead." He gulped.

Draco laughed, "Hopefully not angry enough to punch you, because that really does hurt."

The comment made Harry smile weakly, but in the back of his head he hoped he didn't make her that mad.

* * *

Later that night Severus walked into Harry's room seeing if Jessie was there. He wanted to know if she needed any potion, but the sight he was greeted with made him laugh. He grabbed Harry's camera and took a picture of the three teens passed out on the bed. Jessie in the middle with her head on Harry's chest and Draco snuggling up from behind her, his head in those black curls.

The children where close, any fool could tell that. He was sure Dumbledore would figure it out too. Their magic communicated with each other when ever they where in the same room. Building strength and power, if they all felt the same emotion strongly you felt it. He never wanted to see the three all angry at the same time. Specially since that is when Harry's power flared to life.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Jessie said to the breakfast table. "I will stay here and keep Lucius company."

"As much as I enjoy your company, you are going to school and I am going to enjoy your absence even more." Lucius said smiling as he act his toast and jam.

"I feel hurt. You know your life was miserable before I came." Jessie joked as she brought her plate to the sink.

"My life was peaceful before you came into it." Lucius retorted back.

"I don't like witty Lucius." Jessie said as she left the room.

* * *

The train station was packed. Draco was already starting to board the train. He looked back at Jessie and Harry; he was worried about how this year would turn out. He hoped that their friendship would still be as strong as it was before, part of him had doubt. Jessie gave him a small smile that he truthfully returned before heading up the steps.

Lucius looked at the remaining two. Severus was already at Hogwarts for a couple of days now getting ready for the new term. "Harry be careful and Jessie behave."

"Yes sir." Harry said

Jessie looked at him with fake innocence and had the nerve to actually look hurt as she said. "I always behave."

Lucius snorted and Harry rolled his eyes, pulling her toward the train. "BYE UNCLE LUC."

Lucius could of killed her.

* * *

They walked into a compartment that Harry went every year. Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms.

"You said you would write and you lied." Then she punched him the shoulder, hard.

"OW! Sorry."

"You better be, there is so much you missed."

"I am sure that you will fill me in."

Jessie looked at how comfortable Harry was with this girl. Even though she knew that they were close and getting closer she couldn't help but feel jealous towards this girl who knew her brother better than her.

Harry pulled Hermione off and reassured her he was okay and he did actually enjoy his summer. She was happy but Ron Snorted and glared at him.

"I don't understand how you could have fun with Malfoy." Ron said in disgust staring at Harry in rage.

"Easy, he is very entertaining." Harry said dryly.

"Harry he is a slytherin."

"No wonder he walks around with his nose in the air all day." Jessie said softly to herself but meant to be heard by the others.

Harry looked over at Jessie, her chances at slytherin were high and he was through with house rivals. "It really doesn't matter because he is my friend."

"Please you think he will be your friends when his snake buddies are around."

"You mean Blaise, Theo and Pansy?" Jessie started, she walked up to the redhead and spoke slowly "You have no idea what you are talking about; the only one with a problem is you. And I thought Purebloods where the prejudice ones."

"And you do? You have no idea what Draco has put as through. And HE," Pointing at Harry, "can just get over that is wrong." Jessie turned to walk out of the compartment. Harry stopped her and looked over at Hermione, "Sorry Hermione but I am not going to put up with this right now. I tried."

"It is alright Harry."

Harry gave her a quick smile and lead Jessie away.

* * *

Draco was gazing out the window thinking how alone he felt. It sucked, like a part of him was missing. What was worst, he should not be feeling this way at all.

"Drakie-poo you look like a lost little puppy." A familiar voice said from the doorway. He felt something in his chest that felt like relief as he turned to face a very smug looking Jessie and an amused looking Harry. Ignoring Jessie knowing it would irritate her more he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He Blew up. Over nothing." Harry said.

"As usual." Draco replied

"What can you expect?"

Jessie was laughing at them silently, they were both able to keep the emotion out of their voice, able to talk in indifference, so that no one around really knew what the hell they where talking about. Draco could tell that he was upset by the fact that his best friend wouldn't support him in his own choices. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, like he was splitting them up. But he wasn't the one who was making him choose, he wouldn't care if he had to spend time with the weasel, he may make rude comments, but he wouldn't really care.

"True but still."

"You would think."

"Maybe, but that is saying something."

"Hey now."

"Did I push a button."

"Yeah keep pushing Draco and she was happens."

"Ooh scared now Potter."

Pansy looked back and forth between the boys. "Should we be concerned that they are talking in code or some secret language, this isn't like them plotting deaths or anything."

"Yeah that is creepy, what the hell are you two talking about?"

"Ron" Jessie said like it was obvious. As she walked and sat by Draco, making herself comfortable with her very own Draco pillow. The blonde just rolled his eyes and shifted a bit so he would be more comfortable during the ride with her laying on him.

Harry smirked at Theo since he was sure he was the only who had a clue what was going on between the two. And sat on the floor, so his head could rest against the seat. Jessie started playing with his hair. "Ooh who guys are so sweet." Pansy said.

* * *

**AN: Please Review. **

**Next chapter: Jessie gets sorted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Welcome Feast**

_If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change. ~John A. Simone, Sr._

* * *

Harry looked up at the only place he used to call home. He was excited to be back that was for sure but he also felt warmth in his heart that this wasn't his only save haven anymore, that he had a place he could honestly call home. Draco looked at the legendary school and sensed a change. This was the year that was going to change everything, that was going to change history. Jessie looked at the castle taking it all in. It was like nothing she ever seen. This was defiantly was not a normal high school she was used to. Everything was changing again and she was once again powerless to stop it.

"Jessica Snape?" McGonagall asked

"Yes, that is me."

"Come with me." She said and turned to walk threw the door.

"You'll be fine." Harry reassured her with a hug and she got a tight smile from Draco.

"Sure I will, according to you having a talking hat placed on your head is normal. Why would anyone freak out?"

Dkjdkfjdk

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables, both of wondering what house she would get in both hoping it was going to be theirs.

"May I have your attention." Dumbledore said as he got up to the podium. "This year we have a new 6th year student. I would like for you to welcome her kindly. I would like to introduce Jessica Snape."

The hall gasped at her name. Harry and Draco chuckled. Jessie walked in through the main door just the way Severus expected her too. Confident, her head held high, eyes hard and posture perfect. Yes she did the Snape name proud. She was a bit mad at the fact everyone was staring at her, she didn't like being the center of attention but she still had to laugh when she made someone cringe back in fear.

Jessie got up to the chair and sat. She gave a quick glance at her dad. He winked; she rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. Dumbledore himself put the hat on her head.

'_Hmm you are powerful, not as much as your brother but all the same powerful. You have great potential, you are brave, loyal, smart, but was really stands out is your ambition, your cunning personality.'_

'_So what house am I in? Hurry up or I will hex you off my head'_

'_Such sass, but anyways _**"SLYTHERIN."**

Not many were surprised but she was slightly disappointed. She wanted to be with her brother, but at least she had Draco. As appealing as that was to her. The halls eyes were still on her when she walked up to the Grinffindores table. Harry stood and hugged her. "Ha ha, now you are in a houseful of snakes."

"Ha ha you're ruining your reputation by talking to the Golden Boy."

She stepped made a face of disgust and said "True." and walked away before Harry could tickle her side.

Once she reached the Slytherin table Draco stood up and told everyone to move down one. Now if the other students where not shocked enough at the fact that Severus Snape had a daughter, or the fact that the new student was also friendly with Harry Potter they where defiantly shocked now when the Malfoy Heir smiled, yes smiled at the new girl. Gob smacked when she hugged him and ruffled his hair and all he did was glare at her. The hall was really quiet. Draco motioned for her to sit before he looked across the hall and yelled out, "Don't Worry Harry I will take care of your sister."

"You better Draco."

The whole hall erupted into whispers. Draco smirked down at Jessie and sat down.

"Anything to cause a scene." Jessie said as she rolled her eyes, then started talking to Pansy.

At the Gryffindor table everything was strained. Harry and Ron where not talking and everyone noticed.

"So how was your summer Neville?" Harry asked, to get any kind of conversation going.

While they were talking Ginny whispered to Ron and Hermione, "This is the happiest I ever seen him." and it was true. Granted he missed his Godfather.

At the head table Severus was watching his daughter interact with her new house mates. He was proud, would have been even if she got placed into Gryffindor, but he was glad she was in his house so he could keep a closer eye on her.

Dumbledore watched as Jessica made fun of Draco, this was not good. She was to help Harry, not fraternizing with a Death Eater's son. "So Severus, how has Harry handled Sirius's death?"

"Well, Draco has helped him out with it; well they helped each other with it." Severus knew that he should of not said that, but he couldn't help to rub the obvious friendship in the Headmasters face.

"Good, good." But the look in his eye said it was anything but good.

_

* * *

_

Harry was telling Hermione about the time Draco and Jessie went sumo wrestling at the muggle carnival. Once she got her laughter under control she said, "Malfoy in a sumo wrestling custom, I would pay, no kill to see that." Then busted out into another fit of giggles.

"I do have pictures." Harry looked at Ron, and noticed that he was trying not to smile, maybe there was hope.

"So Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she got her senses back.

"He is not that bad. You would love his torture study sessions, slave laborer just like you. And honestly hanging out with him is not all that bad, he can be really fun."

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you had such feelings about me. I know I am a good friend and all, but it just would not work out." Draco said coming from behind Harry, he went and sat down right next to him ignoring the others at the table and the stares from the whole hall.

"Specially when you have your eyes set on someone else."

"Way to inflate that Malfoy ego" even more Harry. And who do you like?" Jessie said as she sat down on Harry's lap.

"I don't have a big ego. Harry tell your sister I do not have a big ego and that her big head is absent of a brain, oh and your brother is lying. I do not like anyone, here at least."

Harry looked at Jessie, "Sorry didn't realize he was behind me." they both stated to giggle.

"I do not have a big ego." Draco whined, "You guys are horrible friends."

"It is alright we still love you." Jessie said.

The Gryffindor table watched as the three joked back and forth. Hermione smiled even though she envied their closeness.

A dark presence overshadowed the table. "Harry.""Yes Sev… Sorry Professor." This comment made Ron even Angier than he was.

"We need to talk tonight. Just the two of us." Severus wanted to make sure that he was handling Sirius death alright.

"Dad secrets don't make friends."

"Good thing I am your father than, Harry you can just follow them to the Slytherin dorms.'

"Why do I feel like there is a plot to make me become a Slytherin?" Harry asked

"Please Harry, you reek of Gryffindor." Draco joked.

"Whatever Draco, I could out Slytherin all of you…Yes even you Professor."Harry said smirking

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I think I liked it better when you hated me."

"What? Hate you, I could never hate you." Harry said trying not to laugh.

Draco, Jessie even Ron and Hermione where laughing though.

"Such cheek remember Mr. Potter I am your guardian now. What a convience that I am right at your school able to know when you get in to trouble. When you don't do your work and when you get detentions. Both Jessie and Harry said "Damn" at the same time.

"Language." Severus chided as he walked away with a smile.

Now Draco was just laughing, the Malfoy heir couldn't even get air into his lungs, but the look on their faces was too much. Hermione smiled, she was happy for Harry. Even Severus changed his attitude around him. Snape was joking with his most hated student, it was refreshing. She knew that things were going to change.

"This is not fair." Harry complained, he was not used to someone who had the power to know when he was getting in trouble, he never had anyone that cared enough either.

Ron laughed now, not in a mean way but in a sympathizing way, "Welcome to the land of parents." Harry was happy that Ron was laughing with him.

"Could it have been an empty threat?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"NO" The four all said at once

"I hate school." She pouted.

Draco got up and held out an arm for Jessie, "My lady." She grabbed his arm and they moved a way a bit to give Harry privacy.

"See you guys in the common room?" His question was more directed at Ron than anything.

"Yeah, see you there mate. Are they always like that?" Ron said as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to see his sister and Draco arguing, nearly hexing each other. "Unfortunalty they are. Give them two minutes.

* * *

_**AN: I was going to make this longer but I have to leave, I will update tomorrow or the next day.** Please Review_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay this is all my prepared stuff, I will have to start writing again, but I do not think that will be a problem. Reviews really do help. I pretty much have the next chapter written. So all I ask is for patience some days the updates will be right away and sometimes it will take a bit longer, but not too long.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Turn to You**

* * *

When Harry walked into the Slytherin common room Blaise, Theo and Pansy all booed at him and threw small pieces of paper at him.

"You are a brave kitten" Theo said, but his eyes gave away his joke.

"Yes, yes. I know and you should be scared. The Golden Boy, one part of the Golden Trio, Heir of Godric, and Savior of your wizarding world has now crossed a line. Soon I will affect all of you. Soon you too will be risking your lives for me."

"Potter I swear you ever say you're my savior I will do what the Dark Lord failed to do." Blaise said in a tight voice

Harry just laughed and sat in an overstuffed arm chair making himself comfortable. Draco laughed at his friends antics, he looked all smug in his Gryffindor robes, hand behind his head, feet propped up on the table. He just had to wait for a moment, the portrait swung open; yeah this was going to be fun.

"Harry if you know what is good for you, you will get your feet off that table right now." Severus said. Harry jumped, Draco and Jessie laughed. "McClain inform the first years, I will talk more to them tomorrow. Harry follow me."

Harry turned and gave his sister a weary smile.

* * *

Harry eyed Severus's rooms, not what he expected. Even after he had seen Snape Manor. They reminded him of his home, the same homey feel too. Severus sat on the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"How are you holding up with Sirius?"

Harry's face fell. "Some days are better than others."

"That is to be expected, I don't want you to feel like you have to carry that all alone. I am here, Draco or your sister, and also Remus has agreed to come talk to you every once in awhile."

Harry smiled at that, he was looking forward to that. "So am I am ready to read that letter."

"You are far from ready."

Harry groaned. It really wasn't fair. "Theo told me something that upset me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"He said that Dumbledore was no different than Voldemort. And he told me some of Voldemort's beliefs. I think that I want to talk to him. I think that I might be ready."

"Well the soonest you can see him is Christmas."

Harry took a deep breathe and nodded. This was a big step he was taking but he needed to do it. He needed to know everything. And why not from the man who wanted everything to change. Harry was also going to take a closer look on his side of things. Make sure he didn't miss anything or didn't overlook anything. He was going to take this war more serious than before.

Severus studied Harry for a bit. He was changing, thinking things through before he made a decision. "Sirius would be proud of you."

"I don't think he would, I am so confused most of the time."

"Oh, but he would. You have come a long way; you are also gain confidence in things. The confusion will pass once you get your Barings."

They sat in silence for a bit. "You are the closest thing I ever had to a parent."

"I know." and it was true. Sirius didn't have time to really become a parent. And here was Severus a man he used to hate, but he was never changing. Usually guiding in his own harsh way.

"Harry I might not be your ideal parent but I will try my hardest to give you a life you deserve."

"You already have."

* * *

Jessie banged her head against the table. "I really hate school. And this will most likely be more of a pain in my ass than any algebra or chemistry class I have ever taken." Draco just gave her a confused look; Algebra and chemistry were not in his vocabulary. He decided it was a muggle thing and not worth his time to understand.

They moved to the couch, sitting way t close to each other. To all the 'observers' it was hilarious watching them. They would poke, flick, elbowed each other in an attempt to annoy the other. Silently laughing at each other.

Blaise rolled his eyes. They where getting worse since that last time he had seen them.

"I think it is cute." Pansy whispered. A lot of people thought that she liked Draco, but that was far from the truth. They were basically raised together. She thought of him as a brother.

"I find it funny they don't even realize that they are flirting." Millicent said. She never seen the two together much but she could even tell that they liked each other.

"How long before they get together." Blaise asked Theo. He could always read people the best.

"Soon and it will dramatic and explosive knowing them two."

* * *

Harry walked into his common room. Some of the older years openly glared at him, which he happily returned. But the others were just wearily of him. It sort of irked him; he was still Harry, their friend for the past six years.

He walked over to where Hermione and Ron where sitting. Ron gave him a look. "I don't know why or how this all happened but your truly happy. Blind man can see that. I will try hard to understand and someday maybe accept." Ron said but got up quickly and walked up to the boys dorms.

"He'll come around Harry, he always does." Hermione reassure her friend.

"I know it just sucks. I never asked for any of this. It always seems to just happen to me." Harry whined. Hermione smiled.

Kddjfkdjfkjdkjf

Pansy snored Jessie discovered, loudly too. Her nightmares were starting to come back, full force to. She had been sleeping in Harry's room but that was not an option anymore. She tried one more time, but failed.

She went to the nearest person she could go to. Draco. And he must have been expecting her cause he didn't even open his eyes as he raised the covers for her to jump in. Before she could settle he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. Harry told him that she wasn't able to sleep on her own. Draco agreed with him when he said that he would help her.

* * *

Draco stretched as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, doing this he also woke up Jessie. Which was a good thing if she wanted to get out of the boys dorms before anyone saw her.

"See you downstairs." She whispered as she left trying to be quiet.

Draco stood up to head for the showers and noticed Theo and Blaise looking at him with knowing eyes. Both trying not to smirk but failing.

"It is not like that." Draco said.

Blaise crossed his arms, leaned on the bed pole and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Draco huffed and decided that Blaise was too good at that. He stormed past them, "She has nightmares, bad ones O-KAY. They really mess with her sometimes reduce her to tears. It is the only way she can actually sleep, and Harry is not here to help her and I promised him I would take care of her."

Blaise started to get dressed satisfied with the answer, even if it was a cover up, it was a truthful cover-up.

"So since we cannot destroy Harry anymore, who is going to be our new victim this year?" Theo asked changing the subject.

"Damn. I don't know" Draco said. It was their favorite past time.

"First person to annoy us." Blaise said.

* * *

Severus and Jessie where waiting in the common area when Draco came down the stairs.

"Okay rules." Jessie rolled her eyes. Having a parent for a teacher sucked already. "No fighting, I will not expect bad grades on anything even a simple essay. Be on time, eat every meal, no detention otherwise it will be doubled and served with me." He went on and when he finally stopped Draco was laughing.

"Jessie that sucks for you." He managed to get out.

Then Severus started to chuckle. Which scared Draco because Severus was not a humorous man. "Draco the rules are for you too."

Jessie's turned. She was still laughing when they met up with Harry. Now Draco had both of them laughing. When they entered the Great Hall all eyes where on them, but they did not noticed because they were having fun at Draco's expense.

"You should of seen his face, it was priceless. I wish I would have had a camera." Jessie said before another fit of giggles came.

"Sod off both of you." Draco was about to storm off but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Drake I need to talk to you." Draco followed Harry, ignoring the looks the Gryffindor table gave them as they sat down.

"So did…" Harry said, he was talking about Jessie but he did not make it known. Draco didn't need him to clarify.

"Yeah." Everyone who was listening was confused.

"Damn, does he…"

"No." Draco answered the question that was not spoken.

"Okay what should we do?""Don't know yet, but everyone well everyone that matters know and won't say a thing to him….or her."

"Good."

Hermione and Ron both had their mouths open. Shocked was not the word for it, amazed maybe.

"I am not going to say anything." Hermione said.

Harry laughed at her. She wanted to know, she always wanted to know.

* * *

**AN: Please review. I will update quicker. *do bribes work* lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A lot of people liked that last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and add this to alerts or a favorites list. I don't have any good bribes other than updating faster, but hey it worked. Lol. Okay Ron fans and non-Ron fans there will be ups and downs, mostly downs in the beginning. People wondering about the letter, ha you will find out when Harry finds out. LOL. The meeting between Voldie and Harry is coming soon, very soon. But that is not the meeting I am waiting for; Harry is going to be getting MAD in the future. And that is all I am saying. Oh and Hermione is going to start having a bigger part.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Messed Up**

_The best way to destroy your enemy is to make him your friend_

* * *

Everyone fell into a routine. Jessica soon realized she was right, this was going to be harder than high school, and to her displeasure skipping was not fun when you couldn't go to the mall. Even though she never tested it out because of the 'rules'. She didn't want to test them just yet. Draco was finding it harder not to tell Jessie his feelings, mostly it ended up him getting mad at her, which led to fights. In fact they were both ignoring the growing feelings. This led to there funny arguments becoming a whole lot worse, the only time they were actually civil to each other is when Jessie snuck up to Draco's bedroom.

Harry was being singled out in his own house. Mostly they ignored him now, which was beginning to get under his skin. The only one who stood by him was Hermione, and he was grateful for that. Ron was still being a prat, barely saying a word to Harry outside of class.

Severus was a horrible enforcer of the rules, making sure the three never forgot them. The teaching staff found it amusing how overprotective he was of 'his' children.

Dumbledore spent many nights pacing his office thinking up new ways to spilt up the trio. He did not like it; he wanted the golden trio back. They were easier to manage and their image inspired the Wizarding World. No he did not like the new friendship.

Lucius was enjoyed his quiet time, but then realized he missed the noisy manor. Even Jessie and her constant complaining.

* * *

"I'm dead." Jessie repeated over and over. She got too cheeky in charms and now had detention. She knew her father was going to find out soon. "I'm dead; I should make out my will. Draco you get nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes. Like she had anything he wanted. "That you are, where do you want me to spread your ashes?" Draco smirked. They were in the common room awaiting Jessie's certain doom.

"That is not helping Draco." She whined as she flopped down next to him on the couch. "He never said the consequence of breaking the rules."

"It can't be that bad." Draco said looking up from his book.

"I bet it can."

"I was trying to make you feel better, but you pessimistic attitude won't let that happen."

"I am not pessimistic I am a realist. Nothing good can come of this, I am going to die."

Draco just held back his laugh and flipped another page to the book he really wasn't reading.

Harry and Blaise entered the common room and Jessie jumped up thinking that it was her dad. Harry laughed. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you would get in trouble."

Jessie growled at him. And started to chase him around the common room. She never noticed that Severus walked in till he spoke. "Jessica Snape!" Jessie froze mid pursuit, slowly turned to look at her father. Yes she was dead. Harry stopped laughing, the Potion Professor was back. Harry felt a little bit bad for his sister.

"We need to talk." His voice was calm but commanding. His face did not show any emotion but his eyes told it all. He was mad, worse yet mad at her.

"I'm sorry." She said hoping it would help.

"You will be." it didn't. He motioned for her to follow.

"Dad…"

"Don't! I don't care for your excuses. You know the rules. And the fact that you show little respect toward your professor's in infuriating because I am sure we had this discussion about your attitude before."

Severus steered her to a desk and sat her down. "One hundred lines saying that you will not break rules. Another hundred saying I will not talk back. Another hundred saying I will respect my teachers. An essay about how your bad attitude affects other, 500 words. A written apology to your professor and you will organize my personal stores." Ouch, not as bad as she was thinking but still.

"Yes sir."

It was quiet for awhile. Till Severus broke the silence. "So how have you been sleeping?"

'fuck' Jessie thought. To lie or not to lie, that was the question.

"Better" This was true to her defense.

"Well that is good. Tell me I will make you a potion, and get you some help."

"Okay." Trying to keep her voice even and non caring.

"So you and Draco have been getting close."

How the hell did he figure, did he know that she lied. She looked up at him. "Ug" was all she could manage.

"I may be old but I am not blind."

She was starting to panic.

"Plus Harry is in here complaining about you two."

She let out a breathe; she had to test this to see if he knew what she think he knew.

"You think that I like him like him?"

"It is clear that you do all that fighting for no reason."

Jessie could breathe again but now she had to set her father straight. "It is not like that. I don't like him like that…ever."

Severus chuckled but let it slide.

* * *

Harry stormed into the Great Hall, he was angry. His life was just messed up. He didn't even spare a glance at the Gryffindor table as he sat down at the Slytherin table between Draco and Jessie.

"What is wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Gryffindor loyalty is a lie. The only one in my house that will say a word to me is Hermione."

"The mud blood is supportive of your relationship with death eater children?" Draco asked not even thinking about what he was saying. Suddenly he was thrown across the hall and the magic crackled in the hall, everyone froze.

Harry didn't even try to look guilty about it because he wasn't. Draco maybe his best friend but that still gave him no right to talk about Hermione like that. He walked right up to him, crouched down so he could be level with him and said in a very scary voice, "If you ever call her that again you will not get up next time."

Then stormed out of the hall with out a backward glance. Jessie ran over to Draco, "Stupid Prat, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out."

"I am sure he will understand once he calms down, I am going to go check on him."

"Yeah, tell him I am sorry and that I will talk to him when he is ready."

Jessie got up and took off toward the lake; she knew Harry would go down there.

Severus then came up to Draco, with an eyebrow raised. He offered him a hand to help him off the floor.

"Called Hermione a mud blood."

Severus understood both of them. Draco was raised to talk like that and Harry was very protective of his friends.

Two people in the hall got satisfaction from the out burst.

* * *

Jessie ran after Harry, but Harry did not want to be caught. "Harry James Potter! You will talk to me."

He turned around, anger still written on his face. "I really do not want to hear it Jessica,"

"Well to bad Harrison."

"My name is not short for anything."

"Well….don't use my actual name, it creepy and you sound like my dad."

Harry made a face at that.

"Draco was stupid, he knows that. You know Draco he spouts stuff off that he regrets later."

"Jess he never does that."

"Well he did this time. He really did not mean it. Old habits die hard and it is not like you brought her around much."

"That is because I am trying to prevent what he just did, luckily she didn't hear it."

"Well maybe you should let him decided for himself if he likes her, you said they have a lot in common."

"That doesn't change the fact that he said it."

"But he would never try to hurt you on purpose."

"Well than you obviously don't know our past."

"Yeah thought you got passed that. And you are about to push away a true friend. Someone who wouldn't turn his back on you."

"Yeah than why did he say it?"

"Think of how he was raised. I don't know why he said it, but that would be my guess. There was no malice in his voice when he said, still I know."

"I just need time."

"Kay."

"So you defending Draco."

Jessie's turn to make a face. "I am not defending him, you shouldn't be fighting with him. We should not fight."

"Did you just hear yourself? You and Draco fight like cats and dogs."

"But we never actually get that mad at each other just annoyed or irritated."

"And you are changing the conversation."

"You changed it first."" Jessie likes Draco." Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Harry's going to get punched." Jessie also in a sing-song voice.

They walked backed into the castle and like dejavu Luna came up skipping. "The Headmaster wants to see you in his office." Harry groaned, but he was surprised that this was the first time he was called. "Tell Draco I will talk to him later."

"Kay, I am going to tell dad that Dumbledore called you to."

"Yeah that is probably a good idea."

* * *

Draco was feeling horrible, he didn't really know what to think, he didn't know why he said it. He knew better than that, he knew that Harry would get mad, specially when he was already angry. He just hoped that he would forgive him. Jessie walked in and glared right at him, he groaned.

"You are an ass, he didn't need that."

"You don't think I know that."

"I don't even know why I defended you."

"I didn't really ask you to."

"Next time I won't then."

"I don't plan there being a next time Jessica."OH my god what is with everyone using my full name, honestly it …. Errr." She flung her arms in an angry movement that made Blaise and Theo laugh.

They watched as they started into another huge fight. Things where getting worse between the two.

"Thing are getting tense." Blaise noted when Jessie turned Draco's prized hair purple.

"Yeah I noticed that." Theo said as Draco placed a jelly legs jinx on Jessie. "But it should not be much longer." Theo said. Blaise rolled his eyes. He knew Theo wasn't a seer but he could just sense things others couldn't. You never could lie to him, he knew right away. Theo knew a lot of things and knowledge was power. And power was everything to a Slytherin. And Theo was one of the best Slytherins.

Blaise didn't like the smirked that Theo had. Theo was planning, plotting whatever you wanted to call it.

* * *

**AN: I really like reviews. That is what got this chapter up so fast. Next chapter: What is going down in the Head Masters office, Theo's Plan, A visit from Remus, Draco and Harry make up and Hermione finally comes to play.**

_**Please Review**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am writing bits and pieces for the second part of this story, I can't wait. You guys are going to hate me. But really it is going to be good. There are going to be three parts for this story and we are about halfway through the first part. The Letter will be in the first part, to keep it at the end would be mean.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Formula For Love. AKA Theo's Bright Idea.**

_"Sometimes things turn out the wrong way.  
__You gotta stay strong, you gotta move on.  
__The hardest lessons are the ones that keep you stunned and speechless  
__I feel pain.  
__I feel hurt.  
__I feel depression.  
__Remember that your best friend's the strength in your heart.  
__The fire in your soul and the love in your eyes.  
__Though it's been said many times before by smarter people with larger minds than mine  
__Love in your heart…  
__Love in your heart will conquer all._

**(This is going to be a in this story a lot, it describes the friendship between the three. ) ~Never too Far gone by Atreyu.**

* * *

Harry stormed up to the office. He was not in the mood to even deal with all of this right now. He should be talking to Draco making him feel guilty. No he was on his way up to Dumbledore's office so he could meddle, like always.

"Harry my boy. It has been awhile, I take it everything with Severus is going well."

"Yes sir."

"That is good. Your sister has definitely caused a stir."Harry allowed himself to laugh at that. Because it was true.

"Now on to more important subjects. Draco Malfoy. I really do not think that he is a good friend for you. He been raised differently from you, he has different beliefs and values than what we are striving for. You are beginning to worry the community with this friendship. And I think that today has proven that his beliefs have not changed."

"I have never asked or wanted Draco to change his values, and to tell you the truth I do not think you even know his values."

"I think I understand better than you, if you have forgotten let me remind you that Lucius is a Death Eater." Dumbledore's voice was getting hard.

"Yeah I remember, I was the one in the graveyard dueling with Voldemort." Harry was getting angry. If Dumbledore wanted Voldemort dead he could do it easier than Harry could. And end this before more innocent people died.

"I just want you to keep an eye out for them, alright. I know that you don't really have a choice of being around them with Severus being a spy. But on to the brighter side of this meeting Remus is here to visit you."

* * *

Harry rushed down toward the entrance hall where Remus was waiting for him. "Moony!" He cried once he was in sight.

"Hey Cub." Remus pulled Harry into a hug, "I missed you, sorry I haven't been around much."

"I missed you too."

"So how is life with Severus?"

"It is great, I am happy considering…""I am glad that you are happy Harry, Sirius wouldn't want it any other way."

"I know." Harry said he gave a small smile to assure the werewolf he was alright. "So where have you been."

"Mission for the Order. Dumbledore has been keeping me really busy."

Harry's face darkened a bit at the mention of Dumbledore's name, man had nerve that was for sure. Since when did it matter who he was friends with.

"Whoa, what's the look for?"

"I…Dumbledore…..I just don't understand this war and what I am supposed to be."

"Well right now be a teen and when the time comes well just do what feels right."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He let you read the letter didn't he"

Remus sputtered, "I…he…ah yeah. But I already knew what was in it."

"Than what does it say? Please Remus I need to know." Harry was hopeful.

"Sorry Harry but I agree with Severus, you are not ready."

"This is not fair; that letter has everything to do with me and everyone gets to read it but me, this is the same thing with the prophecy."

"No Harry it is not. It is about you understanding your life has many choices."

"I hate that letter; I don't even want to know what is in it anymore."

Remus smiled, "It is killing you to know what is in that letter."

Harry whined, "You are right."

Remus gave out a deep chuckle at the childish response Harry gave. "I tell you what though, no matter what you do or where life takes you I will always have your back. Always."

"Thanks Remus." Harry said sincerely.

* * *

Theo was a patient man. But seriously the two of them were giving him a headache and like any Slytherin he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. This was purely for him. He liked living in peace. And life was not peaceful because the two never stopped arguing. Draco was being snakier than ever. Jessie was bitchy and his headache was getting worse each day.

Harry was the last to arrive to the impromptu meeting but he did not arrive alone and Theo all but growled.

"Easy there. They are my friends get used to them because they will be here more often." Harry stated to Theo, Luna and Hermione where true friends and he could use the support when it came to the Slytherins.

"Let's just get on with it." Pansy snapped, she had a lot of homework to finish and she did not plan on this.

"Yeah why are we here?" Harry asked, he like the others noticed that both Jessie and Draco where not here.

"Our friends Draco and Jessie are getting on my nerves, I am developing an eye twitch I swear to Merlin." Theo started.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Blaise asked in boredom, honestly he had better things to do, like that Ravenclaw in his year.

"Get them to see what we all see, and get them together of course."

"And how do we do that." Harry asked if it was anything he knew Draco and Jessie were not that easy to trick. And they were either going to love them or kill them for interfering and he was sure that it was going to be the later.

"That is the part I don't know. We need to find a locking charm that they cannot break."

"I know a charm that we can use, it is timed but anything stronger would alert Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"I like the way you think Granger." Theo said.

"Why thank-you but how do we get them in the room?" Hermione asked

"Well they share one common person that they care about. Harry." Luna added.

Theo was pleased his quiet life was coming closer and closer. He hated drama and it seemed it started when Harry and Jessie entered his life. But he didn't want to lose them as friends he just wanted them quiet every once in awhile.

* * *

"DRACO, DRACO!" Hermione yelled as she ran across the quidditch pitch. "Draco!"

"What woman, I swear just because you're Harry's friend does not mean I will tolerate you at all. Well what is it Granger." Draco said as he neared her.

"I am going to ignore that for right now. But there is something wrong with Harry. I don't really know what it is but I hate how he keeps his emotions bottled up. He keeps telling me to go away but I figured that since you guys got close maybe he would talk to you. Please Malfoy. I know we never ever got along but we do have a common friend. So will you please go talk to him cause…." Hermione busted into tears.

"Granger, Granger." She was still crying hysterically. "HERMIONE."

She took deep breathes and looked at him expectantly. "Where is he?" He said calmly, trying to keep his patience around the emotional witch was difficult."

"Room of Requirements."

"The room of what?"

"Where we held the meetings. The door is still there so he must want to talk." New tears coming to her eyes.

The walk was quiet. "Hermione, I am sorry."

"For what."

"Everything."

"It is in the past."

"Not all of it, the reason I went flying across the room was because I called you a…yeah this morning, but it was not on purpose, it slipped out. That is mostly why I am sorry."

"There may be hope for you after all." Hermione smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

"JESSIE!" Blaise yelled out into the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah." She said coming out of the girls dorms.

"There is something wrong with Harry. Draco told me to come get you. Hurry."

Jessie followed Blaise through the halls till they came upon Hermione and Draco.

"About time you got here." Snapped Draco. "Harry let me and your sister in so we can talk to you"

The doors opened and the two walked in. Not caring that the doors closed behind them till they noticed that Harry was not in the room. And the fact that the room was about as big as a broom closet.

Draco started pulling on the door handle while Jessie banged on it. "Let us out." Was all that Blaise and Hermione heard.

"They are going to kill us." Hermione said.

"Yeah, they won't thank us either if this goes according to plan." Harry said as he walked up with the other.

"I didn't know that you where that good of an actress." Pansy said to Hermione.

"Only when I need to be." Hermione said in a fake smugness.

"SO, Draco apologized to you." Harry said.

"Yeah hell must be freezing over." Hermione joked.

"Dinner." Theo said

"It doesn't start for another ten minutes." Blaise said but shrugged and started walking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Jessie yelled.

"This was a setup." Draco said as he lowered himself to the floor.

"A setup for wha…oh…..I am going to kill them." Jessie said.

Draco was watching Jessie pacing as much as you could pace in the closet, cursing under her breathe. He gave up trying to get out. Now that he was sitting in this room with her, he could not find the words to say to her at all. All they did was arguing maybe this was a stupid crush that would pass. What if she didn't even like him?

"I think it is a timed release. We can't get out of here till the lock clicks." Draco said softly.

Jessie looked over at him and he seemed hurt. And the sadness in his eyes made her sad for some reason.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We are stuck in a closet if you haven't noticed" He snapped.

"Is it that horrible to be stuck with me?" Jessie snapped back.

"I am not the one pacing, pounding on the door."

"Sorry. I just don't like small, confiding places, especially ones that are dark and damp." she started getting sweaty and tense at the realization of the fact. She hated it in this room.

He looked at her panic stricken face. "Come here." He said. Opening his arms, she sat down inbetween his legs and felt instant relief.

"Sorry" She said.

He looked down into those emerald eyes and asked "Why"

She started biting her nail, he slapped her hand away, it was a bad habit.

"For always falling apart on you."

He gave a small chuckle "Don't worry about it." And rested his head on the wall.

"Our fights have been getting worse." She said after a bit of silence.

"Yeah more cut throat too."

More awkward silence filled the small space. Draco was wraking his brain trying to find the right words to say, cause in that moment he realized he never wanted her to be unhappy, or nervous, or anything but carefree and smiling. He screamed inside his mind, this was happening way to fast for him.

Jessie noticed him tense, and she never really let herself think about this. About Draco. She hated it when everything was awkward between them. But then also being in his arms she felt like every problem she ever had, had disappeared.

The tension kept building the longer they sat there and both of them where trying to figure out what to say to the other.

But the lock clicked and Jessie bolted out the door and she ran toward the Great Hall. Draco just brought his legs up to his chest and hit his head against the wall before he chased her down. Long legs and a better grasp of the castle helped him catch up to her. When he spotted her she was walking into the Great Hall.

"Jessie." He called out but she was not listening because she quickly went through the doorway, he came up to the doors in time to see her run up to her brother and sit in his lap.

Harry looked down at his sister for a second before glaring at Draco. Draco gladly glared back if it wasn't for them and there meddlesome ways this wouldn't of happened.

He lifted his head and walked at a calm pace toward the Gryffindor table and he felt anything but calm.

"Jessie we need to talk."

"I think we said enough in the closet."

"Well then you must be a know how to read minds because I am pretty sure we said nothing." He said

"Precisely." She tried to storm off but Draco caught her by her elbow.

"Draco Malfoy if you do not let me go right now I will gladly kick your ass."

"Knock it off and talk to me like a normal human being." He said with venom.

"You know for being a Malfoy you do have a thing for putting your foot in to your mouth."

"Wow Jessie." Draco said trying to act hurt before sneering and telling her "For a Snape you sure do have a thing for being too emotional over nothing."

"NOTHING?" she said as she raised her eyebrow but the hurt was obvious in those expressive eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said pointing a finger at her.

She slapped the offending finger away; "Really so how did you mean it." she was really getting mad.

And Draco took that moment to kiss her. The small lip lock grew passionately as they were still fighting the whole while they kissed. Jessie soon stopped fighting for control and Draco lessened the harshness. They let up when air became an issue. Draco's hand where in this mess she called her hair, he rested his forehead against her and looked into her eyes. So many questions, where in his eyes and they held a silent conversation before he kissed her affectionately.

The Hall went up in applause and whistles, and cat calls.

Theo smirked at Pansy and Blaise. "Told you it would be explosive."

Harry just stared flabbergasted before shaking his head and looking at a smiling, teary eye Hermione and Ginny.

"He may be a prat, but he is a romantic prat." Ginny said as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought we failed for a bit there." Hermione said.

Severus looked at the two and rolled his eyes. Before descending upon them.

"O-kay you two new rules."

* * *

**AN: There it is. They are together. Last couple of paragraphs were hard to write. I am not that satisfied but.. It works. Next Chapter: VOLDEMORT and HARRY Conversation.**

**I think that I have been spoiling you guys. Lol but I hope you liked the chapter. And of course thank you to all that reviews and to those who added this to there favorites and alerts.**

**I didn't add Harry and Draco making up; I will mention it in the next chapter two.**

**Preview_:_**_ "What do you reckon Harry?"_

_"You mean." Harry looked over his shoulder "you mean stroll of with them, you think we should."_

_"No."_

_"Nor do I"_

_"But we're going to aren't we."_

_"How can we not?"_

**If anyone can tell me what book that is from I will email them any chapter they want in advanced before anyone else gets to read it or I will answer any question they have about future chapters, with in reason. HA. I would be amazed, and yes I am adding it to the next chapter because it is funny.**

**And to all Hermione Fans she will have a much bigger part than this, Next chapter you are going to start to see the beginning of the HHR.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to all that Review or added this story to any alerts. But this chapter is going to be dedicated to Sammiegirl her review is what motivated this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Finding a Place to Stand**.

_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us._ **~Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and Draco and Jessie were Draco and Jessie. They still fought constantly much to Theo's displeasure. Nevertheless, they were also one of those mushy couples much to everyone's displeasure. Draco doted on her when ever possible, as much as she would let him. Most of the time you could find them in the common room couch reading or talking, which is where Hermione found them.

Draco rolled her eyes. Hermione wiggled her way into the Slytherin circle, mostly because of Harry. Most Slytherins found out that she was not one to mess with, at all; Hermione could hold her own and be down right vicious if she had to. Draco found out the hard way. He didn't say anything cruel but he finally got a better grade than her and he gloated. Then she turned his hair against him, using the Greek Myth of Medusa as her inspiration. He never gloated again. On the other hand she was the only on in their year other than Theo and Blaise that could match him intelligently. Many nights they found themselves in debates and sometimes she would gain the upper hand and do something no one could do, make him stutter.

Harry was pleased that Draco came around to Hermione. He did not make it easy for Draco to apologize, Draco begged during lunch after two days of the silent treatment. Ron on the other hand was distant from the two. Harry understood everything was different now but it did not stop the stab at his heart when he realized that he might not ever be friends with him again. Hermione tried and tried to get Ron to see reason, but soon gave up when she realized it was going to be a loss cause.

"So when do you guys leave?" Hermione asked. Winter break was finally here.

"In about two hours, Severus is taking us." Harry said getting up to put away his book.

"Reading Potter I am shocked." Hermione joked. She picked up the Potter bit from Draco.

"Got to find a way to keep up with you and Draco."

"You wish." Mutter Draco, whose head was laying in Jessie's lap, he was reading through some of the letters that his father had sent making sure he would be current with everything that was happening at the manner.

"Yeah, Draco can barely keep up with Mione, what makes you think you can keep up with her." Jessie said laughing at Draco's glare. He didn't appreciate the jab at his intellect.

The girls were getting along great. Pansy, Jessie and Hermione sometimes Ginny and Luna would talk at the corner table. The boys would describe them as dangerous. According to them, they have been getting close, too close. Each girl had dirt on the boys, they knew too much. Sometimes their giggles could be heard from the corner. That is what the boys did not like, specially Draco. Jessie would now have back up if they ever got into a fight. He knew how things worked if you got into a fight with your girlfriend you where also fighting with every one of her friends. Merlin help him cause out of all the girls Jessie could be friends she chose the ones that were scary when mad.

"I just stopped to say goodbye and have a good Christmas. The carriages will be leaving soon. So I am going to have to go, see you all when vacation ends."

Harry got up. "I'll walk you outside." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright." Hermione smiled back.

After they left Pansy and Jessie shared a look. Jessie looked over to Theo, "Match Maker, Match Maker, make them a match." She sang to them.

"They do not need my help; they are perfectly capable without it." Theo said without looking up from his book.

"And we did?" Draco said as he sat up, sounding offended.

"If I didn't lock you two in that closet you both would have killed each other, granted I would have peace." Theo said making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still didn't look up from his book so he didn't see the pillow that was aimed at his face come his way.

Theo snapped his book shut, "You are dead Draco."

"That wasn't me!" Draco said with his hands up.

Jessie bolted out of the seat and Theo chased after her but she made it to the stairs of the girl's dorm to fast.

"Ha, Ha." Jessie said as she mocked him, sticking out her tongue then turning in to her room to finish packing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked in a comfortable silence out of the dungeons. "Thank you" Harry said.

Hermione gave him a look of confusion, "For what?""Always being there for me, never turning you back on me, the last couple of months in the tower have only been bearable because of you."

Hermione blushed, "Well of coarse, I am not going anywhere."

Harry sighed, he hoped it was true. "I am…I am going to meet…talk to Voldemort, during break." He confessed, he couldn't look at her, but he prayed to Merlin that she would not turn away from him as Ron did.

Hermione took a deep breathe, "Why?"

"I have to know, I need to know everything about this war. There are things that I am trying to figure out."

"Harry I know you better than anyone, and I know that you will always do the best thing for everyone even if it is the worst thing for yourself. With saying that whatever that meeting becomes I want you to know that I will always stand by you. I trust your judgment."

Harry could have cried, he didn't though but he did pull her into a hug. "You have no idea how scared I was to tell you that. Thank you for being here, for being my friend." She was his only constant, the only thing that never changed in his ever-changing life. He needed her more than anyone, more than his godfather, Severus, Draco, even Jessie. He looked at her and was reminded why he fought so hard and never gave up.

They reached the entrance hall; Hermione pulled him into another hug. "Be safe Harry and enjoy your holiday."

"I will, you enjoy yours as well."

"Isn't that sweet?" Ron said meanly from behind them, with the rest of the Gryffindor boys behind him.

"Ronald don't start."

"That won't work anymore Granger." The way he said her last name hurt, but she didn't let it show. She just shook her head said goodbye to Harry and walked away.

Harry turned his glare on the redhead. "Be mad at me all you want, but leave her out of this."

"Whatever Potter, Don't you miss your boyfriend and his whore."

Harry had enough, he punched him. He was about to start pounding on him but Neville held him back. "He is not worth it Harry, don't listen to him." Harry looked over his shoulder at Neville.

"Your right." Harry said as he relaxed. Neville let go of him but directed him away from Ron.

Harry looked over at Neville unsure of how to handle the situation. He wanted Neville to break the silence and say everything was okay.

"Nev…?""Listen Harry, I am sorry about the way I have been ignoring you, I am just not sure what to think you know?""Yeah I understand." Harry said as he looked at the ground.

"But if Hermione can talk to Malfoy, he can't be that bad, right?' Neville laughed at bit. "Have a good Christmas Harry."

"You too Neville, see you when we get back?"

"Yeah, see you when we get back." Neville said as he walked away.

Harry felt great, better than he felt in weeks. He was sorting out who his true friends were and he was coming to terms with the fact that he was going to lose some along the way.

* * *

Draco, Jessie, and Harry walked in through the door to Malfoy Manor. All exited to see Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius was in the front foyer waiting for them.

"Lucius, I know that you have missed me, or should I call you dad?" Jessie laughed at his expression.

"Draco I would think that your taste in women would have improved not worsens during the years." His turn to laugh at her expression.

"I do not like you." Jessie said stinking her nose into the air.

"Hello father."

"Draco, it good to see you."

"You too."

"And Harry how's school been."

Harry made a face of disgust. "Horrible, never thought that I would ever say this but fucking Griffindores."

"Language" Lucius and Severus said together. But the dark chilling laugh got everyone's attention.

Voldemort moved into the room and Harry tensed. Jessie looked over at her brother worried but showed her respect along with Draco and Severus. Harry refused to ever bow to him, he made that promise already.

"Why Harry it seems like a summer at a Slytherins house has changed you."

Harry was gathering all the courage he could, (He was not scared of him, he just didn't know what to say let alone how to control his temper.)

"I haven't changed, my eyes are just open."

"Hmm, good answer, never lose who you are." Voldemort said. Harry was confused; never in his life did he ever think that THE DARK LORD would ever say that, let alone to him. Civilly, nicely even. Yeah his life was just turned around again. Never normal ever, his views on everything were always stained, pulled, twisted and pushed to the limit till they proved false. He narrowed his eyes on the Dark Lord. Now many people would consider this a dangerous action to do to the Dark Lord. And they were right, unless you were Harry Potter.

"Harry we got off on the wrong foot." Voldemort started but did not get to finish.

"THE WRONG FOOT?! You are kidding right; you have to be, because out of all the dumb things ever said to me that has got to be the dumbest. Wrong foot." Harry laughed, and then did exactly what Voldemort wanted to do got angry. His magic crackled, his eyes darkened, and Voldemort was thrown into the wall.

"Harry knock it off." Jessie said, her and Draco went up to him and Jessie hugged him trying to calm him down. It worked. Slowly Voldemort was released.

"Yes, that confirms it. Dumbledore was wrong." Only Draco caught what the Dark Lord said to Severus and Lucius. He stored it away for later use.

Voldemort then turned to Harry, Harry got a defiant look in his eye. He would not apologize. The man ruined his life more than once he was sure that he could handle being thrown around a bit.

Voldemort just admired the power that radiated off the boy, he truly enjoyed it. He wasn't scared of it, he wasn't worried about his death, he was envious of it either. Nor did he want it.."Let me help you harness that power Harry. Let me teach you to control it at will."

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye, another act that Voldemort admired not many men were brave enough to do that. "I think that maybe we should discuss somethings first."

"The past is the past, I cannot change it, you cannot change it. I will not apologize because you will know it would be a lie anyways. I am sorry about the death of your Godfather that was not planned."

"And my PARENTS!" Harry shouted.

"That was planned, but some new information has been brought to my attention. It seems that it was for the wrong reasons, I won't go into it now but soon Harry soon all those questions you have will be answered, as soon as I gather all the information."

Harry was more confused than ever. He clenched his jaw so tight it hurt. He wanted to lash out and demand them to tell him everything they had been keeping from him. But he just walked toward the stairwell gave a pointed look at Jessie and Draco and walked up.

"My Lord." Draco said as he left.

"Um.. See ya later?….Yeah…bye." Jessie stammered still not used to the Dark Lords overbearing presences.

* * *

Jessie and Draco watched as Harry paced Draco's bedroom. He was not calming down, "Train me." He muttered every once in awhile. Nerve of that man. Draco was getting worried. Normally Harry would of calmed down already. But then again this was life changing, history in the making. He hoped the Dark Lord would start treading more carefully around Harry.

Draco looked at his girlfriend, saw her look and knew that they needed to distract Harry.

"Come on let go explore the forth floor, never really been up there."

Harry was always up for an adventure. But right now he needed one. "Yeah lets go."

* * *

There was not much up on the forth floor. "This is dumb Draco. I thought Dark Wizards always had cool things in their Manors."

"Love please shut up." Draco said to Jessie as they walked into another room. But this room did have something in it. Something that made Draco and Harry stop in their tracks and drool.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry said to Draco.

"Yeah, Nimbus 2003's" Draco said looking at the totally black brooms.

"I think I'm in love." Harry said. Jessie rolled her eyes at the boys.

Draco then turned to Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

"You mean," Harry looked over at the door quick. "You mean you want to test them? You thinking we should?"

"No." Draco said but his eyes told a totally different story.

"I don't think so either." Harry could not take his eyes off the brooms. Clearly not agreeing with himself. But these brooms were the latest and greatest brooms ever in existence.

"But we are going to, aren't we?" Draco said breaking his glaze and looking over at Harry.

"How could we not?"

"This is going to get us killed." Jessie said, but picking up a broom regardless.

* * *

Three teens sat at the kitchen table trying not to smile. Because they just had the best ride of their lives and none of them regretted it. Even when the other adults in the house spotted them.

"What were you thinking?" Narcissa was yelling, "Those brooms might have been too much for you to handle and you spoiled a perfectly great present from the Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes open in shock as he turned to look over at the said 'Lord'. Harry noted that he didn't look angry, he actually looked amused.

"I told them we were going to get killed." Jessie said.

" And yet you still went" Severus stated trying to keep the anger that was boiling over out of his voice.

"That was the best experience of my life, I would do again and they were going to do it if I went or not and I was not going to be left behind."

"So if your friend started jumping off a bridge was fun would you follow that to." Severus said.

"Hmpt." Harry scoffed. "I would most likely be leading the way."

"And I would be encouraging the others." Draco said.

"And I would be at the bottom saving their dumb asses before they drowned cursing their stupidly the whole time."

Voldemort was chuckling. Severus was seeing red. Lucius was the only on to speak. "And you didn't think that flying on the brooms was stupid."

"The muggle in me says yes, but jumping from a bridge is a tad to suicidal for my taste. Too emo." Jessie said laughing at Lucius face. She loves watching the Malfoy mask fall.

"Well what would you say if we grounded you through the holidays." Narcissa threatened.

The trio looked at each other. The guilt card that is what they were going to use. Jessie loved the fact that they could read each other so well in these situations.

"Please don't. This is going to be me and Harry's first real Christmas." Jessie said, tears threating to spill over. Narcissa heart broke, she always loved spoiling Draco. Lucius and Severus looked at the regal woman knowing that the kids won her over. And it did not matter what they did, or said Cissa's word was law. They knew Jessie spoke the truth, but they also knew that she was twisting it to her advantage like any Slytherin would do.

Voldemort watch the united front the three passed off. Yes, they would be great leaders.

* * *

The three were alone once again.

"I cannot believe that we got away with that." Jessie said.

"I cannot believe that we got to fly them." Draco said.

"I cannot believe that it was a present from the Dark Lord, he really doesn't come off as a giving man." Harry laughed. He was floored, Voldemort was trying. Maybe he should get to know him under certain conditions of course.

"Harry you should stay here tonight." Draco said.

"EW, no way. Specially if you are going to snog my sister."

"Gross Harry that would be wrong, we would just feel better if you were here, I know that Voldemort is not going to do anything to you, I just don't want you feeling uncomfortable or unsafe."

"Jessie don't worry I am not afraid of that man."

Jessie looked at him as if he was crazy, he would be afraid of him, she was.

"But I will stay, too lazy to move anyways."

Most of the night they talked about what they thought was going on. They were getting curious as to what they wouldn't tell Harry, why Voldemort was so interested, what was in the letter, and now the information Draco told them about what was Dumbledore wrong about.

* * *

Harry woke up first the next day. Deciding not to wait he went down to the kitchen to find some breakfast.

Harry jumped a bit in shock when he noticed that Voldemort was in the kitchen too. But he was determined not to be chased away and be thought a coward. So he walked in and noticed the breakfast buffet,

"Morning Harry." Voldemort said cheerfully. That was beginning to scare Harry. Voldemort seemed too happy. And Voldemort truly was that happy, everything was going to fall into place, he could sense it.

"Morning….what do I call you? Voldemort? I am not calling you lord you can forget that."

"Voldemort will do…..or Tom in private." Voldemort was amused at Harry's burst of bravery. NO ONE talked to him that way.

"Okay. Morning TOM." Shocked again that he would be able to call him Tom. "Can you tell me anything, seriously I am so confused. I am torn, I am being pulled every which way and I don't know what the right way is."

"Only you can decide what the right way is, we are here to guide you."

"But how can I pick if I do not even know all the information."

"I don't think it is a matter of picking anymore. But I am not sure yet."

"Can't you tell me what you know?" Harry did not want to sound like he was whining but he wanted to know.

"Harry I want to be sure that what I am going to tell you is the truth."

Harry sat back in his chair sulking. No one would tell him. All the adults in his life sucked he realized. Be a teen they told him. Then they would look at him like there was so much relying on him. He accepted he was not going to have a normal life, when would they noticed that too.

"So did you like your gift?" Voldemort said changing the subject.

"Yeah it was brilliant. Thanks by the way." Hermione was going to kill him when he told her who gave him the broom.

"Your welcome."

"I got another question." Harry asked after a bit.

Voldemort nodded as he put down his paper, giving Harry his full attention.

"Why are you being so…so…well so nice." This is not what Harry thought a Dark Lord was like.

Voldemort chuckled a bit. "Well one would not do me any good to be angry and cruel around you, I know you have compassion for other. Two I am quite pleased at the way things are turning out. Three well there is no three, if you want I can show my other side."

"No that is alright," Harry said.

* * *

**AN: Love it, hate it? Review and tell me what you think, I am unsure about the dark lord part. Don't worry he is not going to be a sappy Dark Lord it just he was not in a situation were he had to play his part or be cruel or angry like he said. Don't worry Harry will get answers, hint, he will demand them.**

**Next Chapter is a Ball.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it took so long. This chapter is really choppy. But on a better note updates will be happening a lot fast after the weekend. I have lots of ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Christmas Vacation.**

_Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much_

* * *

Jessie narrowed her eyes, studying Voldemort from a distance. He could tell, but he did not say anything. He wanted the three to feel comfortable around him and it wouldn't work if he was constantly scaring them. Jessie wanted to see how far she could push her luck with him. She wanted to see how he would react. So Jessie being Jessie decided that she was going to push the limit. Well not exactly push, that could be deadly, she was going to test the limit. Slowly.

"So Voldie, I have been wondering about some things." Jessie said with confidence she did not feel. Slytherin her ass. This was more of a Gryffindor thing to do, but she didn't care, she had to see how far she could go.

"Voldie?" Voldemort said with an eyebrow raised, he really did not know how to react to that. He felt angry and amused at her courage. "I really don't think that I will ever be responding to that and I think that it would be good for your health that you never call me that again."

She smiled, The Dark Lord threatened her and she had the nerve to smile at him. Interesting girl she was, just yesterday she was stuttering. "You let Harry call you Tom." Jessie stated, keeping the whine out of her voice.

Voldemort shook his head, the two siblings were more alike than he imagined. Slytherin and Gryffindor traits. "So is this about you wanting to call me Tom?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead you minx." He let her, "And you wanted to know something?"

"Yeah I found out all I need to know." She smirked at him and left the room. She could get a way with a lot she decided more than likely she would get a warning.

Pansy came rushing at her, "Where have you been? We are supposed to go get our gowns today with Mrs. Malfoy."

Jessie moaned in displeasure. She did not like shopping, she hated it, greatly. "Can't you just bring me something back?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"No, you are coming that is final. This is the best part of the whole Ball."

"No I think the best part is going to be when it is done and I never have to do this ever again."

"Till next year."

Jessie groaned again.

"Come on don't you want Draco to go insane when he see walk down the Grand Stairs."

Jessie smirked at that.

* * *

Draco and Harry where trying on their robes. It was an easy so they got to spend the rest of the day doing whatever they wanted. Until Severus came up and ruined that.

"Come with me boys, I am going to need your help with some potions."

They both held back a groan and followed Severus to his personal labs. They got to work quickly. Harry could not help but let his mind wander. But the last couple of days he could not get Hermione out of his mind for some strange reason. The last couple of years he could sense that Ron and Hermione liked each other. But now it was different. With all the changes this year, it also changed them. And him, he started seeing her for a girl, not just his best friend.

Draco noticed the silly grin on Harry's face. "Potter what are you thinking of?"

Harry being in the semi-dream stance answered truthfully. "Hermione." He quickly realized his folly. "Not like that Malfoy."

"You cannot lie to me. I should have seen this earlier."

"Yeah like you have had time when you been snogging my sister." Harry glared at his pen he was using to do inventory. "Why did you have to date my sister, you are my best friend and I don't want to hear anything that you do to her. I am pretty sure I will kill you."

"I have Blaise to exchange guy info. And you are changing the subject."

"She is my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Well I have two."

"I think you like her."

"I think you are dumb."

"Hmm one of us is saying something false I wonder who it is. Cause I know that I am exceptionally smart so that blows your dumb theory right out the window now doesn't it?"

"Egoistical bastard, shut up and get to work."

"Harry and Mione sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"

"You really have been hanging out with my sister too much, I am sure in this rule book that the Malfoy's have singing is a don't."

"Yeah but each rule is breakable as long as it suits our needs, like me taunting you."

He hated it when Draco was right and knew he was right because he became really unbearable then. This was going to be hell for the next couple of weeks till Draco got board Harry was sure of it.

* * *

Jessie soon discovered that Pansy and Narcissa were professional shoppers. They were literally born to do this. Lucius was nothing compared to them. Narcissa walked into a store and the store stopped and concentrated just on her. Her name gave a lot to that, but also the way she commanded a store. She did not let anyone walk over her. If this was a sport Narcissa was cut throat, vicious even in the way she shopped. Jessie thought it was bad when she threatened to sick the needle in that guy last summer. The regal woman only had to raise an eyebrow and she would send grown men whimpering. She was her hero. That is what she wanted to be. Just not in the fashion world.

"Draco is going to love that." Pansy said as Jessie walked out of the dressing room in a royal blue dress.

"Yes dear that is definitely your dress." Narcissa said

Jessica smirked at her reflection. Yes, Draco was going to go insane with her wearing this.

"So Pans who are you going with?" Jessie asked.

"Theo. I always go with Theo."

"Hmm, do you like Theo?"

"Yeah, kind of of but I doubt anything will ever come of it."

"Why is that?"

"Theo is Theo, I mean the guy knows everything, like you and Draco, Hermione and Harry, (can't wait till that one happens it should be really sweet.) But anyways, he should know how I feel already."

Pansy made a good argument. "Maybe he is oblivious to his own, didn't you guys like know each other since birth."

"Yeah, but still he should know, and he is just trying to let me down easy."

"I don't like the way you think. Tell him. Or seduce him."

"How Slytherin of you, but no."

"Oh I got it, make him jealous. That would be every entertaining."

"NO! I would rather tell him."

"Well I guess it is settled then, when are you telling him." When Pansy started to protest Jessie walked away smiling as she ignored the black haired wizard.

"Jessica Snape, you will listen to me right now! You do not say a word to him otherwise I will never tell you anything ever."

* * *

Jessie ran into the Dark Lord when they finally got back to Malfoy Manor, How convenient. "So Tommy are you ready for the ball."

"I will not answer to Tommy either." He said agitated. Lucius found the whole thing amusing.

"Why not."

"Why would I let you."

"Because you let Harry call you Tom."

"Then you should call me Tom, like your brother."

"No, I don't feel special calling you Tom, you really need a nickname."

"Jessica."

"I will not answer to that."

The Dark Lords eye twitched, he really wanted to grab his wand and curse the chit, but he couldn't. He promised himself that he would not harm the three, but if she kept pushing his buttons promises be damned. Harry and Draco walked into the room to see an amused Lucius, smiling Jessica, and a very annoyed Dark Lord.

"Jess, what are you doing."

"Convincing the Dark Lord that he needs a nickname. He doesn't like Voldie or Tommy, I can call him Tom but he already lets Harry call him Tom, so I need to think of something unique that defends our new found friendship."

"I am going to be your mentor, your guide and maybe one day a colleuge. I am your elder and you will treat me as such." Voldemort said through his clenched jaw.

Jessie guessed that was her limit with the whole nicknaming idea, "Yes sir." She said with a bit more attitude than she wanted as she turned to leave discovering that she couldn't. She spun around to see the Dark Lord looking even madder. "I think I warned you once already about that mouth of yours."

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "So what are you going to do, crucio me?" Draco wanted to slap her, he really did. Never in his life has he ever wanted to hit a woman, but damn she was being stupid. Egging on the Dark Lord, what the hell was she thinking?

"No my dear, luckily for you I will make sure you never feel that curse." Voldemort Smirked. He really loved this he did. He beckoned Lucius over to him raised his wand and automatically Lucius rolled his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. Lucius smirked when he realized what was happening.

"Then what are you going to do? Honestly I…."

"Shut up Jessica." Harry said.

After a couple moments Severus appeared at the doorway, "My Lord."

Jessie looked over at her Dad, and then whipped around to face Voldemort. "You are telling my Father? The Dark Lord is tattling on me." Jessie started to laugh. "You are evil." Jessie shook her head and sat down; this was going to be interesting.

"You should really teach your daughter to watch her mouth when addressing her elders. Specially when she been warned."

Severus looked over to his daughter, "Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"No, this all is really amusing. Funny really."

"And what do you find funny." Severus said his voice rising with each word.

"The Dark Lord, who makes a living by breaking rules just tattled on me to my Daddy. How can you not find that funny? Oh and I found a very suitable nick name."

"Jessie." Draco warned.

"Well it was going Tom Cat but I think that would get me in more trouble, instead I am going to call you Uncle Tom." Jessica said very satisfied with herself.

"Girl, out of all the people that I ever met you have got to be the most daring. This is what happens when I show kindness; I get ridiculed with stupid nicknames."

Jessie frown she really thought that she had it. "But…."

"But I can expect Uncle Tom."

Jessie smiled and then did something that was never done in the history of Tom Riddle, she hugged him. Everyone froze. And watched as he awkwardly returned the hug. She smiled at him. Voldemort didn't really understand what he was feeling but he didn't like it, it felt like weakness.

"So am I forgiven?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't realized you apologized."

"Grr. I am sorry for ridiculing you."

"There is too much cheek in that apology."

"I am sorry for not respecting you."

"Better, but you should start working on your apology skills."

Jessie laughed, He thought she needed to work on apologizing, when she was willing to bet he never said he was sorry for anything in his life, well other than to Harry, but that did not count really, because he did not kill Sirius.

"Jessica Snape, Your tongue will not be tolerated. You cannot go to the ball." Severus said.

"Really." Jessie asked.

"And you cannot convince me otherwise."

"YES!" Jessie shouted and ran out of the room.

"Severus, my date just ran out of the room happy. Come on why am I being punished."

* * *

Jessie was kinda mad right now, her father claimed that he would never back out on a punishment but now here she was getting poked and prodded by Narcissa and Pansy. This was not fun. This really was a punishment. And to top it off, she had to dance every dance if he asked or Harry, Lucius and the flippin Dark Lord. That was the true punishment. But she could not wait to amaze them all. Little did they know that she was a great dancer. Hmpt, Bring it on.

* * *

Harry was not in a better position either, he also hated dancing. Ever since Yule Ball he swore to Merlin he would never do it again, but here he was in dress robes once again awaiting his certain doom.

"Stop fighting." Draco said for like the tenth time in ten minutes.

"I can't, I hate dancing, and I hate robes."

"And now you are sounding like your sister."

"Well you seen me at the Yule Ball."

"True, you sucked."

"Thanks you are an awesome friend."

Draco laughed at his friend's misery. Draco on the other hand could not wait he loved dancing and he was really good at it.

Voldemort walked in. "I really do not like these types of events."

"Then why do you throw them, you should really cancel right now, they will listen to you."

"It is expected of me." He said to Harry with a chuckle. "One day you will be in the same position."

"What? No! Never, if I was you I would curse anyone who mentioned a ball."

"Sometimes Harry being a leader means keeping your people happy even if it makes you miserable."

Harry was sure that if Draco wasn't there to hold his Jaw up, it would be on the ground as he started shocked at what the Dark Lord just said.

"I never really knew you, that just doesn't seem like something you would say, ever. I think this version of you is scarier than what I imagined of you. I don't like it. I thought I knew what to expect when it came to you, but I don't." Harry's mind was swirling. Lord Voldemort was doing this to keep others happy. It wasn't right. He was evil, then he lets Jessie hug him and call him Uncle Tom. He let him call him Tom. And he also gives advice, and sometimes sounds like a parent. No this is not what expected at all. Harry felt like he was not prepared for a test and now he was going to fail and know he was going to fail. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS IN THAT LETTER?" Harry could not help but shout. This was getting sicking. The man was supposed to be killing him not….not doing whatever it was he was doing.

"Language Harry." Voldemort scolded and walked out of the room to find Severus.

"Harry calm down before you work yourself up again."Draco said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He….he….he scolded me."

"Yeah that he did." Draco agreed.

"Why can't my life be normal?"

"Normal people don't make history Harry."

* * *

"I don't know why I am so nervous." Jessie said, she had to be introduced. Her father was walking her down. It was a freaky feeling. She was used to being in front of people, but basically everyone here was a stranger and now she was just plain scared.

**"INTRODUCING JESSICA ANN SNAPE, DAUGHER OF SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE."**

They took the first step down the Grand stairwell.

"You look nervous, don't. Hold your head up high, there are going to be plenty of people down there waiting for you to fall."

"Have you ever walked down stairs in a heel?" she asked.

"No." Severus said confused.

"Then shut up."

"Little girl you really are pushing your luck."

"I know but I am not good on heels."

"I never knew you to be a klutz."

"That is because I am not. It is just something that happened a long time ago."

* * *

"DRACO!" Harry yelled at Draco for like the tenth time. But Draco was memorized by the beauty walking down the steps like a Goddess.

"It is no use Harry, your sister is coming down the stairs, looking hot." Theo said. Harry turned and saw Jessie in an emerald gown; her curly hair was in ringlets the top was pinned up loosely.

"Draco remember your words or she'll never let you lives this down." Blaise warned Draco.

Draco didn't hear, but he didn't need to once they reached the bottom Draco was there.

"**ESCORTED BY DRACO MALFOY**" Draco bowed taking Jessie's hand and kissing it. Then taking her by his arm. "You look beautiful Jess."

"You don't look to bad yourself." He was wearing a fitted dress robe.

Jessie had to admit she was enjoying herself, but between the four men they did not make it easy. Lucius was having fun, if she was sitting for too long he would come up and ask for a dance. The last dance she stepped on his foot on purpose.

"You little witch."

"People are going to think that I am dating you soon."

He just laughed at her.

Next and for the third time the Dark Lord came up. "Jessica may I have this dance."

Jessie sat for all of two minutes her feet where killing her and her knee was acting up. Jessie spared her father a glare as she took Voldemort's hand.

"I really hope you and Lucius are enjoying yourselves."

"We are." He too laughed at her. "I am just surprised you can even dance."

"Please I could dance circles around you."

"I don't think that is proper."

"Then don't challenge me."

"Still don't believe it, maybe if you would show me."

Jessie had enough. She walked off the dance floor anyone watching was shocked at the disrespect to the Dark Lord, he was just amused. She then stomped right up to Draco took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Love what are we doing."

"Proving a point to my loving uncle. Dance with me."

"Jessie we dance a lot tonight, you've danced a lot tonight. If that is the point than I think you made it."

"No, Dance Dance with me. None of this child's play."

Draco went up to the band and requested a tango.

"I hope you know what you are doing, I been dancing since I was little. My mom made me take classes, and of course I was best in my class."

"Draco, shut up." and then they danced, they cleared the floor as he spun her, dipped her and twirled her. Step by step they took the crowds breathe away. It became intense after a bit, each of them trying to prove to be better.

"I am supposed to lead." Draco said in a harsh whisper.

"Then do so, cause you suck."

A well-placed foot and she found herself being spun and with the quick snap of the wrists up tight against him, looking at his smirking face as Draco took control of the dance. Jessie gave herself over to it and they danced complimentary to each other heatedly.

The danced ended and the crowded clapped. But that went on to deaf ears, Jessie was lost in Draco's grey eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately. As they walked, back to the table Jessie was limping a bit. No one really noticed but the Dark Lord.

"Well I guess you could of dance circles around my head, but what is up with your knee your limping."

Jessie winced. "I hurt it a long time ago, dancing. I wanted to be a professional dancer but hurt my knee before I ever got a chance. Must have pulled it when I was dancing."

"May I?" Voldemort asked Severus.

"You may."

"You may what, what is going on?" Jessie asked impatiently.

Voldemort then out of respect that Draco would always remember asked him the same question.

"Certainly." Voldemort grabbed her leg. Shocking her even more. "Okay what are you doing?"Voldemort took his wand and with a flourish and some fancy words healed her knee completely.

"But I do not want you to waste your talents dancing."

"Thank you, but I said it was a dream."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. Healer was now part of the Dark Lords occupation. Harry didn't know if he believed Voldemort was actually this way or if he was acting. He did not know, all he knew was he was going to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

Christmas came and went. For the first time Harry experienced his own family, and for once he felt he belonged and was not a stranger looking in.

It was a quiet, well almost quiet family get together. Harry and Jessie started a snow ball fight much to Draco's displeasure. But they did get the adults good.

It was the best Christmas ever in the mind of Draco. He knew his parents loved him more than anything, but everything this year just seemed complete. He had a best friend he would trust with his life, a girlfriend who wasn't with him because of his name or money, his godfather for once smiled during Christmas and the biggest surprise was the Dark Lord. Of course, he heard about this side of him but never once experienced it. His dad said he only showed this to people he considered friend and most of them were in the inner circle. His dad also said Voldemort had a soft spot of Jessie. The girl got under the skin of the most feared wizard in existence. He was proud of her.

Jessie on the other hand thought about her friends back home, she was having the time of her life right here and never felt more love but she missed them. They always made her Christmas worthwhile.

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Draco had a plan.

"NO!" Jessie said again and she was sure it was not for the last time.

"Jess we always drink on New Years. Come on."

"Remember the last time we got drunk."

"That won't happen this time."

"Ask Harry if he says yes then sure."

* * *

"I cannot believe you said yes." Jessie yelled at Harry.

Harry had nothing to say. Draco being the Slytherin he is blackmailed him. He threatened to tell Jessie, and he knew that she would say something to Hermione.

"Come on sis live a little." That was the same thing that Draco said when he first asked him. Seemed like the right thing to say.

"Yeah I like living, which is why we should not do this. Dad will kill, Lucius, and more than likely Voldemort."

Harry's eyes narrowed again at the mention of Voldemort's name. Now he was more determined to drink.

* * *

"Everybody has to believe in something. I believe I'll have another drink." Draco said.

"Help I fell and I can't reach my vodka," Harry laughed out. Jessie was just disgusted with everyone.

She was being the responsible one for once. Making sure they didn't make fools of themselves. And just like she predicted The three of them came home from the Parkinson's. And she was the only on sober, reading in the corner. Severus looked over to her.

"Don't look at me like that, I told them not to and do you think they listen to me no. They go and drink anyways."

He walked out he was to mad to deal with it right now. Jessie followed him out. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Let them wallow in their own guilt." Severus said bitterly.

"That is dumb."

"Well it is the best I can come up with that doesn't involve physical abuse."

"Ground them. If I was apart of that right now I would be grounded."

"I will ground them tomorrow."

* * *

And grounded is how Draco and Harry spent the rest of vacation. Including there nice new shiny brooms.

* * *

**AN: Okay I will most likely not update until Monday night. It is a chapter I have been waiting for. I can't wait. I would update sooner but my boyfriend is literally dragging me camping. My view of camping are the same as Draco's. lol**

**This chapter was hell to get up, it is one of my longest chapters but still I had no clue what I was going to write. My next chapter will be better and the plot will be moved a bit.**

**I have discovered I have a love hate relationship with Ron. I do not know what the future holds for him right now. I know what the next couple of chapter hold for him but in the future he might make up with Harry, I do not know yet. **

PREVIEW but it may not be written like this, close but it might change, but you will get the idea:

"It is all your fault, if it wasn't for you nothing would have changed." Ron yelled at Jessie.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: You guys are going to witness a bit of power between the three for a tad bit here.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut you mouth. (Fall out boy song)**

_You cannot love a thing without wanting to fight for it._

* * *

The train ride back to school was eventful. The second that Hermione seen Harry she ran up and gave one of her famous hugs. Jessie saw the look her boyfriend gave her brother. And she knew what it meant. Harry liked Hermione. Interesting. This was going to be fun for her. She whispered over to Pansy, who got a look of glee in her eye.

The girls pulled Hermione away from Harry and immediately started.

"So what do you think of Harry?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean he is my best friend?" Hermione said dodging the question. But she was no match for the Slytherin girls at all.

Ginny perked up when she heard this, Hermione confessed to her that she liked Harry over break.

"I don't know, you and my brother would make a cute couple." Jessie said.

"It is not like that, even if we would be risking a lot." Hermione said, being her rational self.

"Don't make me lock YOU in a closet." Jessie threatened. But before Hermione could make a comeback Harry come up behind her.

"Hurry up Ron is over there and I do not feel like dealing with him."

"Just think just last year you said the same thing about Draco to Ron." Hermione joked.

Harry gave her a smile while Draco just glared at her.

"Oi Potter have a fun time with your girlfriend. Bet she doesn't even notice you since her head is always stuck in a book." Ron said coming up from behind them.

"Yeah but at least it is better than having her head stuck up her ass like some people." Jessie said as she dragged her brother a way. Not noticing the look she was getting from the red faced red head.

"Harry do you mind if I sit in here with you, Ron keeps bitching about your sister." Neville said from their packed compartment.

"Sure but you will have to squeeze." Neville smiled brightly trying to find a place in the compartment with, Draco, Harry, Jessie, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Theo and Blaise.

"Great we are getting over run with Griffindorks." Draco said.

* * *

Severus was ready of the winter vacation to end. The children, he believed enjoyed driving him mad. It was nice to be back at the castle. Don't get him wrong he loved every moment with the kids; to finally have a family was a great feeling. But a bit overwhelming, he was sure that by next year he would be a pro at family functions.

"Severus." Lucius voice said into the floo.

"What is it man we just left yesterday."

"Can you remind Draco that I am coming to get him next weekend and that I will a tad bit late."

"Yes I will tell him right away."

"Thank you old friend."

* * *

Severus walked into the common room, Pansy and Theo were the only ones up at this early of an hour. He nodded his morning to them and continued on. Theo panicked when Severus headed toward the steps to the boys dorms. Pansy shot Theo a look, but Theo had nothing. His quick thinking could not help him out of this one. Jessie and Draco were dead. All there was to it. Merlin be with them.

Jessie pulled the curtains open the second that her dad walked into the room. "SHIT"

Draco got up a bit to get a better view and immediately wish he hadn't. Severus was livid.

"WHAT IN SALZAR'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Severus yelled a lot more, and said some curses that didn't involve magic, looking like he was about to commit murder right there.

"Dad this is not what it looks like." Jessie said. Trying to calm him, but I was not working at all. Severus just glared at her.

"WE will talk later. Draco my study NOW."

"Yes sir." Draco squeaked. All Malfoy heritage left him as he stared at his godfather.

"DAD stop over reacting. It is not what it seems give me a chance to explain." Jessie was trying to get his anger direct at her but it was not working like she wanted it too.

"Jessica we will talk later. I am in no mood to even think about dealing with you right now. Go to Breakfast NOW."

Jessie spared Draco a worried look before heading out of the room. Pansy shot up from her seat at the sight of her.

"I am fucked. He is pissed, and he is talking to Draco right now. This is not good at all."

"Sorry we could not think of anything, even to distract him." Pansy said.

"It is alright we knew that one day we would get caught, I was just hoping it wouldn't happen so soon."

"Lets go to breakfast." Theo said as he guided Jessie to the door, he heard Severus and did not want to bring more on her.

"Yeah give me a moment to change, I will meet you down there." Jessie said as she walked towards her actual room.

"We can wait." Pansy said.

"It is alright."

"Okay but I would give your dad time to cool off before you talk to him."

"Yeah I won't try to talk to him."

* * *

Jessie was walking down the hall when she was grabbed from behind. "OW, what the fuck…. Wesley what the hell?"

"It is all your fault, if it wasn't for you then none of this would have happened." Ron said as he gripped her arm harder.

"No fuck face you did all that all by yourself. Now let go of me before I…."

"NO, IF YOU WOULDN"T HAVE CAME HERE MALFOY AND HARRY WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN FRIENDS. YOU RUNINED EVERYTHING."

"Why don't you stop being jealous of something…." Jessie never got to finish because she was thrown against the wall and knocked out.

"WEASLY get away from her now." Blaise yelled and threw a body bind curse at him.

* * *

"What is going on Draco and do not lie to me?" Severus said trying to be as calm as possible, it was not working you could hear the strain in his voice as he was talking.

Draco took a big breathe. He couldn't answer him.

"Draco! TALK NOW. How long has this been going on."

"Since the beginning of term, she still has nightmares." Draco looked at the floor, wish for it to open so it would just swallow him whole.

Severus sat down with a loud sigh. "She is going to have to find an outlet or talk to someone."

Severus was upset that they did not come to him about it. He needed to get his daughter someone to talk to who she would be able to actually talk to.

"She will never talk to anyone." Draco said, finally relaxing.

"True but she cannot carry on like this any more."

"What are you going to do?"

"You mean what are we going to do. You and Harry are going to have to back me up on this."

Draco was not sure about that. He was worried about it but he did not want to force her to do something that she did not like to do. "I ….yeah I will help. But if she kills me I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Deal. I will talk to both of you later."

* * *

Harry was at the Great Hall this early. Hermione decided to wake him up so they could have a peaceful breakfast so she could hear about his Christmas without having Ron around.

"So what happened." Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well I got none of my questions really answered, which made me mad and made more questions. Like he said my parents death was planned but was a mistake or something like that. I don't know I was kind of livid by then. But Voldemort did get me a present for Christmas and he lets me call him Tom. Hell he lets Jessie call him Uncle Tom."

Hermione chocked on her drink. "What!?" She could not imagine any Dark Lord letting a teen age girl call them UNCLE.

"Yeah them two kind of hit it off. He started training us to a bit, well meditating actually for occlumency lessons."

"Training you? Wow, that is more than what Professor Dumbledore is doing for you. Well he did try to get you to take lessons you know."

"Yeah with Snape who hated me, yeah that was weird" Harry laughed at himself. "I guess I could have asked him to help me too."

Hermione laughed with him. "I am still not so sure about this whole Voldemort thing. It is kind of scary, what if he is still trying to kill you."

"He had all the time he needed during break."

"Yeah that makes me feel better. Someone doesn't just change their mind like that. Something big is going on and now I want to know before you put yourself in anymore danger."

"We are not going to the library are we?"

"That is exactly were we are going, what we are going to look for I don't know yet."

This was the Hermione he knew and loved, even if it was annoying.

* * *

Blaise ran to Professor Snape's study and started banging on the door. Draco was about to leave so he opened the door. "Bloody Hell Blaise what…."

"Jessie in the hospital wing. Ron threw her into a wall and she hit her head really good."

Draco and Severus were up before Blaise finished. They basically ran all the way to the hospital wing, busting through the doors.

"You two calm down. She is resting." Pomfrey said.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked. Not calming, he was gearing up to go weasel hunting.

"Well Severus I am going to need some healing balm, he gripped her pretty good she has bad bruising and was knocked unconscious. No serious damage Draco. She will be alright just sore."

"I am going to find Harry." Draco said. Severus looked at him and noticed a look that only a enraged Malfoy could get. It was cold, intense and dangerous.

"Draco don't do anything stupid." Severus warned.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I won't" His voice was ice, he took one last look at the hand prints on her arm and spun on his heel and left the room with purpose.

"Blaise…"

"I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said to Severus as he walked down the hall to catch up with Draco.

They passed by Theo and Pansy. Pansy shrank back behind Theo when she saw Draco. This was not going to be good. Blaise noticed how upset she was and went to stand by her too, to help calm her.

"You two know anything." Draco said.

"Yeah." Theo started. "Dumbledore gave him two month detention with Hagrid."

The room crackled with magic, not as strong as Harry's but there was power behind it. He was even madder. Detention he should of got expelled. And he would have it easy with the half giant. "Where is he?"

"On the way to the Great Hall."

Draco then went on mad rampage as he stormed the halls. Students that were in the hall parted making room for the angry Slytherin.

Pansy saw the familiar red head and for once in her life felt sorry for him because he did not even realize what was happening. Draco grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. Any one in the hall froze and stopped to watch as Draco repeatedly punched Ron face, slamming to the floor and kicked him a couple of times too.

Harry and Hermione where leaving the Great Hall and noticed all the commotion. "RON! Draco is beating him up. Harry do something."

Harry parted through the crowd. "DRACO STOP! Blaise what are you doing let go. We have to get Draco off of him."

"Harry, HARRY, Ron threw your sister into a wall and was screaming at her, she is in the hospital wing unconscious."

"He is dead. Let me go." Harry struggled against Blaise. But he could not stop his magic. Blaise was thrown from him and he was about to help Draco but the teacher finally showed up and broke up Draco and Ron.

Draco and Harry where hauled up to the Head Master office and Ron was going to a room that was off of the hospital wing away from Jessie.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPELED. YOU CANNOT EXPLE ME. ALL YOU GAVE WEASEL WAS TWO MONTHS DETENTION WITH HAGRID AND YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE ME EXPELED." Draco was still in his mood. Beating Ron only intensified it. He was pacing the office like a caged hungry lion. His eyes dark silver, unlike the bluish silver they normal were. His magic was still pulsing in the air.

Harry sat back in his chair and glared at the Headmaster. Harry knew what he was trying to do. Dumbledore did not fool him anymore. Harry knew that Dumbledore was just trying to get rid of Draco. The last time they talked Dumbledore tried breaking up the friendship. Now he thought if he got rid of Draco then the distance would keep them apart.

And that was exactly what Dumbledore was thinking.

Lucius and Severus finally joined them while Draco was still mid rant.

"Albus the governors will hear about this and you will apologize and hopefully the Malfoy family will forgive you. But as long as you…."

"NO I NEVER WANT TO COME TO A SCHOOL THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CONTROLS EVER." Draco continued his rant but finishing off with, "I would warn weasel that the next time I see him he will be dead. I will kill him in the worse way imaginable and make what The Dark Lord does child's play. And as for your spot as headmaster, I will make it my personal goal to remove you."

Draco stormed out of room. Leaving four shocked men behind.

"Well you heard my son." Lucius said as he spun as his heel to follow. He smirked, he was really proud of what he said to Dumbledore, upset at the temper tantrum, but still proud.

"Severus we need…."

"Save it Albus, I got to go check on my daughter. Come along Harry." And they both exited the office.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

AN: Next chapter Jessie finds out and Harry throws a fit. About what, well you'll have to wait and see.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: The moment that I have been waiting for has finally arrived.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The World I Knew. AKA Letter**

_I know where I'm going and I know the truth, and I don't have to be what you want me to be. I'm free to be what I want._

* * *

Harry was the only one there when Jessie woke up. He watched as she winced in pain and stretched.

"Harry?" Jessie said letting her eyes adjust to the bright lights. "So what happened?"

"Well Ron got detention."

"That is it?"

"Yeah so Draco kicked the shit out of him, I was about to help but teachers got there before I could do anything."

"Where is Draco?" Jessie asked at she started to get up.

"I don't think you should do that. Pomfrey is going to flip if she sees you out of bed."

"You are avoiding the question."

"He is expelled."

"Dumbledore?" Her green eyes darkening

"Yeah."

Jessie walked past Harry out of the room. Straight towards the Great Hall hoping that Dinner was not over yet. Harry was trying to keep up with her and try to reason with her when she blew the doors to the great hall up with the wave of her wand. Magic crackling, Harry would be impressed if it wasn't scary. Harry never saw Jessie display this kind of power ever. And from what the Slytherins said Draco's magic spiked too. Something was up.

"YOU think you are all high and mighty sitting on that throne you built yourself don't you." Jessie screamed at Dumbledore.

"Ms. Snape, Jessie. Calm down this instant. Draco would have killed Ron." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah and what about what Ron did to me? Doesn't he deserve the same kind of punishment?"

"No. Ron was in very critical condition. You on the other hand are perfectly…."

"Shut up, I am sick of you making excuses. For everything." The walls were crumbling under an invisible pressure. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. You are no better than Voldemort."

"Jessica, you have no clue what you are talking about."

"Don't I. You are playing with everyones lives and you don't care you lives and dies for your cause as long as it is for the greater good."

"Jessica we can continue this conversation somewhere else, you are scaring the children."

"Yeah and you are not preparing them for what is out there. If this scares them then they are in for a hell of a surprise when this war does pick up.

Dumbledore raised his wand to silence her, to scare her. But she just smirked. "Good move there, threaten teens. You make my job too easy."

"Draco was a death eater's son; it is no loss to our side."

"I will never be on your side." Jessie turned and sent a reducto curse toward the Gryffindor table where Ron's friends where sitting. Goblets and plates from the table exploded from both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff from the power behind the curse.

Jessie then stormed out of the Great Hall blowing up the doors in the process. She got her broom, wrote her father a note and left the school grounds to floo to Malfoy Manor from the pub down there.

* * *

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked. She was worried. Everything went bad from worse in a matter of seconds.

"I have no clue, but Draco and Jessie are showing a lot of power."

"Yeah and you have displayed your own kind of power too, wandless."

"I think there is something else going on here, I do not know. But I think that it has to do with Voldemort taking such an interest in us too." Harry said. "I do not like not knowing what is going on and it is getting bigger and bigger as it goes on."

* * *

"Dumbledore what in the Hell is going on?" Severus said.

"Your daughter, I am willing to give her another chance Severus but that temper must handled, she almost destroyed the Great Hall."

"No that is not what I am talking about, I am talking about Draco."

"Draco is not up for any discussion because it is clear what side he is on. I am surprised you would let your children around him."

"Well Jessie is no longer a concern of yours anymore. She has left the school for good and I support her choice. The only reason I am here now is because of Harry." Without letting the Headmaster say anything Severus left. Leaving a very upset wizard in his wake. His plans were slipping through his fingers. He knew it was a bad idea to let Harry go with Severus this summer. Something had to be done with the guardianship.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Neville for some odd reason where coming back from the kitchens when they heard voices in a class room.

"She needs to be disposed of, quickly. And make it seem like Voldemort or one of his followers have done it. Jessie I am afraid might be crossing over to the Dark side of the war. We also need to find away for Severus to lose custody of Harry. Revealing him as a follower might help but I am not sure." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Dumbledore's said.

That was all that Harry needed to hear and he took off. His own magic getting out of control. He needed to get out of here, away from the school and away from Dumbledore. Hermione and Neville followed him.

"I am going to Harry, Don't leave me behind." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I want to go too." Neville said.

Harry took Hermione and Neville's hand. Hermione gave him a questioning look and then they where sucked threw what felt like a tube and landed in the middle of Malfoy Manor.

"Harry you just Apprated inside of Hogwarts." Hermione said, then yelled in a very un-Hermione like manor, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT."

"What is going on now?" Lucius asked as he walked in the room Voldemort in tow. Jessie arrived at the manor not to long ago and now Harry apprated here which he shouldn't be able to do at all.

Hermione who had basically witnessed a miracle didn't really get who see was in the room with when she went into hysteria. "Harry Apperated from Hogwarts from the middle of the Damn Charm's classroom, that is impossible. It says right in Hogwarts History that you cannot do that. Dumbledore cannot even to that. Voldemort cannot even do that. What is going on Harry?"

"I wish I could tell you, Lucius can you get Severus here, I want answers and I want them now. I am no longer playing your guys games anymore. I want the truth and to consequences and punishisment be damned I will get them. JESSIE, DRACO GET DOWN HERE."

Lucius quickly went and did what he was told. Voldemort sat back and watched as Harry took command of the room. He loved seeing Harry in power, it brought him pride.

"Lucius as in the death eater Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione kind of went a tad bit pale at that.

"Yeah and this is Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Tom this is Hermione, the smartest witch of her year and pretty much the smartest witch I know."

Hermione spun to see the Dark Lord standing there smirking at her. Not as evil as she pictured him but more powerful than she could imagine, other than the whole Harry apperating from Hogwarts bit.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger, I have heard of the mind you process. I cannot wait to see if you really are as smart as they say you are."

"Harry did the Dark Lord just complement me." "Yeah, scary isn't. Not so funny when it is you."

"I never laughed, I was worried but I wasn't that worried."

"Hermione you are being rude, he said Hi to you."

"HI" she squeaked.

Voldemort just laughed, she would be a welcome considering she was scared of him unlike black haired witches who just annoyed him. Or tried to.

"Harry, what happened?" Draco said as they stepped in the room.

Neville was doing his best to be un-noticeable at this point. There were powerful men in this room that he had only heard about as a child, men that were told in stories to frighten wizard children. And all Neville could say was the stories did not do them justice.

"Dumbledore." Harry noticed Voldemort's interest "And I am not telling until you tell me what you know."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but this did nothing to the three. They were not even scared anymore, which was no fun for him. "You are beginning to know me too well."

"Well you are like a cat all curious and stuff. Ha cat…" Jessie joked and then under her breathes added "Hmm Tomcat."

"JESSICA repeats that again and I will crico you."

"No you won't, you said so yourself."

"Damn. Find I will find something to make your life miserable."

"Like tell my father Uncle Tom."

"Shut it you." Voldemort said.

"You know you love me."

"I do not love."

"That is why you wanted to assemble the army and storm Hogwarts just to kill off Ron." Jessie said smiling. She turned to Hermione and said in a mocking type voice. "You know some Uncles are so protective they beat up or threaten any guy that messes with their niece or even tells there niece that that everything is going to be okay and then goes and buy said niece a present to make them feel better. Not mine he sends an army of dangerous wizards and beast to take down a teenage boy that hurt her. That my friend is what I call love, you better be careful Draco."

"Yes he's better."

Draco swallowed hard. And turned to Harry.

"What I agree with him." Harry said.

"I hate your family Jessie."

"What ever you love us."

* * *

Severus finally arrived. He looked pretty pissed himself but at this point and time Harry just did not care anymore. He was fed up and he was telling everyone. Harry was pretty sure that this was not going to turn out the way that he had planned but like he said he wanted info and he wanted it now.

"I want to see the letter Severus and I want to see it now. I am not asking either. I am demanding." Harry said, with complete confidence. His voice was hard but not harsh, not yet anyways.

"Harry I said it once and I will say it again you are not ready to see the letter." Severus said with the same hard voice. He was not happy that Harry had the nerve to talk to him like that. Teens it was not going to work like that.

"I do NOT care if you think I am ready to see this letter or not I am reading it today. I am ready to read this letter, what do I have to do to prove that to you. Dumbledore crossed the line today and I have so many question and I am going to get the answers today whether you like it or not."

Voldemort sat back and watched the future of the wizarding world take his stand. Yes, together they would be great. They would rule this world with no one in the way and make this world a better place, stronger, prouder and great.

"Harry James Potter you will not talk to me this way." Severus said, standing up and walking straight over to Harry.

Jessie watched, this was the day. She could tell by her brothers face that he would not take no for an answer any more. Jessie just hoped that this would not ruin the relationship that her father and brother had built. Draco squeezed her hand, silently reassuring her that Harry would be alright.

Magic crackled in the air, the room got tense and extremely cold. It was just waiting for the last straw to break its hold.

"I need to know why I am fighting, who I am fighting. Because I will not go on this way. I want this to end and I want it to end soon."

"What do you believe Harry about this issue we are fighting in this war." Lucius asked. Observing from the chair.

"Pretty hard to know what I believe when I do not know who to trust. I do not trust Dumbledore anymore, I am through with him. All I need to know is why Sirius put me with Severus, GIVE ME THE LETTER NOW." Lighting struck not far from where Harry was standing.

Voldemort looked like Christmas came early. The power Harry was displaying was more than he could hope for, even dream of and that was only half of it.

Severus dug in his pocket and smirked. "I hope you know what you are doing. But maybe I was wrong, maybe you are finally ready to read that letter."

It was now in Harry's hands. He has waited for this moment for a long time. And it was finally here. With shaking hands he opened it.

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_Yes, I know you are mostly likely wonder what the Hell I am thinking. Truthfully I do not know myself, well I do and I know that is this is the right thing to do. And you are also the only one I trust with this job, yes I know that Remus would be excellent too, but with the werewolf laws he cannot take Harry. That leaves you and only you. We may have had our differences in the past but we now have a common interests. Dumbledore._

_He is not the man I thought he was and he has weaved his way in deep with Harry's life. We noticed the signs to late. What I am about to tell you might come as a shock to you, it was a shock to me but it has to deal with a prophecy. I myself am not a divinations type of Wizard but it is true. Every word in the prophecy is true. Now you probably thinking well duh you dumb mutt. But the thing is, we have been thinking that it was Voldemort but we all had the wrong Dark Lord._

_Dumbledore is a man of many things. He has his own agenda with this war and if he succeeds this world, our world with come to destruction. I may not know Voldemort's views on this war, I am sure that Dumbledore has planted ideas in our heads, this war is corrupt even the corrupt are thinking what the hell. Kindly pick your jaw up now, Yes Dumbledore is a Dark Lord. He cares nothing but taking over the wizarding world and will and has sacrificed anything. Don't be fooled, he is manipulative and cunning. And I worry for Harry's life._

_Now you are probably wondering how. Thrice defied him. Lily and James only defied Voldemort once. With there choice of not joining him. They defied Dumbledore when they left the order, when they wouldn't let Harry be the one with Prophecy and when they finally decided to go neutral in the war. That is why Peter betrayed them. Dumbledore made it seem like Peter was not good enough to be James Potter friend. Told Peter that we mocked him behind his back and that he was meant for bigger things. Peter is Dumbledore's man through and through do not be fooled by him._

_So with all this information please, please take care of Harry. I know where you loyalties lie. Make him understand. Make him strong and make sure he is safe. Well as safe as Harry can be. If you give him a chance he can really change your life. He had made me proud; he would have made his father proud. His ability to love is amazing, he will change your life and I can guarantee it he will make you proud too. Just give him that chance to prove to you that he is not me or James. There is a lot of lily in him. I wish I could see him through, I hope this letter never gets delivered to you. But if it does, I trust my life, Remus's life, James' life and most important Lily's life in your hands. You are a brave man, stubborn but intelligent. Don't let your hate for me and James keep you from taking him._

_Thank you honestly,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Harry I know that you are writing this. Give the man a chance that I never gave him. He knows more than you think and he will keep you safe. He is truly the best God Father I could think of. I love you and I am proud of you and I wish like hell that I was there with you right now. I wish I could be telling you this. Trust Severus, Trust Remus. Most importantly Trust yourself. Love you Pub. Live a good long life with no regret._

* * *

**AN: Okay I was going to go on but this seems like a good place to leave off at. Well that was it, was it worth it? I hope so that was really hard to write. Next Chapter we are going to get more answers and figure some reason on how and why Draco and Jessie went all super magic. Harry is not done with his fit, be prepared. I will update as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

_**Really this time, want to know how I did.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: THANKS to all the people who reviewed. That was cool. Ego boost here. LOL. I am not a total Dumbledore hater. I have a love hate relationship, he is a character that can go either way I think. And once again I apologize for any mistake that might happen during this, I have no beta and my spelling, grammar and the unintended typo are bound to happen. I know that it is frustrating.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Woke up this morning and Knew the world would test me, come unglued.**

_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the groundI will see you screaming_

* * *

Harry let the letter slip from his hand. His whole life a lie, his mother sacrifice. It was all too much to take in. He picked up the letter and motioned his sister, Draco and Hermione to read it too. His life really was unexpected thing of twist and turns. Just when he thought he had it figured out something came along to mess up his unstable reality. He could not cry, he no longer felt for the man that he considered a mentor for so long. He wanted to kill the last of his family and Harry was not about to let that happen.

The room was silent. All waiting for him to react to anything.

"So where do you fall in to all of this." Harry said, "If you are not the Dark Lord."

"I am the Dark Lord, there can be more than one, it is just unheard of. I believe that you and I are meant to be the balance of power. Dumbledore toyed with our lives, he needed me out of the way. Therefore, he threw the Prophecy on to me thinking that it would not apply to him anymore. The position he is in he cannot be known as a Dark Lord. He cannot let the wizarding kind ever figure that out, he wants to control our world and he has already got a pretty good hold on it."

Severus turned to Harry. "He marked you as his equal when he chosen you for the prophecy; it could have been you Neville."

Neville took a big gulp, and sat down thinking how different his life could have been.

"What about the thing that you are hiding Tom." Harry asked. "What is it that you know?"

Voldemort smirked. Smart boy. "Me and you are going to lead this world to greatness Harry. We will always have each other in check. Balance of powers. I had a few of my followers researching, and have you ever heard of the Power of Three."

"No." Harry said, unsure to were this was going.

Hermione and Severus did though. Severus felt his knees buckle and he leaned against the wall, with a stupid smile on his face. Hermione sank to the floor, "That is how you did it, that is why you are so powerful. I cannot believe it, it is a myth, legend."

Severus smiled, "The power he knows not. What a power. That is no balance."

"Yeah but Harry will always do what is right." Voldemort said.

"Okay and they say we are weird when we talk like that." Draco said.'

"Tell me what is going on I am sick of not knowing," Harry whispered. Mentally preparing for his life to make a three sixty once again.

"The Powers of Merlin" Hermione said. Voldemort was very impressed with her knowledge.

"Right you are Miss Granger. It is said that Merlin knew that one day his powers, Magic would be needed to bring a balance to good and evil. So he passed them down, Dormant in anyone not deserving or if it was not time. It is time now and you Harry are more than deserving. You must have a pure heart, a giving soul to be able to posses his magic. You were literally born a leader. Nevertheless, he knew that with power came responsibility, and his power is strong. Too strong to give it all to one. So he would give half to the witch or wizard who could handle such a strong responsibility. And then he would spilt the second in half to give the magic to the two most loyal to him." Voldemort explained

"So I have half of Merlin's power in me." Harry asked

"Yes that you do. You should be honored."

"And Jessie and Draco?"

"Are you too most loyalist people in your life. One who will never leave your side and one who will not let you make a mistake, who will protect you and defend you. Make sure that you don't risk your life."

Jessie and Draco both sat down. "Why not Hermione? She has known him the longest and she is really loyal."

"Hermione is a potential love," Severus smirked at Harry's and Hermione's red faces. "That would be too much power giving to an heir."

"Oh, so now we are dealing with soul mates." Harry said. His hand went threw his hair. "Yeah, this is a lot of info. I am supposed to kill Dumbledore, and I have some of the strongest forms of magic in me. Peachy."

"Harry first you train and harness the power. I will not have you facing Dumbledore with no clue on your power and the power of magic." Voldemort said.

Hermione was impressed. Already more than Dumbledore ever offered Harry, but there was still more to be dealt with in her opinion.

"I am sick of waiting. He is telling the Order that Jessie is a tratior and to kill her and he was going to let me think that you did it. He is happy that Draco is gone. The man is insane, and needs to be stopped. And bloody hell, this is all just crazy, last year I was saying the same thing about you. And speaking of that, you still owe me answers." Harry said to Voldemort.

"On what?"

"The whole torture for fun and killing of muggles. Yeah we are not in agreement at all when it comes to that."

"Well muggles are safe, we are going to ward our world a bit better, and that project is already underway. Mudbloods you cannot make me like them." Voldemort did not care if he sounded childish.

"Excuse me; we are no different than any pureblood." Hermione said, getting up off the floor. Her eyes where narrowed on the Dark Lord. And she did not care if he killed her at this point, she was sick of the prejudice, that is what was destroying the Wizarding World.

"That is where you are wrong. In the blood of a pureblood it holds a tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation. But those traditions are being lost. Old family magic is getting weaker. Mudbloods do not have the knowledge and as we loss tradition we get weaker. Than they bring their culture and dilute it even more."

"Well it is not like we know anything. Some one shows up at their door and says oh hey you are a witch; this is how you can get to school. This is where you get supplies. Yeah so, if we lack the knowledge it is your fault as a wizarding society. They should have taught muggle borns early about traditions. This is not solving anything. Killing them out of existence is only making purebloods weaker in the long run. Squid are increasing in Pureblood family's because they are only have children within there blood status. "

"What are you trying to say witch that we should get muggleborn witches and wizards earlier and teach them about our traditions, they will still litter our world with theirs." Voldemort said, getting angry.

The others were still reeling from information overload, but now there attention was focused on Hermione arguing with the Dark Lord. Harry knew that Voldemort would not try anything to harm her, but if she was any one other than a friend of his she would have been dead already.

"That is exactly what I am saying. And what is wrong with that idea."

"It is insane."

"And killing them, us, for makes more sense." Hermione was heated now. Harry knew that she was past the whole he is The Dark Lord, or a Dark Lord, and he is a dangerous man. When it came to making a point she was going to make it.

"Yes but you want to educated beings that are less than us."

"If you forgotten I am muggle born and I have done more to prove I am equate, even more so than some of your Purebloods ever been."

"You are an expectation to the rule."

"And why is that because I am Best Friends with Harry Potter. Because I think I have done more than prove that I am more than that."

"That is why you are an exception, you are smart, Brilliant but you cannot gar….."

"Well than I think that we should just kill everyone that isn't up to your standard of intelligence and blood status."

"Thank you that is my point." Voldemort said smirking.

"You cannot just go on a mad killing spree because you hate people, there would be no one left."

"You think you are witty silly girl, but this world is in need of vast improvement. They are sheep to an old man and his whims."

"And you want to make them sheep to a homicidal maniac, what is the difference. You have to take a step up and merge your ideas with other, other wise we are in the same rut as we were before. A Wizarding dictatorship to a dying existence." Hermione had enough, even though she really had no clue where she was going she left the room slamming the door in the process.

Harry and Neville where laughing.

"And what do you find funny." Voldemort hissed in the ancient snake language.

"She will change you, trust me. She will win and if you don't agree with her, she will make your life hell."

"I will never agree with her, ever."

"Tell yourself that now, but she will weasel in." Draco said. "And she does have a point."

Lucius sent his son a gob struck glare, Draco did not know it was possible, but it was there on his fathers face.

Harry left the room to look for Hermione, so she did not get too lost.

"What I am trying to say is Harry will not allow you to go and kill off all the muggles. Compromises will have to be made."

Voldemort hated being wrong, but since it seemed he was correct about the powers he decided it was best if he did not enforce his ways on to them. "Well they will have to compromise too."

"I am sure they will agree to anything ethical."

"Ethical huh? Well this is a new Era, Changes are happening. And we will have to be careful for the ones who don't like changes."

* * *

"We get to be super strong." Jessie said to Draco.

"That we do."

"I wonder how Harry is? I am worried about him, this is a lot of information and destiny to process through."

"Harry will be alright. He will come up on top."

"I have a feeling that there is a lot about to come."

"He will get through that too. He has us."

"Yeah."

* * *

Severus sank down into the couch with a heavy sigh. "This is going to be bloody hell."

"What this is great, we have a great advantage in this war, we have the winning side." Lucius said. Sipping his fire whiskey and settling down in the chair next to Severus.

"Yes, this, this is what we have been waiting for. I do believe that Harry is on our side. No more worries." Voldemort agreed with Lucius.

"Yeah that is all fine and dandy, we are going to win a war. But what I am talking about is we have three Teenagers, repeat hormonal teenagers that have a power that we cannot even fathom, let alone control. How the hell are we going to control them and make them into responsible adults?"

The two smiling men now wore frowns at that thought. "Well, Harry…" Lucius started.

"Harry yeah, he is a great boy. Jessica. Jessica with unlimited power basically. Draco doesn't need another reason to think he is better than everyone else, and now he does and he is going to prove it." Severus said.

"Well let's hope that Harry keeps them two in check. Especially that wrenched sister of his." Lucius said with a laugh. Yes, parenting just proved harder.

* * *

**AN: This seemed like a good place to stop. Tell me what you think. Stupid idea?**

**There are going to be some filler chapters, fun stuff like in the beginning, before we go back to plot chapters. Oh but we will be working on Hermione and Harry's relationship. Along with Voldemort's with the Teens.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So I had no clue how to get to the next plot point. Then I got inspiration and writer's block was gone. Even got a few more ideas. I cannot wait. Oh and there is a poll up on my profile dealing with Ron. I do have the worked out either way it goes, it is up to you what happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Girl Like You**

_Knowledge is power_

* * *

Jessie sat on the ground looking up toward the ceiling. "Okay I am only going to ask this one more time. Why are we running?"

Harry twisted around so he was on his belly looking at his sister, who had trained before, who was trying to catch her breathe. "The evil men said that it will help build endurance. But I honestly think that they are trying to torture us."

Draco could only nod in agreement, but he was far better than Neville and Hermione.

"I would say that we are definitely out of shape." Hermione said panting, wincing a bit as she sat up.

"I would like to see them do this, they are most likely laughing this up right now." Draco said once he started to gain more control of his breathing.

"My sides hurt so bad." Neville said.

Lucius strolled up to them, enjoying the stillness, the quiet, he was loving every moment of this. "Hurry get ready for breakfast, we have some news once we get settled."

"Does it have to do with training?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah yes it does."

"Well just kill me now and get it over with." Jessie said. Still not moving from the ground, she liked it there and was not planning on moving anytime soon. Until her lovely, caring boyfriend grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I hate you, you know that."

"You can tell yourself as much as you want but you will never hate me." Draco said smugly.

"Yeah, I love you so much that I want to take my shoe and beat you over the head with it repeatedly until you lose consciousness."

"Yeah I can feel the love radiating off of you dear. It makes my heart swell knowing that you can never love another like you love me." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and lead her out of the gym.

"Are they always like that?" Neville asked confused.

"Believe it or not that is them being affectionate. Just wait till they start arguing." Harry said.

"Or until they are really mad at each other and they start fighting, it is really amusing." Hermione added.

"Says you who doesn't have to be in the middle of it." Harry said.

"Odd them too." Neville said to no one really.

"You have no idea. But they do love each other. No matter how morbid their relationship is, it works for them. A love based on mutual hate." Harry said. Neville laughed thinking that he was joking.

"You are not joking are you." He asked

"No, what he says is true. But you will soon see for yourself." Hermione said, seeing her fair share of the Jessie Draco relationship.

"I would hate to see if they actually really hated each other." Neville said.

"Me too. I know one thing there would be lots of violence on both parts." Harry said. He put an arm around Hermione and guided her out of the room towards her bedroom. Hermione took a deep breathe that went unnoticed to the guys.

* * *

"When I say be ready for breakfast I mean be ready for breakfast. It is half over." Lucius said.

Jessie was about to open her mouth to say some snide comment but was stopped mid ugh by her father's warning look. She faked glared at him, and he faked glared at her. He won, his glare was a lot more affective than hers, she would have to work on that.

"Sorry Father. But I feel as if my body when on protest and decided that normal function would not be permitted until running was banned." He said rubbing his legs, they felt like jelly.

"Yeah so what is the next evil plot to make our lives hell while we are here?" Harry asked.

"Harry language." Severus said.

"Sorry sir."

Avery was the one who spoke up next. "We would like you to compile a list of friends that you think that you could sway to our side."

"Oh work, that does not involve me running." Hermione said. With three others groaned. Neville was curious as to how this was going to work.

"How are we going to do that, a lot of people are scared of you guys." he said speaking to the adults in the building.

"Use those brains of yours that stopped my every plan, and plus we just need an idea. We are going to be pulling the Death Eater children and start training you from here." Voldemort said.

"Like a school of sorts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes like school. Hogwarts unfortunately has gone down on its level of competence. They are not preparing you for a future and they are definently not preparing students for the war." Voldemort said.

"Go on Hermione." Draco said.

"Yeay for school, I was scared for a moment there, so are there going to be homework and test and stuff."

"Most defiantly." Severus said.

Hermione turned towards her friends horrify looking faces and says, "I think that I am finding an inner peace and I have finally found my element here."

"You know what, you are making Luna more sane everyday." Harry said.

* * *

"So they want us to make us list that contains everyone we think will join us? Maybe we should research into family backgrounds a bit." Hermione said.

"Why don't we just make a list." Harry said. He did not see the point in researching.

"No she is right we should research, lets us know who was effected the most by Death Eaters." Jessie said.

"Harry and Neville were the ones who where effected the most and they are here, hell Hermione is here and we have seen the way that I treated her." Draco said, taking Harry's side.

"But if we knew a bit about them and their family we will know how to approach them better." Neville said. "Me and Hermione are here on loyalty and trust."

"Well then you are stupid." Draco said.

"Easy there the Griffindors out number us by one right now." Jessie said. "And it is not stupid."

* * *

"It amazes me the type of loyalty that boy inspires." Voldemort said

"That is true. Longbottom and Granger both have more than enough reason to hate us." Avery said.

"I wonder how he does it." Nott Sr. said. He had heard his son talk a lot about him lately. "I mean he has our children as friends too. What is so special about the boy."

"I have often wondered that myself." Lucius said.

Severus listened silently drinking his amber liqueur. He was proud of Harry so much, and to impress these men was even making him more proud.

"It is his ability to love and forgive. His passion to do the right thing." Hermione said from the door way hearing every word.

"Love does not earn the respect and loyalty he has." Voldemort said.

"But it has, love is powerful. Mix that in with passion it can be dangerous to anyone one who tried to deny it." Hermione said smiling silly.

"Love make people foolish, mistakes are made easier, minds and judgment clouded." Voldemort ranted. He disliked love.

"Yeah that is true but it can make you strong the same way that it can make you foolish. You heard what Draco did to Ron, imagin if they were dating more than a few months. Or if Jessie was in danger. Or vice versa. I would hate to see the day someone decides to come in between them."

"So are you hear for a reason." Severus asked before this became a debate.

Hermione walked further in. "Please call me Hermione. And yes I do have a purpose. We are going to do some research on the family of the candidates we think will join our side. I also wanted to do research to see what we are up against with the students who decided to stay. As much to the boys displeasure." Hermione frowned a bit.

"Great idea Mrs…… Hermione." Voldemort said.

"Really!?"

"Bright witch of her age is what they tell me you are. I look forward to teaching you."

"What?!"

"We will have to work on your speech it seems though." Voldemort joked.

"What, no I mean you are going to teach us."

"Some things yes. Why does that bother you."

"Well partly the rational side that thinks you are dark and scary, but the side that thrives for knowledge can't wait. Dumbledore once said to Harry that you were the most brillian students Hogwarts has ever seen."

Voldemort was feeling an odd emotion. Flattery. Mrs. Granger was not as smart as they said or she was far more intelligent than they gave her credit for.

"I told you My Lord that you would get along well with the girl." Severus said. "Always questioning until she has answers. And always knows the answers to the questions. I tried stumping her, you might as well give it a go."

Hermione couldn't believe that Severus Snape basically gave her a complement. Lucius chuckled at her shocked face. "Never got a complement I see." Lucius heard all about how smart she was.

"Well I never would have expected it from any one you and it not like my friends other than your son sometimes appreciate a book."

Voldemort sat up straighter. "You will never be an out cast here because you like to learn. Many of my men have great minds and they will teach you things you could only hope for before. Never be ashamed for what you like, later down the road you will see that the ones that teased you will be no one worth knowing. You will be great, I will make sure of that. I hope you never turn into the girl that dumbs herself down to fit in with the crowd." Voldemort got up quickly to pourr himself a drink. He hated it when people where ashamed that they were smart, it was something to embrace and use to better yourself and the ones around you. This world, their world would be in for a reality check soon.

Severus thoughts were the same. "Hermione about before." Hermione tried to interrupt to tell him that he understood but was cut off. "No wait. I had a role to play. But I did mean everything I said to you." Hermione looked shocked and hurt, "But I should have been less harsh and more encouraging. You are my best student, and someday I really do believe that you will go beyond what books tell you, you will see lessons in experience that you go through and learn from that, I believe that with your vast knowledge that you will come up with something amazing that will inspire someone else to be better than what they were."

Hermione was stunned. "Um, well I need to know if we could use the private library Mr. Malfoy."

"Certainly. And it is Lucius."

"Thanks Lucius." She turned to walk away. But stopped at the entry way and turned back around. "And I can see how you earned the Loyalty of Harry and Jessie"

"And how is that Mrs. Granger." Voldemort asked, eyebrow raised.

"The same way that Harry does." She walked out.

"I think I like Miss Granger. She will put you in your place." Avery said to Voldemort.

"That is because she is the only one who has the brainpower to do it. And you forget about the demon that calls me Uncle."

"Jessie was testing you, now you got stuck in her web of affections, won't be long and she will be hugging you too. And I bet you will dote on her too." Lucius said looking at Voldemort. Who couldn't decided what face to give him, angry, amused, etc. "Don't deny it, she has you wrapped around your finger like she does everyone else."

Voldemort decided that he would not validate that with an answer.

"Plus Hermione wants to learn everything she can from you."

"Girls, the teenage girl is scary." Voldemort decided. "Shouldn't they be afraid of me."

"Not when you go around giving advice and compliments no they shouldn't" Nott said.

"Just wait till you meet Ginny and Luna." Severus said with an actual laugh. "You will have all the girls of Hogwarts swooning over you."

Voldemort did not find that as funny as the other men in the room did. He was the Dark Lord dammit.

* * *

**AN: I will get another update up quicker. Most likely in two days. I thought that Voldemort and Hermione need to settle some differences. They will most likely argue a bit when it comes to muggles later. I have that all worked out.**

**Please Review**

**Next chapter: Research and some Harry/ Hermione relationship building.**

**Sorry it was so short.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you to all that have reviewed and to all those who added this to their favorite and alert list. Another short chapter, I again will try to get the chapter up within the next two days. Going back to that whole building of relationships because more people are about to get added to this**.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Breathe.**

_In three words, I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. Robert Frost_

* * *

Jessie was sitting in some odd room that most likely had a fancy name that she would never remember watching the fire. A blanket was wrapped around her tightly, she couldn't sleep again. Harry has been understanding since she could not go to Draco's room, but tonight she just could not sleep. It did not matter who she was with tonight. Silent tear went down her face, she just could not understand why she could not shake this.

Severus watched his daughter drown herself in misery. She needed help that was obvious, but she was not an open person. "Jessie what is wrong?"

"Nothing." She croaked out. She knew the he knew that she was lying but she said nothing anyways.

"Jessica this is not healthy what you are doing to yourself. I love you and care for you. What ever you are bottling up it cannot go on. I am going to give you two choices: one talk to someone I suggest or I send you somewhere."

A spark flashed in Jessie's eyes. "You are manipulating me. Backing me into a corner, Nice. That is just nice dad. This is bullshit and you know it. I DO NOT want to go and tell someone my life story, it is no ones business but my own. I cannot believe you would think that this would even turn out, that I would ever agree to something like this."

"Jessica do not talk to me like that and YOU NEED HELP. Everyone can see that. This is hurting you, by day you act as if nothing is wrong, you are strong but at night, every night you are reduced to tears. Bet you did not know that you cry in your sleep did you. You are still dreaming even if you don't remember or don't wake up. Your past is haunting you and you have to move on."

"You know what, I do not want to have this conversation with you ever, Leave me alone."

"No."

"Well then I will leave. Move out of my way." Jessie screamed the last part but Severus did not budge.

"I am not leaving until we talk this out. And you agree to talk to someone about your issues."

Voldemort and Lucius walked into the room they heard Jessie and Severus yelling from down the hall.

"NO, you are leaving me alone right now, you have no right to come in here and tell me what to do. I have survived this long with out your help and I will…."

"Jessica we need to talk NOW." Voldemort said in a irritated voice. "Go to my study I will be there in a minute."

"I am not talking to anyone, I am going to my room."

"If you are not in my study when I get there, I will make your long stay in this Manor hell. Understood." Voldemort spoke in a hard stern voice, that made Lucius gulp.

Jessie has always been a defiant child, when others demanded she denied till now when the Voldemort gave her a look that said I dare you to disobey me.

"Yes sir." She got up and walked out.

Voldemort turned on Severus. "I am going to go and fix your mistake. You do not demand someone to talk about things they are not ready to talk about. Yes she needs help, yes she will get it. But she cannot be helped if she doesn't want to be helped. She has to hit rock bottom, and she should not be forced down there by her own father. I know your intentions were good but your approach could have been a bit more subtle."

"I am not even going to argue with you right now. All I know is she needs help and I meant what I said if she doesn't find someone here then she is going to a professional." Severus stormed out of the room.

* * *

Harry was still up, helping Hermione research background of families. He wanted to make sure that Hermione got to bed a decent hour, otherwise she would stay up late, till morning falling asleep on one of the many books in front of her. Once she got started she was hard to stop.

"God Harry how are we going to get support everyone we know has been affect by Death Eaters, they won't believe us when we tell them, God what do we tell them. 'Yeah guys death eaters not as bad as we though and Dumbledore is really evil.' I don't think that will work." Hermione was rambling.

"Mione' we will just start with friends, like the twins. That is a start then there is Lee, I am sure that he will join to. Then there is Ginny and Luna."

"Luna is the only sure one. "

"Stop worrying, you worry to much." Harry said as he got up and started to rub her shoulders. Hermione let herself relax a bit then started again when a passage caught her eye in the records of Death Eaters. "I think we can have Dean Thomas too."

"What?" He read the passage. "You are a genius." He gave her a quick kiss and ran off to find Severus.

* * *

Voldemort slammed the door when he entered his study. Jessie tried not to jump but failed. "The first thing that you need to learn is you better respect your father. He is worried and you have been less than truthful on this. Inappropriate even. Even if his approach was less to be desired he is right you need to talk to someone. That is why I have made the decision for you. Before you go and throw a fit and attempt to insult me, you will hear me out. You will meet me here in this office at a scheduled time everyday until I say so, I really don't care what we talk about, it could be the color green for all I care but we will talk. Remus Lupin will be coming soon and you will meet with him twice a week. If you want to go and feel sorry for yourself I want you to know what misery looks like. He has lost all his best friends…."

"Yeah to you." Jessie muttered.

Voldemort slammed his hand against the desk, "HE UNDERSTANDS and any more lip and I will make it so you cannot utter a word for a week. See this is what happens when you are backed into that corner that you so eloquently pointed out, you strike out with wit and disrespect. And I will not have either. You have watched one friend die, what is going to happen when this war picks up speed cause no one fighting for our cause is immortal. Everyone dies, and your friends death will be in vain if you do not wake up and live."

"I do live."

"You act Jessie. Yes I believe you are happy, but I think there is more to you than cheap jokes and a witty statement."

"And if I do not agree to this."

"There is the door don't let it hit you on the way out."

"You would kick me out of place that is not your house, because I don't think Harry or Draco will…"

"Do not threaten me with Harry and Draco. And two I did not mean the house I meant this office. If you are not strong enough to deal I don't need you in my life."

"You don't really care, you…."

"The last thing I want you to do is walk out that door but it has to be done. Your mind is not in the right place and you will make mistakes and mistakes can be deadly, I will not risk any of my men to work with someone who cannot handle the pressure of life."

Fresh tear came from her eyes and Voldemort hated seeing her this weak. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was ok, he really didn't know why(Strange feeling and all). But everything wasn't ok and she did not need to be babied. She needed to be set straight.

"I read this muggle book once by Robert Frost and it said something that inspired something in me. 'In three words I can sum up everything I learned about life: it goes on.' You need to deal with the demons of your past so you can face your future otherwise you will be in this rut forever. Haunted by a man that would not want this life for you."

"Fine, when do we meet." her voice was defeated, hallow. She couldn't even look at him anymore.

* * *

Hermione and Jessie were sitting on the bench in the green house that was next to a fountain, the next day. The green house was designed to basically look like an indoor garden, nothing like the ones at the school. This green house was all for show, reminded Jessie of a park.

"I do not." Hermione said a bit defeated.

"Admit it you like my brother more than just a friend. I see the way you to look at each other. You know for Gryffindors you two suck at the bravery part."

"Excuse me but we have been put into danger and we were brave."

"This has nothing to do with fighting. This is 'love'" Jessie giggled at the joking voice she made while saying love. "It is official my life is a soap opera, 'Will our lioness heroine fall for the knight stay tuned.'" Jessie said acting like on of those TV people.

"You know I do not really find you amusing at all." But laughing at it anyways.

"Well that is ashamed because I think I am hilarious."

"Can we change topic." Hermione begged.

"Sure, to what. If it is about Draco sorry cannot do it. I firmly believe that if you won't talk about your love life I won't talk about mine."

"I have no love life so there is nothing to talk about. What about Voldemort. HE is more passionate than I thought."

"Yeah, I think it is scaring him thou." Jessie said.

"Specially when ever love is mentioned."

"Once again true. Damn man is making me talk to Remus, and I have to meet with him once a day. Joy for me. And I had to this heartfelt apology to my dad. Who I think is still mad at me, he has been avoid me all day."

"Severus is another one who I don't think is every good with that thing called emotions."

"Emotions what are those, we don't believe in that here." scarasim in Jessie's voice gave it away.

"Harry kissed me, it was short, sweet even. But he ran away after and I don't know if it was a surprised type of kiss cause I found something, or if it was a friend kiss or if it was.. Well you know. A kiss kiss." Hermione started to babble a bit.

"I think it was a kiss kiss. And you say you have no love life. And I knew it. You like my brother." Jessie said the last part in a sing song voice.

* * *

"Okay the girls are talking, why are the girls talking what could they have to say that does not include us?" Harry was a tad bit paranoid.

"Relax they are most likely talking about you." Draco said and then smirked at Harry's horrified face. He still got joy from that.

"Why are you worried if they are talking about you Harry." Neville asked. But Draco answered. "Harry likes Hermione, and I think she likes him back. Theo says we should let them get together on their own but I say that is not fun. But as soon as Pansy and hopefully Ginny get here they will team up with Jessie and take matters into there own hands."

"You don't think they will do that do you." Harry asked eyes wide with realization that they would. "Just lie to me."

"No of course not, they will mind there own business and respect your privacy (Draco stated in a no nonsense type of way). Bloody Hell Harry they are girls, if you don't comply they will make your life hell and you will be wishing to be locked in a closet"

"Have I ever told you that you are the worst best friend a guy could have." Harry said, looking at Draco with no humor in his voice.

"I have to get my jollies off somehow since Severus has made sure that Jessie cannot sneak into my room." Draco said without looking up from his book, so he didn't see the punch that was aimed at his face.

"OW."

"Now would be the time to be quiet." Harry said.

"You are no fun, I was…"

"Draco your mouth is open and sound is coming out that is not good right now." Neville said he always wanted to see Harry punch Draco sure took him long enough, but unfortunalty it was no fun when they were friends now.

"Boys what is going on in here." Severus said as he walked in to the room.

"Nothing." All of them said.

"I am sure, are you ready Harry. Draco what happened to your eye."

"Your son." Draco said bitterly. He wasn't mad it just hurt, he was expecting Harry to hit him, he just did not know he would pack that much, well, Punch.

"Harry?" Severus said feeling kind of weird at the whole son thing.

"I hit him defending your daughter's honor, and to keep my sanity. He was saying things that were inappropriate." Harry smirked at Draco when Severus turned his glare on Draco.

"I was just messing with Harry to get him riled. I did not mean any of it, nothing has happened, nothing will happen."

"Now I know you are lying. But unfortunalty I do not have the time. HMM maybe I could send a message to the Dark Lord of what happened here since your father is out of town for the time being."

"No it was a joke, fun and games I will never say another word, promise."

"hmm." Severus said as he walked out with Harry.

"Man Draco you sure know how to pick the girl who has scary, dangerous, murdering men that protect her and are over protective. Oh did I mention that they love her and are very willing to kill for her, probably would kill for her on her whim too. Damn that is bloody unlucky"

"You have no idea that sucks. Usually they would be encouraging, now all they want to do is castrate me."

* * *

_Daily Prophet reports today that many Pureblood parents more so from the Slytherin Houses, have pulled there children from Hogwarts. With claims that say that after the explosions from aristocrat Draco Malfoy they do not trust the judgment of the Headmaster._

_Earlier this week Draco Malfoy was expelled from Hogwarts for severely beating Ron Weasly. It has been reported that earlier that day Ron had a confrontation with Jessica Snape that ended with her in the Hospital Wing. He was not expelled but severely punished claim Professor McGonanall. _

_Is this protest to unfair treatment of house? What will happen to the children caught in the middle if they cannot finish there education. Cont. page 4_

* * *

Pansy rushed up to greet Hermione and Jessie. "Yeay no school for us."

Draco and Jessie groaned.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Blaise said. Laughing.

"I normally would I hate school more than anything, but you are now standing in our new hell. And Tom is its ringleader and founder. He is making us attend school, a school that he is going to run. And I am sure that Hogwarts is going to seem like a walk in the park after they get through with us."

It was Pansy's turn to groan. "So we get to have teachers and stuff. Well that sounds….what I am kidding that is horrible, extremely horrible. What are they thinking."

"That they are preparing us for war." Hermione said. "We should take this serious, it really could be between life and death."

"Ruin the fun of our complaining why don't you." Draco said. "I thought that there would be more, people here."

"I have no clue, when my dad came and got us he pulled us to the side and said that we would be coming here. No clue were the others went."

* * *

Voldemort sealed the last of the letters that he had spent the afternoon writing. Personalizing each of them based off the research that based off the research that Hermione did. This was the beginning to the end. The first step to winning the war and preserving the future to wizards.

* * *

**AN: Had to put something in there with Jessie sleeping problem, Her and Severus never did talk about it. I know I promised more Hermione and Harry but they are a hard couple to really get together. Work on that next chapter.**

Thanks to all those who reviews

Hope you review again.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**AN: It is a filler chapter. Don't get to happy, well you can I hope. Hope you like it. Thanks to all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Untitled**

_I do not want people to be agreeable, as it saves me the trouble of liking them. **Jane Austin.**_

* * *

"So I am not Muggle born?" Dean Said. Completely floored by the news.

"No, you are a half blood like me." Harry said. During Hermione's research last night she discovered a diary that was confiscated from one of Voldemort's Death Eater. "It explains it all in this. I think anyways, we only read the first page." The first page was a letter to Dean; obvious his father wanted it to get to him one day.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. So according to this my father was a Death Eater and he fell in love with my mother." Dean said after he read some of first entry. "So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I was kind of hoping that you would come with us," Harry said hoping that he would. "At least give it a chance."

"Just because my father was a Death Eater does not mean I am going to be one too. I mean my mom is muggle, I cannot go all anti-muggle on her, I don't understand why…"

"I have my reasons trust me. And Voldemort is not just against muggle, it is only the muggle culture being brought into the Wizarding World. And trust me by the time Hermione gets finished with him he will be a supported of muggle pride or something. But I think that we are going to be reaching agreements soon about war issues."

"But he killed your parents Harry."

"Yeah that he did, but there is more to it than that. I honestly think that my parents would support my choice right now."

"Like what."

"Sorry cannot give away all my secrets, well I better get my trunk. That is why I am here of coarse. Please think about it. It could mean finding out who your dad is and if he is alive getting to know him."

"Yeah I will think about it."

"Be careful. Dumbledore is not who you think he is." Harry left the room before Ron came up, he really did not want to see him.

Harry did not think that he was going to run in with the Headmaster, but he really should of known. Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this castle.

"Harry glad to have you back." Harry knew that this was an act. The old coot was trying to put him in his place.

"Sorry sir, but I am not coming back. Ever. Well I wouldn't say that. I will not come back until you are out of this school." Harry said not really caring if he insulted him or not. But he was hoping he was.

"Harry I wish that you would reconsider this." The man aged right before his eyes. Sad blue eyes, that lied. They lied to him almost everyday of his life.

"Reconsider what. There is nothing to reconsider. I have nothing left here for me. All my friends have left."

"Severus will take you to the Dark Lord. Do you really want to be in the hands of Voldemort."

"Why are you acting as if you don't know where I am and who I am with." Harry let out a bitter laugh. "And for your information Tom is no worry for me."

"Harry I have tried my hardest to shield you from the evils of this world. It is sad when such a young soul has taken a path of destruction." The Headmaster took a dramatic sigh that would make Draco be disgusted. "You worry me my boy, I have failed you."

"DO NOT START." Red sparks flared out of Harry's wand. "Failed me, you done more than that old man and I will make…"

"Albus I really must insist that you stay away from my charge." Severus said coming up from behind them. "Harry go on, you have other business to attend to."

Harry glared at Dumbledore for a second before storming out of Hogwarts for the last time. Slamming the great doors loudly.

Dumbledore glared at his ex potions master. "Severus I have no idea what you are thinking but I will put a stop to this."

Severus let out a small chuckle. "Albus in all of my years of watching you manipulate people I honestly can't wait to see you try with them. The three are unbreakable. Strong, you can't even break up that kind of bond. It is going to be fun watching you try. Now the question is are you prepared to fail, are you prepared to be defeated."

"Get out of my school."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Are you insane Harry?"

"He has to be my dear brother."

"Did you get knocked on the head or"

"Fall off your broom."

"That is what he did; he fell from a very high height because nothing can explain this nothing." Lee said.

"No, Dumbledore is evil and Voldemort is getting muzzled pretty well from Hermione." Harry said to the Twin and Jordan.

"Hermione likes Voldemort?" Fred asked.

"Well kinda. They are working through some issues I guess. But they seem to get along well enough."

"Hermione likes Voldemort." George said in disbelief.

"I am kind of stuck on the whole Dumbledore is evil thing." Jordan said.

"Well I can see how he can be, really I can. But Hermione likes Voldemort." George said

"Yep even call him Tom." Harry joked.

"How can you see how Dumbledore is evil?" Fred asked his brother.

"He is the reason why my parents are dead. He lied to me a lot. I can't really go on in this just in case you decide not to come. Other side and all." Harry said.

"School. What about the shop?" Fred asked.

"Well I guess you can take that up with the evil men that want to start the damn school in the first place." Harry said joking, then he realized that he was not around the others that knew the Death Eater were not evil, well not that kind of evil. It was confusing Harry's head. Death Eater are evil, just not evil to him anymore. But he did not want them to be evil and they really didn't seem that evil. He needed help, maybe he would talk to Tom.

George got over his shock first and got the joke. "Yes damn men with their pointy hats, what are they thinking. But honestly we should be getting taught from you. You are the one who defeated them every year."

Harry laughed. "Or I should at least not have to go. I think I will bring that up when I get home. That is a very good point. I am obviously smarter than them. So…Willing to give it a try. See how the other half lives."

"Yeah. We try it. Who knows maybe you will prove us wrong and we will see Dumbledore for who he is. Like my brother here thinks he is." Fred said.

"Thanks guys. Slytherins are alright for only a little bit."

"Oh yeah Slytherins. How fun." Fred got an evil glint.

* * *

Remus Lupin arrived at Malfoy Manor. Yes it was a shock. Yes he did question everything he believed. But when he thought about Harry, this question in ethics was worth it. He was all he had left.

Voldemort and Avery met him in the foyer. He was filled in with everything that was going on around the manor. And he was truly impressed. He decided that so far Tom was not that bad. He had yet to see him mad.

He found Jessie in some room he was sure had a fancy name but didn't care to know. "Hello Jessica, do you mind if we have a short discussion."

"As long as it counts for one of my sessions."

"Then I think that we will have a longer conversation."

"Short talk sure why not."

Jessica followed him out of the room.

"So what did you want to say."

"Well I think we should meet Mondays and Thursdays. Is that good for you."

"Yeah, not like I really have a choice."

"You should really not think so negative about this. It may help. I know that you do not trust me. But soon I hope that you do. I really want to help you."

Jessie kicked at the floor. "So you were friends with my mother."

Remus smiled, she was talking and that was a good thing. Voldemort wanted her to open up a bit and he said they didn't have to exactly talk about her problems, just get her to the point were she will talk about it. "Yeah I was. She was an amazing witch."

"So I am told but I really don't know that much about her."

"Well…." Remus went on to stories about Lily. Jessie laughed at most of them but they just reminded her how absence a mother presence was.

* * *

"OH my god who are you two, I am sure that I do not know who you are." Jessie joked when she entered her brother's room. It was just Harry and Draco in there.

"Shut up and get over here." Draco said.

"Miss you."

"Miss you too."

"I think I am getting sick." Harry said.

"Whatever I missed you too dummy. This is nice. Do you know how long it has been since it was just the three of us." Jessie said.

"Insults me then ignores me how nice of you." Harry said. "But it is nice; we should do it more often."

"That we should." Draco said. They sat in silence for awhile then updated each other on all the happening.

"You really got mad that he beat up Ron." Harry asked. Apparently when Jessie got to the Manor she chased Draco around throwing stinging hexes at him.

"No, I was mad I couldn't help or at least watch."

"Well hun, you were not available, you were knocked out."

Jessie glared at him and then they started bickering. Just like old times Harry thought.

* * *

AN: I will most likely get another update in two days time, maybe even sooner depending if I have time or if I can't get an idea out of my head.

AND i promise a longer chapter next time. But remember that I got two out today. So if you put them together it is kinda like a long chapter. The first part of this is winding down. The Second part will still be in this story. So there is no having to get the other story. I think i worded that right. lol.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Come Down to ME**

_Words fall out of my mouth and I can't seem to trace was I am saying  
Everybody wants your time.  
I'm just dreaming out loud, I can't have you for mine and I know it.  
I just want to watch you shine.  
When the light falls on your face, don't let it change you  
When the stars get in your eyes, don't let them blind you.  
You are beautiful, just the way you are.  
And I love it all.  
Every line and every scar.  
And I wish that I could make you see.  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me._

**SAVING JANE: COME DOWN TO ME LYRICS**

* * *

Pansy and Jessie where sitting on the couch watching Hermione go through her latest meltdown in front of the fireplace.

"WHO AM I KIDDING?!" She had been saying odd things like that and pacing back and forth, sometimes you could see her arms wave around in odd movements above her head, for the past hour and a half.

"What is wrong with her?" Pansy asked in a bored voice and started to file her nails every now and then she would look up at Hermione. She was having a bad day, she was a tad moody. It was just so boring her and the fact that they had to start up with studying soon was getting her irritated.

"Harry kissed her." Jessie said in an equally bored voice as she put another chip in her mouth. She was actually really entertained by Hermione's antics as of late. Who knew the intelligent, strong willed witch could actually be a delusional teenage school girl like the rest of them.

Pansy dropped her file, a smirk slowly grew on her face and there was excitement in her eyes. " What, when and how?" She demanded.

"He didn't kiss me, it was a peck. Most likely a friendly peck" Hermione sighed in defeat as she finally sat or flopped down in between the two girls.

Pansy looked at the frowning Hermione and then looked over at Jessie, "She's really got it bad doesn't she?"

"Doesn't matter. I know that it will never work out. Ever. I can't have him and I know it." Hermione laid her head on Pansy shoulder. Pansy didn't realize that they had progressed in to comforting stage of their friendship. She wrapped an arm around her and patted her back awkwardly.

Jessie sighed in defeat, "And why is that?"

Hermione took a big breathe. "He is Harry Potter, what would he want with a 'mudblood' like me. He deserves someone equally great. Face it I am plain, he would never think of me like that. Plus the fact that we have been friends to long, he most likely thinks of me as a sister." Hermione just went over the deep end. Unfortunalty the two girls, who understood why she said the things she said, were not the only ones that heard that heated explanination. Remus Lupin just happened to be walking by at the time too. He walked into the room confused at the words he just heard.

"Hermione, what…why would you call…"

"Don't worry Remus, she just having a pity party, she didn't mean it. She is in love with my brother….OW! You didn't have to hit me." Jessie said rubbing her arm. She looked over at a glaring Hermione and threw a glare at her, herself.

"Well you didn't have to tell Remus either." Hermione said in a harsh voice.

"But I tell Remus everything he's my shrink."

"You don't have to tell him about me." She whined.

"Maybe you should see him, you seem to be a bit bi-polar. Your emotions are all wacky." Jessie joked and got punched again.

Remus laughed at there antics "Well Hermione you should never think like that ever meltdown or no meltdown. You know Harry doesn't care about that, and you know that he hates the spot light."

"Just how much did you hear." Hermione shrieked.

"Werewolf hearing." Remus chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Damn werewolf hearing." Mione muttered.

"Heard that!" Remus said from down the hall.

The girls laughed.

* * *

"You know Harry if you like Hermione you should say something. You never know who could snatch her right from under your nose." Blaise said.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared at Blaise. "What are you trying to say Zabini?" The room got that eriee chilly.

"That you should make your move soon and I was not meant to be a threat." Blaise said in a calm voice. They were used to Harry's temper and magic.

Harry's eyes darkened making his glare too intense for Blaise to keep eye contact "Better not be."

Harry got up so fast the chair clattered to the floor. He did not even bother picking it up as he walked out to the window and looked out into the darkening sky.

His thoughts darkened at the thought of anyone being with Hermione, if anyone touched her. It was like another voice talking in his head, a darker force. He tried taming it but his darker side was hard to push down once it was built up. And it was boiling at the surface ready to explode.

The glass in the window that Harry was staring at started to spider web, cracking under an invisible pressure and a small thought of Hermione and the Italian flashed inside his mind and the huge window over looking the Malfoy grounds what shattered outward.

"Harry calm down. We are just trying to give you advice, we are Slytherins remember." Draco said in a commanding voice.

"Harry James Potter, we are going to have a nice conversation about this, (point at the lack of window) after dinner, which is about to start soon." Severus said as he walked into the room. He came up to get them for dinner.

"It was an accident." Harry tried to explain

"Yes, but you lost control….we will talk about it later. You are not in trouble. Hurry up and get downstairs for dinner."

Theo came up behind them and through his arms around Harry's and Draco's neck. "You soo love that girl. More than Draco loves Jessie I think to. I mean you shatter a window with you mind, amazing display of magic."

"Hey I beat up Weasel."

"True." Hummed Theo.

"Yeah who need romantic poetry and flower, with candies when you can violently destroy something for the one you love." Blaise said dryly as Theo chuckled. "Sap all of them."

* * *

Once they were at the doors to the Dinning Room Harry stopped and grabbed Draco by the shoulder. "Drake can I talk to you for a moment." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded. "Go on ahead, we will catch up." Draco waited till the other two were through the door before he asked. "What's wrong."

"I didn't really realize how strongly I feel about her. The last couple of days she is all I think about. I want her so much. I…I don't know what to say or even where to start. She is everything. I look at her and see the reason why I fight this war. She has always been there, never she ever doubt me or any path I chose. She trust me more than I ever seen someone trust. FUCK! She's here, she followed me here to the snake pit with out doubt." There was pain in Harry's voice as he talked. "But she can't feel the same about me. I mean we are friends, always been. I always thought she would end up with Ron. But now, I almost tore Blaise's head off by what he said."

"Quit with all this thinking and tell her. She likes you too. Hell she loves you Harry. Everyone can see that you two like each other, everyone but you and her that is. Don't let that go other wise you will be locked in a closet with her." Draco turned to walk in the Dinning Room.

Harry took a deep breathe and followed. Immediately his eyes searched for her. She was sitting by Tom. They seem to be in a heated discussion, Tom must have said something snide by the look on his face, all Hermione did was laugh. The joy in that laugh, the ways her eyes shined in mirth at the Dark Lord clenched Harry's gut.

He sat down next to Draco with a hard look on his face.

"What?" Draco asked

"I think that I am Jealous of the Dark Lord." Harry whispered harshly into Draco's ear.

Remus cursed his werewolf hearing as he chocked on his tea. Those two Griffindores where hopeless.

Draco laughed, he couldn't control it. All Malfoy rules on proper etiquette went out the window. He buried his head into the crook on his arm on the table and his whole body shook.

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated his best friend. He caught the look of mirth in Remus's eye and cursed his honorary God-father with his werewolf hearing under his breathe. Remus couldn't help it. Harry's pouting was hilarious, pretty soon he joined Draco's mad laughter. every time they thought it was under control they would look at each other or Harry or Voldemort and start again.

The table looked at the two confused. Most of them caught on that they were laughing at Harry. The dark look on his face as he glared at the two was a give away. They just tuned them out, knowing that they were not going to share.

Harry heard Hermione squeal in delight and hugged Tom. Every glass, plate, bowl shook then shattered. Draco and Remus did not find Harry's jealousy funny anymore.

Jessie looked around Draco and gave her brother a worried glance.

Harry slid his chair back slowly and walked over to Hermione leaned over the table and whispered in her ear.

"A word please." He said harsher then he intended.

Jessie gave Draco a questioning look, which he smirked at. It was going to happen.

* * *

Hermione followed Harry out. He stopped outside the door and turned toward her.

She saw the pained face she recognized, he only looked this way when he was trying to sort out his thought and feelings. He looked her in the eyes, she was memorized by how intense they were, unreadable. His jaw was set.

"What is wrong? You are worrying me." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Harry snapped out of his trance and stared into her honey brown colored eyes and his expression immediately softened. Every doubt crumbled he had to take a risk and tell her everything.

He slowly brought up his hand and caressed her cheek. She gasped at the soft, caring touch.

"You. I…I have been fighting this. But every time I am close to you I lose it. Hermione I need you, want you, love you more than just a friend. Everything I am is because of you. You stood by me through everything. My life has not been easy and it has been dangerous but you still stood by me. When I was weak you were my strength. And I cannot go on just being your friend anymore. I just can't….."

Hermione got up on her tip toes and with ever ounce of Gryffindor bravery she shyly kissed him. She pulled back to look at him. His expression was still unreadable, but before she could figure out what he was feeling or ask he kissed her passionately, pulling her close. She was lost in the sensation, it was a rush she could not explain. Harry pulled away and said, "Sorry…."

"I love you too. More than I should. I feel the same, everything you said." She was still scared to share her feelings and insecurity laced her voice.

Harry smiled brightly and kissed her again.

"Be mine, let me be the one."

"I have been yours, always been."

Harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as she hugged his waist. "You have always been the only constant in my life."

Hermione looked up into his lonely eyes "I am here till the end Harry. You won't give up on me and I won't give up on you."

* * *

"What did you say to Mione to make her squeal like that?" Neville asked

"Asked her to help me plan some things about the school."

"Well good job. Pissed Harry right the fuck off." Jessie said avoiding the look her father was sending her.

Remus and Draco started to laugh again.

"What is so funny?" Voldemort demanded. Trying to sound menacing but it only made them laugh harder. The eventually got the words out.

* * *

"Jealous of me?" Voldemort said when he found a smiling Harry in one of the various sitting rooms.

"Not anymore." Harry smirked.

"Finally asked her, do I have to remind you of the rules." Severus said as he too walked into the room.

"No."

"So why were you jealous of me?" Voldemort asked

"She's smart, you are smart. She squealed and hugged you."

"I once again realized the reason I do not like hugs."

"Well get used to it. Hermione is very affectionate, Ginny too."

Then the Dark Lord did something very undark lordish. He banged his head against the wall he was leaning on. "I used to be feared."

"I can see why." Harry smirked.

"Things are changing. Soon she is going to have me signing muggle-born protection act or something."

"Don't doubt her. She probably already had it written." Harry said not even joking.

"One day she will apprieate my vicious ways."

"Doubt that one."

Severus laughed. "You know you are the one who is supposed to keep the balance to the Dark Lord."

"But I am lazy and she does a good job at it. She can be my spokesperson."

"Okay to the reason I wanted to see you Harry." Severus said.

"You never want to just see me, always a reason." Harry said in all seriousness, but he really was joking. He laughed at Severus face, it looked like he didn't know what to say.

He glared, it didn't work and they moved on with conversation. "You are going to have private lessons with me and the Dark Lord once we get to the school."

Harry looked at them in confusion. "Private lessons? When we get to school?"

"You need to learn how to control that power and your emotions." Severus said.

"School?" Harry said weakly.

"We are having one of my family mansions reconstructed to meet the needs of a school. That is where Lucius has been. " Voldemort said.

"Great." Harry said in a disappointed voice. He thought there was just going to be lessons.

* * *

AN: Finally got it out. Sorry it took awhile to think about this chapter, longer to write it and be satisfied with it. I hope you like sorry I lied, I will update as soon as I can.

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry this took so long I couldn't find the right words really. and i am still not that satisfied with this chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Coming together**

_United we stand, divided we fall._

* * *

"Tacos."

"Pizza."

"Grilled Cheese."

"Hot Dogs."

"Spaghetti"

"Hamburgers"

"Fries."

"Nachos"

"Cheese Curds."

Hermione and Jessie where laying on their boyfriends laps, completely bored listing off all the Muggle foods they missed. Foods that they never seen served in the Wizarding World.

"Mac and Cheese."

Why? Because they were trapped on a train that didn't serve food. Which was the dumbest thing they ever heard, but here they were: Straving.

"Three Musketeers." Dean added. He was able to because there was no private compartments either. The girls groaned.

"We were staying away from candy." Hermione whined, and then she added "Snickers."

"Kit Kat."

"Yum, Kit Kat's. That is a good one. Skittles."

"Taste the Rainbow." Jessie said in a stage whisper.

Harry and Dean were laughing at Draco, Blaise and Theo's confused faces.

Hermione giggled at Jessie and than said to the Pureblood boys "It is a muggle thing."

"As I have said before Muggles are strange." Draco stated. And then winced when Jessie pinched him.

"When are we getting there?" Fred asked. He was going through a panic attack. George, they believed, was in shock. Severus knew all there tricks and was prepared to confiscate all joke items that they planned to use on the train. He also gave them a strong warning to behave; otherwise they would see the Head Master AKA Lord Voldemort. Acting like an angel was hard and they did not know how long they would last. But they were sure of one thing, being sent to the Head Master's office was not going to be so easy this year. Easy on them.

"I can't believe Lavender Brown is here." Padma Patil said as she looked over her shoulder at the girl who was talking to or trying to talk to Victor Krum. "My sister is not even here, why would she come." She did not like Lavender, Padma thought that she was a flake.

"I don't know." Hermione said as she straightened herself out. Hermione was worried too, she was sure that her and Ron would start dating.

"Leave her be, most likely had a row with Ron and this is how she is getting back at him. I doubt she will last." Harry said returning back to the book that he was reading.

"Since when do you read when there is no homework assigned?" Hermione asked. Trying to peek at what book he was reading, but he put it in his bag to quick

He fake glared at her. "It is not that shocking.""Yeah it is." Jessie said as she shifted to get more comfortable on Draco's lap.

Voldemort was seething. He wanted nothing more than to curse every single teen on this train. Remus Lupin was dead. Suggesting that he should go along with the teens. Let them get used to him, and keep them in line. The noise was unbearable, the laughter was pure torture. How the mighty have fallen. Couple months ago none of these kids would have the nerve to utter a single sound let alone laugh in his presence, now look at him. The only reason he was so calm right now was because of Luna. Luna was his new obsession. He was studying the odd girl, who right now was reading her magazine upside down, for what purpose he did not know. She looked peaceful with no care in the world, no clue to her surroundings, that was a mistake that he must correct in all students. To be more aware of the surroundings. But he had been testing her, for his amusement of course. He would throw tiny objects like paper at her, and she would catch it without even looking. or bat it away like it was an annoying fly. He would wave his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash, she would just continue to read. He tried reading her mind and she looked up from her magazine and smirked at her. Like she knew something that he didn't and then continue to read. Not even saying something, he did not know if he been found out, which he doubt, but still the look in her eye said she knew what he was doing. He was intrigued. But then someone hit him with a stray tickling spell that he quickly annoyed. He had enough.

He stood up and the whole cabin went silent. Expect for Jessie. She was still rambling on to Draco.

"Jessica Snape!" He hissed.

"What Un-Sir?" The look he gave her was hard; she knew that he did not want all the students knowing what she called him. It would make him look weak; it would show his new weakness.

"SHUT UP! All of you sit down and be quiet. Next person who talks I swear I will curse you in to oblivion." He caught Harry's and Hermione's disapproving eye and rose an eyebrow challenging them to say something.

Harry looked away but Hermione gave his a look that said that this was not over with. He sighed as he sat down; Hermione was going to give him a headache all year. Too smart and too moral for her own good.

He looked across toward Luna who was silently giggling.

"What are you laughing at witch?" He whispered harshly.

"You, you amuse me." Then she went back to reading.

If any of the teens would of been looking at the Dark Lord, the most feared man alive, they would of seen him gapping like a fish. The girl just caught him off gaurd.

He could hear Lupin chuckling in the back ground.

* * *

Manor was under rated. It was more like a castle, smaller than Hogwarts but still bigger than Malfoy Manor. There was also a lot more land than Hogwarts had but no pitch. Harry was pretty sure that there was not going to be an organized sport this year, which was no fun.

Every one was ushered to the Dining Hall. It was quiet and not because of the threat that still hung in the air. This was something new; this was something that has never been done before. No one knew what was going to happen how this was going to turn out or even how they were going to like this.

Everyone was waiting for someone else to break the ice and start the conversation. But no one did. When they enter the Dining Hall the first thing they notice was there was no long tables that separated people by houses. There were multiple round tables spread across the whole room every close to each other. With a long table in that was in the front of the room looking over everything. No one knew were to sit they all kind of stood there waiting to be assigned.

"You can sit anywhere." Voldemort's voice rang over the room. "That is just one of the things that you will find different here than at Hogwarts. There are no houses that divide you. From this day forth there are no Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. We stand together as a school united. There will not be petty rivially. We have more ex Gryffindor and Slytherins than any other house, but I tell you this only once. IT DOES NOT MATTER ANYMORE. This is our school, everyone agreed to this. I don't care if you don't like each other but I will not tolerate fighting, or anything else directed at each other in a negative way. We have a lot of differences in this school, we have students, even teachers here just on blind trust. But if we learn to stand together we will be a force to be messed with. We will be strong. And I will promise you this now everyone here will be treated equally, there will be no favoritism here, no one will be better than anyone. I am going to tell you this right now. I am going to be a hard teacher and a strict Head Master, but I am going to a hard teacher to everyone I am going to be a strict head master to everyone. NO one gets treated different just because they come from a rich family, or if they are pureblood or muggle born. There will be no special treatment for our dear famous Harry Potter. If you want to get noticed here, it you want to stand out. You will study hard, train hard and be the best you can, you want to be the best and prove yourself you do it threw your school work. If you are having problems you will not be left behind, I won't let you. Either will my teachers. I firmly believe that you are only as strong as your weakest link and that will not happen here. If someone doesn't get something, we will try harder study longer so everyone gets it or can do it to perfection. Because that is what I demand. Perfection as a whole and I don't care how long it takes to get there but we will. Now find a seat, and remember that these are not assigned seats and I know that a lot of people will sit with who they are comfortable with, but I want you to give each other a chance."

Jessie started everyone to clap. Hermione was happy, exited and proud. "I never would have expected him to say that." She said.

"I think it has more to do with you and Harry, you guys are changing him. Hermione could probably even get him to think about spew." Draco said.

"Don't in courage her." Ginny said.

"I doubt that one, but it is great that he opening up to Muggle Borns."

"Yeah I heard him talking with my Dad saying something like that is the problem with Hogwarts, they all say they want us to unite and stuff but they don't do anything to promote it and they keep us separated by houses. Uncle Tom said that if they truly did believe that we would of never had houses." Jessie said.

"But that is Hogwarts you know, based on the Founders belief of who was better. But that is no way to teach students." Harry said. He liked the changes.

"So I guess I am the weakest link that is going to keep us behind." Neville said.

"Don't think like that Neville you don't know how they are going to teach here yet or what, and you heard him no one is getting left behind, something tells me that blowing off homework is a thing of the past." Blaise said.

"I really hate school." Jessie said for the billionth time. Throwing herself into the chair.

"And We…" Fred started

"Really have to agree…" George added.

"With you." The three trouble makers gave each other a grave look, this could be the end to fun time and the start to get serious. Which none of them were good at to begin with.

"Yeah I can garentee that there will be no blowing up this Dining room at all. Tom will kill you." Harry said.

"You all are just upset because now you have to study, you have no choice. This is going to be my best year ever." Hermione said. Harry looked over at Draco and rolled his eyes. And he started to tickle her. "Teachers pet that is what you are."

"Yeah she is going to give Voldemort a run for his money." Theo said. "I cannot wait till we have that class, I hope you stump him, that would be great. I would really enjoy that. So you should really do it."

"I would not up show a teacher." Hermione said trying to look more mature than the rest of them. "Well maybe him insufferable know it all."

"OI! That is my dad." Jessie said. "And I am getting an accent thank you ever much, since when do i say Oi?"

"Do you think that we can do it, what the Dark Lord said, unite as a school?" Pansy asked

"I do believe we can. Come on look at all of us. I am best friends with Saint Potter." Draco said

"Yeah if ferret and me can do it anyone can." Harry said

The two of them glared at each other for a bit, before laughing.

"Ferret?" Jessie asked.

"Don't do it Potter, I will kill you." Draco warned, really glaring this time. Everyone else was laughing at the memory.

"One of our professors tranfigured him in to a ferret and than bounced him around. It was the funniest thing that I ever seen." Ginny gabbed.

"That is it." Draco said as he got up. Ginny being a quick thinker got up at the same time and ran from him.

"Get over here weaslette and get what is coming to you." Draco said as he chased her around another table.

Jessie was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. "Draco I wish I could of seen that."

"We can use Hermione's pensive and I will show you the memory." Ginny yelled back at her. Draco ran faster and caught her by the waist. "What to do with you, what to do."

Draco smirked and it was never a good thing when he looked that happy about something. He muttered a jinx under his breathe and let her go without a fight. Ginny looked at him confused and was about to ask him what he did but all that came out was. "Draco is the hottest guy in school."

If looks could kill Draco would be dust. She went to yell but then this came out of her mouth instead. "I worship Draco Malfoy."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut, gave him a glare that said that this was not over with and turned around to finish eating.

The teacher laughed. It was a good show of friendship joking.

"I feel so sorry for Draco." Remus said. The others at the table looked at him like he was crazy.

"I think my son got the upper hand." Lucius said.

"Today. Today he got the upper hand, but I swear to Merlin that girl should of been in Slytherin. She is cunning. She will hit Draco with a force, and he won't even know what is coming. Then add into the fact that her brothers have been itching to do something. My bet is she goes to them and then plots her revenge. And she will have it."

* * *

"There is something familiar about Lavender Brown's scent. I do not like that, there is something wrong about it. It should not be familar." Remus said to Lucius and Severus.

"Well we should bring it to the attention of the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that this is a short chapter. Next will be them all doing some school things and all that fun. Oh and for the twins, you cannot keep a good man down.**

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

* * *

**Chapter 24: You Got Nerve**

_"I know all those people. I have friendly, social, and criminal relations with the whole lot of them."- Mark Twain_

* * *

To say the Ginny was plotting would be the understatement of the year. She was going to make sure one Draco Malfoy knew never to cross her ever again, he may have been the Slytherin Prince at Hogwarts but she was carving out her own name here as a force to be reckon with, with the help of her brothers of coarse.

"The Head Master is the Dark Lord." Fred said for the tenth time but his sister just wasn't getting it.

"You two are bored and you know it, you went a whole day with nothing, you won't last long." Ginny said. Smirking because she knew she was right, and better yet she knew that they knew she was right.

"The answer is still no." George said.

Ginny decided that this was going to need a different approach, "I can get him back on my own, I just wanted to make you guy proud, I just figured that you would teach me." Ginny pouted, it was fake but they didn't need to know that. She was just boosting their male egos a bit, and if it went according to plan they would be putty in her hands.

"Fine, but nothing over the top." Fred said, George glared at his brother but agreed to help to. Ginny loved the way the male mind worked.

"Thank you!" She gave them both a hug and told them her idea. They both got matching evil smirks.

"Little sis, you impress me. I think we have a job for you once all this settles." George said, he never knew his sister had it in her.

"Well what can I say, I learned from the best." Even if they already agreed it wouldn't hurt to boost their ego some more.

* * *

"What do you mean her scent is off?" Voldemort said shifting through papers.

"As a werewolf I have an advance ability to smell, and I swear that, that girls scent is off. I know it to well and right now I cannot place it. I didn't get enough time by her, but I can tell you one thing for sure that is not Lavender Brown."

Voldemort put his quill down. He defiantly found the benefits of having a werewolf that he could actually trust on his side. Their ability went beyond useful. "Well what are we going to do about this."

"If I can talk to her, without alerting her. Than I should be able to pick of what I know of the scent and maybe put a face to it." Remus said. They could not let the Order know that Lupin was not working for Dumbledore anymore. Dumbledore trusted him more than he trusted Severus and could bring even more useful information.

"Get someone who knows her in my office right now." Voldemort said to Severus.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Harry, Draco and Jessie were wandering the Castle. Talking randomly about nothing, but everything all the same.

"So how is it going with Remus?" Harry asked.

"I think that maybe you should sit in too, most of the time he talks about mom and your Dad. Some of it is hilarious. The sessions with TOM on the other hand just ends with me pissed off and him telling me I am acting like and immature teenager, then I have to remind him that I am an immature teenager. Then he says that I should be focused more on training and the war. Then I tell him that he needs to get laid. Only in my mind of coarse but I am sure one day he will read it at that moment and I will no longer be able to stand before you. I might come back as a ghost I haven't thought about it to much."

"Wow, Hun how long have you been waiting to say all that. He didn't ask for a book with clip notes."

"Well Hun I am stressed and he asked unlike some people that I know."

"Mad because I didn't ask, Sorry didn't know I have to I thought that you would just come to me with your problems."

"Well you thought wrong, and why would I go to you."

"I don't know maybe because I am your boyfriend. Maybe because I am your friend. No clue what so ever." Draco said as he walked off.

"Haven't been sleeping I see." Harry said.

"Not really." Jessie admitted quietly.

"I don't think he has either."

"Well he doesn't have dead people haunting his dreams."

"Yeah but you been pushing him away."

"I don't mean too." Jessie stopped and turned to look at her brother.

"Well you know him, he mostly likely needs you more than you need him." Harry joked.

"I can hear you, like I really walked away in a strange castle that we don't know our way around." Draco said from an archway he was leaning against.

"Like we didn't know you were there." Harry said in the same snide tone.

"We didn't but does it matter anyways." Jessie left out a laugh as she approached her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him. "Do you really feel like I am pushing you away?"

"I just miss you at night, you are more open and I know how to help you better."

"Sorry." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, he pulled her up and deepened the kiss.

"Sorry to ruin a touching moment, who am I kidding. I am not sorry to ruin this scarring moment but we should head to the great hall before Tom notices that we are not there.

* * *

Severus went and got Hermione. She was the one who most likely knew her the best in the whole school. Hermione was confused. She hadn't done anything yet that would get her sent to the Headmasters office. Really all the fun stuff usually was at the end of term.

"Hermione." Voldemort greeted her. "You are not in trouble so you can relax."

"Good, so have you decided that Muggles deserve to be treated with respect and we should just leave them ignorant to our world?"

"Hmm, Head Master now girl, watch the tone. And no I have not. There is always a breach but we and in the adults will discuss that one later."

"Someday I will be an 'adult' and you will have to deal with me."

Voldemort had to give it to her. She was persistent. She wanted to bridge that gap between the two of them right away and come to a compromise so that they could work peacefully together. But so far it didn't work out.

"On to more important matters that are more critical than muggles. Lavender Brown, what do you know of her." He asked in the no nonsense tone he had learned to develop ever since his first dealing with the girl. If only that tone worked on Jessie he would be set.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Hermione asked.

His patience was wearing thin. If this would have been a Slytherin student they would of answered him no questions asked. Not curious Gryffindor or Jesse. They were different.

"Ms. Granger I am going to ask one more time and this time you will answer the question with out complaint or without asking your own question. If you fail to do this you will be the first person to get a detention, now do we have an understanding?"

"Yes."

What was up with kids and their lack of respect? Their parents I swear let them run wild.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now what do you know about Lavender Brown."

Hermione went to explain about her personality other lesser qualities about the girl. "And lastly, she is the last person other than Ron I thought would ever be here."

"And why is that?"

"Because she who she is I don't know. I thought her and Ron would be going out by now. Can I go eat or are you going to drill me more."

"Are you always this disrespectful to teachers and authority figures?"

Hermione hung her head, she had to admit she was acting childish, but he could have answered her questions. "No sir."

"I didn't think so. I would appreciate that you treated me with the same respect then."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you may go now." He smiled as soon as she left. One teen down a couple of hundred to pull back into line.

"Go up and talk to her about what happened to her and Ron and see if you can pick up her scent." Voldemort said to Remus.

"Alright." and walk toward the Dining Hall.

Voldemort was going to be on his way too but he heard whispering and got curious.

"Are you sure this is going to work George." A female voice said.

"Ginny how much do you trust your brother."

"Well when you ask so innocently, not at all. You better have edited this so he doesn't say anything that will make Jessie come after me."

"Well what do you take us for?"

Voldemort stopped listening there. He knew he really should have put an end to what ever the three were planning but he wanted to see what they were going to do to Draco. He could use some entertainment. And watch the youngest Malfoy be taken down a peg.

* * *

Remus was walked into the Dining Hall completely ready to deal with what ever this fake Lavender Brown was about to throw at him. You could not fool him, he was too trained and war worn. And his senses and instincts were much better than the average Wizard or Witch.

"Ms. Brown, I would like to have a word with you." Remus said, falling into his professor role with ease.

"Professor Lupin, about what?" She asked a bit tense.

"Well we were not really accepting you to answer let alone agree with coming to the school. And this concerns me a bit, did something happen?" He sounded sympathic trying to by the time to jog his memory. Then it clicked.

* * *

Draco walked into the hall not expecting anything at all to happened. He did not think that the girl had it in her to get him back. She was a Gryffindor.

Ginny sat quietly acknowledging two of the three that sat down. Hermione giggled at Draco's face, if there is one thing that she learned about him he did not like to be ignored, ever.

"I can play this I am ignoring you too game. Bet I do a better job at it." He took a bit of his eggs and said in a loud voice that rendered the whole room quiet. "Ginny is my queen, and she will like to introduce the featured film 'The Bouncing Ferret Malfoy' for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy."

Malfoy shook his head our of the trace that he was under and realized what was happening. She managed to put the memory on to the screen, for everyone to see. Malfoy was pretty sure that, that had never happened before. But he was too busy being mad to realize the talent it took to pull said prank. His girlfriend was currently laughing her ass off at his expense.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself." He said to the laughing table.

"Sorry babe it is just too funny." She said as she watched her boyfriend get turned into a ferret for the third time.

"And if you think that this is the end you are sorely mistaken." Ginny said. "That was just me getting even, Next you will have to learn your lesson when it comes to messing with me."

Draco glared at the red head refusing to be intimidated. He glanced over at the twins knowing that they had helped their sister's vengeance. "You might not want to start a war that you are unprepared to finish."

"You forget who my brothers are."

"You forget who my friends are and the fact that they do not call me the Slytherin Prince for nothing."

"But you see Draco dear the Slytherin Prince does not exist here. Looks like you will have to start all over again."

"You may be good with your words but you will find that unless you know how to back them up they are nothing but words." Draco said to Ginny. But she just smirked at him.

"I plan on backing them don't you worry."

Blaise had to hand it to the girl. Most adults would have been fearful of Draco threaten them. She just used it to mover her ambition to make sure he paid. He could not wait to see what she had in store.

Jessie smiled at Ginny. She liked it when her boyfriend was brought down a peg or two.

"You know if she would have been clever she would have done something to your hair, remember the time I dumped cherry soda in it and it turned pink. You were almost to the point of tears you were so mad."

"Jessie if you want to be a good living girlfriend you will shut up right now."

"I don't know, it has been awhile since I had a good go at you. Maybe I should ally myself on Ginny's team."

"Oh prank war. I love prank wars." Fred said.

"Yeah we should pick teams now." George added.

"This is getting a tad bit out of control guys."

"But it is fun Hermione." Blaise said.

While the kids were dividing teams and making rules to there new entertainment, the adults were still watching the memory be played on the big screen.

Voldemort was impressed. Simple as that. "I want to know what hidden talents these kids have. I also want to know weakness. And I want them as soon as possible. And can someone get me the twins inside my office at lunch."

Voldemort started eating, "oh and Remus, did you find out what you needed to find out."

"That I did, it is important that we handle the situation as soon as possible." His voice spoke of the urgency.

"Well get her in my office as soon as breakfast is over."

* * *

Severus swept by the table where his children were. "Do I need to remind you of the rules?"

"No dad." Jessie said as she got up. "We will break plenty of rules and you will be able to punish us to your heart content." She gave him a hug waiting for the other to stand up.

"Yeah I must say Sev I liked your rules better than my fathers. It really does suck having your parents at school."

The twins smiled brightly. "Mom won't be able to hear about our miss adventures." George whispered to Fred.

"Right you are my brother."

Severus had heard the twins. He did not want them thinking that was an excuse to make even more trouble. To tell you the truth they kidnapped every other kid that was not born to side with the Dark Lord. The Daily Prophet was having a field day with it. Saying that Hogwarts was not as safe as they all thought. They also had some students from other schools and pervious graduates also attended. They needed to think of a fast solution to this. Then he started to feel guilty. They should at least inform parents that their kids were safe and made the choice of supporting Voldemort and Harry. How they would deliver that kind of information was beyond his idea. They just need to work out all the kinks.

* * *

AN: That was defiantly a longer chapter for you. Next chapter you will get the mysterious person and also them all in classes. A bit of plot progress too. Please Review. The next update should be up in two days I got a pretty good idea to what I am going to write.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: Untitled (because I am so creative)**

_Life's more amusing than we thought_

* * *

Voldemort looked at the girl in front of him, he didn't like being fooled. He hated it, this smelled like Dumbledore's Order all over it. Thinking that they could fool him. But it didn't work that way. He only brought people he trusted here, and he was not about to let some girl here think that she was getting one up one him. Things were not working that way any more, this was a time for change. A time where two sides would unite for the sake of the whole wizarding community. From the mouth of Dumbledore himself it was for the greater good. But with Harry on his side, for the greater good was not going to be sacrificing other people, and using them. Everyone will know what they are getting themselves into.

"It seems that we have a problem here." He spoke as he studied her. She gave that innocent school girl look that said she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean, Head Master." She tried. Not wanting to give up and be defeated.

"I think you do. Remus please come in here."

Remus walked in with Severus. "Now why don't you start telling me all that you know." Voldemort said again give her one more chance.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fake Lavender said, stuttering. Losing faith in what she was saying as she looked over at Remus.

"I think you do Tonks, I must say you are getting a lot better at transforming." Remus said as he sat down next to the stunned witch. Giving her a grim look. He did not want to know what the Dark Lord had in store for her.

Tonks morphed back and glared at Remus. "How could you betray the Order, Dumbledore. After everything he has done for you."

"I really don't have to explain myself to you but let me ease your mind. I have always been on Harry's side, no one else's. And Voldemort has proven himself. In more ways than Dumbledore." Remus said. And it was true. Voldemort was training Harry how to use his power and control his emotions. Even helping Jessie with her nightmares. He may seem mean, angry and cruel, but Remus was sure that the siblings were eating away the cold exterior.

"And you." Tonks said as she looked over at Severus. " I knew that you were a spy, I knew that you were betraying the Order. My cousin was right but I trusted you because Dumbledore trusted you.,"

"Well there you go putting your trust in the wrong person. And of coarse your cousin was right, he screamed it to the roof tops on numberus occasions and he still gave me custody of Harry. Hmm wonder why?"

Tonks what put out but she was not going to hear any of this she had to concentrate on escaping. This was worst than what the Order originally thought. The organization and how planned everything was. This was no joke. They were preparing these students, for his war.

"Don't even think about it, it won't work." Lucius said as he put the magical cuffs on her. They cancelled out any of her power. Making her as useful as a muggle. Tonks looked at her cuffs, clearly getting worried. This was getting more impossible by the minute, why did she let Dumbledore talk her into this.

Lavender came to them and showed them her letter. They took that opportunity for undercover and ran with it. This was not part of the plan. She was just supposed to be here for a couple of days and get the who, whats, and hows of this school.

"Get her out of my sight, I will deal with her later." He had important things to deal with right now, and he needed to calm down and think clearly.

* * *

Draco walked into the History with Harry and started singing "I'm to Sexy for this shirt. Too sexy for this shirt too sexy it hurts. I'm a model you what .." Ginny, he was going to kill her.

"Mr. Malfoy." Antonin Dolohov yelled.

"Sorry." He said meekly, really embarrassed this time. He would kill the littlest red head if it was the last thing he did. Every time he walked through a door he did some odd thing. Like for his father's current events class he confessed his love for his Daddy. For his mother's wizarding tradiotions he admitted that he was a mother's boy. He told Severus in potions that his daughter was the hottest girl in school. Ginny was going down, that is all there was to it. And he got an idea from all this door way nonsense.

Jessie was glad she chose the twins side. They were fun. She was sure that the other team would be too serious when it came to pulling the pranks. Specially when her genius idea came to her, the twins could make it happen. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy would not know what hit them. (other team: Ginny, twins, Jessie, Theo.)

Hermione didn't know how she was dragged into this. They were going to get in trouble, she knew that. And she was pretty sure they knew that. If she got into serious trouble because of this she was going to go after her team. Provoking Tom didn't seem like a smart idea. She was sure Severus would not find them amusing either. They were here to learn and train not goof around.

* * *

Lunch finally Harry thought. When Tom said that this was going to be hard he was not kidding. The homework they were already assigned was crazy. Eassys, reading, training. It was all going to be too much. Maybe he should take this up with Tom. They were still teens.

"Attention please." Voldemort said speaking loud. Anger evident in his voice. The three could tell, they also knew that it would not end well. "I want to know right now who does not want to be here." He waited a bit and no one dared made a sound.

Theo looked at Hermione and mouthed "lavender". He noticed she was not here, Hermione got a grim look on her face, this was not going to go well.

"NO ONE. This is the last chance I will let you leave peacefully, now how about this question who of you are spies? And You better speak up because I will find out and I will kill you with my bare hand if I have to."

Again no one spoke. Harry was tense, he wanted to know what was happening.

"NO ONE again. Well let me warned you now, it won't end pretty. Let me show you. Bring her in here." The entrance doors opened to MacNair dragging Tonks in by her hair. "This is how spies get treated. I will not tolerate it, punishment is death. We are in the middle of a war. I will not sugar coat it like your old headmaster. In this war people die, people die brutally. Trust is the hardest thing in a war, I will put my trust in you not to tell the out side world what you learn here, what you see or hear here. Lot of the men that are teaching you are wanted criminals. I cannot afford to be found out and I will not take it easy on those who think that they can fool me. It doesn't work that way. She will die before you, to warn you."

Tonks was scream a lot of the kids looked pale and most of them never seen a death before.

"Harry do something." Hermione said in a harsh whisper.

"Do what undermine him in front of his death eater and the whole school, yeah he will like that."

"He is going to kill her."

Harry was in an inner battle. He knew that Tom demand respect. But this was pushing him over the limit. He was about to stand when he seen that Voldemort was in a heated discussion with Luna. He was confused.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Luna said as she put another bite in to her mouth.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed on the blond witch. "And why is that."

She looked up at him and her pale eyes seemed to eat at him, "Your family will not appreciate it, they would be….mad."

He sat down. "I do not have a family, I killed what was left of them."

"Hmm. So you say. Your eyes say different. Again killing her would be mistake."

Voldemort looked up toward where Harry was sitting. Harry was glaring at him, Hermione was near tears and Jessie wouldn't look at him and Draco was shaking his head. He grabbed the bridge of his nose. This was not happening. "They are not my family."

"Your eyes say different. Windows to your heart. You can mask your face but you cannot hide your eyes." Luna said still eating.

"What do you know about it, nothing. This discussion is over."

Luna leaned over "You will ruin everything you been working for. Harry will not like this. And I know more than you think"

"This is a war."

"I thought that you were done talking to me."

"This is a war, what does he want me to do."

"I don't know. What do I look like a seer, why don't you ask him what you should do."

"Because I don't answer to anyone."

"Then compromise, but killing her won't prove your point. It will just prove that you are a maniac that kills innocent people."

"She is not innocent, she was sent to spy. And it will prove that I am in charge."

"Or is a maniac that likes to kills people." she said in a sing song voice.

" You know what. I do like to kill people and right now I have a strong urge to kill you."

"You can't handle the truth can you." She said with a smirk. "And I think we both know that you cannot kill me, I intrigue you. Plus Harry would kill you then ruin everything."

Voldemort stood up. He was not arguing with a teenager. He let out a sigh. "Harry I need to talk to you, after classes. Fred and George I need to talk to you now. Follow me. And take her to a secure area." He said as he walked out of the Dining hall far away from the blond crazy witch.

Harry gave Luna a questioning look. She just smiled at him. "Well I guess he is not killing her." He said dumbfounded.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Hermione said, clearly mad. She got up and left the table with a big huff.

"ohh Harry is in trouble." Jessie said.

"Yeah where is your hero complex now." Draco joked.

"Shut it both of you, I didn't hear any of you speaking up. He is scary when he is that angry."

"Yeah but so are you, what was up with that?" Jessie asked. She thought her brother would of threw him across the room.

"I don't know, I don't want to question him in public, you know. He got a reputation and I think that it would kill him if people thought he was weak."

"True, but there are reasons to kill Harry and yeah she was spying but that is hardly vicious. He can do anything other than kill her to make sure she doesn't talk." Theo said.

* * *

The twins where freaking out. He just was about to kill someone and now he called them to his office. A place that they were avoiding. Did he know that they were the masterminds behind Ginny's prank. Were they going to get in trouble. Was it going to hurt.

"You two are really talented." Voldemort started. "Severus says that even though most of your things are mundane some are really useful and that the genius it takes to make them is beyond what he can offer you. That is why I am giving you unlimited research abilities under his supervision. He will teach you all he knows in the process, but I would like for you to be the heads of a new department. Get those inventions you have out in the open. And put to constructive use."

Fred and George where shocked, "You want us to invent pranks."

"basically, you two are smart beyond the years here. You can drop some of the class of your choosing. And test out to others, test that are up to my standards of course."

"So we are going to go to like a prank school. This is like a dream come true."

"Unlimited access to anything we need."

"But I would like your notes and a list of what you already created. and how you made the memory appear on the screen."

"Yes sir." the twins said smiling.

"And later when I see something that we can use we will have to stock up on it. So if you need any help you have to get some of the students to help you approved by me and Severus. In fact everything that you do has to be approved by me or Severus."

"Yes sir."

"And under no circumstance is Jessie to help, learn from you or use the products." Voldemort said knowing the girl would think that he needed to loosen up a bit and prank him. "Or do you ever test them on me."

"Yes sir, so we can test them on anyone else" George asked, evil smirk firmly in place.

Voldemort thought for a moment. "You have to get permission from me before you do it."

"We can work with these term. Thank you." Fred said.

"Welcome, I want to work with everyone so this school becomes a school for them, there will be no set guideline to how and what we teach. Just let me know what you need and I will get it within reason and actually need."

The twins were realized for some reason he is less scarier in person than when he stalks around the Halls. Intimidating still yes, but friendlier. But they still knew better than to mess with him.

They walked into there defense class and couldn't move. They tried to get away from the door way but it was like there feet where stuck to the ground. They looked up to a smirking Draco and Harry.

"Bastards what did you do."

"Hmm, you think that you are good." Draco said.

"But you forget that Pranking runs through my blood." Harry said.

"And that having friends in high places really does help." Remus added with a smile.

Fred and George glared they recruited the last Marauders. Life just wasn't fair.

"Lupin we used to look up to you like you were a god."

"But you will come to see that it is better to be our friend than to be our enemy." Fred said smirking.

"Specially when we got corporate sponsorship." George said, smiling a tab bit to wide for the other three's comforts.

"What is that supposed to mean." Draco demanded.

"Permission and help from the guy on top." Fred said.

"And to help refine our skills, Severus Snape, The potion master himself." George said smugly as he watched the smirks fall from their faces.

"Hmm look brother, it is just cursed mistletoe." Fred said as he looked up.

" Think they would embarrass us didn't they."

"Didn't really work did it."

"Better learn to step up there game shouldn't they." George said as he peck his brother. It was embarrassing but they were not about to let them know that. They had the upper hand and they knew it.

"So Professor how good are you?" Draco asked a tad bit worried.

"I was the brain in all the Marauder's pranks. Don't worry, we will win. I think it is time to teach you how to make a map Harry."

Harry brighten. He was still worried the twins were a force all their own. But her sister and Ginny were ambitious and vengeful and amazingly creative and Theo was so cunning and manipulative he give Draco a run for his money. Then you add Severus and Tom and they were down right scary.

* * *

Hermione was still not talking to Harry. He was getting upset, it was not his fault that Voldemort went on a homicidal kick. The man was probably going through withdrawals. It has been how long since he killed or tortured someone. No reason to be mad at him, like he would actually let Tonks get killed. He would of done something. But who swoops in and saves the day Luna.? That still confused him. What in the world did she say to him.

He enter the door, not even noticing the wards. "You wanted to see me?" Harry said as he leaned against the door jam.

"Yes, please sit down."

"So are you going to tell me what the tantrum was about this morning?"

"It was not a tantrum and I would of killed her if it wasn't for you, you know that right."

"It seemed like it was Luna who stopped you." Harry said as he went and sat down

"What is that jealously I hear in your voice?" Voldemort smirked. He leaned back in his chair to study his young apprentice.

"Hardly, it just surprised me. But then again it most likely surprised you too. So what is going to happen to Tonks."

"Well she can't leave, so I figured bind all her magic and her special ability, magically bond her to the manor so she cannot leave and see if she can make up her own mind."

"So we are keeping her prisoner."

"Yeah. That would be the concept of it." Voldemort was shifting through paper work, trying to figure out what how many students he would have that would have to contact their parents to let them know they were okay.

"You could of just said that."

"No I couldn't, so how is going between you and Hermione?"

"Don't even. It is your fault she is mad at me."

Voldemort laughed. "Be that as it may, you should of stopped me, that is your job."

"Next time I will do that. And I can make everyone think that you are weak."

"Point. Well get out and do homework or something I have to meet with Severus."

"I don't want to. I hate homework."

"You are beginning to sound like your sister."

"I hated homework long before she came here."

Severus walked in to the office and looked at Harry, "Go do your homework."

Harry groaned, "Come on Sev, can't we go and have one of those bonding moments."

"No, you have to go do your homework, actually you and Jessie can come down to my quarters and we can eat dinner there."

"And what about Drake? He won't let Jessie out of his sight and you know it." Harry said.

Severus scowled and muttered under his breathe which sounded just like "Love sick little puppy."

"tell him dinner is at six. Now get me and The Dark Lord have things to discuss."

"I feel the love in this place, I was invited here." Harry said.

"Well now you are uninvited. And don't be late."

"Have I ever let you down." Harry said, seriously.

"Do you want me to answer that or should I just glare." Severus said, already glaring.

"I am going, don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry said as he left.

"This is why I didn't want kids, smart mouths and lazy attitudes. And some how I ended up with two." Severus said.

"You know you wouldn't change that for the live of you." Voldemort said

"True, but I am not about to admit it, specially to them two, I would never hear the end of it."

* * *

**AN: I went camping, well I shouldn't say that because it was in a trailer up north with all the things I need like running water and electricity. Otherwise this would have been up a lot sooner. Sorry for the wait. But good news I got most of the next chapter written and I am on a roll so that should be up soon. Not going to give a day so I am not wrong and late with it. My shift button is broke on my laptop and it is making me mad I have to be careful with it. Grr.**

**_Please review._**


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry this took so long. Thanks for the Reviews

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: The Devil's Own**

_You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else. (**Albert Einstein**)_

* * *

The twins were ruthless. They took Pranking and turned it into an art form. Nothing was ever expected when it came to them two. Making there team powerful. Innocent bystanders were worried about walking down corridors in the manor, and they had every right to be. No one knew when a prank was going to go off, and it was even making Draco paranoid.

"I cannot take it anymore Harry, lets wave the flag and tell them they won." Draco said to his best friend. Fighting the urge to look around for an unexpecting attack. "This is not worth it, look at me. I am going to snap pretty soon."

"We will not, the map is almost done." Harry whispered harshly.

Draco groaned and slammed his head down into the table. "OW." He said to the table.

Hermione and Blaise shared a look, they wanted to agree with Draco. Even Remus was surprised at the talent the two redheads possessed. They would of given James and Sirius a run for there money and they were pro's when it came to pranking.

"Harry even with that map, we do not stand a chance. Voldemort is giving them access to anything they need. We have nothing." Blaise said. Everything they did was on budget of what they could get and what they couldn't.

"And even if we did have a way to get the things we needed, you have to admit it we are not as creative as them." Hermione said.

Pansy was the only one that was appalled. "Come on, you two were Gryffindor once, where is that spirit that I hear so much about."

"Gone long gone." Hermione said defeated.

* * *

"Bloody Hell were did you get this." Theo said as he inspected the object he was holding. "What is it?"

"Paint Ball gun." Jessie said as she added another ingredient to the potion.

"what does it do?" Ginny asked as she inspected one of her own.

Jessie got up put some of the ordinary paint balls in it and aimed it at the wall and shot it off.

"Merlin! This is going to be great." Ginny said. Couldn't wait till she got to shoot people.

"And what are you doing?" Theo asked as he looked over at Jessie and the twins, who were covered in paint.

"Adding adjustments to the paintballs." Fred said as he smirked evilly.

Theo went over to check out what they were doing and smirked evilly along with the twins. This was going to be brilliant. A prank worthy to be remember in history. "And you got this approved."

"Well not really, he doesn't want Jessie in on any of our inventions and since this was her idea, we decided not to inform him just yet." George said.

"How much trouble are we going to get into?" Ginny asked, not really caring but wanting to know all the same.

"Depends on who gets caught in the cross fire." Jessie said flatly.

Lucius walked in and seen three of the five covered in paint, and all of them looking like Christmas had came early.

"Wasn't here, didn't see anything, couldn't of stopped it." He said as he walked right out again.

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

When Lucius walked into the Dinning Hall he seen the other group plus Neville fighting at their table. He walked over and heard it was going to be the latest prank they were going to pull.

"Let me warn you, the other team are going to crush you with the next prank." Lucius said.

"What do you mean, crush?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, we need details!" Draco said nearing hysteria. Looking around just to be sure. His father raised a eyebrow at his sons antics. The twins must of done this too him.

"I don't know but it didn't look good, I never seen anything like that before." He said.

This did not make Draco feel better, in fact it made him bang his head against the table over and over again in frustration. "Who in the hell wanted this prank war with the twins, Honestly who is that suicidal. Who is that stupid. Dumbest thing I ever thought of. Those two should have been in Slytherin along with that wrench they call a sister. They could of done great in Slytherin. They would of ruled the school in Slytherin." Draco spoke to the table.

"Actually from what I got from the conversation, it was Jessie that came up with it." Lucius said.

This made Draco want to cry but he groaned instead, looking up at Harry. Draco for once did not care who saw him whine.

"Well that shouldn't be that bad." Neville said looking hopeful.

Harry and Draco shared a look. "She might not know how to create what ever she is thinking but I am sure with the help of the twins whatever that is cooking in the mind of hers is going to be bad." Harry said, knowing full well that whatever his sister had planned it was not going to be good.

"Yeah remember this is the girl that blew up the Great Hall." Blaise said

"Come on Draco, if me and you put our brains together we will be able to do something great. They got skills but me and you we got our intelligence and that is all that matters." Hermione said. She was getting sick of this crap, they were destroying them. Making them look bad. She was the smartest witch of her time and she would be damned if some punk wizards were going to show her up.

"Granger, wow didn't know you had it in you." Draco said to her. Feeling better than he felt in days, he looked at her and she had a determined look in her eye. If Hermione was going to go totally in this than the others were screwed. Hermione was the Godess of intelligence and that could beat skill, with the brain she possessed.

"Come on I am the brightest witch of my age and you most likely are the brightest wizard, we should be able to come up with something that will make them wish that they never messed with us."

"Stop inflating his ego Mione." Harry told his girlfriend.

"Oi Potter get a grip, she is all yours. And as soon as I crush my girlfriend in this prank war will I feel happy and complete."

"The two of you do not have a normal relationship." Neville said.

"Come on Nev, you got to find that one girl that you hate as much as you love otherwise nothing in the world will be worth anything. No one will challenge you to be a better person, no one will be the bad guy and tell you when you are being a complete prat. She is everything I want in a girlfriend and she has qualities that I just cannot stand, but she wouldn't be perfect for me if she wasn't perfect girlfriend material. I will Marry her one day, even if we kill each other in the process." His love for her was undeniable, anyone who seen the two could see that they loved each other more than life, and that they were completely mad for each other. In fact most people wished they had a relationship like there. It was perfect, they knew each other better than anyone in the world. It was obvious just being around them. All Jessie had to do was look at him and she knew what he was feeling. On the rare occasions when she would cry, from what Harry has seen, it seemed like Draco would give her anything in the world to make her smile. They may argue and bicker but they were meant for each other. They never really have a serious argument, that would be a bad experience. Considering the two were fierce with their words when provoked.

"Come on Romeo lets go to the library." Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell is Romeo?" Was all you heard when Hermione pulled him away.

"He really is the only person that will go willingly to the library with her." Harry said shaking his head.

Jessie then came up, "OH my boyfriend is gone." She pouted.

"Well maybe you should of got here earlier, where were you anyways?" Harry asked, trying to get information and to see if she would lie to him, to protect the prank.

"I got this brilliant idea and the twins are helping me complete it, you are going to love it." Jessie said with a smirk.

"You couldn't of just lied to me." Harry said as he put his head in his hands, to tell the truth he was worried. Who wouldn't be. The team was built to do this. And Theo, everyone thought that he was the underdog in this whole thing. But Harry knew better, he could read people so easily. He knew everyone inside and out with just spending time with them. He could smell a lie a mile away. The only thing he didn't notice was how much Pansy wanted him. But the only reason that was, was Pansy was a great actress. But still he needed Draco and Hermione to be able to come up with a great prank.

"That wouldn't of made you happy. I will never lie to you unless I needed too of course. Then and only then will I lie to you." Jessie said as she stuffed her face.

* * *

"What did you do?" Jessie streaked at Draco.

Draco tried his hardest, but that was not good enough, to look innocence. "Nothing."

He walked out of her room and into the common area quickly, but she caught up. "You broke my mirror!" It was a two way mirror and Draco had the other half. She used the mirror when she had a nightmare, so she could talk to Draco. It made her feel better and most nights she wouldn't need a dreamless sleep potion. She hated them, they made her feel foggy the morning after.

"That I bought, I might add. So really there is no reason to cause a scene." Draco said, putting on his best Draco mask he could.

Everyone in the common room was looking at them now. Hermione gasped at what he said, the twins smirked knowing it was going to get him in trouble and Harry groaned, his best friend was really good at putting his foot in his mouth.

"OH, you will pay for this. I will never forget this, just you wait." Jessie said as she stormed off.

"That was not the right thing to say." Draco said flately.

"No, no it wasn't." Harry agreed. Not looking up from his essay.

"She is going to kill me."

"Yes, yes she is."

"It is going to be painful."

"Yes, that it will be."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Now what are we going to use." Hermione asked Draco.

"It doesn't matter now, didn't you see. I have to go make out my will."

"She is not going to hurt you…..much. But we still need something so we can communicated with each other."

"We will have to find something else then." Harry said.

"I better go plead for my life before this gets to out of hand and she dwells on it too much. She had become wicked with that wand." Draco said as he went to find Jessie.

"Dead man walking" Ginny joked. Getting flipped off in the process.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, perhaps because the other team had yet to arrive. And Draco was still no where to be seen. Most likely still talking to Jessie. A loud gasp through the crowd could be heard, that caught Harry's tables attention. Even the Slytherins, with years of training to keep there mask where gapping like fish. Voldemort was froze in shock just about to take a bite of his food. Severus and Lucius couldn't even form words let alone thoughts. Lupin was also gapping.

Harry was the first to break the silence when he laughed, others joined but were soon silenced when a wave of magic crackled through the room. Harry was still laughing but other were quiet for fear of the blond, well maybe not blond at the moment. Draco was bald. Jessie was really upset about the mirror. More than he thought. He was embarrassed, that much was definably true. But he was still a Malfoy and as a Malfoy he walked through the dinning with his 'bald' head held high. Harry was on the ground laughing now. Draco sent a glare his way but still continued over to his spot.

"She got you good." Harry laughed "Merlin, she is a genius, she said you would pay."

"Potter I do not find you amusing at all." Draco said as he put food on his plate. "Bloody Hell" He curse softly when he seen his father, Severus, Tom and Lupin coming toward the table.

Voldemort was laughing. How could he not be, he and Lupin were giggling like school girls, joining Harry. They could not pull it together it got so bad they had to lean on each other for support.

"Glad everyone thinks this is amusing." Draco hissed.

"Well she is an amusing witch now isn't she." Remus said.

"That she is and she is all Draco's." Voldemort laughed.

Draco threw down his fork in aggravation and crossed his arms. Blaise smirked at him "She could of done worst."

"HOW!? How could anything be worst than it is right now." Draco yelled. But of coarse when that question is asked, it always gets worst.

"OW" Draco was shot in the back by something hard, but soon he started singing 'I'm a little teapot.' making everyone laugh but Hermione when she seen what was on his back.

"This is going to suck." She said. The others looked at her in confusion as the other team busted in and started shooting people left and right. They were just supposed to hit the other team, but they got carried away, shooting anyone they could.

Some people where changing color, many where dancing out of control, others were acting like various animal and others were trapped, frozen, and some where laughing to hard it hurt it was crazy the paintballs effecting everyone different. It was the ultimate prank.

The team was laughing at there handy work. Voldemort stood there with paint spattered all over him unaffected. With an raised eyebrow that clearly spelled trouble. "I will get to you in a second." Harry was a lucky one and he was only changing color. "Harry, concentrate on cancelling out the effects of the spell. With your mind. You too Draco."

They both were concentrating really hard and soon it stopped. Draco glared over at his girlfriend, Harry looked over at them and nodded his head. "THIS," Voldemort started. "prank war is officially over. You five up in my office NOW."

"SEVERUS?"

"What my lord."

"I hate teenagers, I really do."

Severus smirked, his turn to laugh at the Dark Lord.

* * *

Voldemort stormed into the room, "Ginny, Theo leave. This is your warning, you get off easy."

They fled without a word. But started laughing when they reached a safe distance away.

Theo gave her a look and leaned close to her, for a second she leaned into him too but pulled away.

"Sorry." He said quickly, though he was confused. He like Ginny, she was smart and quick thinking.

"No, don't be. I like I do, it just one of my friends…."

Theo raised an eyebrow, "Which one? Luna because I don't see my…" The look on her face told him it was not Luna. "Pansy?"

"Look I didn't say anything, she would hex me in to oblivion if she found out you knew. But that is why I can't, yeah." She studied him for a moment and laughed. "You like her too. Prat why did you try to kiss me then." She said in good humor.

"I just didn't think that it was possible, we were raised together basically." Theo said, thinking for a bit before smirking.

* * *

"You sister is in so much trouble right now." Hermione said as she snuggled closer to Harry.

Harry lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, his green eyes were vibrant and it sent chills down her spine. "I do not want to talk about my sister right now. I don't want to talk at all." Harry said in a husky voice. Leaning down he kissed Hermione slowly, she got that similar rush she got every time Harry kissed her. She broke off the kiss and leaned her head against Harry's forehead trying to catch her breathe.

"I love you, you know that." He said, not taking his eyes off her. "I have always loved you."

"I love you too Harry. I can see myself with you forever. I never been more sure about anything. I trust you with my life and I will follow you to the end of the world. Cheesy I know but it is how I feel."

Harry could not help himself he kissed her again.

* * *

"I thought that I told you that everything that you two do goes through me first. And I also thought I told you that you have to get who you prank approved through me too. And not only did I not know but Severus did not know either. What the hell were you thinking."

"Uncle it was not there fault. I came up with the idea to use the paintball guns and put the jinxes in them. It is my fault."

"Okay, so let me ask you this, How do you go about putting the jinxes into the paintballs? What is the process."

Jessie hung her head, "I asked them for help with that, but other than that everything else is me."

Voldemort looked at the twins. "GO, Go back to the dorms and see Severus for your punishment for pulling this in the morning."

The two sat in silence for a bit. "What are we waiting for I know that you want to yell." Jessie said sinking further down in to her seat.

"We are waiting for your father to come up here."

Jessie groaned. They did not have to wait to long.

"And you are down to one." Severus said as he walked in, not thinking that his daughter was going to be the last one.

"Meet our mastermind." Voldemort said as he gestured toward Jessie. Severus sat down next to Jessie on the couch.

"It was just a prank and we got out of control."

"Too much out of control, you hit me" Severus said

"Sorry."

"Well you know the rules, what ever the Headmaster gives you plus whatever I decided to add. And when will Draco get his hair back?"

Jessie groaned again. "Tomorrow."

"Oh and it was very creative, next time make sure the teacher do not get in the cross fire of creative." Voldemort said smirking. It was not fair, getting punished for their bruised egos.

"Good, go to bed."

"Night Dad, Uncle Tom."

She moped all the way back, when she did get to her dorm that she shared with Hermione she noticed the lack of Hermione "No one is ever there to catch them getting into trouble." Jessie pouted as she threw the covers over her head.

* * *

It was the first time they actually all ate breakfast together since the prank war started. Draco was in the process of not talking to Jessie.

"Come on, your hair is back. I am sorry. But you broke my mirror. Why did you need it anyways?" Jessie said.

"Harry can you past the juice." Draco said clearly not talking to Jessie.

"Babe, I am sorry. Never mess with your hair, I know but you made me mad."

"So what do we have for classes today." He said looking at Pansy.

"Come on, I will do anything to make this up to you." Jessie said.

"Bad move." Blaise said under his breathe.

"Anything really?" Draco said to her for the first time.

"Yes, I just want you to talk to me again." Jessie said looking at Blaise and knowing that saying anything was a bad idea. Specially when you gave that choice to the Ice Prince.

Draco smirked but said "I will talk to you but if you ever do anything to my hair ever again I will invoke that anything, got it?"

Jessie smiled, "That I do."

Tonks came up to the table, "Harry can I sit with you guys."

"Sure, no problem." He scooted over. "How are you?"

"Been better, they gave me free access to most of the manor, no magic though."

"Surely you can under stand." Hermione said from the other side.

"Why they are doing this yes, why you guys are here no."

Ginny glared, "Well we must fill you in on everything that they lied about."

"How do you know that they are not lying." Tonks said getting angry.

Ginny didn't know how to answer that. But Neville spoke up, "Harry trusts them, that all we need to know."

"Don't fool yourself Harry, if Sirius knew what you were doing?"

Harry pulled the letter that he been carrying around since he read it and handed it to her. "I trust Sirius, he is the reason I started this. I tried fighting my emotions about it to till I read this. And I trust Severus and Lucius and in some completely fucked up way I trust Tom."

She read the letter and tears welled up in her eyes. It was there written plainly, she looked over up at the head table and met Remus's eyes. They were sad, but they finally understood each other. "I'll try to see what you guys see."

* * *

Voldemort stood up and announced. "Every student that parent doesn't know they are here are to report to the Ballroom for a meeting."

"No fair, you guys get out of class." Jessie said.

"Come on Pans I will walk you to your first class." Theo said as he picked up her books. Pansy jaw just about dropped but she caught herself and said calmly, "Alright."

Ginny, Jessie and Hermione all giggled when they left the table.

"Females." Blaise said.

The twins got up "Come one you three better get there before he goes all Dark Lord on us." Fred said.

Ginny, Hermione and Neville got up. "I wonder what this is going to be about," Neville said.

Soon there was just five at the table.

"Well I am going to go to the library." Tonks said as she got up.

Severus and Lucius came up to her before she had time to get up. "We need to talk to you before class starts." Lucius said.

* * *

The group gathered in the Ballroom, there was just Voldemort fortunately the students have gotten more comfortable with him considering he was their Dark Arts teacher.

"Lets get right to the point, you all read what the prophet said. The outside world thinks that I kidnapped you and I am torturing you. I believe that most of the Order believes that too. What I want you to do is write your parents and tell them that you are all right. That you are at a school that I started and that it is your choice. Now many of you will not be able to return home, probably all of you. You will have a place to stay if needed. We just want your parents to know that you are all right. Depending on your parents and what their reactions are you will be able to see them in a controlled environment. Remember that it is your choice to be here. If you think you cannot handle that anymore, well come to my office during hours and we will talk it out. So write your letters, dismissed."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: LETTERS.

AN: WOW THAT TOOK A BIT. And I got caught up in reading a story. please review


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this chapter is so late!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been busy, my mother had to get surgery and I had to go there to help out with everything and help her when my Dad was at work. I did have fun though, we never really get to spend time together. Well she is all better and back at work and I just finished this for all of you in hopes that you can forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Fine Art of Friendship (Or lack of Title)**

_"Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you." - Elbert Hubard_

_**

* * *

**_

Voldemort's Dark Arts Class was actually a success with the Gryffindor, surprisingly. The whole school was eager to learn and prepare themselves for the world outside the Manor's walls. A world with a corrupt ministry and a weak leader; a world that had an underground war raging boiling quickly to the top. It was an unsure world, a dark world.

Currently Voldemort was watching his prize student Hermione. She was not paying attention, shockingly. Her eyebrows were crunched up lost in her own thought. Jessie caught him staring and did what any good friend would do. She kick her under the table.

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from cursing in pain before she turned her head and glared at the offending witch. "What was that for?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Pay attention." Jessie whispered back, glancing up at Voldemort.

Hermione was at a loss. Everything was changing so fast she couldn't even grasp what was really happening around her. The school year was almost complete and here she sat in her DARK ARTS class with Voldemort teaching her. How the hell did that happen.

She rested her head in her hands. Was she really learning the Dark Arts willingly. Voldemort was a brilliant teacher and she was eager to learn everything from him but this did not sit well for her. She had been so caught up in the excitement she didn't realize she was losing the person she was.

"Miss Granger I expect you to be paying attention." Voldemort scolded.

"Sorry Sir." Hermione said looking up at him with pained eyes. That he unbelievably noticed.

"Now as I was saying blood is an important part of a families magic. Families like the Malfoy's are known to have powerful wizards and witches."

Had she really sat quietly through this whole lecture, peacefully.

"Sir?" she said with a hard voice, hand up in the air.

"Something to add Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry but I honestly do not believe that what your blood is what determines how good of a witch or wizard you will be. Nor your offspring."

He stopped walking around the room and took a deep breathe. "Hermione I know that…."

She cut him off "NO. You don't know. I think I have proven that I am just as strong as any pureblood my own age here. I have proven that fact that I am over and over."

"Hermione knowledge is power…"

She cut him off again. " That is exactly my point. Purebloods grew up around magic and most things are common sense to them. Magic come naturally to them because it is all they have known. Muggle-born come from a totally different world that said making things float in air and wand and potions was nonsense, children stories and then to find out it is real and then some. The pressure is constant, of all people in the world, this world I would think you would understand that."

"Now is not the time to get into this discussion." Voldemort raised his voice and it had taken a hard cold tone. That signaled that this conversation was truly over and most would of listen to that, trembling with fear that they displeased the Dark Lord.

But this was Hermione and she had a point to prove. "When is the right time then." her voice taking the same hard tone as the extremely irritated man in front of her.

"Class dismissed. Hermione stay after." Said the scariest man ever.

Jessie and Blaise looked at Hermione as they walked out. Thinking it would be good to get Harry.

Once the door was closed. "What is this really about?" Voldemort said as he sat down, motioning for her to do the same thing, in front of his desk.

"Blood obviously."

"No, there must be a reason for this sudden out break."

"To tell you the truth my life is falling apart, I don't know why I am in this class. I don't need to know about the dark arts. And I still haven't heard from my parents and I am freaking out thinking that Dumbledore did something to them, you don't think that he would do something do you?" She said in one great breathe.

"Well I can find out. And what is turning you off about this class?'

"I am not a Dark Witch."

He took a sip of his tea and gave her a meaningful look before saying, "You may not want to use the dark magic, but it is still a good thing to learn. Just because you will not use them on anyone, doesn't mean they will not use them on you."

She looked calmer but she still was uneasy about it all still and that is what she told him.

"You will do what you think is right, I am sure about that."

Hermione giggled at the look on his face. "Ever think that you would be comforting a teenage girl. Not just any teenage girl but a muggleborn teenage girl that is best friends to the Golden Boy. Girlfriend to the one the only Harry Potter."

He really did try to give her a cold glare but it failed. "Don't be so smug."

"I'm not." She said still smiling.

"But no I did not see myself here. Definitely not you either. At one point in time I was planning on killing you. Painfully."

"That was comforting to know."

"I do my best. Now for the disrespecting me in class. I want an essay on our argument. Present both side and a conclusion on how to compromise the issue. Then I want 500 line of 'I will not be disrespectful to my elders.' If you have an issue on ethics, specially my ethics and morals, I expect you to calmly come talk to me in private. Understand."

Hermione held back a groan, "Yes sir….. So when do I get to call you Uncle Tom."

* * *

Later in potions Harry and Hermione sat together behind Jessie and Draco. Harry was asking Hermione what she had been thinking when she told tom off in class. It was the stupidest thing to do ever.

"It was not that bad." Hermione said just before Severus walked into the room at a normal human pace, with a normal human expression on his face. But this did not fool anyone. He might have been more relaxed since Hogwarts but now he treated all his students equally. Didn't matter if you used to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. You were equally slime who didn't have the intelligence of a flobberworm let alone a single thought in the airhead on your shoulders. Unless you were Hermione or Draco that was, the only to who could keep up with him.

"Who is the inventor of the self-stirring cauldron?" He asked to class and was not surprised when Hermione was the only one with her hand raised.

Harry on the other hand , "SELF STIRRING CAULDRONS!?"

"Potter is there a reason for this?" Severus sighed.

"Yes of course there is a reason for this. If there are self stirring cauldrons why in the world do we have to settle, yes that is the word, settle for non-self stirring ones."

In his mono-tone voice that basically said that there was no reason for the question he asked his own. "You won't settle for because I said so will you."

"NO SIR!"

Draco gave Hermione a look and shook his head at his best friend.

"Builds character. Hermione is you please."

Harry sputtered a bit but was ignored when Hermione answered the question.

"Shingleton Gaspard." She said trying not to laugh at her boyfriends.

"Correct."

* * *

"It has to be your happiest memory you can thing of, what ever you are thinking about is not cutting it." Tonks said. She was a tutor. She got a copy of the lessons and studied with all the professors. If she did not have an answer or an idea to your question she would go and find someone who did and would arrange a private study session with them. She was now working with Pansy.

"Sorry I cannot think of one"

"Well I want you to take and hour and write down every happy memory you can think of and write it down then try them out."

Pansy groaned then went to sit with the others. "Has anyone noticed since we started this school we seem to have more homework and harder classes." Pansy said in aggravation.

"Yes Voldemort is the most evilest man alive." Ginny said, "Literally."

"Honestly I think this is a plot to kill me." Harry said. "Seriously, what better way to do me in and torture me within the same process."

"This must be heaven for you Mione." Fred said.

"Yeah you are enjoying every moment of this." George add to his brother.

"Yeah enjoying our misery along with it." Theo added to the brother. After spending all that time with them since he was on their team during the prank wars. "Merlin I am talking in tune with the twins."

"Well maybe a bit." Hermione said with a Malfoy smirk and a reassuring pat to Theo's back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That is my smirk." Draco said waggling his finger at her.

"Well I think that Hermione is spending to much time with Draco and Uncle Tom."

"Too true, enjoying our misery and you used to be cool." Blaise said.

"And when did you ever think that I was cool." Hermione asked amusement in her voice. Her question went unanswered when Neville and Luna came up.

Harry took a look at his friends panic stricken face and wonder what was up. "What is wrong Nev?"

He gave an amused chuckle. "We professor Snape wants to see me tomorrow so I can work on my potions. And I have to go meet the Lestranges pretty soon."

"What Why?" Hermione asked, getting herself worried now.

"Not a clue but I better get going otherwise I will be late." He tried to put on a brave face before he had to leave but that was not working.

* * *

Severus walked into Voldemort's office for a staff meeting. "A school. Honestly what in the blazons hell where you thinking. Better question, Were you thinking? Was this really your brilliant idea, lets get a bunch of hormonal teens together and then try to teach them something, when they don't even have enough common sense to make it through a damn day." Severus sat down, his last class didn't really go that well.

Voldemort who loosened up a bit since the school started just laughed at his cranky potion's master. "So how many students got responses to their letters."

"The Weasley's." Remus grimaced. "She sent a howler, that I even got to hear."

"Yeah demanding them back." Tonks added being there herself.

Lucius poured himself a cup of tea and started putting in sugar as he said. "Neville's grandmother also sent a Howler, not to please."

"What about Luna?" Voldemort asked.

"No reply yet." Narcissa told him

"Hermione didn't get a one either, and Dean Thomas wants to stay to learn about his father." Voldemort added.

"Most of them are going to have to stay with others." Tonks said. "And I can tell you there is a certain group that will not want to be separated."

Severus and Lucius, plus Tom (He spent most of his time with them lately) groaned.

"What about you?" Narcissa asked her niece.

"Staying with who ever you tell me to I guess, hostage remember."

"You don't sound like one."

"I trust Remus and I know that Harry would not be doing this if it wasn't right. Plus Voldemort seems to get along with the Teenager well, and is actually pretty nice."

Voldemort scowled at the complement. He was not nice, these people were softening him. "It is such a waste of your savior who sacrificed my wrath to save you when you are going to end up dead anyway. Say it again and you will be dead at my feet staring into the abyss." Tonks shut up, she knew when to believe it or not. But she really wanted to say something about his poetry skills.

"Is that list with the special talents of the students done yet."

"Yeah the twins have an extradinory amount of talent, their minds should be made illegal." Severus said as he handed him a piece of parchment. "this is the completed list of inventions they have created, the back is some of their idea that they have started to 'dabble' around with. And since the paintball incident they have been drilling Hermione and Jessie about muggle things."

"Merlin if they were evil, I am sure I would have a run for my money and my army." Voldemort said as he read the items on the list. "anyone else?"

"Well Hermione has a vast amount of knowledge in her head but she also can research and cross reference faster than anyone I ever met. She has the library memorized I am sure of it." Lucius said.

"And Dean Thomas has a great ability to draw." Remus said lamely but their was a glint of mischief in his eye.

"And why is that important to me?"

"Well I figured he could draw you a new Dark Mark but his eye for detail makes him able to forge almost anyone's signature, even Dumbledore's and yours." he said smiling.

Voldemort's glare turned to a smirk. "Lucius get me Fudges signature and anyone else's that will be useful in the future."

"Yes my lord.""Neville knows almost anything when it comes to plants. Even the dark and dangerous ones." Tonks told him.

"Ginny is a spitfire but she can charm a man out of his last meal when he is starving to death." Rosier said, rather grumpy. "Almost gave her my cookie. It was like the imperious curse."

"Blaise is the same way, it is disturbing. Manipulative arse is what he is. I ended up giving him an extension on his potions essay. I don't even remember the excuse he gave me. And the boy can find anyone's weakness, and I have even seen him manipulate someone's strength and used it against them. Cunning young man."

"Pansy well you fell like you could trust her and tell your whole life story, which I did." Tonks said.

"Theo is a real complex piece of work. His mind processes things differently and he see them in a different light. He can read people better than anyone that I know. Usually knowing what someone wants before they even figure it out. And then if you pair him with pansy they can think of something to cover their tracks in a moments notices. He can lie and deny better than I have ever seen anyone do, he can even lie under the strongest of truth serums. And the most important he can tell when someone else is lying, anyone." Lucius said.

"Wow, he is the perfect slytherin." Voldemort commented.

"that he is" Severus agreed.

"Luna. I honestly do not know what to tell you other than the fact that she just knows things. She is not a seer she said so herself." Narcissa said.

"There has got to be more than that?" Voldemort said. Angry that they didn't have more on the blonde. That day in the dining hall he was ready to kill Tonks but she calmed him.

"No Sorry." Narcissa said.

"That is everyone's assignment. I want to know everything there is to know about the girl. And soon I am going to stated testing to see how strong the three are."

Severus noticed that Luna was Voldemort's new obsession. When the Dark Lord thought that no one was watching or paying attention, you would see him studying the odd girl that could calm Voldemort's killing rage within seconds. It truely was intresting to see the Dark Lord confused.

* * *

_Like always please reply._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Never Let Go**

_If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live._

* * *

Voldemort looked over towards the Malfoy Manor that now laid in ruins. Tonight was unthinkable, impossible and completely avoidable. He looked over toward were Jessie was being held. She was staring off into space unable to come to her senses. He tried reasoning with her, but her pain brought her too far a way. Her lost was something he could not understand.

* * *

Two Day earlier

Severus realized how big their family was when he wrote down who would all be staying at the Malfoy manner with them. The had four adults; himself, Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort. Four adult to thirteen teenager; Draco, Jessie, Harry, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, the Twins, Ginny, Dean and Luna. Thirteen was a very unlucky number. Tonks would be there too but he had no clue where to categorize her. Against his better judgment he called all them to breakfast. They had to get ground rules and arrangements settled.

"Good Morning." Severus said to Jessie was she walked in, amazingly being the first one down.

"I find 'good morning' contradictory." She said as she laid her head down. Severus just chuckled at his daughter, he sat himself when Harry who was in a similar state as Jessie trudged into the room.

"Coffee?" Severus asked them, he was amused. Very rarely was it just the three of them.

"Merlin yes." Jessie cried. Severus handed her a cup. She always drank black coffee, the last time he offered to add sugar and milk she nearly killed him. Harry didn't start drinking coffee until Jessie forced it upon him one day and that is all it took and he was addicted. Severus was still a tea man.

Harry just reached out for a cup and brought it slowly to where his head was and decided that he was actually going to have to move to be able to drink it.

Draco came in smiling and whistling. No care in the world. Jessie and Harry really wanted to hit him. Draco was a morning person, a cheery morning person, the annoying morning person that everyone wants to slap. "Good Morning."

"It is not good until the second cup of coffee." Harry said, finally being able to form words.

Draco walked over to Jessie kissed her on the head and took her coffee, knowing that it would annoy her. "Morning love."

"Hand over the cup now." She growled.

He took a drink and turned to his Godfather, "Where is my father?"

"They should be here shortly." Severus said as he poured Harry another cup of coffee.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear if you do not hand over my coffee right now I will tear you to shreds."

Lucius and Narcissa walked in followed by Remus and Tonks. They exchanged greeting and made small talk about what they could do during the summer.

"Why am I being ignored, Draco I swear if you take even a sip of that…..once my coffee is out of your hand I am going to blast you into oblivion."

Voldemort walked in and sat next to Jessie. "Uncle Tom make him give it back."

Voldemort poured himself some tea and looked up at Draco "Give it back." He said lamely.

"No."

"I tried, he said no."

Soon the other teenagers made there way down to the private dinning room and it was noisy with everyone talking. Jessie whipped out her wand and pointed it at her boyfriend. "Hand over the coffee and back away slowly and you won't get hurt."

He finally gave in and gave it back; she took a drink and sighed.

George was messing with his cup. "George what are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Trying to get the ice. Why does the last piece of ice always stick to the bottom."

Fred watch his tilt his head back and slam the bottom of the cup, didn't work but he did not stop trying. "Brother sometimes you go down a path of weirdness that I can't even follow."

Draco stared at the them like George was crazy and clearly lacking in table manner that were drilled into his head since birth. He nudged Jessie and pointed at George. "Proof that evolution can go in reverse."

She giggled and earned a weird look from her father. "What, look at what Forge is doing?"

"George, stop that nonsense now." Severus said as he looked over. Thirteen was far too many teenagers to deal with.

Hermione was reading, which wasn't surprising but Harry would not accept this anymore. He vanished her book with the wave of his wand. Hermione was looking at her empty hand in shock.

"Please tell me that you didn't vanish my book."

"Um….I didn't vanish your book." he said not really putting conviction into the words.

"You cannot get thing back that have been banished."

"We are eating, together, all of us. That means you too." Lucius said as she buttered his toast.

"But that did not mean that he had to banish my book."

On the other side of the table Luna was humming. Usually noise like this irritated Voldemort to no end, but coming from her he found it relaxing, that is until he figured out that he found it relaxing. Now he was just plain irritated that he found something as humming relaxing.

"Luna must you."

Luna turned and smiled, if a smile could change a life well it would certainly change Voldemort's. "No I guess not, but I do find it calming, wouldn't you say." Her look became knowing, too knowing.

"You silly little girl, stop looking at me like you know me, I am a dangerous man and have killed people for less than humming a silly little tune."

"Do dangerous men usually use the word silly?" She asked in all seriousness. Cocking her head to the side.

Voldemort bit his tongue, he really wanted to yell but he would not yell at her. He didn't know why but his gut told him not too. He just stared at her, didn't even glare. Severus and Lucius were both watching them. Severus used to think that Luna was not all there, but she realize just how smart she was. Just how conniving, she had the Dark Lord by tongue. If one thought about it deeply they would realize that, that made Luna the most powerful witch ever. Because he was sure even if he was just intrigue by her he would deny her nothing. Between her and Jessie they could rule the world.

After breakfast they decided that they were going to go the parlor that was attacked to the private sitting room to resume discussions and then talk together. But Remus and Voldemort got into a disagreement about the Headmaster. Remus thought that they should stay at the castle were no one knew where they were. But Voldemort and Lucius assured him that Malfoy Manor had some of the strongest wards in the world. Voldemort also wanted to separate school life from home life. The castle would be closed down. The students would be sent home and the some student would be staying with others that were safe to go home. Changing sides was dangerous and he did not want to see his students get hurt by their choice to follow Harry. And this would all be happening tomorrow.

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jessie said to Draco. "How I couldn't live without you."

"Hmm. I don't think you told me today." Draco said as he pulled her down into his lap. The past couple of months had been perfect. "You know I am going to marry you someday right?"

"Is that your way of asking?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, are you insane. No I am just stating facts. You will be my wife and we will be happy. I unfortunalty will be related to the boy who lived. But it doesn't matter I guess, wouldn't have it any other way. Wouldn't want to marry anyone else in this world but you."

"Well it is good you are not asking, because you know what I think I would say no, just to knock you down a peg or two."

"Please." Draco pushed her off of him and got to the ground on one knee before her. "When I really do ask the question and look into those vivid green eyes and you look back in my there is no way in the world you could be able to say no. and when I do ask this question it will be the most romantic thing in the world." He took her hand and kissed the palm. Jessie smiled.

"That sounds amazing, can't wait till you actually ask the question."

"Soon, don't worry."

* * *

"I am so bored." Fred said, they were all finished with their classes and the finales but they were staying at the castle till tomorrow night.

There was about thirteen groans of agreement. "We could get drunk, we still have like two bottles of fire whiskey." George said.

"NO!" Harry, Jessie, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise said loudly, they still remembered the last time they made that mistake and the ballroom here would put the one at Snape's Manor to shame.

"Well then you think of something." George whined.

"Cards let play cards. It is safe, we won't get into trouble and who am I kidding that is not fun." Theo said. He was at a loss too.

"Truth or Dare." Harry suggested.

"Harry the twins, Jessie, Slytherins in general." Neville said.

"Point."

"Hey I take offense to that, we are ex-Slytherins. We are supposed to be getting over this house bias." Blaise said.

"Yeah but you still have all the characteristics that put you into Slytherin in the first place." Hermione said.

"We could go bug Tom." Jessie said.

"No thank you I like to be alive." Dean said.

"I am mad at him anyways. He is making me, Harry and Jessie train over summer." Draco said.

"That is because you have to control the power that you have." Hermione said in a condescending tone.

"But that is why we had extra lessons with him all year." Draco said making her tone.

"I think we should do the party idea." Ginny said.

"NO."

"Then we can just sit here and act like we have something to do then. How fun."

Voldemort and Remus walked into the room. "Wow, settle down kids." Remus said as he looked around the room at all the long, dull faces.

"Nothing to do." Luna said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Unless we want to get punished until we are eighty of course." Harry said bitterly.

"So I do believe that it is your job to entertain us." Jessie said as she got up and walked over to where Tom was standing.

"I think not little girl." He said smirking down at her. She hated it when he called her little girl.

"Why don't you just play truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Slytherins, oh sorry ex-reformed Slytherins that still have the same ambitions." Hermione said.

"I still take offence to that." Blaise muttered.

"We you guys are bloody Gryffindor where is the bravery. Plus it was the best idea that we had." Draco complained.

"Don't even Harry." Neville said. But it was too late. Harry was challenged, his bravery mocked. Slytherins were going down.

"Truth or Dare Draco." Harry said as he smirked at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Truth."

"How long have you liked my sister?" Harry asked.

"She already knows idiot, since I met her."

"Truth or Dare Fred."

"Dare yeah you heard me, I will be the first."

"Dare you to go and prank Severus's hair pink?" Draco said smiling.

"I accept your challenge with no fear." Fred said as he went to his room to go get the things that he needed. And quickly went to go find Severus.

He came back giggling. "Well it is done and it will take about another five minutes to go into affect."

"You children are horrible." Tom said but laughing. "NO pranking me."

"Wouldn't think of it." Jessie said smiling.

"I believe you would be the only one brave enough to do it dear." Draco said.

"Blaise truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Blaise turned a bit red. "Your sister."

Ginny smiled and turned red. The twins on the other hand didn't look amused. They started at each other. Out of all Ginny's brothers the twins were the most protective. They held a silent conversation and looked back at Blaise. "We have decided that we did not like you."

"And it would be in your best interest that you never touch our baby sister. Ever."

"Other wise you'll become our own personal test subject."

"And we will beat you till you bloody and quite possibly dead, but we cannot say for sure."

The twins finished with a false sweet smile. Ginny glared at her brother. "I think not. You two are impossible you realize that. You also realize that I am not a baby anymore and I am old enough to make my own choices."

They got into an argument over whether or not it was right if they were overprotective. The other watched silently as Ginny exploded and actually became scary.

But in mid rant Severus busted in the room pissed, his hair was a shocking bright pink, he turned his glare on to the twins. "Office now." The tone in his voice could of frozen the lake at Hogwarts.

"It was Fred." George cried, outing his brother no problem.

* * *

The next day everyone was packing and everyone was rushing around. Jessie was in Severus's rooms. "Are we going to take a vacation like we did last summer?"

"Maybe, there are a lot of kids now it might be difficult. So how are you and Draco?""Great, all in love and stuff."

"Don't you think that you are taking this a bit fast?"

"No, we have been together for awhile now and dancing around each other even longer."

Jessie sat up on the couch and looked at her dad more carefully. "What is bringing this all on?"

"No reason, just me looking out for you. You remind me of your mother so much."

"I wish I knew her."

"Me too, I wish that more than anything."

* * *

"Come on Jessie."

"You are trying to get me killed that is what you are trying to do."

"It will be fun."

"FUN? This is insanity."

"Fun is taking it to the edge of insanity and then pushing."

Jessie gave George a look that said if I am going down so are you. But either way she still walked out into the hall.

"Me and George where just wondering if sometime during the summer if we could take a camping trip, unsupervised."

Severus put down the book that he was reading. "Never in a million year would I ever let you have a camping trip unsupervised. No."

"Dad that is unfair, it is not like we can get in to too much trouble."

"Please do not even play that with me. It will not happen. This conversation is over." Severus went to get up and leave.

"Wow. Talk about trust." Jessie muttered under her breathe, she was not expecting to be able to go but her inner teenager was showing.

"Wow, talk about respect."

"Why should I respect you when you don't even respect me."

"One; it is earned, two; you are a child; shall I go on. Now for the back talk you can spend the rest of the day in your room. GO"

"I hate you." she mutters as she left.

George was looking at her like she was nuts. "I said ask not push."

"Well technically you did say push."

* * *

They where finally walking up the walk way to Malfoy Manor. "Home." Draco sighed.

As soon as Lucius was about to open the door. Something in the manor exploded.

"Go to Snape Manor kids." Voldemort said as he pulled his wand. "And take the Portkey." There was an emergency Portkey in the house that would take them too a safe house.

"NOW." Severus yelled.

The teens all left through the trail by the woods.

Draco hung back pulling Jessie and Harry with him. "We have help, we have the power." He said.

"No we go to our house and leave like they said." Jessie reasoned.

But Harry was on the same page as Draco. "Yeah, lets sneak off before they notice us gone." He said motioning to the others.

As they walked back Jessie was complaining. "This is a stupid idea and if we survive we are going to wish that we didn't."

They enter the house and they could hear the sounds of fighting all round. They hid behind a banister and noticed that the other death eaters had been called. They carried on through out the house, picking off Dumbledore's order members or allies as they went. Voiced caught Jessie's attention and she went to check it out.

It was Dumbledore.

"Not a wise to be wandering in here alone Jessica."

"You destroy lives and they still look up to you, I don't understand."

"My dear, it takes talent and knowledge to pull of what I have done. Soon this world will be molded in my image and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"A couple of teens and an angry maniac are not going to stop me."

Just then Severus stepped in. Seeing his daughter standing there he panicked. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't get chance to answer because she had to put up a shield to stop Dumbledore's attack. Severus was on the other side of the room throwing his own curse working his way towards his daughter.

And then it happened. "Avdva Kedvra." and it was aimed right at Jessie. Severus was able to push her out of the way but in doing so took the curse himself. Voldemort walked in dragging Harry, while Lucius had Draco.

Jessie couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at her father. Draco and Harry broke out of their grasp and ran too her. Trying to shield her but it was too late she already seen, already knew.

Voldemort and Lucius threw a couple choice hexes and Dumbledore apparated away. He had hurt them today, and he was overjoyed with the results.

"Jessie! Come on we have to get out, the house is coming down." "My Dad?"

Lucius looked down at his long time best friend. "I will get him don't worry." He was trying not to tear up, but every mask in the world wouldn't of stopped his tears.

Draco was trying his hardest to be strong for Jessie but the man was as good as his father to him. He had been there ever since he could remember. Harry got a hard look on his face as he looked around. He picked up his sister and carried her away.

Voldemort watched Harry. It was the final straw. The war finally harden him. Harry had lost too many important people in his life.

* * *

For the past week Jessie was a ghost. Unresponsive to anything. Draco wasn't any better. Harry did his best to hide his pain and take care of his sister and best friend. Buried the pain the same way he buried the pain when Sirius died. Severus funeral was today, and many showed up. Unfortunately they could not prove that Dumbledore was the one that killed him. Voldemort had been there and Dumbledore could easily say that Severus was a tratior.

Jessie walked down to her room, passing her dads as she did she made a choice that would forever affect her. She was leaving.

_Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?  
__Can you sit down again, and play another hand?  
Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone?  
Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?  
That's how legends are made; at least that's what they say?  
We say goodbye, but never let go,  
we live, we die, because you can't save every soul  
gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,and never let go._

_AN: That is the end to the first part. Don't kill me please. This is not the end of the story. Everybody is kinda in shock there will be more emotions with Severus next chapter._

_Please Review_


	29. Chapter 29: Five Year Later

**Chapter 29: Five Years Later……**

_I found myself today, found myself and ranawy. But something pilled me back a voice of reason I forgot I had. All I know is your not here to say. What you always used to say, but it's written in the stars tonight._

* * *

The beautiful breezy sunny day was inconsistent to the storm inside her heart. She was crouching down staring at a polished stone, twirling a flower in-between her fingers. Her father's name was written beautifully in scripture. It has been five years since he died, five years since she was even anywhere near London let alone Europe. But a mission brought her back. Jessie was no longer a teenager at the age of 21. A seasoned warrior who took what she did seriously and professionally, with no room for mistakes. She went back to her first mentor and worked with the American Ministry in the special forces department where they went after the most dangerous rebels to the new ministry. After taking down a wizard who ran to London to escape prosecution her team had two weeks off. Acelin and Faith wanted t take down time in London. Jessie wanted to be as far away from here as possible. But after losing the argument she decided to visit her father's grave. The guilt and the pain was still fresh in her heart and apparent in her mind. It haunted her worst than anything ever had and her nightmares turned to night terrors.

Today out of all days obviously was not the best day to come. A pull on her magical core made her look behind her. She suddenly wished that she was back at her condo in Cali, Some things she just wasn't ready to deal with and that something was talking or seeing her family. She wouldn't even look at Draco her heart she was sure wouldn't be able to handle it.

Harry was standing by Hermione with his hand on her hip, Hermione looked confused and Harry just had a cold mask of indifference on his face. Next to them was Lucius who gave her an intrigued look, Voldemort openly glared at her and Draco glared at the ground. She was beginning to feel enclosed and trapped. She really hated that feeling. Slowly she stood, back straight ready for them to insult and point fingers at her. But all Harry did was brush past her to put a potion vial on his gravestone next to the flowers she just put. It stabbed at her heart but she held the mask that she always wore and lifted her head. No one would ever make her feel inferior and she would be damned if her little brother ever did.

Harry could not believe that his sister was here. After giving up hope that she would ever return he became angry because she left. He understood the pain watching someone that you love die, but she had given up. And because of that no progress in the war was to be made. She was basically a tratior.

Jessie was about to step away when she heard the sound of apparition and soon everyone was surrounded. Voldemort pulled her back toward the group. "Stay close, they are more dangerous than before."

"Not that worried about it." Jessie said as she pulled out her cell and texted her team. And almost instantly they were at her side. She pulled herself out of Voldemort's grasp and walked up to Acelin.

"Hey I am on vacation, there is no fighting during the vacation. Lets go and let these people deal with there own problems." Acelin said as he took off his sunglasses. He was talk, lean and fit, looking even more dangerous in the black suit. Faith rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I been looking for a good fight."

"There should be a rule book on vacations, seriously. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not get bloody, thou shall enjoy oneself. "

"Shut up Ace." Faith and Jessie both said.

"Sorry to break up this lovely moment but you can go, we are not after you, just them." A man said pointing at what used to be Jessie's family.

"And let them have all the fun I don't think so." Jessie said as she fired the first curse, a fire ball shot at the man and engulfed him in flames. Voldemort looked impressed as he started his attack taking down three of them with the wave of his wand, throwing them fifty feet in the air before dropping them at bone breaking speed.

A mini fight broke out before the other side got smart and learned that they could not win and retreated.

"THAT IS IT, JESS GIVE ME YOUR WAND. You can have it back in two weeks when our vacation is over. I will see that you have fun. No sulking no work, no fighting, no research, nothing. Nothing do you understand the term nothing because that is what you are going to do. All work and no play will make you go insane."

"What was up with that?" Jessie asked the group ignoring Acelin.

"What does it matter to you?" Lucius said, put out.

"That was Auror and Order members, they tend to guard places that we will most likely go." Harry said in a cold voice that spoke of the betrayal he felt. "But then again you would know that if you had been here for the past five years. Instead of running away."

"I didn't run away." Jessie said through clench jaw.

Hermione couldn't help it she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Leaving in the middle of the night with out even saying goodbye or even telling us if you were alive, that is not running away." It was Hermione that was left to pick up the pieces of Draco's' and Harry's life when she left. She had every right to be mad at the girl in front of her. "You are sad, that was the lowest thing that you could of done in your whole life."

Cold Jessie came flaring to life. "Yeah I could think of a couple things that could top that easily." Guilt was all she felt. It was deep too. Her father's face still fresh in her mind when he stepped in front of the killing curse, saving her life.

"Why are you here.?" Voldemort asked.

"Work."

"Work brought us here, now we are on vacation." Ace added.

"You are bleeding." Voldemort pointed out in an unconcerned tone, when he seen the blood start to soak through her shirt.

"It is nothing." Jessie said looking at her stomach, she was glazed with a cutting hex.

Ace crouched down in front of her and lifted her shirt, looking at and healing the shallow wound. "Last time she said that she nearly collapsed from the blood lost, it was not pretty."

Draco who up till this point had been keeping a clear mind felt like snapping. Specially at the man that was crouched before Jessie. Five years of not seeing her had easily made his feeling for her fade and turn to hate when he first looked at her, but now he wanted nothing more than to snap the mans neck for touching her. But he kept it in. he did not need this, he did not need her. Harry sensed his best friend unease and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It did not help but it did keep him in place.

"Better?" Ace asked her, she just nodded her head.

"Jessie…." Lucius started but did not get to finish.

"Don't. Please don't," She said as she put her hand up. "Lets go guys, let go try somewhere sunny for vacation."

Harry could not believe it, she was leaving. But what did he expect this was his sister that did abandon them five years ago, but this time they really needed her. Before he could say anything Voldemort did.

"You are not leaving."

Jessie stopped and visibly tensed up. "I do think that I am, and there is no way you can stop me. I am no longer a little girl that you can scare Tom."

Jessie turned around, defiance in her body language. "No you are not going anywhere. I will stripe you of your magic if I have to but you are not leaving. This war will never end until the power of Merlin is together. And you owe it to your father."

Jessie was about to leave again until she heard that last part. "Dumbledore is still alive?" anger was evident in her voice.

"As soon as Dumbledore dies the sooner that side will fall." Lucius said.

Jessie's magic crackled around her. "I cannot believe you didn't kill that old coot yet, what exactly have you done since I left?"

"This war is still underground." Hermione said. "and plus like Tom said the Power of Merlin is needed."

"Why do I feel like I am missing something important." Ace said out loud but mostly to himself.

Jessie took a deep breathe then turned to Acelin. "Sorry but I do owe it to my father. Going to have to rain check that vacation."

"I am staying with you for a couple of days to make sure that you are alright." Ace said.

Ace was Jessie's protector, he self appointed himself to the job once he noticed how reckless she was, always pushing the envelope not caring if she was going to die. Her bravery on missions was unmatched, suicidal even. So he took up looking out for her, he could tell that there was something more that was under the surface. And through the years, she opened up to him. He knew who he was standing in front of, he knew the blond was her love, and that the guy with the black hair was her brother. The two most important people in her world. What they didn't realize was that she was there. Dumbledore would send deadly assassins in to try and take care of the two. Having inside connections to that world she usually got a heads up and was able to kill them before they even came up with a plan. She protected them and they didn't even realize that she did.

* * *

Walking back into Malfoy Manor was almost like time travel. Nothing really changed, it was still the same house. Jessie closed her eyes and it was almost like she never left.

There was an awkward tension in the room, no one really knew what to do. . And then a blonde beauty she knew she never met rushed down the stairs crying out. "Draco….I was so scared." Jumped in to arms that were all to familiar to her. " They said that you guys ran in to complications" Tears where in this girls eyes.

Draco looked over at Jessie, their eyes connected as he held the blond in his arms protectively. And in that moment the tension is the room exploded. It was the first time they made any kind of acknowlement of each other. And it hurt more than anything that they could describe. Hearts crying out for the other. It is true what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Harry took this moment to break the tension between his best friend and sister.

"How about I show you to your room."

All Jessie could manage was a nod as she let herself be lead down the corridors of the old manor. They meet up with Blaise and Nott. They where shocked to see her and followed after them.

"Are you okay" Blaise asked once they were out of sight of Draco and Chasity.

" I am pretty far from okay."

"You didn't think that he would wait did you." Harry said in a harsh tone, it was ment to hurt her.

"No and I didn't want him to either."

They stopped at a room, "Well this it, if you excuse me I have to go check on Draco."

Jessie walked into the room and she realized it was hers. And remembering that made her think of her father. Which made her dizzy, she would of fell if it wasn't for Theo. Ace was right by her as soon as she he seen her knees give. "Breathe Jess."

"Yeah where is that Slytherin face" Theo asked as he sat her down.

"Yeah no I am like a silly little school girl that faints."

Blaise couldn't help it he laughed, "You have never been and never will be a silly little school girl, you blew up half of the Great Hall in school."

Jessie smiled at that. "So why are you not mad at me."

"Oh we are, just shocked you are here. But we can be bought." Theo said, joking.

* * *

Voldemort stormed back to his office, Lucius following. Remus noticed it and joined them. Voldemort threw himself in his chair and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do? Jessie, out of all the people."

"She doesn't even reminded me of the same girl." Lucius said.

"Well her father died and she watched." Remus said. "Of course she is not the same."

"I am going to have to find away to bring her in and make her follow rules."

Lucius chuckled, "she was never one for rules."

"We have to think of something." Voldemort said.

"I think you should worry about how she is going to be with the others before you worry if she will fall in line." Remus said, knowing that Harry and Draco where not to fond of her anymore.

"Send for that boy that she was with, Ace I think it was. I want to question him." Voldemort said.

"Going behind her back is most likely not the best way to go about things." A female voice said from the door.

" The voice that is always in my head, Luna why don't you join us." Voldemort said as he smile as the blond beauty. She was still that annoying little chit she always was, but the main difference was she was no longer a teen age girl but a grown woman who was a remarkable witch who many wouldn't want to cross.

"No thanks Tom, I just came to stop by and say hello. I am going to go visit my father."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed. "How long are you going to be gone? You should really take someone with you. Remus please go get one of the Lestranges."

"I think that I will be find on my own." Luna reassured him.

"I would feel better if you took someone with you." Voldemort insisted even more.

"Fine. You overprotective silly brute." Ever since he used the word silly with her, she always had to add in to a conversation. Just to remind him that he was not all that dangerous.

"GET! Be gone, wiat for your esqourt and have a good visit. How long will you be gone?"

Luna gave a little laugh, "THree days at most."

Voldemort thought it over a bit before saying "Have fun, be safe."

"Don't do anyting stupid Tom." Luna warned in a sing song voice.

Voldemort sneered at her retreating back, before focusing on the two in the room, who were silently laughing. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing my Lord" Lucius said.

* * *

Sorry, alot of people did not like the last chapter. I told you awhile ago that you would all hate me. thank you to all that reviewed.

Okay hate it love tell me what you think about it. There is a lot of issue to be resolved now.


	30. Chapter 30: I don't need

**AN: Sorry this took so long, it was written since Monday but I was up north and didn't feel like typing it up till tonight. I know bad. Throw stones.**

**Anyways it is a long chapter. And I want to explain some things first. There will be flashbacks. Some of these flashbacks will go back to the first part of this story. The others will be from the five years that we missed. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: I don't need friends when I got foes like you.**

_"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear."_

* * *

Draco was in one of the various sitting rooms in the manor. This one reflected his mood, dark. The deep red stained wood floor, trimming and furnishing, with black accents. He had a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and the other was supporting his body as he leaned against the mantel. He was studying the fire, swirling his drink every once in awhile. Trying to soothe his nerves. It wasn't working. Seeing Jessie, he couldn't handle it, he never imagined the anguish he would feel. It was something that was unbearable. All the feelings that he buried deep within him came to the surface. The love, the hate, the betrayal, everything, every damn emotion that he rid himself of. He cared for chasity deeply, she helped him when he was in a dark place but he would never love her. He couldn't. He told himself after he got over the fact that Jessie was not coming back that he was not going to love ever again. Not like that, not like he did with Jessica. He did good with it too, unless someone brought up her name, or if he caught the smell of white tea and sandalwood. Other than that she was just a memory of his past, of his childhood.

"Are you alright? Harry asked as he came up from behind him. Lucius and Voldemort in tow.

Draco looked over his shoulder and sneered. Then walked to the desk, "Why wouldn't I be?" he said in a sarcastic voice as he downed his fire whiskey and slammed his glass on the surface of the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out the bottle of fire whiskey and pour another drink.

"Does Chasity know that you are drinking again?" Voldemort asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

Draco let out an amused chuckle, "Does it really matter anymore?"

"So you are just going to drink yourself to death again because you can't deal with the fact that your ex-girlfriend is here?" Lucius yelled. He hated seeing his son like this and if they did not stop it now, it would get bad again.

Draco threw his glass against the wall. "You do not know what I am going through, she left dad, just left. And she shows up, just shows up. It--it I just can't sit here and act like she doesn't mean anything, who the hell am I kidding she is everything. But I don't trust her. She unpredictable and unloyal. Why five year? Why after five years does she finally decided to show up?" Draco yelled back. "She had no right to be there." He said in a broken whisper.

"Severus was her father." Voldemort said as he vanished the mess and the fire whiskey.

"Draco is right, she left. She turned her back on us when she knew that we needed her. There is nothing to forgive because what she did was unforgivable. She is going to help us and then she can go back to doing what she's been doing. I want nothing to do with her." Harry said harshly. Harry had changed a lot in the last five years. He was colder and more calculating, total embracing his slytherin side. Under Voldemort's training he became the most feared war leader in history, other than Voldemort (Who had no limits of moral beliefs, well as much as he could get away with, with Luna and Hermione watching his every move.)

Voldemort studied the two young men before him. Best friends, practically brothers. Three became two, and they were inseparable two. The only one who actually got to see the old Harry was Draco, and vice versa. No one knew all their secrets like them, they would come home from missions or a battle and lock themselves in a room doing who knows what. They only trusted each other completely. Well Harry trusted Hermione, but ever since she got hurt, a couple years back Harry hasn't let her fight.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You are not going you are staying behind." Harry said as he came up behind Hermione._

_She swirled around sharply. "What! You are not serious, I can fight." Anger in voice obvious._

_"I know Hermione, trust me I know. But you still are not going. I don't want to have to worry about whether you are alright, it could be distracting."_

_"Now I am distracting? And it doesn't matter I am going. You have no say on what I do and where I go."_

_Harry's calm face became annoyed, Hermione had been watching him change everyday. It worried her, the man she loved was quickly fading. "STOP twisting my words. And I don't care if I have to lock you in a closet you are not going. You mean to much to me. If anything would happen to you it would kill me." Harry yelled. He sat down in the chair by her desk and put his face in his hand and took a deep breathe to calm himself. His temper has been getting the best of him lately. He looked up to Hermione worry clearly written on her face. "Please, I am begging 'Mione."_

_Hermione was so shaken from when Harry yelled all she could do was nod her head. Harry got up kissed her forehead and left with out a word._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Voldemort remembered a time when three teens where inseparable. Some he remembers and some he was told about.

* * *

**SERIES OF FLASH BACKS**

_"God I hate shopping." she said as she bumped into Harry playfully and stuck out her tongue._

_Draco rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and said" what my father finally find you a suitable wardrobe."_

_"Ha! Like I'd ever wear it." They laughed at her. And started to pick up some of the clothes that fell off the rack from Harry's outburst._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_And Harry sat back and thought about it. They were really not that different. But he couldn't be sure until he met Voldemort. Jessie nudged Draco's shoulder, he was about to yell at her but looked to were she was pointing. They noticed the look of confusion and anger and a billion other emotions that flashed over his face and glinted in his eyes. Differences aside they walked up to him and motioned for him to follow, which he did._

_"What is wrong Harry?" Jessie asked. Concerned about her normally carefree brother._

_"Come on tell us what is wrong. We can help you." Draco persuaded._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Glad to see that I was missed."_

_"Missed, please. You cannot miss someone who never left. I did not miss you. I am irritated at you."_

_"Can we ever have a quiet dinner?" Draco asked, seriously_

_"And what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Jessie turned around to the side to face him._

_"You. Are. Noisy."_

_Jessie's eyes narrowed. Harry chuckled, he honestly believed that they could be facing death right now and these two would always be the same. Draco gave a look to Harry, to get him to agree with him. Harry rolled his eyes. He could not believe that Draco liked her but did nothing to tell her or even show her._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"What do you mean we won't be sitting by each other?" Jessie was getting mad. She started at the two boys she found to be the most important in her life. She forgot that this house was not the reality of the real world, but a shelter. Now they had to go back to their crazy lives once again. In a world where Draco and Harry cannot be friends._

_"For the last time Jessica, I am the Slytherin Prince and Harry is the Golden Boy. One part of the Golden Trio." Draco explained. Again, and most likely not for the last time._

_"I want a cool title." Jessie pouted. Harry threw a pillow at her, "You are unbearable." Jessie just stuck out her tongue at him. "And childish_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Severus walked into Harry's room seeing if Jessie was there. He wanted to know if she needed any potion, but the sight he was greeted with made him laugh. He grabbed Harry's camera and took a picture of the three teens passed out on the bed. Jessie in the middle with her head on Harry's chest and Draco snuggling up from behind her, his head in those black curls._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Pansy looked back and forth between the boys. "Should we be concerned that they are talking in code or some secret language, this isn't like them plotting deaths or anything."_

_"Yeah that is creepy, what the hell are you two talking about?"_

_"Ron" Jessie said like it was obvious. As she walked and sat by Draco, making herself comfortable with her very own Draco pillow. The blonde just rolled his eyes and shifted a bit so he would be more comfortable during the ride with her laying on him._

_Harry smirked at Theo since he was sure he was the only who had a clue what was going on between the two. And sat on the floor, so his head could rest against the seat. Jessie started playing with his hair. "Ooh who guys are so sweet." Pansy said._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"I don't have a big ego. Harry tell your sister I do not have a big ego and that her big head is absent of a brain, oh and your brother is lying. I do not like anyone, here at least."_

_Harry looked at Jessie, "Sorry didn't realize he was behind me." they both stated to giggle._

_"I do not have a big ego." Draco whined, "You guys are horrible friends."_

_"It is alright we still love you." Jessie said._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"So if your friend started jumping off a bridge was fun would you follow that to." Severus said._

_"Hmpt." Harry scoffed. "I would most likely be leading the way."_

_"And I would be encouraging the others." Draco said._

_"And I would be at the bottom saving their dumb asses before they drowned cursing their stupidly the whole time."_

_Voldemort was chuckling. Severus was seeing red. Lucius was the only one to speak._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"And Jessie and Draco?"_

_"Are you too most loyalist people in your life….." Voldemort._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Severus let out a small chuckle. "Albus in all of my years of watching you manipulate people I honestly can't wait to see you try with them. The three are unbreakable. Strong, you can't even break up that kind of bond. It is going to be fun watching you try. Now the question is are you prepared to fail, are you prepared to be defeated."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_"Well you know him, he mostly likely needs you more than you need him." Harry joked._

_"I can hear you, like I really walked away in a strange castle that we don't know our way around." Draco said from an archway he was leaning against._

_"Like we didn't know you were there." Harry said in the same snide tone._

_"We didn't but does it matter anyways." Jessie left out a laugh as she approached her boyfriend wrapping her arms around him._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

* * *

"I remember a time when the three of you were inseparable." Voldemort said, remembering the past.

"Well things change. We are not the same people we were and we can never be that again." Draco said as he dug threw drawers to find a new bottle of fire whiskey.

Voldemort sighed. The Power of Merlin was broken. And if it stayed that way they would lose the war.

Remus walked into the room with a disgruntled Ace following.

"Why am I here. My friend needs me right now." Acelin said not at all happy that he was there.

"Jessie can wait." Lucius said. "Merlin knows that we had to."

"She isn't here because of you, she doesn't want to be here. And it is obvious you all feel the same way."

"We need her, so therefore she will stay here." Voldemort said simply.

"We asked you here because we want to know more about her." Lucius said as he lit a cigar and passed one to Harry.

"You know what, the smart thing to do is to ask her."

"You know there are ways to get the information that we need." Voldemort said as he pulled out a glass and poured some fire whiskey into it. Draco grabbed his own glass and held it out to Voldemort, who just slapped his hand away and levitated the pitcher of water to the table nearest Draco.

"Threaten me. Well the will get you no where. Jessie would just get mad, and that would be amusing to me, so please do your worst." Acelin said. As he picked up a nick knack from the table. Voldemort grabbed his wand and was about to mutter the crutious curse at him but he started to talk to him again. "Jessie is a force to be reckoned with. Now she may not be a Harry Potter or a Draco Malfoy but what she lacks in knowledge and magical power she makes up for in strength and battle experience."

"You come in here and you act like you know us, you don't." Harry said coldly.

"What? I know more than you think. You are Harry James Potter, half brother to Jess. You are the only one to survive the killing curse." Harry was about to interrupt and tell him that was just common knowledge but Ace was not one for interruptions and went on. "Your parents died the same night the Dark Lord gave you that scar that marked you as a hero. But you never wanted any of that. You wanted a normal life with out a title or the pressure of the world on you. You don't want to fight in this war, you didn't ask for the power or the leadership. You were always there for Jess. Helped her fit in this world. The one who told her to give Severus a chance, believe it or not you are all that she has left. You are the reason she still goes on. Then there is Draco Malfoy. Heir to one of the biggest fortunes in the world, muggle included. Jess's love of her life, the one were the rest of us unlucky bastards fall short to. You helped her, protected her, stood up for her. She loved you, still does if you ask me. Draco, Draco, Draco she talks about you as if you put the stars in the damn sky. Lucius, She has told me stories about you. She cared for you, looked up to you, like an uncle. Then you have Voldemort. She respected you more than anyone of the face of the earth. She looked up to you the most. You four are the only people in the world that got to see the true her, the unguarded Jess. You know I never really seen or heard Jessie really laugh. Ever. I really envy you. You are also the only ones she would ever die for. That girl in the other room, she is not even the shell of the girl you used knew. She is a trained killer and now she is hell bent on revenge. She get paid big money to kill people, and she is amazing at her job. I almost feel sorry for Dumbledore. Cause she is going to destroy every aspect of the man, before she is finished with him. Is that enough info on her, because I really do need to go back to my friend." He turned to leave but was stopped by a question.

"How is she?"

"Horrible." Ace said to Voldemort.

* * *

Jessie decided that today was a bad day and she had only been up two minutes and forty seconds. She threw the cover off her head and that was a bad idea to making her day worst. The sun hit her eyes, making her wince. Last night she considered it the worst night, it had been awhile since she needed a sleeping potion, but she used one last night. Using whatever motivation she had she used to roll out of bed.

A house elf 'popped' in scaring the shit out of her in the process of the rolling movement. Which ended up with her on the floor.

"Miss Snape I excepted in the breakfast room." And then the elf rudely 'popped' out.

"Bitch" Jessie muttered. Ungracefully she got up using the bed to hoist herself.

'breakfast' she thought. Courage failed her as she went to go get dressed.

* * *

"Dumbledore is gathering allies, he has been quiet maybe we should attack him, we would have the element of surprise, that would be good." Theo said as he looked at his files.

Pansy grabbed them away and pushed the plate of food in front of him. On mini glaring match later and Theo was eating.

"No, we can't do that. He is using our attacks to scare the public. Using Voldemort's image to further his campaign against us." Harry said as he buttered his toast.

Hermione poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. "Shh we made a rule no war talk at this table." He gave her a big, warming smile. She was the only one that ever saw a true smile from his face anymore. Even the twins with their antics could only get him to smirk.

Hermione turned to Voldemort and told him about her research. "I've been compiling data for that school that we discussed." He gave her a glare. The bloody witch tricked him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Muggleborns just fall behind in their studies and then they pollute our traditions by bringing in their own. There are few muggleborn that should be allowed in our world."_

_"They are overwhelmed with the new environment, so they cling to their traditions, if they knew more about the wizarding world before they were thrusted in to it then maybe they would be able to adjust better." Hermione argue back. They were the only ones left in the sitting room, many had grown tired of this debate and usually left once they heard the word muggle._

_"What do you want me to do, open a school, take them out early and start preparing them for our world." Voldemort yelled. Standing up towering over Hermione._

_Hermione expression instantly brightened. "Yes that is a great idea, they are right about you . You are just brilliant."_

_Voldemort slapped his hand to his face and groaned. He would of given her what she wanted because by some strange reason the kids stopped fearing him. Well the boys still did, other than Draco and Harry, and sometimes the twins. But the girls were a totally different story. Always twisting his words and intentions, this was not the first time. And it wouldn't be the last. Ginny was the worst, he could have his wand pointed at her and she would still make fun of him and laugh about it. Luna was in mystry,always there, always knowing. Completely irritating and ruining his fun. Simple pleasures have been denied, it has been months since he tortured someone. And that was all Luna fault. She would look at him and that innocent look would eat at him. Damn annoying chit, all of them. Wrapped around there damn fingers, whipped. Horrible, how was he to lead the wizarding world when it was three girls that controlled him._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"That damn research for that school is pointless right now. If you haven't noticed we are in the middle of a war." Draco said in an annoyed, pissy voice. And he was getting mad about it, that stuff had to wait until they knew the future and what it held. She should be researching something that could actually be helping them in the war.

"Don't talk to her like that." Harry warned just turned his glare on to Harry. Magic was crackling in the air and plates rattled as they stared each other down. The tension was thick.

And that is what Jessie walked into. On pure instinct she sent a calming wave toward them, which work amazing her. Even though she had no idea where the idea came from.

Voldemort studied the three. He along with Lucius could sense strong magic, and what they all just did was strong magic, even if it was weak considering what the bond used to be. He was intrigued on some level they were still connected. Weakly but there was hope. Which meant they had a change at winning this war.

Acelin stood up and motioned her toward the chair next to him, which was also next to Voldemort. She threw herself in to the chair with a huff. Ace gave her a funny face and she stuck her tongue out. And this simple action between friend made Draco's blood just boil.

Jessie saw the pretty blonde that was next to Draco. She was the very opposite of Jessie in every way. Angelic almost, soft features and perfect curves. It killed her in the inside, but she did not show it. The next part Jessie did not expect at all. She question said girls sanity.

"Hello, I don't think we are going to be introduced. I am Chasity Summers. I have heard a lot about you."

Jessie gave her a calculating look and ignored the hand that was stretched out before her as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "Nothing good I am sure." She said in a dry emotionless voice that would of made her father proud, as she eyed the others at the table.

Draco gave a scoff. And Harry would not look her in the eye. She glanced over at Voldemort, and looked away quickly. She was feeling overwhelmed and the tension was weighing on her heavily. Ace grabbed her hand that was playing with a fork. Giving her a comforting squeeze. Draco didn't even realize he was glaring at said hands until Harry elbowed him.

"Jess, sorry to tell you but my vacation has been cut short. I told Cole of your situation and it is all worked out unfortunalty I am going to have to go later tonight." Ace told her, her face darkened. She would be here alone, facing her past head on.

"You have to leave to bad." Draco said sarcastically. His voice got right under Jessie skin.

" Wow astonishing after five years you are still the same sarcastic git you with the inability to come up with something clever and always having to advert back to childish remarks." Jessie said as she gave him a mocking look as he glared at her. His smirk being used against him, well.

"Well she finally says something that has backbone, and here I thought that your disappearance made you weak. But guess what Snape if you are calling someone childish you should look at yourself first. Running away seem quite adolescent if you ask me." Draco said in a voice that would of iced over the Hogwarts lake in seconds.

It affect many at the table including his girlfriend but not Jessie, she kept eye contact with the steel glare. Draco Malfoy did not intimidate her. And never has and never will. She leaned forward. Still with the eye contact, clucked her tongue in a way that always annoyed him and then in a harsh whisper said. " See were it got me, back home to finish the fight for you, because with out me you lose. See I am important, you are just yesterdays news. I am going to shock the wizarding world with my reappearance. I am going to make Dumbledore think twice when he sees that I am back. While you, you get to fade into the background."

Draco leaned into her lean and with a lazy drawl said. "You are not important, you are not even wanted here. We made need you, but we are using you. Like a common whore."

Acelin went to move, but Jessie stopped him with her hand without looking back at him. "Now are you really upset that I am here or you upset because I left. I mean five years you think you would of gotten over it."

Score for Jessie, who was reverting back to old tactics. Even though it was a low blow because they actually did not like each other now. "I have gotten over it, not that hard actually." Draco said with his jaw clenched.

"Keep telling yourself that." She whispered in his ear and sat back and turned to talk to Ace.

Theo was clutching his head. Welcome to his hell. Malfoy Manor was about to be torn apart, and no closet in the world would help now. Everyone else kind of shared the same idea as him, expect Chasity, who looked confuse.

Voldemort though noticed the old Jessie. And there was hope she was not gone completely. He also noticed Ace looking at her in shock. Yes his passionate slytherin was still there burning beneath the surface.

* * *

**AN: What do you think. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Ace is leaving, for good I don't know. But he is not an important character, I just needed someone that she befriended in her life. Thanks to all that reviewed.**


	31. Chapter 31: While You Were Out

**AN: I have gotten some reviews where readers don't like the five year jump or the fact that I killed off Severus. I have a lot planned for this story, and I believe that if people continue to read you will see that certain things that I have done will work out in the end. Now this is warning for everyone, Harry has changed, I tried to make that obvious. But he will get a wake up call. Jessie is just trying to act as if nothing is bothering her. And Draco, well Draco is just Draco. I hope that I didn't change is attitude that much.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: While You Were Out.**

_"Sometimes things turn out the wrong way. _

_You gotta stay strong, you gotta move on._

_The hardest lessons are the ones that keep you stunned and speechless_

_I feel pain._

_I feel hurt._

_I feel depression._

_Remember that your best friend's the strength in your heart._

_The fire in your soul and the love in your eyes._

_Though it's been said many times before by smarter people with larger minds than mine_

_Love in your heart…_

_Love in your heart will conquer all._

* * *

**3 ½ YEARS EARLIER**

_Draco was stumbling around with a bottle of Whiskey in one hand and one of his fathers imported cigars in the other. Right now he was looking for a place to hide, Hermione has been getting on his case about his drinking. He didn't wanted to have to deal with the all knowing chit right now, he didn't really want to deal with anyone. In fact the only time he was actually social was when Voldemort was training them, other wise he was in a dark parts of the manor doing what he was doing right now. _

_He heard Hermione yelling for him. Merlin that woman did not know when to stop. He dodge into the nearest door which happened to be the library. Now it did not make sense to hide in a library specially from Hermione, but she would be thinking about were he would most likely go, and it would not be a library. So really it was brilliant idea._

_He bumped his knee on one of the chairs, and started to hop at bit cursing up a storm when he realized he was not the only one in the library, the private library and he did not know this girl. "What the hell are you doing in here, it is off limits to petty death eaters." The dark blonde turned around to face him, she was hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. _

_"Sorry, I didn't think that they Malfoy's would care if I looked, my father is in a meeting with the Dark Lord right now. I am not a Death Eater."_

_"Well guess what the Malfoy do mind. I mind." Draco said angrily. Rules, they where put in place for order, not to be broken by some ditz who thought they did not apply to her. _

_"Well can you tell them that I am sorry about my curiosity, I just heard they have an amazing library and I wanted to see it. If you don't mind, who are you? My name is Chasity Summers." _

_Draco sputtered. She did not know who he was. "You cannot be serious. You are standing in my library." He said as he spun around with his arms wide, spilling his drink a bit in the processes. "I am Draco Malfoy. This is my house, this is my library and your apology is not accepted. You should not even be in this wing. Just who the hell do you think you are?" He yelled the last part. Anger evident in his voice and posture._

_Chasity had a shocked look on her face. Tears threatening to spill over. " I am sorry. I will just…."_

_Crying girls, a flash of green eyes with tears went through his mind. "It is alright." He said in a defeated voice. He put his bottled down. "No need for the tears, I overreacted." _

_She turned away from him. " I should get going. Again I am sorry."_

_"Well you should be." Draco said playfully. "Here let me make it up to you, even though you were totally in the wrong. You can borrow any book."_

_Her eyes lit up instantly as she turned to face him, pulling out a book she was eyeing before. He chuckled at her sprit. He looked at the book. "Good choice. Let me walk you back."_

_She gave him a brilliant smile, as she took his arm. And they walked out the doors._

_"DRACO MALFOY!! I have been looking everywhere for you. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione yelled. _

_"Granger, please I am beginning to get a headache." _

_"Do not Granger me. You are going to do something that is productive today whether you like it or not. And I swear by all that is mighty that if you do not get off your pathetic pity trip I am going to hex you into the next century."_

_"Mione if you will I like to introduce you to Chasity Summers, I just got done showing her the library." Draco said as he pointed out to Hermione that they were not alone._

_"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." _

_"Like wise."_

_"Now if you will I was showing Miss Summers to the Grand Hall where she is supposed to meet her father." He said as he turned. _

_"THIS IS NOT OVER." Hermione called after him._

_

* * *

_

_"Draco." Chasity said as she walked in. It was about a week after they ran into each other at the library._

_"Hey, how is that book going." He asked as he signed his name to some papers with a flourish that only a Malfoy could pull off._

_"You know how you have to dog ear your favorite pages so you can go back to them?" Chasity said in all seriousness._

_"Eh-uh-oh-what?" Draco said in a very un-Malfoy way. Confused a bit, not wanting to hear what he heard. It was an old book._

_"Well, I mean, I practically had to fold back every single page. So finally, I just--I just started underlining all the pages I really wanted to discuss." She said as if it was normal to treat a book that way._

_"Uh-uh-underline?" He was trying to understand what he was hearing, but his brain just was not processing it._

_"But then, of course, I spill coffee all over it. I can't even read it." She said looking irritated that she did it, and that is was an every day occurrence that coffee was spilled on books._

_Draco finally got his bearings. "It's a first edition. Dated back to the early 1800's and it has been in my family since then." _

_Chasity broke out into a smile, "Lying, your book is perfectly fine. I am actually done it was really good. Thank you for letting me read it." She pulled the perfectly fine book out of her purse and handed it to him._

_"Not many people can pull one over on me, actually not counting the twins cause they get everyone only two people." Draco said amazed a bit._

_"Really, who are they." Chasity asked, honesty wanting to know about him._

_"Harry my best friend, one time he actually turned my hair pink and put it into pigtails. And …….Jess…Jessica Snape, she is someone that I used to know, she did a lot." He gave a chuckle. "One time she actually made me bald and then twenty minutes later made me sing I am a little tea pot. Oh Ginny Weasel actually got me a couple of times to, but she had the help of her brothers so it doesn't count."_

_It was the first time he actually talked about Jessie, with out anger or without needing a strong drink. And the girl in front of her just smiled not knowing how it hurt._

* * *

**PRESENT**

Jessie was sitting in the library doing some research on Dumbledore when all the girls walked in. She had been back a week and she usually avoided everyone, specially Chasity.

"Jessie you should of went to Prince Manor with us, it was a great lunch. I cannot get over how beautiful that house is." Chasity said. Since everyone was basically on a hit list, they would go to different Manor and spend a day there just to feel like they got out.

Jessie narrowed her eyes on Chasity. "Snape Manor, I didn't realize that it was open to people."

"Well yeah, why wouldn't it be." She said

"Because I am pretty sure that Snape Manor is mine."

"Harry opened it up for the luncheons. Sorry didn't know that it would bug you so much." Hermione said. She was studying Jessie.

"I really don't want to hear anyone talking about it, it was my fathers house." Jessica said as she got up to leave as soon as the guys walked in.

"Why don't you like me, I don't understand. I am trying and you keep isolating yourself it is not healthy." Jessie stopped the second the words were out of Chastity's mouth. She could not believe the ignorance of this girl.

"Jessica." Voldemort warned her as soon as he seen the fire in her green eyes.

"I don't need anyone." Jessie said instead of insulting chastity's intelligence.

"But you do, you cannot live life alone."

Jessie turned around, "I don't like you, deal with it. And I do not need you telling me what I need and what is good for me. Got that." she went to leave again.

"Your fathers sacrifice was a in vain if you keep doing this. He gave his life so you could have one, and it is not much of a life from where I am standing."

Magic crackled in the air around Jessie. It had not done that since she left. She made a move to go after Chasity but was stopped by her brother, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, YOU DID NOT KNOW HIM." Jessie screamed at Chasity.

"Calm down Jess." Harry whispered in her ear. "SHH, she doesn't know." Magic striked out once more shattering the window behind Chasity. Harry carried her out of the room, Jessie struggled, all she wanted was to hit the blonde till she bled.

"Wow, I did not know that she would react like that." Chasity said, "She just seems so lonely."

Draco looked at his girlfriend. "Don't ever talk about Severus again. Specially in front of Jessie." He said as he walked out of the room. He wasn't going to go check on her, he was going to go check on Harry. At least that is what he kept telling himself.

"Chas, it would not be good to get on the bad side of Jessie." Ginny said. "She took his death hard, I think she still is. But if it is one thing that I know about Jessie, she is not one to mess with. Even if you didn't mean it like that."

Pansy said nothing. She did not like Chasity. Hated her, but she wasn't to fond of Jessie because she left. But there was something about Chasity that made her want to tear her to shreds. She was hoping that Jessie would, but Harry intervened. Chasity and Ginny left to go find a dress for the dinner they were going to have.

Luna looked over a Voldemort, and whispered into his ear, "The darkness in her heart will consume her. You helped her before, you should do it now."

"I cannot help her if she doesn't want it." Voldemort said, Luna for the first time glared at him. "What."

She said nothing as she walked away. "What did I say?" He called out to her. The glare un-nerved him, he didn't like that she was mad.

"Ohh, I think that Lord Voldemort has a crush." Pansy teased. "The Dark Lord in love."

"Love is a weakness."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Love is not a weakness."

"Look at Draco and Jessie and tell me that it doesn't make them weak. It is sick. Every time one of them enters a room they look for the other. No I do not want that. And Draco loves her so much he hates her for everything that happened."

"Let something happen to Jessie or have someone threaten her life. And you will see the extent to Draco's power." Hermione said.

"Draco is with Chasity now, get over the love story girls, they will not get back together." Voldemort said in a stern voice.

Pansy looked at Voldemort, "You cannot believe that. You said it yourself, they look for each other in a room, they stare at each other too. Don't tell me that you do not think that their love will last, because a love like that doesn't just go away just because you want it too."

"Trust girl, he will never trust her ever. He loves her, I know that but he can never look at her the same. She broke his heart, you cannot fix that." Voldemort left to go find Luna. He could not take the look she gave him and was determined to fix it.

"Ten galleon says that he is going to look for Luna." Pansy said to Hermione.

"I am not taking a bet I am going to lose."

They laughed as they left the room too.

* * *

"Jessie you need to calm down." Harry said, he could feel the magic running like a current through her body, and that was basically an explosion ready to happen.

Tears where threating to spill over, but she would not cry in front of Harry. Draco walked in to the blue, calming, sitting room. He saw Harry and Jessie on the floor. Harry was still holding on to Jessie and she had given up her fight. But she was not calming. He went and lit a lavender inscent and called a house elf for a calming potion.

No one said anything during the wait for the potion, Harry was rocking Jessie. "It will be alright" e said as she jumped when the elf 'popped' in with a the potion.

Draco crouched down, "Open up Jessie." She looked up at him, he could see the tears that welled up. "Come on, you need to take this." She opened her mouth and aloud Draco to pour it in her mouth.

After a bit Draco broke another silence. "She meant well. She just doesn't understand. I am sorry she brought it up."

"She is right." Jessie said in a soft whisper. "I hate it but she is right. I just can't deal with it though. It hurts to much to deal with it."

"You never where in this alone." Harry said.

"No, there is more to it…I can't do this right now. Please don't make me." Jessie cried.

"What are you going to do run away again." Draco said harshly.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Yeah but you are not really here either."

Jessie struggled out of Harry's arms, for one second it felt like it did five years ago. The three of them, but she was not fooled. The pressure of the real world was eating away at her. She got up and looked down at the boys. "Thank you." she said. She meant every word but she wasn't ready for facing her fears just yet.

Draco was mad, she was bottling herself up. Harry saw this as progress, "We are here Jessie. Nothing in the world will change that. I know that we have things to work through first, but we can not hide from it."

"and what a fight that will be." Draco muttered.

"We shouldn't fight, someone once told me that." Harry said giving his sister a pointed look.

"Well things were different, we were different." Draco said.

"Are we really that different?" Harry asked, but no one answered out loud.

* * *

Another two weeks had passed, it was not as tense but it was still bad. Small talk is all they could really get out. She was a stranger with people she used to consider her family.

Jessie walked into the practice area to find the Lestrange brothers fighting. Muggle style, something she never really seen before in the wizarding world.

"Fuck, I think you broke my Jaw." Rabastan said to his brother Rodolphus.

"Can I try." Jessie asked.

The brothers shared an amused look. "If you think you can keep up."

Jessie have a humorless laugh that they could of compared to Lord Voldemort's. "I think that I can manage."

After a few good round they were sitting on the floor. "You are good." Rabastan said.

"Why thank you kind sir."

Jessie smiled, it felt weird but it was there. They talked and laughed a bit more, she found the brother easy going. But she did not doubt for one second that they were not deadly, she heard all about how vicious they were.

"So did you train Harry and Draco in this." Jessie asked.

"No, Voldemort doesn't really like this kind of fighting."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Let me take care of Voldemort and we can see if we can whip some war heroes in to shape. And maybe some of the other too."

"If you can get Voldemort to agree to it. Neville can come help us with the training, we taught him a bit, well a lot." Rodolphus said as he bit in to an apple. That was in his bag.

* * *

"NO. No way in hell it is undignified to fight that way." Voldemort said.

"What, why? A wizard does not expect to get hit during a fight. It will be a great element of surprise, a change. It has safe my life more than once."

Voldemort sat down and thought about it, then he got a smirk on his face that Jessie groaned to.

"I will say yes if you do one thing for me."

"Fucking Slytherin."

"Language."

"I am not a teen anymore, that doesn't work."

"Really." He said as he gave her a pointed look. Which she squirmed under.

"You win."

"Sorry didn't hear that."

"Sorry sir." she said will a tad of attitude. Voldemort just smirked

"Now what is it that I have to do."

"Lessons with me, you may pack a punch but you are not using your magic to full potential, I am going to get you caught up with Harry and Draco and then you will train with them."

"Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think good or bad, helps when I am writing the story.**


	32. Chapter 32: If You Could See Me Now

**AN: The first part of this Chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter LC fan girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: If you could see me now.**

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase_

* * *

"So he did what?" Pansy asked Luna.

Luna had a sly smile on her face. "He came after me and made sure I wasn't mad at him."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief, even though her and Pansy thought that he was going to do it. Luna got a goofy grin on her face as she nodded. Their relationship had always been a bit different than everyone else. He was overly protective over her, and unlike all the other girls she was not annoyed at it. It felt nice to have someone worry over her like that. She also liked the fact that her odd qualities did make him think that she was weird, he even told her that he was intrigued by her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Damn girls in their damn annoying ways. Love was nothing, it made men into fools, whimpering pathetic fools. No he would never fall into loves trap ever. He was not going to be lead around by his heart and made a fool of. He would put no body before him, ever. He never want it, didn't need it, and that did not bother in at all. He would never sacrifice his happiness for another's. Bloody stupid if you asked him. No one in the world would matter more than himself. Yes he may think of Harry and Jessie as family, they too have lost all and had similar lives like him. But that was besides the point. Romance was another, it was pointless, made people weak._

_"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" He was storming the hall (Looking menacing, Dark Lord duh.) searching for the Luna. He was determined to make her see that he was not going to meddle in someone else's affairs like the old man always did. He would respect peoples privacy, if Jessie wanted to talk to him, his door was always open._

_"Who my lord." Asked a lower ranking death eater. He gave him a glare, that made the Death Eater cower, he felt better for a moment, till he answered the question._

_"Luna" He said irritated._

_"I think she is with one of the Weasley twins on the Foyer."_

_Voldemort turned around and started to storm the other way. Draco was a fool. Big fool. For basically a whole year he mourned Jessie. Only to date Chasity and still love Jessie and land him in a big mess that he did not even want to try to figure out. Harry was a fool. Hermione would just look at him with puppy dog eyes and the world was at her feet. Blaise was a fool and so was Theo. The smartest and most cunning of men weakened by love. Their minds clouded, being lead by there emotions. Sad_.

_"Luna I do believe we were not done talking, why are you mad at me?" He said as he entered the room in a commanding air._

_Luna looked amused, "You love her like a daughter." She said in a sing-song-voice._

_"You are mad at me because Jessie is closing everyone out of her life, and how and why is that my fault."_

_Luna gave the Dark Lord a look, that said don't take the tone with me. Sad thing was it worked, his body language immediately changed to a more approachable posture._

_"Talk to her and you can talk to me." Luna said in a hard voice, she was about to leave again but Voldemort grabbed her gently by the arm._

_"I will talk to her, as long as you say you are not mad at me."_

_She chuckled a bit, "I am not mad at you, how could I be when you are acting all 'silly' and cute."_

_Voldemort sputtered. "Silly and cute. Luna I am the Dark Lord, I am not silly nor cute."_

_She gave him a smile that could light a dark night, "Tom why is that you wanted to talk to me."_

_"I wanted to clear up any misunderstandings, I do not like it when you are mad at me." He said in said in a soft voice, that Luna did not think he was capable of._

_Fred was flabbergasted, mouth on the floor, eye wide in shock. This is the man that would kill on whim, that could smile at you and then kill you, he was cunning, manipulative, demanding, commanding, domineering, scary, intimidating, powerful and short tempered but insecure and he didn't even realize it._

_"Well than, don't give up on her. She needs you, we all do." Luna said just as softly as she took his hand."I hate it when you are right." He gave her a charming smile that was actually real._

_"I am always right." Luna teased_

_Voldemort was glaring at the floor because she spoke the truth. "I will not even comment to that."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I still cannot believe he said that." Ginny said in wonder.

Jessie walked into the room, "You guys do realize this is a library. Not a gossip room."

Hermione looked around, "Well so it is." She gave Jessie a joking smile.

"So why were you guys not at the meeting today." Jessie asked as she sat down in the circle.

"It was a defense meeting, we are no longer aloud to fight anymore. No point on going to the meetings." Hermione said.

"What, that is dumb. You are the smartest witch of our age and you have power, you are more than capable."

"Harry does not want me out there and the rest of the guys kind of took his lead I guess." Hermione said as she set her drink down. She was still sour about it, but Harry would not budge on this at all. "They do not want us to get hurt."

"Bullshit and you know it Hermione." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

And then at the worst possible timing the boys entered. Draco, Harry, The twins, Neville and Dean along with Theo and Blaise plus Chasity.

"Hello and who is this beautiful girl here." George said as he went by Jessie. "I missed you." He gave her a kiss on her head and sat next to her on the couch.

Jessie did not really notice because at this point in time she was glaring daggers at Harry. He met her stare and stepped back a bit, he still knew his sister. He did something, he didn't know what yet but he was going to pay for it. He rather fight a very angry Voldemort with a bamboo stick than ever cross his sister when she was mad.

"What did I do." He asked nervously.

"You are an idiot." That is a given, "Of all the egotistical things, and male guy pride I never thought that you would ever fall victim to. You are stupid, stupid, very very stupid."

Harry didn't know what to say, he still had no clue as to why she was mad, but he did take it as a good thing that she was opening up.

"What did he do?" Blaise asked.

"You can shut up to, you are just as big of an idiot as he is." Jessie said turning her glare onto Blaise. Blaise took a step back, hiding behind George. He witnessed what she could do when angry. Hell she made Draco bald.

Hermione smiled, if it was one thing she knew Jessie would make her point that they all have been too scared to make.

"Jessie get to the point." Draco drawled in a bored tone.

"My point is that you have three very capable witches right here and they sit on the side lines. We are at war and you do not have our best fighting."

Harry got what the point was. "She is not going to fight. I will not risk her so if you think that you can intimidate me into saying so then you are dead wrong."

"Do you hear yourself Harry." Jessie yelled

"SHE GOT HURT, AND I CANNOT AFFORD TO WORRY ABOUT HER SAFETY." Harry roared.

"BUT HERE SHE IS STILL BREATHING, YOU CANNOT RUN FROM YOUR FEAR OF SOMEONES DEATH."

"You are not the one to be talking about running." Harry said snidely

"Stop trying to change the subject to me, we are talking about you." her voice was deadly and if Harry was not already mad he would have been a bit intimidated by the voice.

"Well it is not up for discussion because I am not changing my mind." Harry said in an equally scary voice. The room was swirling with magic, nothing that lashed out but the air was thick with it.

They were both standing face to face, anger in both of them. Theo never realized how similar they were, you could really tell that they were brother and sister, even if it was just half. And if they didn't know that Harry was stronger magically you wouldn't be able to tell. He was almost envious of the power they held, but it was tied so close to their emotions he wouldn't want it.

"You are being stupid."

"I am protecting her,"

"You are being Stupid" Jessie repeated.

"I would do that for anyone. Even you if it comes down to it." Harry said.

"So what you are trying to say is if I get hurt you will not let me fight."

"Until the final battle yes that is what I am saying."

Magic cracked through the room, her or his the people did not know. "Well that would be an interesting day, because it would be a cold day in hell before you ever told me that I could not fight." Jessie said sharply

Harry looked at her and everyone else but her were freaked, he made the Dark Lord look like a kitten when he was angry. His eyes turned dark, the brightness fade from them slowly. His face was calm but his posture was tight. "You would do as you were told." He said as he pointed at her.

Jessie laughed and slapped his finger away, "I wouldn't even listen to Severus what makes you think that I would listen to you."

"Jessica this is not like it was before, things are getting worst. And if it means protecting Hermione or you from it, well guess what I am going to do it."

"What do you mean like before we never had to go and fight before." Jessie said. "You don't know how the war was, it could of always been like this. But what I do know it is a waste to have Hermione sitting on the side line like some helpless damsel. We both know she is not helpless and we both know that if she wanted to she could find a way to wipe the floor with both of us. War is not just about power Harry."

"I know that, and I still stand by my choice." Harry said as he left the room.

"I wouldn't want to fight anyways," Chasity said.

"You don't want to know how to protect yourself." Ginny asked.

"I do not think that I could handle it." If it was the only thing that Jessie and Chasity could agree on it was that.

"I am not done." Jessie told Hermione as she sat with a huff right on to George's lap on accident. "Ha" She jumped up quick.

"Why little lady, really I do not mind." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Dream on." Jessie said as she hit him up side the head.

"OW"

* * *

Voldemort was looking for Jessie. He told Luna that he would try to help her and that is exactly what he was going to do as soon as he could find her. He had the perfect ice breaker that he was shocked that it took him this long to realize it.

He found her leaning over the railing looking down at the boys. Harry and Draco were wrestling around, laughing. It was a rare sighting in the manor.

"It is sad when friends become strangers. When what once was your heart has become something you do not even recognize. I think that you need to see some things, it will take a good part of the day but if you are up to it I really want you to see this. I think it will help. I even have a surprise at the end."

Jessie looked down at the two, Draco had Harry in a headlock, while Harry was very awkwardly messing up Draco's blonde hair. "Alright. Anything is better than another day in the library."

* * *

"I retract my last statement." Jessie said as they walked up to Snape Manor. "I don't want to go in there."

"Come on," Voldemort steered her toward the stairs to the front door, "It will be alright."

The house was just as she remembered it. Nothing changed, and it still amazed her. She remembered the first time she stepped inside this amazing house. And it left an empty feeling at the bottom of her gut. It hurt, she remembered her dad's smug look and the equally amazed look on Harry's face.

They passed by the Ballroom. _**"Great idea Draco lets get drunk and see how far that gets us. Oh! Cleaning the god damn ballroom." Jessie complained as she got her rag wet again. The Snape ballroom was huge. It was going to take days, weeks even to get it clean the muggle way. The house elves almost went up in riot when they found out that they would not be able to even help.**_

"_**I didn't make you drink; you did that all on your own." He retorted giving her one of his famous glares, that never affected her, in turn irritated him even more. Jessie just glared back and splashed her unwrung rag at him. **_

"_**Bloody Hell woman," Draco looked down at his now wet shirt, sighed angrily. "Just admit it I am right, I am always right." **_

"_**Draco if you don't want this bucket over your head you will shut up now."**_

"_**Draco…..stop……it tickles…..stop!"**_

"_**Tell me….tell me I am right ALL the time." He had her pinned.**_

"_**FINE! You are right Draco, you are always right."**_

"_**Good now that we settled that." He let her up and started to clean the mess they made up.**_

"_**You cheated."**_

"_**Well duh, I am a Slytherin." He joked with her**_**. **_**Giving her a smile, a true smile.**_

"Why are we here." Jessie said as she replayed memories that she did not want to remember.

"Harry and Draco, mostly Harry, added a room here that you should see." Voldemort said as he led her to the second floor.

When they walked in the room that Voldemort wanted her to see, Jessie was taken back a bit by what she was seeing. Pictures all over the room mostly of the three but there were some of the others too. She stopped at one were her and Draco were in the sumo wrestling suits, she laughed and wished that Harry got a picture of Draco's cherry soda pink hair. There was pictures of the camping trip they took, her and her father. Then there a was a lot of pictures of the school that Voldemort made.

"Harry did this?" Jessie asked in a hoarse voice.

"Draco too." Voldemort said as he studied her from the doorway. Look at the girl in those pictures, what do you see?"

"Some one who is happy. Some one who is…."

"Alive. You are very far from the girl that you once were. You might have learned a lot about war and fighting, but it destroyed you as a person. You are not that girl anymore."

Jessie looked at a picture that she had no idea took. The three of them were sleeping in her room. She touched the glass with her fingers gently and let a tear slide down her face. "That girl is dead, she died when her father did."

Voldemort pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked up behind her pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "He wouldn't want you to live your life the way you been. He would want you happy and he would want you safe. And he would not want you pushing your brother away. You are bottling something up inside I can see it and it is eating you away. You will have to open up Jessie and we will all be there for you when you do."

_FLASHBACK_

"_**One; it is earned, two; you are a child; shall I go on. Now for the back talk you can spend the rest of the day in your room. GO"**_

"_**I hate you." she mutters as she left.**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He started walking toward the door, "The last thing I said to him was I hate you." She was whispering, Voldemort turned to her again. "I was mad because he said no to a camping trip without adult supervision. It was childish and immature but I said it. I could tell that he was upset that I threw a fit like a little girl, we avoided each other the whole day. My last day with my father was spent avoiding him because I was mad and pissed at myself for what I said."

"You father is a very smart man, I am sure he knew that you didn't mean it and it was exactly what you said it was childish. He was more than likely giving you time to cool down or come to him first."

"And then there is the fact that we were not supposed to be at the Manor but we went in any ways. If I was not there it wouldn't of happened. He dead and it is my fault." Jessie wanted to cry, but she would not allow it.

"Come on, there is something else that you need to see." Voldemort said.

They walked down to her fathers potions lab. "Wake up." Voldemort said when he pushed the door open.

"Well finally someone remembers to visit me, honestly was is the point to have a portrait if no one wants to visit ever. I want to be moved." Severus portrait complained with a huff.

He looked down from the wall and looked to see who was here. "I have been waiting for you to come and visit me for a long time." He said sadly.

This time Jessie did cry. "Sorry, I miss you. I miss you so much."

"Shh silly girl, don't cry now. I want to know how you have been." Voldemort left them alone and flooed back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Where is Jessie?" Tonks said, she just came back from a scouting mission following one of the order members. She just heard that the girl was back.

"Visiting Severus's painting, speaking of which he wants to be moved. Maybe here in the main sitting room." Voldemort said.

Harry stopped eating mid bite. "I wasn't going to bring her there until she settled better." Harry said a bit put out.

Voldemort folded his napkin in his lap, "I believe she needed it. She even opened up a lot to me while over there. There are many issues that the three of you will have to deal with. And I can see exactly why she is acting the way she is."

"And why is that." Draco asked.

"When she is ready to tell you she will."

Draco looked about to protest but Jessie appeared in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked.

"Better than I felt in years." Jessie said as she smiled.

Draco looked at her, he looked at her eyes and could tell she had been crying. She hid it well but he had seen her breakdown some nights because of her dreams. He imagined that they were worst now and wonder how she did it now that he wasn't there or her brother.

Luna smiled brightly, at Tom. And he gave her a wink.

* * *

Jessie was fighting with Rabastan, they had been doing that for the last couple of days to prepare for teaching the others.

"I think that we got a solid lesson plan." Rabastan said. He was trying to catch his breathe, Jessie could pack a punch like any guy that he ever fought and then some. She could channel her magic to the punch and as a result sometimes he would fly across the room.

Rodolphus walked up to her, "You know there is a ball coming up soon."

Jessie groaned. "Come on, I swear they are just trying to torture me. A fucking dress. And no date. Yeah Draco will love that one, I can just hear it now. Stupid, I refuse to go."

Rodolphus chuckled darkly, "You know I can go with you, beautiful girl on my arm, I wouldn't complain."

Jessie studied the man in front of her. "You do realize who I am, right. You do realize how overproctive they get. How over protective Voldemort gets. He would kill you if my brother wouldn't."

"Look who is being smug. But it was not an answer."

"Can you even dance?" Jessie asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he was asking.

"Little lady you seen me dance on this floor, it is not much different. And plus every pureblood knows how to dance. Now the question, do you know how to dance? Because I do not think you can."

"Okay while you two flirt shamelessly i might add, I am going to go and update the Dark Lord on what we have. Because unlike you two I take my job seriously." Rabastan said.

"Please, I would dance circles around you." They were ignoring Rabastan, they all knew it. So Rabastan left with a sigh.

"Is that a yes." He gave her a smirk.

"I guess if I have to suffer at a ball, I could suffer at a ball with you." He pushed her, "Hey now that is not how you treat your date, I require flowers I will have you know."

"Only you Jessie, and think of the look on Draco's face when he finds out."

"You are evil, but I love it."

Rodolphus knew that it would lead no where, maybe a couple of dates to special events. But he knew who had her heart. And he did not mind, as long as he did not have to go alone to the ball.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: The ball and Ron. And I have not had added a lot of Hermione and Harry so I promise next chapter I will.


	33. Chapter 33:Bringing Back Memories

**AN: Okay, I will try and get another chapter up by Thursday. I am not guaranteeing anything. I am going Up North next weekend. Then I am home for a week and then I am off back up north for another week long vacation. And I will be writing when I am up there so hopefully after my week vacation you guys can get a couple of chapters.**

**And for gal22 to answer not in the near future. I get to mess it up again. Lol. But for the better. Don't hate me. But eventually yes.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Bringing Back Memories I wish I Didn't Have.**

_"Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead."_

* * *

Jessie was in the library it was were you could usually find her now a days, researching Dumbledore. She was dreading the fact that she was going to be forced, well not really forced, but expected to be at the ball tomorrow. If only she did not make that date with Rodolphus. And the only person she told was Pansy, well Pansy was the first person she told and her being a Slimy Slytherin decided it would be best to surprise everyone with her appearance, specially Draco. At first this did not seem like a good idea but she remember two days ago when her and Draco had another row.

**FLASH BACK**

_"I cannot wait for the Ball, I get to get all pretty and glamorous." Chasity said. Jessie had no clue why but the girl was constantly under her skin. And the fact that she came to the library every day just to talk to everyone. Like there was not a hundred rooms in this house she had to come to the one place that's unstated rule was not to talk._

_"Any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid." Jessie muttered loudly. Pansy snorted, she had no problem with Jessie anymore. She could tell that Severus's death had been hard on her and forgave her. Now it was her and Ginny's mission to get rid of Chasity. The only one who could stand her really was Hermione and well Luna. But Luna did not count because Luna liked everyone._

_Chasity was about to retort but Draco did it for her. "And that is why you do it so well. I mean the stupid part because, well both me and you know that you could never be glamorous."_

_Jessie looked up from her book and gave Draco a thoughtful look. He really did make it too easy sometimes. "I guess you never really said that I was ever glamorous when we went out huh? Only simple things like beautiful, that I could light your night with my smile, you know all the sappy things, ohh remember when you called me a Goddess. I do believe that is better than being Glamorous, I mean you can play dress up any plain girl and they can be glamorous for a day. True beauty is always hard to duplicated. And plus if I remember the last time I was at a ball with you I remember your mouth gapping like a silly little fish, I am surprised you remembered to how to talk."_

_Chasity looked put out, but Draco was in memory land, a beautiful girl walking down the grand stairs in a royal blue dress, then the dance they shared. He had not dance like that since. He snapped too when his father walked into the room._

_" The past is what it was, none of that matters anymore. And from what I heard you haven't got a date. But then again you are used goods."_

_Jessie was about to hex Draco in to next week and make it so he could never had kids but it was Lucius who defended her honor._

_"DRACO MALFOY." Lucius said in a voice that reminded Draco of his childhood. He had not heard that tone in a long time. "I would like to reminded you that Jessie is a member of this untraditional family. And I understand that the two of you argue, it is in your nature, but I will not let you talk to her like that. Be lucky it was me and not the Dark Lord who just walked in." Draco nodded his head. "Sorry sir."_

_"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." Lucius's voice was still stern. Draco looked over toward Jessie, his face was cold but his eyes was confused. He didn't know how to do it and Jessie was not about to wait for a forced apology._

_"I don't need it." Jessie said as she stormed out of the room tears in her eyes as she passed Harry. Harry seen called out but she didn't answer. "Draco what did you do." He pinned him with a hard glare._

_Draco sat down in his chair ungracefully and ran a hand threw his hair messing it up. "I was an idiot."_

_Harry was sure that was all he was going to get out of him so he left it._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Harry and Voldemort came into the library, rousing Jessie from memory lane. They came in debating.

"Has everyone in this manor forgotten that this is a library." Jessie sneered.

Harry ignored her, "What are you doing in here anyways? You are like officially worse than Hermione." Looking at the books that always litter that table in the library.

"Looking up information Dumbledore, I am pretty focused on trying to destroy him from the inside out. The man is more like Voldemort than we thought. He craves power. Wants the Wizarding World to look up to him." Jessie started listing off some of his titles and award, and it was a long list. "You know that when it comes to taking over the Wizarding World, Dumbledore is on the right track to doing just that."

Voldemort sent her a glare, "What it is true, almost everyone looks up to him and he has many potions of power."

"He is not Minister of Magic." Voldemort stated. He didn't have everything.

"He was offered it, sometime after your downfall. He turned it down." Jessie said hoarsely.

"Why would be do that?" Harry asked

"To have control of you." Voldemort said, like he just realized something important.

"Precisely. He needed you Harry, hence the reason he sent you to your muggle relatives. So when you did get to Hogwarts you would look up to him, need him, respect him and admire him." Jessie sat back a bit in her chair. "Damn old coot molded you too Tom. He had the one who would send the wizarding world in to shambles while he picked it up, he didn't however expect there to be a prophecy I bet. But he ran with it. That is my guess." Jessie said. "I cannot wait till the day that I ruin him. I want him a broken man begging for death."

Voldemort loved it when Jessie got like this. "Vengeance, you wear it greatly."

"We should get more people in on the research." Harry said as he scanned her notes. "You plan on using my childhood?" Harry asked one of his eyebrows raised in a very Severus gesture. "Ideas, you are the boy who lived."

"Yeah but they hate me now, if you haven't really noticed Dumbledore has got them all siding with him." Harry said, he was confused but was not really upset. Just wondering where it was going.

"You are still a very influential figure in this war." Jessie said as she straightened up her files. "And once they realize what you went through, what I went through, what Tom went through, they will start questioning things. Knowledge is true power. Like I said I am going to destroy him from the inside out and make him his own worst enemy. Then we crush him. Only once we take everything away from him. If we go after him now, we will have no support from the outside world."

Harry looked around, they needed to get organized. Harry was sick of this war and how drawn out it was. It was time to start thinking strategy and his sister was on the right track. "Brilliant."

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione got dressed, it was on of his favorite things to do. She had a pattern, it was orderly and precise. She never looked so sure of herself as she did in this moment while getting ready.

"Must you always watch me?" She asked as she slipped in to her dress slowly.

"Merlin Yes." He cried out as he got up on to his knees on the edge of the bed. She backed up a bit and Harry zipped her dress kissing her bare back along the way ending at the back of her neck. She moaned a

bit but quickly stepped away. Other wise they would be late. "You should be getting ready too."

"No, unlike you I don't take five hours to get ready." That earned him a slap. " I am going to go find Ginny."

* * *

"Have I ever told you I hate dresses." Jessie told Pansy.

"Many many years ago." Pansy said as she laughed.

"I still can believe that you are going with Rodolphus, tall, dark, handsome, gives off that dangerous appeal." Pansy sighed.

"You do realize that we are surrounded by dangerous wizards right,"

"Yeah but Rodolphus he is different. You don't have him by the wand, like you do the others."

"Yeah cause Draco is so in love with me." Jessie said sarcastically.

"He may be mad, but I bet if you worked it the right way…."

"I am going by my father, you sick pig."

* * *

Draco and Harry where standing by the edge of the stairway greeting couples as they came down. Voldemort and Lucius were standing next to them. "Why must we do this every Ball. We all know each other pretty well and if we don't guess what we get introduce. This is just pointless." Draco complained. No one was paying attention because they were all pretty used to it.

Draco greeted Pansy, she gave him a sly look and smirked. "What do you look so pleased about." He asked her.

Theo looked down at her. "She has been acting like for that last week."

"What do you have up your sleeve." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh you will see, and it is not what I have up my sleeve, it is what I know." Pansy said with a twinkle in her eye. Harry looked over at Draco and gave a chuckle. The blond was already a very paranoid person, and curious. Harry would put money down that Drake was having a mini-panic attack.

"And what is it that you know." Draco said between clenched teeth.

Hermione and Chasity came up from the refreshment table, "Honey what is wrong?"

"I know something Draco doesn't" Pansy said in a sing song voice.

"Introducing Jessica Snape escorted by Rodolphus Lestrange."

"WHAT!" Draco and Harry screeched.

As soon as she descended down the stairs. Draco could swear his heart stopped. She really was a Goddess. The white dress hugged her in all the right places, it was a simple design but elegant beyond anything, the white contrasted he Dark hair all and all royal blue had nothing on this dress.

"She's beautiful." Blaise said as he came up with Ginny on his arm.

Hermione and Harry stepped up, to give Draco time to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming, we could of got ready together." Hermione said, feeling a little put out, thinking that they were becoming the friends they used to be.

"And ruin that look on Draco's face, never in a million years." Jessie said as she seen Chasity hit Draco over the head. Then turn to glare at her, which Jessie just smiled sweetly back to her.

"That hat was not wrong about you. You are a Slytherin." Harry said as he shook his head.

Rodolphus led her right up to the Dark Lord, ignoring Draco completely. "My Lord." he said as he bowed his head.

Voldemort smirked. Jessie went up to hug him, a feat still to this day only she dared to do. "You are a little minx and you know it." He whispered in her ear. She gave him a sly smirk.

Voldemort pinned Rodolphus with a hard glare. "Anything happens to her and I hold you personally responsible."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Save me a dance Jessie." Lucius mocked remembering the last ball they were at.

"I will just step on your toes again if you even dare ask."

* * *

Luna was watching the events unfold around her when Voldemort came up and asked for a dance. She gave him a shy smile and let him lead her to the dance floor. She had a far away look in her eyes so Voldemort asked, "What are you thinking little moon?"

She turned her head to look him straight in the eye and said "How everything is realigning back to what it should be. Harry and Hermione are finally realizing they are drifting apart and soon they will be what they once were. Draco and Jessie…"

"There is no Jessie and Draco." Voldemort stated firmly. He was going to beat it in to these overly romantic girls. They were rooting for a couple that no longer could be together. "Draco chose Chasity."

Luna moved his head toward where Draco and Jessie were arguing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is what is wrong with everyone, they think that they can choose who they fall in love with. Draco might say he wants to be with Chasity, but his eyes, his heart and his soul has and always will belong to Jessie. There is no choice in love, if there was it would take away the magic of love, the passion, the fight of finding someone that you would sacrifice everything for. And that is what love is all about sacrifice. To you that is them in a childish fight, but just remember how they got together, they are slowly finding their way back to something that is familiar. Do not dismiss that, we all were mask to hide what we are and how we really feel, but even if we wear those mask, the eyes never lie. If they were truly over their words would not be able to affect them so."

"I do not want to have a conversation about this anymore, how have you been?" He asked

"Perfect."

* * *

"I missed you," Hermione said to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused, but it did not take much when it came to emotions and he could tell this was going to be an emotional moment. "I been here all a long."

"No, not really. You been shut off for awhile, you are finally getting that spark back." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, he knew that they had drifted a bit, but they were both busy all the time it seemed. "I am sorry, you know that I love you and nothing in this world could change that."

"I know that is why I held on. I knew that you had to sort out everything. Your sister coming back has brought you back too. I am glad she is here."

"Me too, I just feel better knowing that she is safe, I am sorry again if that has effect us."

"Don't be sorry, it just shows me that you still care even when things are bleak. It is how strong you love."

* * *

Draco stormed up to Jessie. "I see that it is time for you to publicly humiliate yourself."

"Cut the crap Jessie, why are you here." Draco was sure that he was going to have a Jessie free night. And on all nights this has to be the one she appears here to have fun instead of being in the library. He didn't like the way that she affected him. He was in love with Chasity he didn't need Jessie.

"Do you want the answer that is actually going to make you madder or the one that will just piss you off."

"I don't even know why I try to be there for you, you just ruin everything anyway."

"Back up a second, you came up to me with this little attack, if this is about last week let me say this, no one asked you to follow."

"I am trying, but I still don't like the fact that you are here."

"Well it is not like I am back for you. I am here to help end the war. You know the one that is raging right now, but we decided that we are going to fill the time we should be preparing for it will Balls and luncheons."

"You have no clue what it has been like."

"And how do you really know, you have no clue what I have been doing."

"Wonder why, oh yeah you ran away because you couldn't deal."

"Shut up Draco right now." Jessie yelled. Music stopped everyone stopped from the sound of her voice. Harry stepped over and pulled him away. "Don't, leave her be right now. Tension is high and I think that we actually need time to have fun for once. Let it be."

"Fine."

He stormed over by Chasity who just glared at him. "What." He asked in his calm but mad voice.

"If you do not know Draco Malfoy, than you are a bigger idiot than I thought." She spun on her heels and left. Draco looked after her confused. She had never talked to him like that. But he let her go have her tizzy fit.

* * *

"Well I be damned you are not that bad of a dancer." He said as he brought her back to the table where Draco was sulking. Only Jessie and Harry could probably tell though. Jessie decided that she rather have fun than worry what Draco was pissed about.

"Told you I could dance circles around you." To Jessie's surprise she was actually having fun. And it was hard not to fall for the charm of a Lestrange brother, they tend to woo you off your feet. "Merlin, I don't think I have smiled this much in a long time."

"Glad to be of service." He gave her another smile now she knew what Pansy was talking about. He pulled her chair for her, then asked, "Do you want something to Drink."

"Yes, please."

The second he was gone the girls pounced, even Chasity, to Draco's dismay.

"What is he like?"

"Have you kissed him, are you going to kiss him?"

"What have you been talking about?"

"Are you going to date him?"

"WILL you stop that insane chatter." Draco said as he rubbed his head. Harry patted his back and gave him a knowing look. Draco had enough of they are so cute and I think they should date. It was sickening.

Harry could see the jealousy on his face, it was easy to read for him, plus his short temper. Jessie noticed it too but felt that he deserved it.

Rodolphus came back in a rush, without the drinks. "My Lord the guards on duty at the Safe house in downtown London have captured two order members. Kinsley and Ron Weseasly."

All the name Ron everyone tensed. Many emotions when through Harry, the most being anger and next was pity.

Draco stood up gracefully, any looks of him sulking where gone. "Where is he?" Draco demanded in a calm tone but it still held a very control anger that was going to snap.

"What do you think you are going to do?" Hermione asked looking up to him.

"Kill him very slowly then mail the pieces back to Dumbledore."

"Draco that is not going to put this side in a very good light. And we could get information about the Order from him."

"You can get your information from Kingsley, I am killing Ron." Draco said as he leaned down and slammed his palm down on the table in front of her.

"Why" Jessie asked.

"There are plenty of reasons why Jessie." He said in a tone that she knew the main reason..

"Hermione is right…." Harry started but was cut off.

"What would of happened to Jessie if Blaise didn't stop him from doing more damage." Flashes of Jessie in the hospital bed at Hogwarts went through Harry's mind. He gave Hermione an apologetic look before he too stood up looking toward Rodolphus for the answer of were Ron was.

Jessie was confused. He claimed a million times since she had been back that he hated her and that he didn't want her here, so why was he about to go kill someone for her. Voldemort was also confused he caught Hermione's eye, she was really concerned about the whole deal but it didn't stop her from sending Voldemort an I-told-you-so look. Draco looked at Jessie, as hard as he tried to push her from his heart he failed. Over and over again was he reminded of why he loved her and what he was willing to do for her. Ron being captured fueled a hate in him so strong he was surprised he still standing here, waiting calmly well as calmly as he could be for information about the location of Ron. Ron was most likely in the dungeons and that was exactly were he was going to go if he didn't get information soon.

Harry was feeling ill. He did not know if he could do it. Yes it was for his sister but Ron used to be his best friend. He remember before he went and spent the summer at Severus's the three of them were close, the Golden Trio, never in his life did he think that something would ever come between them. He could of tried harder, made Ron see that he was happy, made him see that Draco wasn't a bad bloke. A little bit of effort could of changed everything. Harry wasn't sure he could kill his first friend, his first real connection to the Wizarding World.

"Draco!"

"Jessie I know that it was in the past and it…."

Jessie grabbed Draco's face and turned it toward Harry. Draco looked at his best friend and immediately understood his inner turmoil. The war may have changed Harry but some parts would always remain the same. Harry would always have the same compassion and Values. And there is no way in the world that Harry would ever kill the red head, any of them really. Right now Harry was in another place that Draco could not go.

"Hermione take him upstairs to your room." Draco order softly.

"Draco, you should…" Hermione tried to beg but was cut off by a hand silencing her wordlessly.

"He shouldn't of messed with her, he should of never hurt her, there is no changing my mind."

Hermione left leading Harry up the grand staircase.

"I am coming with" Jessie said as she got up.

"No you are not." Draco said in a condescending tone.

"YES I AM"

"NO, NO YOU ARE NOT" If no one was looking before they were looking now. They were glaring at each other. Each of them not giving an inch or budging. The room was becoming thick with magic. Until Jessie broke the spell

"Uncle Tom" she whined.

Voldemort shook his head. The little girl knew who he was going to side with, and still she tried. "This is Draco's fight."

Jessie looked at Voldemort as if he betrayed him. "Don't give me that look. Rodolphus escort her back to her room please."

"Yes My Lord."

Jessie threw her arms in the air and stomped off toward the stairs.

"Watch her." Draco said to Rodolphus.

* * *

Harry looked over toward Hermione. "How did we get like this?" He asked, more emotional today than he had been since Severus's death.

"I don't know Harry."

"I can't forget that for a moment we were all friends. I would of died for him. I knew this day was coming, but I never thought that I would feel so torn about it."

"Maybe you hoped that maybe he would still come around."

Harry didn't really hear here though. His thoughts went back to when he was eleven and he first rode the Hogwarts Express. Ron was amazed at who he was, but he wasn't like the others. He didn't gape, he didn't question him, he defiantly didn't idolize him. He was the first to treat him like a normal kid. He missed that.

"For once in my life I feel as if I betrayed him." Harry broke down then

"It will be alright, we all change, people change it is what they do."

"You never do."

"That is because I am perfect already." She joked.

"Never mind you definitely have been spending to much time with Draco and Tom."

* * *

"Draco sure knows how to show up a guy on his first date. I twirl you around a ballroom, make you laugh, charm you. But he goes and kills a guy in your honor, messed up if you asked me. How does one compete with that." Rodolphus joked.

Jessie laughed, "You know you do not have to stay if you do not want to."

"I want to and I sort of have to anyways. So all and all you are stuck with me."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "The overprotective men in my life."

"can't be too overly protective, they did basically order me to your room, with just you and me all alone."

Jessie smiled and leaned towards him when the door slammed open. "In your dreams." Lucius said in a dry voice as both Him and Remus stepped in.

"Yep, over the age of consent and I still get treated like I am a little girl attending my uncle's school." Jessie sighed as Remus threw Rodolphus off the bed and into a chair.

"So who wants to play cards." Lucius said as he transfigured a table and summoned a deck of cards.

"Why are you here." Jessie asked.

"To make sure your virtue stays intact." Lucius said.

"I lost my virtue to your son."

"And to make sure you don't run down to Ron"

"Again your son gets all the fun." Jessie joked.

* * *

**AN: Now should Harry save Ron. Last chance to express your opinion on this.**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34: Eve of Destruction

**AN: Yes, they are about 22; they are no longer at school though. But Draco and Harry are still training with Voldemort and Jessie is going to start. Jessie wants everyone to train with muggle fighting too. **

**I am sorry that I wasn't able to get this up before I left this weekend, it was all written up but my youngest son decided he was going to break my space and shift keys. So this took about twenty times longer to write. That added with the anger it was not a pretty sight. I tried to check this best I could to,because I noticed that my spell check was not working that well. I hope I did an alright job.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, it was really appreciated. And with the input from everyone I was decided what I was going to do with Ron, some are going to be upset but you cannot please everyone. But I am sorry to those who didn't get what they asked for.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Eve of Destruction**

_Men hate each other because they fear each other, and they fear each other because they don't know each other, and they don't know each other because they are often separated from each other._

* * *

Draco was storming through the halls working himself into a fury that was rolling off of him in magical waves. He had no idea why he was working himself into such a state. Specially for Ron. But he had always felt threatened by the redhead, he was Harry's first friend, Harry chose Ron over Draco their first year. And then when he attacked Jessie it just made his hatred for him worst. Ron was a prat compared to Ginny and the twins. But he was also Dumbledore's leading man, that could plan an attack that could weaken their forces. Ron might not be as cunning as anyone on their side but he went strong he went hard and he played dirty. And he really could do damage to their side.

Draco made it down to the dungeons, he had to stop and take a deep breathe and calm himself. It was no use rushing into a cell like a crazed Gryffindor. The man that entered the cell was a completely different one than the one that stormed was calm,collect and composed. The only thing that showed his true emotions was the storm that was in his eyes.

"Well isn't this a pleasant know I was just wondering what ever happened to you just the other day." Draco said as he strolled into the dank, moldy cell as if it was a grand ball room.

"Malfoy." Ron spat. Ron had also changed during the years. He was muscular,unlike Draco and harry who were litle he was bulk. A scar slashed down his left cheek.

"Well Ron, it looks like Christmas has came early for me. You have no clue how long I have dreaming for this moment, to be honest with you, I believe the first time I really had the urge to kill you was first year. And here I have you helpless." Draco gave him a big fake smile before it turned to a sneer. The blond leaned against the wall twirling his wand our in front of him mocking the redhead head as much as possible.

"I need to talk to Harry or Hermione." Ron was trying to keep his fear out of his voice.

Draco pretended to think for a moment tapping his wand against his chin. "No. I do not think that will be possible." Draco gave a creepy laugh as he pushed himself off the wall.

Ron wished for patience, and he willed his temper in check as he spoke through gritted teeth the importance. "Draco," he said softly, "I know that me and you do not see eye to eye,but this is important. I would not risk this if it wasn't. Please this war is…"

"DO NOT tell me what this war is about, because you do not know as you play puppet to the old coot, who is destroying our world." Draco lost his cool, calm and composure as he cricioed the redhead for his ignorance. "If you think for one second I would ever let you talk…."

Draco was cut off by a more sinister voice. "and why is it you need to talk to Harry." Voldemort said in a commanding, in charge voice that Draco was trying to do but failed. The controlled anger made a shiver go up Draco's spine, he couldn't imagine what Ron was going through.

Ron looked at the man that walked in with wide eyes. Fear, hate and confusion in them.

"Listen boy there are easier ways for me to get information. There is also more entertaining ways for me too. So this would be the time that you answer my question because I been told I really don't know when enough is enough. It will also be less painful for you in the end." Voldemort conjured a chair and sat looking at Ron in a condescending way.

Draco went back to his wall and leaned up against it, he was a tad bit upset that Voldemort stole his 'thunder' but he forgot important rule about integrations/torture sessions. If they offered information take it, even if you still planned on killing them.

"Dumbledore is working with Amos Diggory." Ron cried out, still in pain from Draco's torture curse.

Draco scoffed, "And why does that matter to us."

Voldemort wanted to slap the boy, everything that Dumebledore did matter to them.

"Amos works for the magical creature want to make even more stricter rules and regulations about werewolfs. I overheard they plan to eventually want to run them out."

Voldemort stood quickly, narrowing his eyes in consideration. "When is this going to happen."

"Dumbledore is head of will make sure this is pushed through quickly."

Voldemort's mind was racing so that meant he was pacing. Dumbledore didn't do anything unless it was to cause problems for them,if he had taken speacial interest than it means that something was up his sleeve.

"You!" He pointed at Ron,Ron jumped. "Come with me. Try anything funny and I will kill you without even thinking. Draco emergency meeting, gather everyone. I will get Luna."

Draco didn't know what the big deal was and why Ron was not dead at his feet yet but he knew better not to question Voldemort when he was in 'Dark Lord' mode so Draco went to gather everyone.

First stop was Harry and Hermione, "Emergency meeting." He shouted as he banged on the door. Leaving before Hermione could open the door.

* * *

Luna was out on the balcony on the third floor that was off the gray sitting room, it was her favorite spot. She would look up at the stars and find an inner peace during the chaos of her life. The war was stressing her, she was scared for the months to come. She did not want to lose this dysfunction but somehow functional family they created. From all walks of life they united. From the purest of blood, to muggle born, from powerful to simple witches and wizards hoping to find a better place. All of them working for the common gold of securing their future so future generation could walk with pride in the streets, no matter if they were werewolfs or Dark Lords. The world was to be shaped in their image. United by diversity. Not fearing how someone different than the average. It took along time to find the groove that worked for them but they did. When they were done, when they accomplished their dream they would make a fair world to live in. Peace was not something that happened over night, but soon in her time she would see a world far different than the one that was torn, where common people didn't even realize why they were fighting.

"Luna we have a problem, and it will most likely end in the death of many people once I finish with them."

There went her peaceful moment. She let out a sigh. "Who made you mad now." she spoke to him while she was still out on the balcony and him in the room.

"Why do you say it like that, this Amos is really messing everything up. I don't really know how, but let me tell you Dumbledore is involved and if that old coot is involved it equals bad for us."

"Remember you cannot kill everyone that you do not like." she turned to see he was leaning on the door frame. She loved the way he looked at her, the way he came to her for her advice.

"It would make this a whole lot easier." Voldemort said with a cocky smile.

"Tom," Ron heard him say his first name and it shocked him. "you cannot go killing everyone that you hate, it wouldn't be murder it would be an apocalyptic."

Ron seen Luna was amused at herself, and all that Voldemort did was chuckle at her. This confused him. He never heard, never imagined anyone ever talking to him like that.

"Well come on little moon we have a meeting to attend." Ron was getting more confused by the second. This is not how he pictured things, then he realized that it was Voldemort that saved him from death.

Luna came out and saw Ron. "Hello Ronald." She gave Voldemort a brilliant smile. "You spared him."

Voldemort liked the look in her eye, she was proud. "This witch I know told me that if we want this world to be a better place that we have to learn to work together for the common goal, even foes." she walked up to him got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"you are welcome." staring at her just the same. They sat there for awhile just like that. Ron felt like he was interrupting something important and turned his back to them.

* * *

"Oh goldfish." Lucius said in an overly cheery voice that was not fitting for a Death Eater.

Jessie slapped her hand down on the pile that was the "pond" and pulled out a new card. Glaring at the card that she did not need realizing that some moments in her life she really hated, this being one of them. "Lucius what did I do to deserve this, really I am 22. I was on a date, a good date. I do not need to be chaperoned. 22. So can we just stop this insane game" Jessie asked as she waved her hands toward the card game.

Rodolphus was having fun, believe or not, because he couldn't. Even playing this childish game, even with Malfoy and the werewolf ruining his moment, he wouldn't trade it for anything. This was the first he had seen Jessie smile in an unguarded way. She was relaxed. The Jessie seen everyday was cool, calm, collect and calculating. The girl could land a punch harder than his her playing this ridiculously simpleton game was amusing all on its self, watching her interact with the two men that accompanied them was also entertaining.

"Must I tell you everything you have ever done to me?" Lucius retorted but there was no anger, and he was smiling. Another thing he never seen was Lucius Malfoy smile even laugh. That to was a refreshing sight.

"Yes I am sure Rodolphus wants to know every juicy, embarrassing detail, do tell." Jessie said with a big smirk on her face.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Jessie knowing somewhat innocent face, then gave her a sly smirk. Jessie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Rodophus was laughing, "Are they always like that?"

"Just wait till you see her with the Dark Lord." Remus laughed with him. "She has this amazing ability to turn Dark Wizards into immature, whiny, babies."

"So Rodophus I am sure you never heard much about Jessie's past. I can tell you amazing amount of stories." Lucius's eyes never left Jessie's as he spoke.

"Lucius." Jessie warned.

"I remember this time camping…"

Lucius didn't get to finish because Jessie was currently chasing him around her room throwing hexes, soon it turned into a duel.

"ow" one of them said.

"Told you." Remus said as he sipped his tea. "The mature part of the evening is over."

This was the sight that Draco walked into. He strolled in the room sat down and grabbed a bisket to nibble on. "There is an emergency meeting." Draco said as he finished. He picked up what he assumed was Jessie's cup of coffee and took a big swig. They liked their coffee the same. Black.

"We should really get going." Remus said as Jessie got slammed into a wall.

"Indeed." Draco said as he ducked from the oncoming jinx.

"I take it this is a common accordance." Rodolphus commented as he watched the people around him, the future leaders of the world acting like a bunch of children. The world was doomed, but he didn't dare state that out loud.

"This is what happens when Griffindors move in." Draco said as be sneered and then brushed off invisible dirt from his robes.

"Draco I would like to remind you that those are two Slytherins who are currently running around like a bunch of crazed animals. One of them a Malfoy and the other a Snape." the werewolf said with a mocking smile.

Draco looked at the two then back at the men he was conversing with. "Good point." He turned around but this time it was to yell at them. "Severus would be cursing in his grave that a Griffindore never the a Maunder can act more maturely than two adult Slytherins that come from respectable families."

The two stopped mid action. "Plus we have a meeting to attend." Remus added.

"When did Ferret boy get here?" Jessie said as she dodged a curse that Draco half-heartily sent at her.

They share a laugh looking a lot like they used to as they stared at each other. Remus and Lucius shared look that Rodolphus didn't like. Granted this started out as a friendship,but that was before he seen another side to her. A care free side, a fun side and caring. When it was time to take care of business she seemed cold, snaky, and scarastic but then again she was the daughter of Severus Snape.

He decided to ruin the moment. "Well we best not keep the Dark Lord waiting" he held out an elbow to Jessie to escort gave her a charming smile which she giggled at. Draco's eyes narrowed but he said nothing ashe followed was sicking watching them flirt. Jessie laughing like her remembered but theonely difference wasit was not for him. He was just about to kill Ron for her,even though he didn't admit it outloud everyone knew itto betrue, and here she was flirting shamelessly with a Lestrange brother. Ungrateful.

When they reached the room Voldemort still wasn't there, so everybody kept on asking Draco what this was about. But he sat there silently plotting the older Lestrange brothers death if he got to close to Jessie.

* * *

"Before we enter this room I have rules. Don't talk unless spoken to and keep your temper and attitude and I swear you upset Jessie in any way and I will kill you instantly. And stay away from Draco, the man was ready to skin you alive before.

"Got it." Ron said quickly and ran a shaking hand through his hair and let out a nervous sigh.

They walked in and everything went silent. Draco had his head in his hands with a look of irritation as he sat up inhis chair by the fire. The flame that lit his the one side of his face made him look even more dangerous.

Harry looked up at Ron and he could not calm his beating heart, so much was going through him it was all hard to understand. He had not seen the man since the day he almost punched him for messing with his sister. Harry could not look him directly in the eyes, but he felt his stare at him. He check on his sister and seen she had all the support that she needed.

Jessie leaned back into Lucius, he put a calming hand on her tense shoulder and whispered soothing words to her. Rodolphus was on her right and Remus moved to her left.

The twins pulled Ginny toward them and embraced her tightly, she silently started to cry. She didn't know what was going on but seeing him after so long was hard on her. Blaise moved closer to her and said that it was going to be alright. And he prayed for the Weasley family it was.

Hermione looked at the conflicting emotions on Harry's face, he had been preparing himself for the death of his ex best friend all night, and to see him now it was easy to see that he did not know how to act. She sent a death glare over to Draco. "What is he doing here?" she didn't mean for her tone to be as cutting as it was, but she didn't understand. If they were to kill Ron after letting people he used to be close to see him, that would be torture for everyone. Specially the family.

"You get mad when I try to kill him and you get mad when I don't. Make up your mind."

"Do not start arguing, there are important issues that need to be dicussed now!" Voldemort's voice was hard and clipped and silenced everyone in an instant. "Please share what you told me earlier."

Ron was in the spot light, he did not like it. He almost wished he just let Draco kill him. But then they wouldn't be warned about Dumbledore. "Dumbledore is supporting Amos's laws that our going to change Werewolf rights." Ron glanced a Remus. "He is letting the people believe that they are dangerous and vicarious and they support Voldemort faithfully. The goal is to regulate them and deny them so they feel they have a need to flee, which would be an act of treason and punishable by death."

Lucius grabbed a hold of Remus and summoned a chair, that the man flopped into, "Why?" was all he could manage. Thankful that he was safe in the home of Lucius under the protection of the Harry and Voldemort.

"Divided and conjured." Hermione said in a shaky voice. The werewolf were strong supporter even agree to the common goal of unity.

Harry's head snapped up toward Voldemort. "Fenrir." Voldemort and Harry's eyes were locked.

"You don't think that he will revolt?" Draco asked.

Voldemort smashed a glass on the wall, "That is exactly what he is going to do." he growled.

Severus's portrait spang to life, they found more portraits to put up around the houses, and right now Voldemort was regretting it. Severus in the afterlife thought that he was amusing. Voldemort thought he was plain annoying.

"Told you he was a lose canon." Severus drawled with a smirk on his face.

"Be quiet it you, Jessie just how many portraits did you find? I want Amos dead now."

"Too bad you can't kill him, your image." Harry reminded him, no killing was a big rule and everyone thought that Voldemort was going crazy, he was changing to fast. He still cricioed random death eater to help with the edge.

"But I hate him he is messing up my plan. We have to gain control of this situation, starting with Fenrir. Theo send some lesser ranking death eaters to check onhim." Theo rushed off.

"If this gets out of control this war goes mainstream." Jessie said, that had good points as well as bad.

Voldemort screamed. He did not plan for took step back to avoid the wrath of the angry man. He just slumped down into a chair and put his face in his hand and tried to calm himself.

"If we cannot control Fenrir we will have to sever ties with him. And more than likely go after him and take control over the werewolf community." Remus said.

Luna was also losing her patient. "This is not how it is supposed to go." every one looked at the normally calm girl. "Tom for once I agree with you."

Voldemorts head snapped up as he narrowed his eyes on Luna "No you do not."He said in a stern voice. He liked Luna pure and he prayed the war would not change her too much. Jessie he would kill for, die for, and tear the whole world apart in rage for, but only Luna was he prepared to change for. Most of the progress of them merging ideas for the wizarding world was only possible because of Luna. Luna was the only one that could talk sense into him and make him see reason.

Luna spun around until she found a chair before she spoke again. "For this to work in our favor it needs to be done delicately. We do not need this now, but as it seems it will have to be delt with." Luna spoke with a commanding air that they never heard from her before. And if the situation wasn't so serious Lucius and Remus would of laughed at the flabbergasted Dark Lord.

Luna being worried made Harry worried. Harry never seen her worried. The all-knowing-girl was freaking out about this, when she would usually tell them it it would all work out eventually. With this fact Harry was beginning to freak out. But something had to be taken care of first before he went and had a mini panic attack. "Who's side are you on?" Harry said as he pulled his wand,Harry didn't want to hurt him anymore, but he wasn't going to risk his family for someone he was unsure of.

"Yours if you let me." Ron said, his head never lowered. Ron was a brave man for someone who didn't know that one of the most powerful wizards in the world had a wand pointed at him.

Everyone relaxed a bit. Till Severus spoke up again. "Lestrange why are you touching my Daughter."

The girls giggled, Draco sighed annoyed and Harry snapped his head away from Ron to glare at Rodolphus. Luckily for him Voldemort lefted the room to talk to Luna.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think


	35. Chapter 35: Death Solves All Problems

8/7/2009

**AN: I am a liar, I know and I am sorry. No excuse, really none it was a hard chapter to write. It should have been up when I told you, but I just wasn't happy with it, still I am not happy with it but it is going up. I have the next chapter outlined. Hopefully that will get up quicker, again sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Death solves all problems, no man, no problem.**

_There are two primary choices in life; to accept conditions as they exist, or accept the responsibility for changing them_

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

_New reports from the Ministry indicate new laws will be put in to effect to crack down on Werewolf population. For a number of years, our system has required that anyone that was infected had to register with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. With these new laws there will be stricter guidelines, harsher punishments and required visits, both home and office. The process of changing over will require a re-register of every werewolf in which they will be interview. Any werewolf who will not compile with new laws will be taken to Azkaban immediately. Dumbledore himself says the laws are necessary to insure the safety of the Wizarding world and its people. He has openly support this law from start. Amos Diggory founder of the law also beliefs it will stray werewolf away from you-know-who. Where these laws will take us I haven't a clue, but I assure you it cannot be good._

Voldemort threw down his paper, everyone was quiet since he entered the room, knowing that this was about to get dreadful. They all sat silently and wait for his eruption.

"I WANT THIS MAN FOUND AND KILLED NOW!" he bellowed, his eyes flashing red.

"We are trying to change your persona, My Lord not destroy it any farther. Kill this man and you play right into what Dumbledore wants." Lucius said from his spot at the other end of the breakfast table.

Voldemort clenched his jaw, and ground his teeth. "I know this Lucius but it still doesn't change the fact."

"No Mr. Malfoy is right. The werewolves are more than likely going to riot this point. You killing Amos will just prove the theory of why they put the laws in affect. If the werewolves' rebel you are going to have to support the people." Ron said as he poked around at his meal.

Hermione was astonished, "Wow, I never would have thought that. Ron is right, if Greyback rebels you are going to have to side against him. And we lose a strong ally."

Theo rushed in. "Fenrir is here and waiting in your downstairs office."

Voldemort stood gracefully, "Have I mentioned that I do not need any of this right now." He muttered.

* * *

While Voldemort was in his meeting the 'kids' had their first day of training with the Lestrange Brothers. Jessie was able to convinced Harry that the training would be good for the girls too, but he warned her that it would not change his mind with anything else.

"Finally some action." Ginny said with enthusiasm, other than Hermione she was the one that took not being able to fight the worst. Poor Blaise was sent to the hospital wing.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What do you mean that I will not be fighting anymore. I do not recall this being your choice to make. You may be my boyfriend but that does not give you right to dictate my life."_

"_Gin you could get hurt or worst. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He said in a stern voice, Draco told him to be unyielding but they forgot one important thing, Ginny was just as uncompromising if not more when it came to her opinion. _

"_You are not my father, nor guardian. Stop acting like it." She yelled in the summers between school Remus and Tonks took care of her and the twins. And she would be damned if she ever let a guy mandate her. _

"_Yeah but guess what, Remus supports me on this, Lucius supports me on this, Voldemort supports me on this, Harry supports me on this, your brothers support me on this and I bet if I went to stop by the Burrow your own father would support me on this." Blaise said heatedly._

_Of all the things he could have said, mentioning the Burrow was the dumbest. Before he even had time to think Ginny had her wand out and sent a stunner that knocked him unconscious for two days. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"I am so sick of just doing nothing." Ginny whined.

"What do you mean nothing" Ron asked. It was strange talking with his sister again but out of all the people he found it easier to socialize with never realized just how much he missed her.

"Oh, that's right you do not know. The boys went crazy pshco and won't let 'girls' fight. I even think Harry is going to try and stop Jessie. And I cannot wait and see. The last time they had a fight their magic was crackling and it was surging through the room."

Ron really didn't hear the last part he sent her boyfriend a look.

"What" Blaise asked defensively.

"Thank you, she might not appreciate it but I do."Ron said as Ginny went on to explain some of the things he missed.

Theo and Blaise both studied him a bit before Blaise answered him, "It is no problem, and I love her."

Blaise thought back to waking up in the hospital wing, Ginny was sleeping in a chair on the side of her bed. Vindictive little girl she was, but in the end she too agreed with the men and sat on the sidelines, planning dinner parties and luncheons.

Harry watched as Ron communicated with the people around him, you could tell he was uncomfortable, but he was trying.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, "I feel a tad bit better that he is here, I think that I needed him here to tell you the truth. He can never be my best friend again." He added knowing that Draco was not far behind them listening in. Draco gave a sheepish look as he got caught and walk up by them.

"You know Harry I am glad that you are happy, but I swear I will kill him. Really I want to and it will not take anything to set me off either." He warned, but was not taken seriously as Harry chuckled at him.

* * *

Antonin Dolohov walked toward Voldemort. "Why isn't Harry doing this with you?"

Voldemort looked at his oldest friend and follower. The man before him actually went to school with him, many others were not up to the daily activities and he gave them leave, only calling them in the time for battle if need be, otherwise it was the younger generations fight. But this man would not retire ever, he would go down with his wand, Voldemort was sure of it. "Severus wanted him to have a normal life as much as possible. And he knows the issue and he'll know the outcome, he does not need to deal with the process; at least not at the time being."

Dolohov was shocked at the changes, how their goals and ideals changed, and mostly how the Dark Lord himself had changed. But he did not change that much, he was still a strong leader, with the instinct to kill, but he geniunily care for the kids, and they made a world of diffence. Many supporters and followers could not deal with the fact that Voldmort was finally in the right mind set and branched off. But as mentioned before Voldemort was a strong powerful leader and they soon fell without him. Dolohov was a smart man, he could see power in young Harry and Draco, with Voldemort they could do anything. With the trio completed they four of them were unstoppable. They would change history.

They walked into Voldemort's office to see Fenrir and his beta already seated. Once everyone got comfortable Fenrir didn't want to waste time with the simple polite small talk and got right to the point by slamming today's paper down.

"What are you going to do about this?" Greyback growled. .

Voldemort really hated the hot tempered man. He knew in the future the Alpha would have caused problems, but he was hoping to deal with it later. "Well right now there is nothing to do but wait. We can offer you protection for your pack from this law in the Slytherin Manor."

Now if it would have been anyone other than the proud wolf they would of felt honored by the fact that the Dark Lord was offering his home.

"I will not run and hide. I demand you do something about this."

Voldemort gave a cruel smirk to the man, werewolf in front of him. He still loved this part of his job, "crucio." Voldemort watched him fall to the floor complusing in pain. No the Dark Lord was still a firm leader, Antonin thought. Voldemort couldn't really believe that one of his followers were stupid enough to demand anything of him. He made rules and changed them, everyone else obeyed. "You will not come here and demand anything of me. This is a delicate situation, which needs to be approached with caution. Now I was willing to let you choose but that is no longer an option. Now this is what you are going to do, you are going to go to Slytherin Manor with your tail between your legs until this rides out. Do you understand that?"

"Perfectly." Fenrir growled out, defiance written in eyes as he walked out.

"This is not going to end well," Doholov said with amusement.

"No it is not."

* * *

"I never realized I was out of shape." George said panting as he laid on the floor of the training room.

"I did, that was complete torture." Neville rasped as he rolled slowly to his feet. "Why are we doing this?"

Jessie and Rodolphus had smirks on their faces, not even trying to hide their amusement; Hermione was clutching her sides as she limped around the room trying to calm her heart. Ginny was trying to steal the water bottle from Blaise hands, while Theo and Pansy just tried concentrating on their breathing.

Fred on the other hand was trying to throw his water bottle at Jessie, but was failing because his arms were nothing but rubber. "Jessie…I swear…by all that is unholy…that you will….pay." he rasped, clutching his sides as he sat up.

Rabastan was working with Draco, Ron and Harry. Who did surprisingly well on the endurance and strength test. So they were ready to learn the basics.

"Hold on a minute, I want to show you guys an example of a hold." He walked toward Jessie and his brother.

Draco glared at the quiet red head. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Draco has always hated him but there he sat. All forgiven. Fucking Harry Bloody Potter. Harry in Draco's mind was to forgiving. Ron didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness. Nor friendship, nor pity, nor anything that had to deal with Harry, and Hermione, but mostly Harry.

Rabastan came back with Jessie and his brother in tow. "Rodolphus is going to put Jessie in a standard hold." Rabastan lectured.

Lamely Jessie let Rodolphus grab her from behind, her hands ending up above her head.

"That is the simplest hold you'll learn."

"Look I have Jess in my grasp all helpless." Rodolphus said in a seductive voice that made Harry sick and made Draco glare.

"Please Rodo I could get out of this easily."

"But that is what is so precious about it, it is like you are all sub…" he didn't get a chance to finish because Jessie threw him over her shoulder.

Rabastan chuckled. "Do not underestimate your opponent, which is very important to remember. It is not always strength but skills that can help you win a fight." Jessie gave the man on the floor a smug smile.

* * *

**Couple hours later….**

Hermione was walking down the hall when she was grabbed from behind. On instinct she went for her wand and had a curse on the tip of her tongue when she noticed it was Harry.

He gave her a smile, "Why so jumpy." He joked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Petrificus Totalus." Harry's body fell to the floor and Hermione ran off.

"I will get you back." Harry said as he ran after her, the curse only affected him because he was caught off guard. He was able to break it and he ran to catch up with her. Laughing the whole way.

* * *

Ron was about to enter the library but noticed that there was only Jessie in there and started back out when she called out his name. He turned slowly unsure of what to do, he was quite sure that if the Voldemort or one of the Malfoy's came down here right now he would be a dead man. But despite all the warning bells going off in his head he stepped inside the room.

Jessie put down the book she was reading, for Voldemort as part of his training. "Why the sudden change of heart?" she got right to the point.

Ron ran his fingers threw his hair. "Dumbledore used to stand for something in my eyes anyways. And I watched him change and then the law. It shocked me and I thought of Remus, he didn't deserve it that was for sure. And that is when I sought this place out. Dumbledore never tells you what he is doing and most of the time it is not a good thing, Voldemort has always made his objectives clear."

There was an uneasy silence, but a very understanding silence. "So what about you?" Ron asked.

"Same boat as you basically, I left for like five years and then came back. Things are a bit strained if you can't tell."

"He still loves you."

"I don't think that matters anymore, you know. I don't think love is enough."

"Love is always enough, you have to willing to fight for what you want."

Jessie looked the other way, afraid that she was about to cry, but she would not let herself cry in front of Ron.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER…..**

**_DAILY Prophet Special report._**

_Fenrir Greyback is the alpha of the most notorious werewolf's packs in Great Britain. Extreme supporters of You-Know-Who. Last night his pack announced his attack on the wizarding world with a vicious and cruel force. In total 25 were infected and four are dead. This brutal attack is the result of new laws against werewolves and other dark creatures. As word of caution be careful during the times of the full moon. If this attack was anything to show for the coming months we can expect them to get a lot worst._

This time it was Harry throwing the paper across the table. "Dumbledore is put on hold, Fenrir is our responsibility we have to take care of this. Fucking meddling coot what the bloody hell was he thinking." Harry ran his hand over his face in frustration.

Voldemort sat back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. The blame was going to be put on him, he knew that. "I am going to go public." He said in a firm statement. "It is time to stop hiding, if I want to be a leader I got to start acting like it. We both do." He said as he looked at Harry. "Lucius get me a reporter."

"Not Skeeter." Hermione said as Lucius got up to make the arrangements.

"Are you sure about this Tom." Jessie asked. He really did miss when she used to call him Uncle Tom.

"You said it yourself the war is going mainstream. Greyback is out of control and the leaders of our world are fools. Fenrir is not a fool and he will do damage. It would be irresponsible for me not to." Voldemort told Jessie in a grave voice.

"This can work for us." Draco said

"Yeah the public is curious about you." Harry agreed with Draco

"And I can publish the first phase of down with Dumbles." Jessie added with a smirk.

"That is if they do not try and arrest you. This won't work." Hermione said skeptically.

"He can defend himself Hermione. And that is the new strategy. Only defensive spells against common or ministry people unless it is a battle." Harry said.

* * *

**AN: Just to let everyone know, I need to spice things up with Hermione and Harry. They seem to perfect, so I am going to add some drama to them just a little. I think Draco and Jessie's drama is over the top for everyone.**

**Just went and seen the movie and wow did they destroy the ending to that movie. It was good but not as good as it could have been. And my boyfriend kept asking questions because they do not explain anything. Grr, but I now cannot wait for the last one, well I heard they were making it into two movies. Oh well**

**Please review and thank you for all the patient people, and too all the reviewer of the last chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36: Something Like we used to be

AN: Okay I had this chapter outlined. And guess what this whole chapter is point one and two. Yeah the ideas got away from me.

And I have an idea for my next story. Where Sirius will become the guardian of Harry after 5th year, so yeah no death for him. Remus will also be a main character in this. And as for plot and the other characters i have yet to decide. So if anyone has an idea for that please tell me, i could use the help.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Something Like We used to Be**

_"True friends are the people who brighten your smile everytime your with them"_

* * *

Harry and Draco where walking around the pond that was behind the Malfoy Manor. They used to do this every week on Friday nights but since Jessie's return many things have been hectic. Their topic of choice now was how the war shifted toward bringing down Fenrir. They also thought that this was more than likely Dumbledore's intention.

"We really need to talk about something else." Draco said, the war talk was getting to him, it was all they talked about, and they didn't need their few moments of peace to be about it too.

"Yeah you are right. How about we discuss Jessie and Rodolphus?" Joked Harry.

A sneer was immediately placed on Draco's worn face. "I rather not talk about that either."

Harry chuckled a bit. "I am not all that happy about how close they are either. He took her to dinner last night."

"Harry please. I really do not want to hear about her, or her date or her with someone else." There was a desperate change in Draco's voice that made Harry stop walking with a calculating face. The blonde turned when he noticed that Harry was not at his side. "What are you waiting for Potter?"

"You still love her?" Harry blurted out in question form. And when he took in the pained look on Draco's face he knew that answer was yes. "Draco this is bad. What are you going to do?" Harry's voice was strained, it was an awkward situation.

"Nothing, I am going to do nothing. We are not the same people we were before, and it would be all wrong. So I am going to do nothing." Famous Malfoy mask was firmly set in place.

"You are just going to make it worst."

"Worst Potter. No I am protecting myself from the worst. Four years ago was the worst. Chasity is all I need and she stuck with me through the worst. She won't run away and abandoned everyone she claims she loves. This is a compromise, a good compromise; it is far from the worst."

"That is just as bad." Harry said in a grave voice.

"What's just as bad, you too on a romantic stroll?" Jessie's voice rang from behind them. They turned to face her.

"Nothing." Draco said in a stern voice, warning Harry with his eyes. "War talk." And being the Malfoy that he was there was no trace of lie in his voice.

"Ugh, can we please change topic, sick of war talk." Jessie said, voicing the same opinion from their earlier conversation.

"How about you and your new friend." Harry teased.

"For the last time there is nothing going on." Jessie said while picking up a rock and throwing it in the pond. To be honest she didn't know what was happening between her and the older Lestrange, but it was not something she wanted to talk about with Draco, nor her brother.

"Whatever you say dear sister."

Jessie pushed Harry towards the pond. Harry laughed at her weak attempt, "Watch it otherwise I will through you in." He loved getting is sister heated.

"I would help too. Especially if we do it right now." Draco said taking a threatening step toward her.

"NO fair, two to one is not fair..."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Thinking of how it was easy to fall back in to their old ways. No one was here that could judge them; they didn't have to put on a brave front, no pressure from the present company. Pressure from the war and social duties gone; and all that was left was a friendship, a connection, that they forgot that they had.

"You know it has been awhile since the three of us were able to stand each other's company." Draco said giving Jessie a pointed look.

"Yeah it has, but I am having a good day so don't ruin it." Jessie told him, giving him a bright smile, that he had not seen in five years.

"Ruin it?" He got a glint in his eyes that didn't go un-noticed by her so she started to back away. "Like this." He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her in to the pond with him. He learned a long time ago that he couldn't just throw her in without her just spelling him in anyways, it was easier this way.

She screamed in anticipation of the cold water, once they re-surfaced they seen Harry laughing, which Draco remedied immediately.

Harry sputtered as he resurfaced. "Ass." Was all he could manage as he tried to catch his breath.

"I was going to do that." Jessie pouted as she splashed Draco.

"Well you should have been quicker to the punch." Draco said as he splashed back. Then erupted a huge water fight.

* * *

"They are no were near ready to take on Dumbledore." Voldemort said as he ran a hand down his face. Harry and Jessie were talking, but it was so formal, you would think that they were strangers than brother and sister. Draco and Jessie on the other hand couldn't be in the same room without snide comments or huge fights.

"But their power is…"Lucius started.

"Strong but nowhere were it should be. The magic of Merlin is only at full power when they are all on the same level of, for lack of better word bond. When you put them together now they are actually weaker than five years ago." Voldemort stood and went toward his tray of alcohol selecting on an aged brandy drink. "They also lack battle skills." He said as he poured his drink.

"But…" Lucius tried again, and once again got cut off.

"They lack the skill together is what I mean. If I was a weaker wizard I wouldn't want to face any of them in a duel, but we all know that in war it is going to take more than that."

"A line of trust has been broken and we cannot force them together. Jessie and Draco are always at each other's throats." Remus said, sending Lucius a smug look that he got a word in while the blond didn't.

Lucius sneered at him and turned to look out the window.

"True but if we do not do something we will lose this war." Voldemort sighed

Lucius was unsure of it all. Jessie and Draco were at war among themselves, resorting back to petty tricks. Harry was caught in the middle but if pushed would more than likely side with Draco. Then a sight caught his eye, "Maybe we won't have to." Lucius said in an amused voiced as he turned from the window, pointing to the trio they were just talking about.

Voldemort and Remus stood to see what the elder Malfoy was smirking at. And sure enough Harry, Draco, and Jessie were coming up the walk soaked and wet and laughing. They watched as both (BOTH) boys tried to tickle her. All looking happier then they looked in years.

"There is hope," Remus said. "And that is a grand start."

"I was about to take a page from Theo's book and trap them in a closet and let them hash out their problems."

* * *

Jessie made it to her room to find Rodolphus waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow at her obvious state of wet and waited for her to answer the unasked question.

"Me and the boys went swimming. Come in I need to change."

Rodolphus stepped into her room for the second time ever. This time he hoped he would not be interrupted. She left him in the sitting room to go change into dryer clothes. As she did that he couldn't help his slytherin curiosity to snoop threw her room. He really didn't find anything of interest. Just some potions books and rather random items tossed about the room. That was until he opened a cabinet that was full of potions vials. He rolled his eyes thinking she was like her father and his passion for the art. Until he noted they were variety of sleeping potions from mild to dangerously strong; along with a bunch of strong calming draughts and pepper up potions.

He did not try to hide the fact of what he found when she suddenly bust into the room, rambling about some nonsense of fun and swimming. He turned to her and silently placed the Draught of the Living Dead, the strongest potion available on the table.

Her eyes went wide with hurt and worry.

* * *

Draco walked into his room whistling. "Hunny is that you." Chasity's voice rang out.

"Yes dear." He replied. Dean once told him that their relationship was sitcom, after he found Hermione to explain what that meant; he went to hunt down Dean to curse him in to next year. Now he couldn't help but think it was true. Too true.

She walked out of the room and hugged him, "Ugh you are all wet Drake."

"Sorry we went for a swim." He said as he sat on the chair to take off, his shoes and socks, spelling them dry; annoyed with himself that he didn't think of it before.

"It is the middle of September are you two crazy."

"Three. Jessie came with, and no it was all in good fun."

"Jessie?" the name rolled off her tongue with envy. "I thought it was just a guy thing these walks."

"Um…Usually. She's…..she is like I don't know apart of us."

Envy turned to anger, "Part! And was this her idea to go swimming in the middle of the night, while it is cold?"

For being a sly guy, at this moment he was a dunderhead. Especially when it came to Chasity's emotions when he said, "No, actually it was my idea. Threw her in, you should of heard her scream, it was hilarious."

Envy turned anger turned hurt. "Oh"

She studied him a bit and he looked positively happy. She could not recall a time when she seen him like that. It lit up his whole face and reached his eyes, he looked giddy, childish. She walked back to her desk and finished the letter listening to Draco whistle the whole time. She didn't even know until then that Draco was even capable of whistling.

* * *

Hermione was reading when Harry walked in drenched head to toe grinning like a maniac. "Do I even want to know?"

He tried to keep a straight face but found he couldn't. "Took a dip in the pond."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "In the middle of September, with all your clothes on."

"Well no, I was actually spelled in. That is what happens when you walk with two Slytherins who have it out for you." He said as he laughed.

"Two?" Hermione held her breathe in hope that he would say the name she wanted to hear.

And if possible Harry's smile got bigger and brighter, "Yeah Jessie decided to join us."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she jumped out of her chair and hugged him. "How was it?" She was happy that he was reconnecting with his sister and that the trio that was destined to take Dumbledore was slowly forming to something that they used to be.

"Brilliant. Just like old times really, only with less bickering. I missed it. I never realized just how much really." Harry gave Hermione a slow sensual kiss before heading towards his cloth set to change.

* * *

"I should go straight to the Dark Lord or your brother."

Never in a million years did he ever think he would witness Jessie looking so weak and fragile as she bit her lip and slumped her shoulders. Gone was the confident woman he knew and in her place was the venerable girl Draco and Harry worried about.

"Please don't." The Dark Lord would probably kill her for not telling him, and then kill her again for the potions she used just to get a couple of hours of sleep.

"This is serious." His patience was wearing thin and his control of this situation would snap.

"I know. I know but they can't know please Rudo." The pet name did not help her case either.

"They would skin me alive is they ever found out I knew and didn't tell them." His voice was raising, He never raised his voice at her before. Gone was the seductive, dangerously handsome man. There was a glint in his eyes that only vessel the anger directed at her.

"All I can do is ask that you do not tell them. Please I am begging you."

Rodolphus was sure she never begged like this in her life. She was truly scared that he would tell.

"How long?" He asked in a harsh whisper. The way he sounded in that moment she was sure that every death eater had lessons on how to make their voice as commanding and menacing as possible.

She crossed her arms around her middle and looked away unable to meet his eyes.

"I said how long." He roared, patience gone. It was easy to overdose and become dependent on sleeping potions. Very dangerous to take on a regular basis unless under the guidance of a potion master or healer.

"Rudo please." She sounded childish but she didn't care.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her arm hard. "Ow" she whimpered it was sad really all she had to do was wind back and cloak him in the nose and she would be free from his firm grip. "Answer the question."

In his eyes she seen the wizard everyone always said he was. Powerful, dangerous, dark and with a bit of psychotic edge to him. Not one to mess with. Voldemort most feared man in the world never even glared at her with such fury before.

"Pretty much five years." She answered in a shaky voice. If Tom or Harry ever found out they would go ballistic. She had no clue was a certain blonde would do, but she was sure it wouldn't be good either.

"Do you realize…."

"Yes. I know that it is dangerous, and that I could overdose, die or become dependent."

"Stupid, stupid girl. I have to go…."

Desperation can make strong people weak. Jessie broke down to tears, "Please do not tell them. I will do anything."

Rodolphus took the vial and threw it against the wall."You'll kill yourself if you don't stop. The Dark Lord will consider this treason. Now tell me why I should help you."

"I have had nightmares ever since I could remember. This is the only thing that gives me peace of mind."

Rodolphus ran a hand threw his hair in frustration. "You will start to cut down until you are not taking it anymore."

"I'll try."

"NO, you will do. And if I feel like your health is at risk I will go straight to the Dark Lord..."

"Thank you Rudo." Rodolphus was obviously not impressed because left with slamming the door. Comparing men, Draco would of flipped and more than likely gone to Harry and they would have dealt with in the trio, at least that is how they would have done it before. Rodolphus was different, he made the terms really, and he probably knew that in the end he would end up telling the Dark Lord, which is why she was going to put effort into this or at least make it seem like she was.

* * *

Breakfast was a big affair. Draco once again walked in all wide-eyed and awake. While Jessie and Harry were barely able to hold their heads up. And once again Draco started to whistle.

"Merlin Draco you still whistle." Jessie moaned. "Bloody morning person."

Chasity really wanted to scratch her face up. 'Still, Still!!' she never even realized he did it.

"Coffee." Harry rasped. Hermione rolled her eyes as she poured his cup. Then shook her head when Jessie pushed her cup toward her too. "Can't tell you're not related."

This is the first time Rodolphus and Rabastan witnessed a big breakfast like this one. And they found it amusing.

"Do you want crème and sugar in your coffee?" Rodolphus asked, trying to get a bit back on familiar footing. All she managed was a rough 'Harry make them stop' and a quick hand to the top of the cup.

Draco gave the older man a smirk. "She drinks her coffee black. Uncle." Draco said wanting to remind the man his place.

But the man just smiled darkly at him. Draco watched as the man leaned over toward Jessie and whispered in her ear which whatever he said made her burst out laughing.

Draco's smirk turned to a sneer. "Ouch" he yelped then turned to glare at his best friend.

'Watch it' Harry mouthed. And of course this exchange did not go unnoticed by Hermione, nor Chasity.

Draco kicked him back and before things got out of line and childish Voldemort walked through the doors with Luna.

"Well." He said to the large group. "I am sorry that I can't stay, just grabbing some toast and me and Lucius are off."

"I am going with." Harry said, looking more awake than two seconds ago. There was a quiet around the whole table. Harry had not been seen by the public since his last day at Hogwarts. Many believed him dead.

"I think that Draco and Jessie should both go too." Luna said, "Let them see the softer side of you."

"There is not a softer side to me." Voldemort growled. It was useless to argue with her though, once she had a thought no matter how ridiculous it stuck with her.

"Hmm, remember last night when we had that discussion of what you would do to the elder Lestrange brother if he hurt her." Luna said, hiding her grin behind her tea cup.

Rodolphus paled. "That does not show the softer side to him Luna." Hermione Joked.

"No but it shows he will protect the ones he loves." Luna said in her musical voice.

Hermione looked smugly at Tom. 'Love' he had an issue with the emotion. Voldemort just scowled and motioned the others to join him.

* * *

**Daily Prophet SPECIAL EDITION**

_**LORD VOLDEMORT SPEAKS OUT**_

_The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who these are the names the public knows him by. But to a few he is simply Tom. Today I interviewed the most dangerous man alive, alongside him Draco Malfoy, Jessica Snape, and to my astonishment Harry Potter. The trio had been out of the public eye for over six years. Now the deadly wizard had a dangerous appeal to him but surrounded by the 'Dark Trio' he seemed like a family man, mentor and shockingly positive role model. (I am still reeling)_

_I asked him why he wanted to finally speak out to the public and believe or not he said: "I want a new world, safer securer, flourishing world based on old wizarding tradition and this seemed like an important step in the process."_

_I then went on to ask him carefully about the muggle-born population. He seemed amused as he told me "I have been working closely with Hermione Granger to develop a school that will teach the common knowledge that wizarding world children grew up knowing. It will also teach the simple basics of theory and what they will have to expect when they go to Hogwarts or any other magical school. And on top of that any muggleborn witch or wizard in orphanages will be placed with a wizarding family. We will also be screening the muggle parents to insure the safety of the environment."_

_Now while that seems like a lot to take in, I asked why go through so much. "Past mistakes will never be made again. The children are our future and I may not like children generally but no harm will come to them ever. They are the future."_

_I joking asked why he didn't like children and to my surprise he answered. "Well I guess it has more to do with Teenagers after living with them for so long." To my amusement banter with the four ensued. Before he sobered and told me the true reason he wanted to the public's eye._

_"The werewolves are out of control and I feel partly responsible for it. The rebellion was a long time coming but with the laws it just pushed it even further. Fenrir is a vicious man and even worst when he is in full transformation. He is ruining the barely there view of werewolves that I also want to correct. But as long as the Alpha is on rampage I cannot do anything to help build tolerance between our races. Fenrir was a follower of mine and he went against orders. He was supposed to bring his pack to a safe house away from these ridiculous laws. But acted out and decided to rebel and part off. My men and I are trying to find a way to bring them back to order or bring them down if that is necessary."_

_After the unbelievable interview he shook my hand and he told me we would speak again soon. A change in the man is was I see, a man who is truly concerned about the wizarding world._

_Picture of the four on page three._

* * *

AN: sorry this chapter was easy to write but horrible to type. That is why it took so long. This chapter might not seem like much but it is setting up for everything in future chapters.

And I now have an idea on how to disrupt my too perfect couple. I promised drama for Harry and Hermione and damn it is what you are going to get.

And while I wrote this chapter I realized how much I missed Severus, so I wrote up a way future chapter that will deal with him. No I am not bringing him back from the dead.

PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER.

and i think that i might have a beta now, no clue haven't talked to her in awhile.


	37. Chapter 37:Moving on is simple

**Chapter 37: Moving on is simple, what you leave behind that makes it difficult**

(Warning Language)

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean (Linkin Park) : Jessie_

_Heart full pain, head full of stress, handful of anger, held in my chest. (Linkin Park) :Draco_

* * *

"What do you mean you are going for a jog with the Weasel?" Draco asked. He was irritated, Jessie rushed into the kitchen grabbed an apple and slammed a glass of milk and shouted she was going for a run around the pond with Ron. She tried to make a quick escape when she saw that Draco was also in the room, but that did not happen, when he stepped in the way of her only way out.

"It means exactly what I said, even your dense brain should be able to process that." She said as she tried to side step him out of the kitchen, but it wasn't working because Draco was in tune with her, successfully blocking her in the room. "MOVE!"

"Not till you explain, Harry can you help me out. He is being unbearable again." Jessie turned to her brother, Harry was just happy that she was opening up and not being so withdrawn anymore. He really didn't care who she was with, as long as there relationship grew stronger.

"Staying out of it." Harry said as he read his paper. Ignoring the two as they bickered even more. Blaise laughed at how they the three hadn't really changed. Draco and Jessie were still going at it verbally, and Harry was stuck in the middle of it all. Theo on the other hand was massaging his head. "It was peaceful when she left." He muttered.

"You missed her." Blaise taunted. "Admit it."

"That is besides the point. Do you think a silencing charm will be able to hold on them."

"Doubt it." Harry said as he continued to read that paper, extremely aware of his surroundings.

"We should lock them in a closet again." Theo suggested, cringing when he heard Jessie shrills of irritation. Jessie was not a girly girl by any means, but Draco could make her cry out in annoyance better than anyone in the world.

"I think they would truly kill each other." Blaise said as he watched Jessie beat her fist into an un-moving Draco. The blond was just amused at her antics.

"Then at least there would be peace." Theo said

"Draco I do not have time for this, just move out of my way." Jessie said calmly, trying a different approach with the stubborn blond, "please."

Draco thought for a moment than said, "No."

Jessie had to keep her temper, it was hard but she was able. Looking over Draco's shoulder she found salvation, "Uncle Tom can you tell him to move."

"That is not going to work, how gullible do you think I am." Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Jessie. Insulted that she thought he would fall for that.

"Draco move your scrawny blonde ass out of my way, before I hex it out." Voldemort's voice rang out from behind him. Draco was startled, so startled that he jumped out of the doorway, allowing Jessie to rush past the two wizards before Draco could regain composure. "Bitch" Draco muttered under his breath.

Voldemort sent Draco a disapproving glare, but the blonde sneered right back at him. "She is going jogging."

"End of the world crisis that one." Voldemort said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee.

"With Ron." It lacked the mocking tone he was aiming for because he was now upset with the fact that the little witch got away.

Voldemort's glare increase, if possible, "And you just let her."

Draco sputtered trying to form words through anger and annoyance. "Let her?! Did you not see me blocking the doorway. Let her? You are the one that let her, and Harry over there didn't even come to my aid."

Both of them turned their best glares at the raven haired man, who turned the page in his newspaper, set it down calmly and met the glares head on without even flinching. He face a dragon and a giant snake, they would have to try harder to unnerve him. "Have you read the paper today?" Harry said as he motioned to the paper, ignoring the fact that this was not what they wanted to hear.

"You let your sister go out with someone who put her in a hospital the last time he was alone with her and all you do is ask me if I have read the paper." Voldemort was trying really hard to keep his temper but as it sunk in more the harder it was to hold on to his anger.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Jessie and Ron have become friends, if you two didn't notice they have been doing a lot of things together lately. She can handle herself and I think Ron knows if anything happens to her he is guaranteed a long, painful death. Now on to the paper part of the question. I asked you if you have read the paper, which obviously you haven't because Dumbledore made a statement after a week of no comments. He told the public not to be swayed by your Slytherin Charm and that you are not the family man you are trying to appear as. OH and that the werewolves are still acting on your command and this is just a ploy for the innocent people of the wizarding world to lower their guard so you can strike them down hard."

Voldemort grabbed the paper from the table, "Stupid old man, he's just going to deny all that I said and that is it. He is not going to form his own defense, be a little more creative than that. I … I feel insulted."

Draco sobered from his anger, "Unfortunalty people tend to believe Dumbledore more than us. He is the leader of their so called light side. Fools, he will just run them down into the grave. And what is ironic is what he is accusing Tom for he is doing himself."

"We need Jessie to start getting the information that we have on him out into the public eye. Soon." Harry said, "I am just worried about what things she is going to add to that report."

"Like what?" Blaise asked.

"Me and Tom's childhood." Harry said in a sullen mood.

Voldemort snorted, "or the lack of said childhood."

"And what would be so bad about that, what he did to you two was shit and you know it. The man is going to pay for his sins. You two are not the only ones that ever had to suffer a rotten childhood. Severus, Jessie herself, Sirius the list will go on. He failed as a protector, and created every force against him, himself. It isn't lack of similar views, it's the fact that he is a horrible man."

"I didn't realize that Jessie had a bad childhood." Theo said in thought.

"Yeah, her stepfather was less than kind to her. But speaking of Jessie…I am going to go have a word with her how pointless it is for me to have beaten the rotten redhead to a pulp if she is just going to befriend him afterwards." Draco said as he downed his tea.

"Draco, don't it is not worth it. She is only going to get mad and then you will get mad and then I will get to deal with it." Harry said. But of coarse it was a plea ignored by Draco, who left the kitchen with a determined face.

"Why do you bother, I have thought of millions of ways to try and get them to stop fighting. And none of them work. I highly doubt you will have the power to stop them either." Theo said.

"Yeah take it from him, he has invested a lot of time in this… side project of his. Turned into an obsession if you ask me. If they would suddenly stop fighting I don't think he would know what to do with himself." Blaise joked and then ran when Theo made the motion of coming after him.

"He is right." Voldemort said when the kitchen cleared.

"I just know that something bad is going to happen if they keep this up, this is not their normal fighting."

"What are you a bloody seer now." Voldemort asked.

* * *

Draco walked into the room that was a makeshift office for the Lestrange brothers. Leaning against the door jam he waited until he was acknowledged. "Draco, what is it that you want?" Rodolphus said in an annoyed tight voice.

Draco walked into the office in a confident air, it was his house after all, even if it was being over run. "I believe that me and you share a common interest."

"I highly doubt that." Rodolphus said under his breathe as he searched through a file. "Now can we please get to the point of this conversation, if there is even a point." He drawled

"Well the point is Jessie…"

"Whatever is between me and Jessie is none of concern. I would appreciated it if you would stay out of my business" Rodolphus said, finally looking up from his paper work he was leaning over.

"Jessie is my business, has been since I first met her. So you better mind the attitude when it comes to that. I see that you care a lot about her. So now I have to choose between two lesser evils and that is you. She is getting close to Ron. And the relationship is being to bother me."

Rodolphus was bothered by it, but he was not about to admit that to Draco. "Why would their friendship bother you?" and Rodolphus was amused by it; and he seen right through the Slytherin act. And a great motto of theirs was, if you can get someone to do the dirty work for you than take that road. But he was not one to cross Jessie. She is a unique type of girl, specially for a Pureblood that was raised that women were lesser than the man. If anyone would ever try to put Jessie in her "place" they would be brought down and nearly killed. The girl could hold her own in any situation and hell be damned she would ever let any man control her; that would be a cold day in hell. Draco must be really desperate if he was coming to him, cause he a obviously knew this about Jessie; which was why he was not willing to do it himself.

And this was not the reaction that Draco wanted, cause even though he was a slytherin; he was not a weathered Slytherin like Rodolphus. "And you are saying that it doesn't bother you. What has everyone in this house going insane. The man that hurt her physically and hurt Harry emotionally and yet he is welcomed back with ease it is disgusting."

"I have two points that I am going to make. Because you are in desperate need of a reality check. I am not bothered by Ron because I believe the friendship would be good for the both of them. They both abandoned people they loved and have paid for the mistake, they are still paying for the mistakes" he really didn't believe that, but it sounded good, plus if one really thought of it, it was a good point. Thank Merlin for quick Slytherin thinking. But Rodolphus did have a good point with his next point, "And you out of all people should be thankful for the fact that Harry gives second chances."

Draco went form upset to angry, but the man was right. "Touché. Just keep an eye on her. If not for me, than for you or her. She may think she knows what is best for her, but sometimes she is just stubborn." He left to go to lick his wounds.

Rodolphus shook his head, he could tell that Draco still loved Jessie. But that was Malfoy pride, as always overruled any emotion that was true. But what surprised him the most was Draco was using him to keep her safe, he trust him enough to keep her safe, and she was the most important thing to him (weather he wanted to admit it or not). He, from what he heard, should be honored by the fact that Draco, the man that was the most overproctive, trust him the most with her. And he happened to be accepting of him he just prayed that Jess would get healthy so he could feel a little prouder of the fact that Draco and Voldemort acknowledged his interest. And now he had to work on Harry and he would be lying if he said that he was not intimidated. The man earned the respect of the Dark Lord at the age of Sixteen and it was common knowledge that he was the most powerful wizard alive. With half of Merlin's magic and the other half ready when he needed it. And on top of that, Harry was the type who put the ones he loves first, he was loyal and would fight to the end and take on the world for his family.

* * *

What is wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend.

For a second Hermione was going to say nothing but her redheaded friend knew to well to fall for it and like on cue Jessie and Pansy walked in and noticed the look of concern coming from Ginny. At which point the bane of Jessie's sanity walked in also with a concerned face. "What is wrong" Chasity asked.

"Harry and his attitude, it changes to much, I cannot keep up with that. He is going through so much and it is giving me whip lash. He's happy, he serious, he's mad and then his temper gets the best of him. I don't know what to do." Hermione said as she stood to walk toward the window.

"Then why don't you talk it out with him." Chasity asked.

"Because my brother is stubborn." Jessie studied Hermione, she was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in three days or ate. "Hermione there is something that I need you to look at in the library, in references to my research. Can you check it out."

"She is having a serious issue and all you worry about is you precious Research. Merlin you are low." Chasity said.

"Fuck off, it was Slytherin for lets talk alone." Jessie said.

"She should be around friends, and I think I have known her longer than you." Chasity said.

"You want to know what I think?" Jessie said as her eyes darkened.

"Jessie. Lets go to the library." Hermione said. She really did want to talk to Jessie, the girl would someday be her sister, and she needed to get her out of here before another fight broke out.

"No lets hear what Jessie thinks." Chasity said standing to go block the door.

"I think I am getting close to kicking your ass." Jessie said. Getting up in Chasity's face.

"I think I am pregnant, but I haven't told Harry and I am too worried at how he will react." Hermione yelled out, sick of their fighting. Jessie turned to face Hermione.

"You are dead." She said. Harry was on edge lately, spurts of his old self would show everyonce in awhile but Harry would go off the deep end in anger, then get angry at himself for getting angry at Hermione, then go over protective to the max and then some.

"HOW? I think Harry would be happy to be a father." Chasity said defending Hermione.

"Eventually, but right now he is in war mode." Jessie said, "You have to tell him soon"

"Harry is going to go crazy protective." Ginny said.

"Yeah and it will not stop just at Hermione." Pansy agreed. Harry would more than likely lock them all away in some secure location.

"I don't know what to do." Hermione cried. Tears sliding down her face, she went and sat and Jessie and Chasity followed.

"No, don't cry. Harry is dumb. This is great" Chasity said. Trying to make her feel better.

"Yes, Chasity is right, I get to be an auntie. That baby is going to be so spoiled. And just think you can force Tom to hold the baby, picture that." Hermione busted out laughing at the mental image that Jessie put in her head.

"Everything will work out." Pansy said. "You have us."

* * *

Later that day Voldemort was relaxing with a cup of coffee in his study, relaxing with a good book, something he hadn't done in a long time. Everything was right, the three were getting back on to similar footing, Lucius said the article that Dumbledore published was nothing that they could not fix. Life was going great.

"My Lord your assistance is needed right away." Rodolphus said rushing in without even knocking.

Voldemort jumped to his feet thinking they were under attack. "What is happening."

"Jessie and Draco are going to destroy the place." and on cue the walls rattled a bit.

* * *

Draco and Chasity were sitting in a sitting room that had a great view of the gardens enjoying a quiet night. Pointing out stars and just relaxing with each other. That was until Jessie stormed the room with Rodolphus trailing her trying to get her to stop. "We need to talk." Jessie said in a voice that could of frozen the pond outside in seconds.

Draco was about to say something cocky when he was violently dragged out of his seat and down the hall away from Chasity. "Bloody hell woman what is your issue."

"YOU!" The look in her eye, Draco knew he was in for a fight. So he took a breathe and mentally prepared himself to verbally spar with Jessie. (The girl had the sharpest tongue in the world, he had to be in a zone to keep up with her)

"And pray tell what have I done now that has upset you….Princess." The Ice Prince was back in full force, mocking smirk that she used to envy donned his face. Taunting her, fueling her anger even further.

"Stay the hell out of my life, you have no say in who I spend my time with and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go to someone else to do your dirty work. It is pathetic Draco, a low even for you." Jessie said with venom, anger laced in every word as she spoke.

Draco took his eyes off of Jessie to send a glare at Lestrange. "Hmm…no. Sorry darling but that is never going to happen. No matter how big a fit you throw." He said calmly, his eyes though spoke differently. "SO STOP THIS NONSENSE AND BE QUEIT. FOR ONCE IS YOUR DAMN LIFE! YOU ARE AN IDIOT, BE-FRIENDING SOMEONE THAT ONCE HURT YOU. OF ALL THE DUMBEST THINGS YOU EVER DONE, THIS TOPS IT ALL."

Harry walked in the room, everyone is the manor could hear them screaming, "Go get Tom." He order Rodolphus.

The magic in the room was tense, and having Harry in there was not helping it either. He was still angry that he was in the middle. The most powerful force of magic in the world and it was angry, this could be dangerous. "What is going on." War Harry was speak, no nonsense and commanding.

"HIM. He is an overbearing ass, who thinks he still has say in my life." Pointing wildly at Draco.

"Me! Harry she is off her rocker and not thinking with her head. She is going to get herself killed."

"By being friends with Ron?!? And I am an idiot, you are the idiot, stupid selfish bastard."

"NO! Not using your head, stupid bitch. Lets run off for five years, oh lets come back and be alone at a grave. Not knowing what the fuck is going on here. You refuse to open up to anyone, you act all high and mighty but you take stupid risks You actually trust someone who put them in a fucking hospital, then start a love interest with a fucking married man who has a crazy psychotic bitch for a wife, who is still in hiding. But no I am an idiot, the one who has been by Harry everyday, the one who is just trying to look out for your ungrateful ass."

"Looking out for me, you don't know a damn thing about me anymore Draco so don't act like you do." Jessie screamed

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"I hate you."

"Good one, But for your benefit. I HATE YOU." Draco said in a mocking whiney tone. "Dumb bitch."

SLAP!

"ENOUGH" Voldemort said as he walked into the room, "THIS HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH. I AM SICK OF IT. YOU ARE FIGHTING ALL THE TIME FOR STUPID SHIT. YOU TWO NEED TO TALK THROUGH THIS. NOW."

"No Uncle Tom, we have said enough to each other. I don't need you in my life, so stay out of it. I never asked for you to look out for me, I don't need it, I don't want it. I never needed it. And I don't need you. I don't even know what I ever saw in you." Jessie said as she left the room.

Draco was still looking at the spot where she was. "It is alright mate. She is angry; I am sure she didn't mean it."

"No, she meant it. I successfully pushed her away… I don't know weather or not to be happy or sad." It hurt worst hearing her say it, than having her leave.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Harry and Jessie go at it, Harry and Hermione go at it. Chasity is just angry. Voldemort is going to relasap to bad homicidal habits. And Draco is going to make you all mad. Oh and we still have to find sometime to deal with Dumbledore and Fenrir.

Thank you Bbgurl for giving me the push to finish this chapter, the end was really hard to write. But that only made me realize that I need to take a step back and read this through and see the points that I still need to make, relationships I need to update, before I can move on to my next idea in plot. Thank you for your patience and please review.


	38. Chapter 38: Convos with dead part 1

**Chapter 37: Conversation with the Dead Part 1**

_cause those who get to know our hearts the mostthey always seem to be the ones well never hold_

* * *

The whole house was tense, Draco was pissed at Jessie and Jessie pissed at Draco and Harry pissed at them both. Hermione could not find the right moment to tell Harry, Ginny kept giving her the eye, worrying about her. Theo had a bigger headache than ever. Voldemort was mad at the trio and how hopeless the war was becoming, they didn't need Dumbledore to destroy them, they were doing well enough on that all on their own. Chasity was angry at Jessie, she was glad she was not close to the girl now. And everyone else was walking on eggshells.

"You need to calm down." Luna said in a stern voice to the most evilest man alive.

"No, I am sick of calm. I have been calm. Now all I want to do is plan a raid and go kill something." Voldemort stated as he paced the room. Luna was getting worried, she came back from her fathers and the whole manor was in a state of war.

"You don't mean that." the dream like voice was gone. He was upsetting her, he made progress and now…

Voldemort stopped abruptly and turned on the girl. "And you would know how. I do not know what illusions you have of me little girl but clearly you have no clue. I am not a nice man, and playing one is wearing on me. Soon I am just going to say fuck it and fight this war the way that I had planned."

"You are not that man anymore, and Harry would leave…."

Voldemort laughed, "Harry, right now Harry is nothing. Let me make this clear, we can not win if the three do not get there act together. So what is the point."

"Tom, things will get worst before they get better. But you need to have faith that they are going to get better."

"Luna you need to leave right now." He warned, he was having a hard time keeping his temper and the blond was not making it better right now.

"Please don't do something you'll regret." Luna gave him one more look. And it flared his temper even more.

"Out!" He did not want to yell at Luna, which was the reason he was kicking her out of his room. He didn't want to hurt her, but either way he did. She left with out another word, just a sad look. He began pacing as soon as she left.

The pressure was becoming too much, everything was a confused mess right now and nothing was getting better. He couldn't even wrap his mind around all that was going on. This is why he liked being the leader, the only one in power. There was never any Drama, they did what he said without question. But now, they all basically had free will and nothing got done.

He couldn't stay bottled in the room anymore. He walked down to the old potions lab. Scaring the Death Eaters who had gotten used to the pain free day when he hexed them. "Severus….I need your help."

* * *

"Draco what the hell, I told you to stay out of it." Harry said as he burst into the room where the blond was hiding. "Are you drinking again." He said as be banished the bottle in his best friends hands.

Draco turned his head to Harry. "I hurt, it is worst….hearing it." Draco was drunk and crying. His sister did this and she was the only one who could. The only one that could break through Draco's cold exterior and kill him inside.

"Draco she is not worth it. You have an amazing girlfriend, who you have been treating like shit." Harry said as he sat on the floor next to the crying man.

"But I love Jessie…. I cannot not do this…her being here…so close." Draco buried his face into his arms. Harry didn't know what to do. Draco buried Jessie and having here back was like a cruel reminder to the past.

"I know. But this is all her fault, she made choices. Bad ones. And you are happy with Chasity, and she will love you till the end."

Draco calmed a bit, did he really love Chasity or was he just settling. His emotions were so mixed up. He thought back to the first time he really felt something for the girl.

**FLASHBACK**

Draco was sitting in the hallway, right by Jessie's bedroom door. It was the last place he saw her, the last time he talked to her, the last time he touched her, the last time he kissed her. The memory fresh in his mind replaying over and over again. She was sad, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Severus's death hit her hard. It was his worst memory of her, his biggest mistake too. He should of lead her down the hall to his bedroom and let her spend the night. It is were she felt the safest, said so herself. But he kissed her goodnight and left her to defend herself against the nightmares. He should of known, but he was caught up in his loss too.

"Draco…" A voice whispered into the dark hallway.

He knew the voice, could recognize it easily. Chasity. They went out a couple of time the past month. She was easy to get along with, her laugh addicting and her simpleness relaxing. She came with no issues, more than willing to take things slow. "Yeah down here." he stood and lit the hall way.

"What are you doing dinner is going to start soon." She laughed. Not realizing the private moment she walked in on.

Draco smiled, "Nothing just clearing my head."

"I never been down here." she said as she looked around her.

"It hasn't been used in awhile, my room when I was a kid is down here."

"Can I see it."

"Not tonight, we better get going." He said as he lead her in the other direction. "So are you nervous." It was the first time she was meeting his parents.

"More than is showing, I think Ginny and Pansy were telling me horror stories about your father."

"More than likely, but you might want your wand in your hands at all times ready to throw up a shield." He joked with her.

"Thanks jerk, you are not making this any better." She playfully pushed him.

"Hey now, no need for violence just warning you."

**End of flashback**

And she was great. His father questioned and drilled her but she passed it will flying colors. She was polite and charming, saying all the right things at all the right times. Perfect. So why was he frustrated with perfect. Jessie was rude and cocky, specially with his father. But then again Lucius never seen to care and joined in with her banter. Jessie and Chasity were polar opposites, attitudes, looks, and how they viewed life.

"I need to think…" Draco said as he stood to get up, walking out the door. Leaving Harry to his own thoughts. And Harry decided that he needed to confront his sister.

* * *

"I think you should talk to Voldemort at least about your problem." Rodolphus said to Jessie. They were sitting in his room, by the fire. It was not that he didn't mind her being here, it was she was hiding from everyone; except him. Part of him felt smug but he knew that with her condition that it was not healthy for her at all.

"I am getting better, I don't need… I just don't want to tell him alright." She was sitting by the fire place, sprawled out and staring into the flames. "I will be fine."

She was lying to herself, "well if you don't get better I will go to him."

"Rodo, please I don't want to talk about this right now." She looked tired, emotionally at least.

"Come here." He said as he sat on the floor with her. She moved in front of him and he began to message her back. She was tense everywhere, when it came to taking care of herself she was horrible at it.

"That feels good." She moaned.

"Yes I am very talented with my hands." He said in a low voice.

Jessie was about to reply to the obvious flirtation but she never got a chance, someone started to bang on the door. "Do we ever get peace together." She huffed. He felt smug that she wanted to spend time alone with him, he gave her his best devilish smile, "Dear I will arrange time. It is probably my brother. I will send him away."

He stood up and walked toward the door. Opening it just a bit, well it was not his brother. "Harry what can I do for you."

"You nothing." He pushed the door open further and stalked right up to his sister, "we need to talk."

Jessie looked at Rodolphus, "Wrong brother." turning her head to an upset Harry she dismissed him. " I am do tired to do this now, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Only that didn't work, "We are talking now, so get your ass up and come with me."

"Well when you ask so nicely." She stood, turning back into the Jessie that built up walls and let no one in. Much to Rodolphus displeasure. It took him a long time to get her to calm down and let him in tonight. She needed a stress free night, with no worries.

"Harry I think you should listen to your sister, she will come find you right away in the morning." He tried grabbing Harry's arm just to get his hand shoved away.

"Do you have any idea what you are putting Draco through?" Harry asked.

Jessie sputtered, "What I am putting him through, what about what he is doing to me."

"Well it is nothing short of what you deserve." Harry said.

"So I deserve an overprotective ass, monitoring all my movements?" Jessie said, knowing that they were talking about two different things.

Once Harry realized it he amended, "He is just worried for you."

"Like I told him, I don't need him, and he has got his blonde bimbo to worry about."

"Don't talk about Chasity like that, she was there for her when you should have been." Harry said in a stern voice.

Rodolphus could not believe they were doing this right now.

Jessie looked away, "I really don't care, this conversation is over."

"You don't realize how you affected him do you. He drank all the time, he locked himself in dark rooms, changed his bedroom. Millions of other things and all of them were self destructive. We was out of control on missions, taking risks that nearly got him killed."

"And the pretty blond floozy saved him yes I have heard the story."

"She did more than that."

**FLASHBACK**

Harry watched as Draco slammed another drink, bringing his total to seven. It was just them in the entertainment room until the girls walked in. Chasity just happened to be with them. "Hey Draco" she said brightly as she walked over to her boyfriend, not noticing the state of drunk he was.

"Chasity….chasy, did I ever tell you of my first love…."He was drunk and babbling.

"Yes Hun, Jessie right." Chasity looked hurt, but she got him talking and slowly took away his drink.

Harry watched with amusement, she was clever. By the end of his story he was crying, sobbing really. But she just looked at him with love and kissed his forehead. "It will be alright, she did what she had too. She was hurting too everything will work out you will see."

**End of Flashback**

"That is when I started to like her, and she went through a fight with him. He would slip up and start to drink and not all the time he was sad. She had to deal with his anger, rage, indifference. But she took it all in stride. One day she came up to me and said that you must have been really something for him Draco Malfoy to hold on to so much. Soon she became the only thing to calm him. She knows everything about you and how he loves you. Because if you haven't noticed he still does."

"Yeah he really loves me, have you heard some of our arguments Harry. The things he calls me, the things he says. I am sorry but I am not gonna sit there and take it anymore. I left and I am sorry but I am not going to wallow in it."

"Why did you leave?" He was curious.

"I was in pain."

"We all were."

She didn't want to listen to him anymore, so she left. But not before she heard, "This is what you do best, run away from your issues."

The silence was in the room after she left. "I know that this is most likely not my place, but just like Draco, Jessie is going through pain. More pain than you can imagine."

"What do you know?" Harry eyed him with suspicion.

"Nothing that I can tell you." Rodolphus said as he sighed and rubbed his face.

Harry studied the dark man for a bit, he looked distressed and worried. "That bad?"

"I promised I would not tell you. So I am afraid that I cannot answer question with an honest answer."

"I will take that as a yes." His turned to run his hand through his hair. "Just watch out for her. I will talk to you later."

Harry on board. All the important people trusted him with her. Now all he had to do was make sure she got better so he did not let them down.

* * *

"Now why are you disturbing me at this late hour." Severus portrait said.

Voldemort started pacing again, a nervous habit he was not fond of. "I think I made a mistake."

"Elaborate." Severus drawled.

"Harry, the whole situation. It is not working anymore." Voldemort said.

"And why do you think that."

"everything is going down hill and not working out the way it should, they way is was supposed to. Everything we had planned, all the goals I set are becoming out of reach."

"And what am I supposed to say."

Voldemort did not like this answer, he had a problem and no one care. So he did the only thing he could think of he cricioed him.

"I assure you my lord that your curses do not affect me. And as for your problem, you did not make a mistake. Harry will win this war and you know it. And you know you know it and you feel guilty even thinking that you made a mistake hence the reason you are here talking to me when you should be taking those three and training them into the ground. They are young and foolish and they are letting their emotion rule this war. And that is why you are going to lose this war. Not because you sided with an unruly boy."

"I preferred you alive."

"So do I my lord."

* * *

Hermione wonder aimlessly through the manor, unsure of what to do and how to handle telling Harry that he was going to be a father. She didn't even know how she felt, she never really thought of children with the war going on, and when she was a child she played doctor or school, never house. Children never really ever enter her mind. But now she had a tiny life inside of her. One part her and one part Harry, the man she loved; and that brought tears of happiness to her.

Not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into an irritated Dark Lord and landed on the floor. "Watch were you are going you silly girl." He ground out as he held out a hand to help lift her up off the floor.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind…. Where am I." She said as she looked around, not really knowing this part of the manor.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Am I by the potions lab?" still confused.

"Hermione what is wrong with you, yes you are by the potions lab. Why are you just wandering around aimlessly?"

"I got a lot on my mind." He gave her a calculating look; she was pale, thin and looked as if she had not slept in days, "You look as if you need a good nights rest."

"You know what, you out of all people notice that there is something wrong, the girls noticed something was wrong, hell Fred noticed something was wrong. But Harry…."

"Has his own issues that he needs to be concerned about, not some womanly sap. Do not put more on to him than necessary. He has enough going on he does not need your problems too." The comment hurt, but she held her own.

"I am going to go talk to Severus while I am here." she said as she side stepped the man in front of her, clearly dismissing him. Voldemort threw up his hands. The children, well not exactly children anymore got more bold as the days went by. Dismissing the Dark Lord as if he was a common man on the street. But like always he pushed the issue aside and started on his way to find Remus and Lucius.

* * *

"I though I heard your screeching outside my door, now what are you doing in my lab." Severus said.

"You know technically you cannot own something once you are dead."

"There is my know it all, so why are you here?" He said as he peered down.

"Can't I come and visit my favorite teacher?" She said acting insulted.

"No one comes just to visit, they all come with their issues expecting me to solve all the worlds problems. Do you people think that just because I am dead I know everything. If I wasn't dead I would start up my own counseling service and get rich off it, but as you kindly pointed out I technically can't own anything. So out with, what is it you want to confess to the all knowing."

"Ego much."

"Silly little bookworm if you are just going to waste my time then get out, I was enjoying my peace, it is the only time I get it."

"I am going to have a baby." She blurted out.

"What?" That was not what he was excepting to hear.

"I am with child, pregnant." She said like she would if she were talking to a two year old.

"What…what does Harry think."

"That is the problem I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

Thinking about what the Dark Lord just said, "He has a lot on his plate right now. Draco and Jessie are always going at it. The war is not picking up or coming to a close. Fenrir is rogue and giving Tom a bad name. He is worried for his sister, misses her too. He is under all the pressure. The last mission they went on accomplished nothing. He barely eat, he is sleeping two hours a night. Then everything else in the manor is falling apart. Chasity comes crying to me every time she is mad or sad about Draco or Jessie. Jessie is distancing herself so I am trying to help her with out her realizing. Pansy and Ginny are getting bored. The twin are even down. Theo and Blaise have been busting their asses and ….."

"STOP. You stop right now. Calm down take a step back and stop worrying over everyone and everything. All you need to do is worry for yourself and that child in your stomach. It is not healthy for you or the baby, it would not be healthy even if you were not with child. Focus on you, and tell Harry as soon as possible. You need to take it easy."

* * *

"Harry is that you." Hermione asked from her private study.

"Yeah."He groaned out. Hermione's spirit fell right away. She was planning on telling him today but that was obviously not going to happen.

"What is the matter Hun." She asked as she stepped through the French doors to their sitting room.

"Me and Jessie had a fight." He sat back in his chair and looked up toward the ceiling. Hermione made a face of confusion.

"About what."

"How she has been treating Draco."

"What? WHY. He has not been the kindest to her either. She is going through the same thing he is. Leave her alone."

"Why are you taking her side."

"because you are taking his."

"THat is a tad unreasonable."

"Harry James Potter do not tell me I am being unreasonable." she said in a high pitched voice that made him cringe.

"Well you are also being over emotional to" He told her annoyed at the situation. He did not need a fight with Hermione right now.

"What are you doing?" He said as he watched her march across the room throwing things into a bag. "When you are done with this one sided relationship come get me, I will be in your sisters bedroom."

"You are leaving."

"Yes"

"What the hell Hermione, I don't need this right now. The past week has been hell, all I want to do is go to bed with you and relax."

"I…I ….I. That is all it is with you lately, I need this, I want that. I don't need this right now. Well Guess what Harry, either do I. like I said when you are ready to be a decent boyfriend I will be rooming with Jessie."

"Hermione, wait….come back I am sorry."

She turned around sharply, "Sorry for what?" silence is what met her. "I thought so."

* * *

Draco was sobering, his life was one mass of confusion and he did not need alcohol to give him a headache when all he had to do was sort through his thoughts. Giving up on the night he walked back to his room, not prepared for what he walked in on. Chasity glazing into the fire as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears, he was a sucker for tears, could not stand seeing her cry. "Baby what is wrong." He surprised her with his voice.

"It's nothing Um… I am going to go to bed." She got up quickly but she grabbed her gently and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright." He rubbed circles on her backs and lead her to the door, "Lets take a walk, there is something we need to talk about."

* * *

Jessie was spreading files around her when she a bed appeared beside her bed. Now being in the magical world this should not of surprised her but it did. The papers in her hand where thrown about, and then she jumped even more when the pops of the house elf sounded in her room. The little creatures paid her no mind as they started dressing the bed up in sheets. "Excuse me?" she said irritated. As she picked up the mess around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Little Miss but Tipsy was told to prepare bed." One of the elf said.

"Yes I see that but why?"

One cue (because that how it always works) Hermione entered teary faced and sniffling with a bag on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Harry." Hermione went on to tell her what had happened.

"My brother is an idiot. So I take it from the magical appearing bed you are staying here?"

"If you don't mind." Hermione gave Jessie a pout face, So Jessie hit her with a pillow. "Just like when we were at school, roomie."

Hermione was all smiles now as she got off Jessie's bed and moved to hers, pulling out a book and settling down. This is why they made good roommates, they could stand the quiet so they could work, unlike Ginny or Pansy.

* * *

Harry was confused, Harry did not like being confused, specially when he was confused about Hermione. He thought that he had Hermione all figured out, but apparently not. Because never in a million years did he think that she would leave the room, and now she was bunking with his sister. They were more than likely talking all kinds of curse directed in his direction.

Sick of the room that did not have his girlfriend in it he walked out, needing to get out. "OI Harry wait up."

"Ron"

"Yeah, what are you doing up it is late."

"Could say the same for you too."

There was an awkward silence, the two really haven't talked, let alone been alone together.

"Me and Hermione got into a fight." Harry confessed, but it was more the need to fill the silence.

"Yeah, why is that."

"Seriously, I have no clue, she went right mad and went to my sisters room, where she is moving until I have no clue."

"Good luck mate, if she is anything like she was back in school when she got mad you better be prepared to go through hell and back."

Harry groaned, "This really is not looking in my favor, I think that I am going to talk to Severus."

"Yeah he would probably know, but I am heading to bed, I am sure he will glare at me that will me to my death bed."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

Harry walked into the sitting room were one of his portraits where. "Severus." he called out and waited for the picture to come to life.

"Harry, what can I do for you." Harry went on to explain his side of the story, unknowing to him that Severus so was not on his side. "So now she went off on a crazy trip storming through the room, saying she was going to stay with Jess."

"Well I believe that she is right, and that you are becoming an arrogant, self-centered idiot." and with that he left the portrait.

"This is not my night."

* * *

The house settled down for the night and the morning came early for everyone. It was a rare moment when everyone was at the table for breakfast. Most of everyone was sulking. Hermione was clearly ignoring Harry as was Jessie. Harry was getting worried, the two had teamed up and that did not mean good news for him. His sisters wrath would be bad, specialy after their fight. Hell Hermione was a force all her own.

Luna kept giving Voldemort worried glances that he kept advoiding, he didn't need her pity. Ron was sitting by Harry and started a conversation about brooms to help get Harry's mind off the two on the other side of the table. Rodolphus was talking with his brother about the next train session. Jessie was telling the girls Hermione's new problems adding two more glares, three when they peeled Luna's eyes away from Tom. Blaise patted Harry on the back, "I feel sorry for you man." And Theo well he was one thought away to AKing himself.

"Hey everyone, I got news to tell you." Chasity said as she walked into the room smile brightly Draco walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "We're engaged."

* * *

Welcome to my soap opera.

Well tell me what you thought of my chapter, not going to give anything away for the coming chapter.

REVIEW. Thank you to the TWO who review the last chapter.


	39. Chapter 39: Fear is the Heart of Love

**Chapter 39: Fear is the Heart of Love.**

_My next nervous breakdown is dedicated to you_

Voldemort put his head in his hands. His whole operation was being run by hormonal, love infested, drama creating fools; who were too young to understand that the war was more important than their love affairs. Draco was an idiot, a huge idiot; and Voldemort wanted to curse him in to the next century. Because he, the Dark Lord allowed himself to be drawn into Harry's world. He allowed his heart, his cold heart to care for someone. He cared for Harry and Draco, hell even Hermione and Luna; but Jessie was different. She always had been ever since he seen the spark of potential, the gleam of power and defiance and a backbone that endured and conquered. And he watched as she tried to keep emotion off her face at the announcement, but he could clearly see the heartbreak in her. And if the man who broke her heart would have been anyone but Draco they would have been engulfed with acid green light. His wand hand twitched to do Draco bodily harm as it was, but he had to be in control Malfoy was an important member of the team. (He chanted it for a bit to convinced himself of the fact). So instead he inwardly curse Draco for hurting Jessie, cursed Harry for making him care and cursed himself for letting him be affected by the whole lot of nonsense.

Draco had heard many psychological dribble when it came to love; but nothing rang more true than 'love needed no words'. When Chasity announced their news he didn't hear Harry congratulate them and say they should go and celebrate. He did not noticed the flicker of disbelief and doubt as he stood and pulled Chasity into a hug. He did not see Voldemort lost in thought nor did he see the girls plant fake smiles on their faces sparing glances at Jessie. He did not noticed that his two oldest childhood friends pat him on the back and join in with the twins with their cheering. He did not notice anything except for Jessie. Love needed no words and two people truly connected could speak through eyes to express the emotions of the heart. Her eyes asked why as she fought to keep the tears at bay and the pain off her face. Apparently she did not like his answer because she turned her head and whispered to Hermione before rushing past them and out of the room. He also did not notice his future wife's smug smile of victory.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, Draco had made a choice and he could rest from the latest drama of Jessie's abrupt return. He smiled and said his congrats to the newly engaged couple, sparing a look toward Hermione she glared a look full of fury at him. Looks like she was still not over whatever fit had her running to his sisters room for refuge. But that could be dealt with another day, his best friend needed his support. So he suggest a party to celebrate the latest news.

Jessie felt the world crash down and rip her apart. She could physically feel her heart hurt, the heavy weight created a pressure so forceful she had a hard time taking breathes. She could barely process what was just said let alone be able to form thoughts as her emotions battle down and defeated any rational part of her brain. Locking eyes with Draco, for once in her life she could not read them. All that was their was a defiant cold stare. She had to look away for she knew her face was showing more than he needed to know. She leaned over toward Hermione and whispered, "I need to get out."

Hermione heard Jessie try to keep the tears out of her voice as she spoke and know she was finding it hard not to cry. "I will be there soon." Jessie just nodded and left the room quickly, but not before catching Chasity's gleaming face. 'Bitch' she thought.

Hermione looked over at Harry and noticed he was genuinely happy that his best friend just broke the heart of his sister, the only true blood relation he had left. It sent her into a rage she never felt before, how could she not have seen how Harry had changed before he eyes. The old Harry would have said his congrats to his best friend but would of made sure his sister was okay. Now over some petty fight that split everyone in the house he was not going to go check on her, comfort her. Let alone dealing with his selfish attitude lately, he was becoming more and more like Voldemort. Sadly Voldemort had more of a heart than him right now because he stood walked toward Draco put a hand on his shoulder and left. More than likely went to go check on Jessie.

"Party. Party. Party." the twins started to chant. They may have thought that Jessie was the best in the world compared to Chasity but they never gave up an excuse to party, specially since they were rare and far between. "WE WANT TO PARTY."

Rodolphus quietly finished his breakfast deep in thought, life was too complicated in the morning. Jessie was going to be a wreck after this emotional blow. He might of thought the world of the girl and suddenly wanted her more than just a friend; but she had Draco on a pedestal and everyone else would always fall short. But he could live with that, she would endure like she always had. He finished and stood his brother following suit they walked out with out even stopping by Draco. Ron got up to not wanting to be in the room with Draco at all so he followed the Lestrange brothers knowing that they would be stopping by Jessie.

Hermione being the girl that she was gave her congrats to Chasity with a smile on her face, lying to the blonde girls face as she told her she was happy for them. She turned to Draco and the smile slowly fell from her face, she would not fake it for him. "Draco" she said in a clipped tone.

"Mione." He could tell that she was disapproving from her body language to her tone, so he gave her a smile that could charm anyone, even her and watched as he eyes softened a bit.

"I hope you know what you are doing." she said her voice laced with warning.

"I always know what I am doing." He whispered back to her.

Hermione turned around quickly and ran right into Harry, she tilted her head and looked up toward him.

"Can we talk." He asked softly, hoping that what ever she was mad about just passed.

"Now is not the time Harry, someone has to check on Jessie. I wonder how she feels about all this." Hermione whispered harshly, but Harry didn't even flinch.

"Jessie had her chance and Draco had a choice. Get over it." Harry said his temper on the rise.

"Like I said now is not the time. Go throw your party." she was about to walk away once again but Harry grabbed her arm. "Are you at least going to come?" Harry couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he spoke.

"No." He let her go and as she closed the door she heard glass shatter and Tonks yell, "EH! I was drinking that."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Draco and Chasity walked down the narrow hallway, it was the back passage to the Library, "I know that I have not been the kindest to you and that at times I am an asshole, the last couple of months more than ever, but I want you to know that I love you and that you are the only one that I want." Chasity was still unaware where this conversation was going to go but she felt up lifted when he said the last part. "I am sorry, for how I have been and for how I will be. I never wanted to hurt you. You have always been there when I was in a dark place and usually no questions asked giving me exactly what I need; whether it be space or words of comfort you have always known." It was the only thing that the two girls had in common. "And I definitely need you more than you need me." they walked into the library.

" I remember the first day I met you in this library. I was hiding from Hermione." Draco said as he closed his eyes remembering the past.

"And you hide in the library?" Chasity said, never hearing this.

"It was a good idea, Hermione was looking for me and it was genius actually. Well I came in here to drown my sorrows about… about Jessie. I know you will never understand my relationship with Jessie and I don't want you too. It is the past and all we can do is work forward and that means not dwelling on the past and what might have been. What ever we had is over and what we have is here still , me and you have always endured through my issues and now it is time that I put you first." Draco turned her so she was by the bookcase she was at when he first met her. "It was here that you changed my life for the better, you changed my world and made me alive again. And I know that I am more than likely the less deserving to ask you this right now." He got down on one knee and pulled a ring box from inside his cloak. "Chasity from the first moment I saw you, you changed me and put my life back on track. I owe you my life because you saved me and I never been so sure about anything. Will you Marry me?"

End of FLASHBACK

* * *

Jessie fled to her room and let loose on everything in sight. She did not care if she was throwing a fit, she felt the need to destroy everything. The damage done to her room in such a short amount of time was unbelievable. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her from behind but her magic continued her need for destruction. "Get a hold of yourself" Voldemort said. Jessie stopped because she was surprised by the person, usually it was Rodolphus who ran after her. She tended to avoid the Dark Lord lately. She eyes her cabinet to make sure that no damage happened to it. Last thing she needed was Tom to find out her secret.

Her body was still tense, so he held on waiting for her to relax. "Pull yourself together. I know this is not what you want and you are hurt but you have to be strong."

"I can't." Tears started to form in her eyes. Voldemort turned her so she was facing him, but she was ashamed of the tears and buried her head in his chest.

"You can. You are one of the strongest people I know." Voldemort coaxed her into a calm state as the door open the Lestrange brother plus Ron walked met Rodolphus' eye he could she the mans concern for the young girl. Rodolphus never seen the Dark Lord so concerned hell he never seen the Dark Lord touch someone in a comforting way let alone hug them. Remus was right Jessie had a power of turning Dark Wizards into goo. "I am going to let you go Jessie, are you done?"

"Yes." the answer was tense and her posture was the same so he held on. Voldemort could feel the magic building in her body. "I am not letting go until you calm down." Defeated she relaxed her body and Tom lead her toward he couch. "You and me are going to talk tomorrow. It would be for the best if you stayed in here today."

"Yes sir."

"You will be okay." The words sounded empty to him to. Part of him wished that Hermione would be right and their love would get them through, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Love was a weak emotion and made the strongest people weak in the process of destroying them completely. He pulled out a calming potion and handed to her. She sneered at it and he glared at her, he won she took the potion in one swift gulp making a face at the disgusting taste that flooded her mouth.

He turned quickly and gave Rodolphus a pointed stare, telling him not to leave her alone tonight. Hermione entered the room only to be roughly grabbed and escorted out of the room. "Love? His love for her as you told me could do the impossible. Well I guess in a sense you are right. I never thought I would ever see Jessie have a meltdown because of a boy, a foolish idiotic boy. And I now am giving you the responsibility to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like kill Chasity."

"I only said they still loved each other." Hermione defended herself.

"Well a whole lot of good that did for them." Voldemort left storming down the hall.

"Is this really about Jessie, or could it be your conflicted feelings you have for Luna?"

Voldemort stopped mid-storm and turned around sharply. Hermione brought herself to full height but the look in his eye unnerved her. She was not Harry or Jessie they could get away with those kind of comments. "You are a brave girl. Stupid Gryffindor." but it was a Slytherin observation.

"I am only stating what I see. You are afraid of love." Hermione accused. Luna had the patience of a saint, because she waited for a man that knew what was there and still refused to do anything about it.

He gave a chuckle, "Fear is the heart of love."

She never thought she would get such a poetic answer. She was stunned speechless by the answer. "So if you are done I have a lot of things to do today that don't consest of playing shrink to the younger generation as they work through their dysfunctional lives."

"You love her." She was still shocked.

"I assure you Hermione that I do no love." He yelled harshly.

She looked up at him carefully , "Yes you do. You love Jessie, so why could you not love Luna."

"I do not love J…."

"I can tell you are lying. You love Jessie there is no point of denying it because everyone knows. So you are capable of love. Jessie is just safe because you love her like you would love a daughter. Luna, Luna is not safe…."

"Quit your rambling." Voldemort didn't want to listen to it anymore so he stormed with a bigger vengance away from prying girls with hormonal romantic issues. Love was weak, he was not weak there for he did not love. _But what about Jessie. _Hermione's voice rang out in his mind. Jessie was different, a fluke to the rule, she forced her way into his life and simply would not leave and someone had to guide the out of control girl or she would do something stupid or deadly. _What if Luna was a fluke to the rule. _"Shut up." He yelled at himself, there just happened to be a lower rank death eater there that gave him a weird look, well that did not go over well so he just cricoids the man until he passed out from the pain. _Teach him to look at me like I am going insane. _

Hermione walked back into the room. Everyone was quiet.

Rabastan finally spoke up, "I think I am going to get the whiskey and we can drown our sorrows. Everything can be solved with liquor."

"RABABSTAN!" Hermione yelled.

"What!?" He yelled back in a rude voice.

"Hermione he is right, all I want to do is get trashed and forget for a day. They are going to have a party well so am I." Jessie said in a tired voice.

"You cannot use alcohol to get rid of your problems." Hermione being reasonable as always said. Amazingly she had said this exact statement to Draco many times.

"Hmm, trust me if it was that easy it would be the perfect solution. But no I will not use it as a solution. I will face my demons…" She imagined a fireball in her hand and it suddenly appeared smirking she flung it at her cabinet. "and burn them to ash." And that was all that was left to her cabinet. Rodolphus smiled at her as he raised his eyebrow at her. He was happy she got rid of the thing, but now once the anger let up and she realized what she did, that was going to be the problem. She couldn't go down to the potions lab because they had plenty portraits of Severus in every lab. She would then have to explain to him what she was going. So everything was bound to crash down.

"I am going to start living my life and stop living in the past." Jessie said as she banished the dust.

Ron was eyeing the impressive display of magic, "Oi"

"Come on Rabastan lets go get that booze, I am not drinking but someone has to baby sit your asses."

Rabastan walked by her and held out an arm that she took. "I love a girl with a dirty mouth."

"Shut up before I hit you"

"And it just keeps getting better." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Do you Lestrange brothers think about anything other than sex."

"No" They both answered.

Once they left Rodolphus rounded on Jessie. "Are you sure that you are all right?"

"No, but I am going to get this out of my system and make him think that this is not going to affect me at all."

Rodolphus sat and thought for a bit, "That is not what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Lucius was panicking. The recent events were not planned out, what so ever. He never thought that his son would ever purpose to Chasity. She was a great girl and if Jessie was not so apparent she would have been a perfect match for Draco. But his son was doing this for the wrong reasons. He knew that Draco loved Chasity but Jessie was always going to be there in the back of his head. Lucius stormed into his private study were he had a portrait of his best friend. "Severus we have a problem." And was it ever a problem, Lucius sat with a sigh and ran a hand down his face as he waited for Severus to appear.

"And what is that my dear friend."

"Draco asked Chasity to Marry him."

"Shit."

* * *

AN: I was going to make this into one long chapter but I think this is a good place to leave off at. I have some interesting ideas coming up and the first one will be introduce in the next chapter. So this is just a filler chapter sorry. But Next chapter will be good her is a preview

"_Why the hell are you laughing." Draco asked, he was irritated and did not want to be here what so ever and Jessie had the nerve to actually start laughing._

"_This is the second time a homicidal, mass murderer who has questionable sanity sent me to therapy."_

"_If it is anyone that needs to be here it is him." Harry said in a grouchy voice._

"_Yes because you been a bloody ray of sunshine and flowers lately." Hermione said in a highly sarcastic tone that had the Slytherins saying ouch._

_Thank you and the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I have most of it done but I am not going to post it till at least Wednesday night. And this chapter actually sets up a lot of things that will be covered in future chapters as well as leaving some new loose ends._


	40. Chapter 40:Voldemort's amusement

**Chapter 40: Voldemort's amusement means everyone elses discomfort.**

_If you truely understood me, you let me be annoying._

* * *

Voldemort laid his head on the desk, he wanted nothing more than to slam his head against it repeatedly, but that would be foolish and the Dark Lord was not foolish. He decided that young people were pointless, he does not remember being so 'ah' drama. They were not teenagers anymore, why did they still act like it. He bet no one remembered what happened last night. He did, he remembered with great detail what happened. Somehow the two parties ended up in the small ballroom on the second floor. They all got along, Draco and Jessie pretended the other did not exist. It was almost peaceful. But that of coarse peace really never existed in even the less hostile environments. Hermione and Harry, the best couple in the world according to Pansy, actually started the drama for the night.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was talking to Blaise when he noticed that Hermione was by the makeshift refreshment table and he took his opportunity to talk to her alone._

_"Hermione this is stupid, I have no idea why you are mad, nor will I ever. So can you please just tell me why you are angry so I can fix it then we can calm down and talk about it." Harry thought that this was the right way to approach the situation. But he was never so off as he was then._

_"You want to know what is wrong Harry." She roared, all Harry could do is nod, because of the anger behind her voice. "You have been my best friend since our first year at school, I thought I knew you the best in the whole world. I never thought that I would never be able to talk to you. That I never would have to feel weird in a room with you or act different so I would not upset you further. I have changed myself to fit your change. But no more." This was the part where Hermione started to cry, Harry could not stand her tears. Any anger or confusion he had disappeared, now all he wanted to do was hold her and make her okay. But she backed away from his touch. The simple step kill him. "I don't even know you anymore, where are you Harry?" Her voice cracked but she left the room. _

_Jessie knew that Hermione was over emotional because she still did not know how to tell Harry without him freaking out first. But she was still angry at her brother. "Nice one there bro." She said as Fred handed her another shot of the amber liquor. "You really are something." Slamming back the shot, she lost count awhile ago._

_He glared at her. "I don't even know what I did wrong! What did I do? You should know." Harry said._

_"I know what you did and I know what her problem is, but I am not going to tell you." Jessie said. She might have been a tad drunk. She had been avoiding her brother. "If you are going to choose sides so am I. HERS." _

_"Wow you really are a bitch." Chasity said as she came up to them. Harry whipped his head around to face her trying to get her away from his drunk sister. But he seen the amusement in Jessie's eye. She thrived for moments like this when she could break people down to babies with words and sometimes violence. She was sick in the way she could play with someone's word and twist them to be used against them in the end. _

_"You are just catching on to that. Wow you are slower than I gave you credit for." Jessie said as she glazed at Chasity waiting for the rebuke. _

_"Your brother is just asking for help. You can't even hear him out with out some snide remark, what is that a Slytherin thing. so helping someone with out getting anything in return is against some stupid rule you guys have, right." _

_"You know for someone about to marry the Slytherin Prince, you have a lot of nasty things to say about the way he was raised. you are in a room full of Slytherins" Jessie taunted._

_"Yeah, but that is the thing I am the one marrying him, so what does that make me then. compared to you who is nothing."_

_Jessie's eyes blazed for a second before she calmed down. "I remember the first time that I seen you. You said you knew a lot about me from the stories that you heard." Jessie started to close the gap between her and Chasity, Harry attempted to pull his sister back but he never had the chance, Jessie put a barrier so fast he was thrown away from her. Which got the attention of the whole party. "But clearly you were not paying attention. I am always going to be better than you. You may be marrying Draco 'Slytherin Prince' but I am and will always be 'Slytherin Princess' and if you want to take that away you are going to have to do a lot more than marry a man, you will actually have to prove your worth, against me. And let me tell you I am waiting for the day when you are stupid enough to try." Jessie was right in her face sobered up before she turned grabbed a full bottle of fire whiskey and stalked off. _

_Draco watched the scene with a mix emotion. Jessie was right, the way Slytherins ran their hierarchy was based on who had power. Voldemort was king and in reality Jessie would be queen because there was no better female for the spot making Pansy princess. Chasity would never hold title, even though those were just names they gave themselves or nicknames when someone was joking about the hierarchy of the house, but one thing for sure. No one was equal in that house, you wanted to be the best and stay the best you worked your ass off and destroyed the competition._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jessie had a horrid headache, she also had decided that she would not be moving from her bed, ever. Movement equaled pain and pain was well unbearable and any potion that might of cleared her head was destroyed when she destroyed her cabinet. So instead of looking for a vial of sobering potion that more than likely could be found in many location throughout the manor, she flung the covers back over her head and curled into a ball.

Now believe it or not Hermione was in a similar position as Jessie, expect for the fact that she did not have a drop of alcohol the whole night. And it wasn't really pain it was nauseas. Being pregnant did have it's downfalls this being one of them. But before she could even think about how miserable she was she ran to the bathroom and in between heaves, thoughts about how ridiculous it was that she was throwing up when the girl in the other bed was sleeping peacefully.

Harry woke up feeling empty and alone. The side of the bed that usually contained Hermione was like a neon sign saying 'she is still pissed'. It mocked him with it's coldness, five years of sharing the same bed made him get used to certain things and to have them suddenly gone was horrible. But he was threw trying to calm her down, he was sure that she would snap on him again, and state the reason for all this unnecessary actions she has been pulling.

Eventually they all made there way down to breakfast, where they ignored each other. Harry open the drawer on one of the side tables where they usually kept the hangover potion to find it empty. "UGH! Where is the sobering potion?" Harry groaned, it was going to be a long day if he had to suffer through this. Pansy was the one to answer him. "The twins stole them all last night."

"As soon as my head stops pounding I kill them." Jessie said as she grabbed a muffin from the center of the table. That is when Draco came into the room cheery and awake as always, this annoyed Jessie to no end so she threw her muffin at the blonde, but he caught it with ease.

"Thank you Jessie, ooh Blueberry my favorite." Draco said as he bit in to the muffin.

Blaise trudged in and went to the drawer to come to the same conclusion as Harry but he shrieked it out instead. "Where is the potion.!!!?"

"What there is no sobering potion, it was the only reason I got out of bed." Rodolphus huffed. He sat by Jessie and laid his head down on the table on moved Jessie's hand so it was on top of his head.

"You are pathetic you know that right." Jessie said as she rubbed his head for him with one hand and ate with the other.

Draco decided that the sight wasn't something that he wanted to see and quickly left after grabbing a cup of coffee, he had things to do today.

"My head hurts, this is the worst hangover ever." Blaise said as he also rested his head on the table.

"No, the worst hangover was when we had to clean the ballroom, that sucked." Harry said as he cradled his head in his hands.

"I wasn't even drunk and I still got punished." Jessie whined.

"No whining." Rodolphus said in a stern voice, Jessie slapped the back of his head lightly but he still groaned in pain.

* * *

Later that day Draco came back to the manor in a storm of emotions, mostly anger. And for once it was not directed a Jessie, it was directed at her father and his. The walls shook as he walked past them, he had a purpose and he had a destination, reaching that destination quickly he was not as calmed as he wanted to be. So instead of opening the doors like normal human being that was civilized he pulled a Harry when it came to his magic and exploded the door, which had been there for centauries, in to wooden splinters. He strolled into the study where his father was with Voldemort and Harry.

"When did you plan on telling me?" Draco said in a forced calmed voice. Harry was on his feet and bolted to his side, he never seen him that angry before. He was even angrier than when he found out Ron put Jessie in the hospital.

"what are you talking about?" Harry asked. Lucius sighed and it caught Harry's attention, "what is he talking about?"

"MY FATHER and Uncle Severus decided they make a marriage contract between me and Jessie." Draco was finding it really hard to remain calm. He had went to register his engagement to find out that he was unable to do so because legally he already was engaged.

Harry and Voldemort were both speechless, if it would of worked between the two it would have been a great gift, the bond created through the contract and the legal side of it would of benefited all parties included. But for someone that was not, it was hard to break. It included legal notarization and all parties had to sign off and then it still had to get okayed through a specialize bond associate.

"Draco, I am sorry I did not tell you about it earlier. I gathered all the paper work and filled it all out. All you will have to do is sign it. You too Harry because you are head of Jessie's family taking the place of Severus. And you will also have to get Jessie to sign it too. We will get this all sorted out." Lucius tried to soothe his upset son.

"THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM. THE PROBLEM I HAVE RIGHT NOW IS THE FACT THAT I HAVE BEEN ENGAGED TO JESSIE FOR OVER FIVE YEARS AND NO ONE HAS BOTHERED TO TELL ME." Draco was beyond mad, things were breaking under the magic that was pouring from him in waves, his eyes were cold, and his voice was harsh. Lucius realize that his son was not going to take this well.

"Draco all I can do is apologize for my actions they were done out of great intentions." Lucius was sincerely sorry.

"That doesn't cut it father, why don't you explain to Chasity what you did and your great intentions. She is heart broken and it is your fault." Draco stopped yelling but the his voice was still tight and dangerous.

Voldemort was the one that spoke up when a silence filled the room, "what is done, is done." His voice had a tone of finality to it.

Draco gave one last glared to the occupants in the room, and fiercely grabbed the paper work from his father desk and stormed out of the room.

"This is going to end badly." Harry said.

* * *

Jessie and Hermione were on one of the beds painting each others toenails gossiping about the people in the house staying away from their own personal problems. The Lestrange brothers and Ron were also in the room being tortured by every 'shocking detail' and giggle.

"Do we honestly have to be here for this?" Ron complained.

"Yes I agree, as intriguing as who has the better ass Blaise or Theo is I have work to do." Rodolphus said as he stood, he was going to leave. But Jessie gave him a look and he sat right back down, cursing in his head the brilliant green eyes she was blessed with. "UGH! Don't you two have research topics to work on. Neither of you been in the library all week."

"Taking a vacation." Hermione said, "Somedays I just don't want to be surrounded by books."

Ron almost chocked, "I never thought I would ever hear you say that. Damn I need a pensive the twins are never going to believe me." He had to dodge the pillow that was thrown at his head. "Seriously Hermione, my life is forever changed by that statement, I am lucky I did not suffer from some major heart failure."

"Ronald!"

"You know…" Jessie started but Hermione splotched her with nail polish on her check. "Rude, that was rude." They all laughed. All but Rabastan, who was drooling and slightly snoring. Jessie moved from her spot on the bed and 'Shh' everyone in the room, getting up close to his ear.

"RABASTAN!" Jessie yelled startling everyone, but not as much as Rabastan , he actually fell to the floor. Jessie fell back and her butt she was laughing so hard.

"AH!….Merlin Jessie I swear, you ….bitch." He was to tired to comprehend let alone form a sentence to insult her properly.

Every one was laughing and enjoying their time together just relaxing for the day. That was until an angry Draco Malfoy busted into the room and threw a bunch of papers at Jessie. "Sign them." Jessie looked into Draco's eye and he noticed the anger brewing in them at dangerous levels.

"What are they?" Jessie asked in a soft voice, Draco understood what she was doing; she was only asking to know what she was signing and not trying to upset him more. The look in her eye was careful and even concerned.

"Bond removal, it seems that our fathers made a marriage contract for us." He replied in a calmer tone that Hermione had to smile at. Only Jessie could do this, she could take an angry Draco and calm him, even when they were not on talking terms. She had seen Jessie do it many times and vice versa. The two had a connection and it broke her overemotional heart to watch them deny something so true.

Jessie sat back in shock, why would her father do that, of all the idiotic assumptions. She felt betrayal run through her.

"You have to sign the papers, I can't get my engagement registered at the ministry until you do." Draco said, completely calm. Hermione closed her eyes because she knew what was coming, as easy as they could calm each other and make the world okay, they could destroy it just as easily.

Those words went through Jessie like a knife, a harsh reminder to pain she buried at the announcement. Draco noticed the change in her, he sighed. He really hoped this was not going to turn in to a fight but obviously that was not going to be the situation. Her emerald eyes darkened and her posture tensed, it was her normal defensive pose, Draco also changed in posture, preparing himself for the fury that was going to be Jessie.

But instead of yelling she looked at him, he felt all the rage and the hurt in that look, and told him in the most silkily sweet voice, "I will have to have them looked over, I will get them back accordingly." And gave him a smirk that would of sent The Dark Lord running for the hills. He was in that moment reminded why she was put into the Slytherin house, she had something over his head; she all but owned him until she signed the papers.

"You are signing the papers Jessie." Draco demanded, his anger coming back tenfold.

"I will, don't worry." False innocents, he had seen her play this game with many people right before she would tear them down and break them.

"You are unbelievable." Draco didn't want to be in the room anymore, "I am going to your brother, who is by Voldemort and my father by the way. They will make you sign these papers."

"You out of all people should know no one can make me do what I don't want to, I will look over them and then have my representive look over them and if I agree I will sign them." Jessie said, but she spoke that mostly to Draco's back as he stormed out of the room. Jessie stood content on following him.

* * *

Voldemort was with Luna. He needed to relax but he also needed to figure out what he was going to do with the kids. "Okay miss I am always right. How do I fix this?"

"You can't just go and fix something when it comes to emotions." Luna smiled at the reaction she knew was going to happen, he sneered when he heard the word emotions. "But what you can do is get them someone to help them work through their problems."

Voldemort then smirked, it was great idea. "You mean a mind healer."

"Well, I am sure Remus could help them." Luna said.

"No, Remus will be to familiar for them. No I want to do something that they will hate, they are all cunning; they will work together and get on good terms if it kills them just to stay away from the person I have in mind." Voldemort got his I got an evil plan look on his face. But it didn't last long when he heard Jessie and Draco in a heated augment. Then he heard Harry enter the argument. "I think I am going to tell them the good news."

* * *

"Jessie, can you please just sign the papers, there is nothing to be worried about, it just standard paper work." Lucius said he knew Jessie was just trying to be a pain. But the smirk that Jessie was giving he knew that convincing her would be null.

"Wasn't you who said when I have to sign anything to have a person who specializes in contracts and legal documents to look over papers, and to look over them myself. No expectations to the rule, so you are confusing me now." Her eyes were lit with amusement. She got him, she knew it, he knew it hell he was the one that taught her.

Draco was not convinced and didn't care what they were taught, this was messing with his life. Soon Jessie and Draco were in a huge argument.

"Just sign the papers. Why do you have to be so fucking difficult all the time do you enjoy being a pain in the ass all the time."

"Yes actually I do and I will sign these papers when I am good and ready to."

"Jessie, there is no reason for this." Harry tried to reason.

"Well if you think about it she is just protecting herself." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at her boyfriend, that is when the four of them exploded with arguing. Lucius, the Lestrange brothers, Ron and the others that were gathering could not make out what was being said.

Voldemort strolled in, he was smiling? Rosier watched as the Dark Lord walked around them with a gleam in his eye with unease; something bad was about to happen, at least the children would find it bad because right now the Dark Lord was happy. Harry started to noticed it too from the prickle in his scar that Voldemort's anger shifted into amusement. That is when he stopped in mid sentence to face him. The predatory gleam in his eye had Harry studying the man he considered his mentor.

"Do I have your attention." Tom asked in a soft voice that was unnatural coming from him.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Jessie were now sulking in a brightly colored room that Draco had never seen before. Voldemort had finally gone over the edge and told them that they would be attending group therapy to work out their problem. At first Harry thought it was a joke, but now looking around the yellow room that was disgustingly cheery and had no right to be in any Slytherins manor, he realized that Voldemort would never joke about something like this because sending them to therapy was the joke to him; one that he found amusing. And so did Jessie because she started to crack up laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing." Draco asked, he was irritated and did not want to be here what so ever and Jessie had the nerve to actually start laughing. Did she not see that this was not a laughing matter.

"This is the second time a homicidal, mass murderer who has questionable sanity sent me to therapy." Jessie said in an amused voice. Draco tried not to smile but it failed.

"If it is anyone that needs to be here it is him." Harry said in a grouchy voice.

"Yes because you been a bloody ray of sunshine and flowers lately." Hermione said in a highly sarcastic tone that had the Slytherins saying ouch.

Harry just glared at her.

Suddenly the door open and in walked a woman who was dressed in a baby blue suit set, and plastered on her face was a smile so big Draco had the urge to slap it off her face. "Good morning." She said brightly. This woman could not of had a bad day in her life ever." I am so glad to be here, you have an amazing house Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you….."

"Mrs. Weber. Well today I have a couple things planned for you but first of all I would like to see how you view life. Miss Snape can you answer this question is the glass half empty or half full." Mrs. Weber said as she looked over at Jessie.

Jessie knew one thing for sure, that she hated the lady already. "It is broken."

"Broken?" the elder lady asked in confusion.

"Broken, my glass it is broken shattered on the ground in a millions pieces." Jessie spoke in a hard voice and she had a look that said 'there will be a painful death if you question it again', that had Mrs. Weber looking at her cautiously.

Harry and Draco could not help but chuckle. "oh I see, Harry?"

" My glass is half full and cracked and every time I get close to it I cut my lip on the edge." He gave her a charming smile that could swoon any girl off their feet and it would of probably would of worked on the lady had he not said what he said.

"Um Hermione why don't you share, what is your glass."

"My glass is full." Hermione looked irradiated that her glass was full. Mrs. Weber looked as if Christmas had come early.

"That is good." She said as she looked up from her notes to smile at Hermione.

"NO, my glass is overwhelmed. It doesn't want to be full it sick of being full. And it is not just full of let say water. It has got coffee, milk, apple juice and pumpkin juice butter beer. Too much of everything."

The smile slipped from the therapist face. "Draco?" She asked in a sullen voice.

"It is half empty." Draco said, staring straight at the older woman. She saw a flicker of pain but it was quickly covered up by indifference.

"believe it or not all your answers where good and insightful." Mrs. Weber took in their shocked expressions or glares with amusement as she softly chuckled to her self. "Okay the next thing I want to do is work on a trust exercises. Stand up. Hermione and Harry you will be partners, and Draco and Jessie."

"Girls I want you to stand in front of your partner facing away from them." She watched as they did as told. "Good now, I want you to fall straight back and boys catch them before they fall."

"And what does this prove?" Draco asked

"How much trust you have for the other."

Hermione had no problems, she would trust Harry till her last day and follow him anywhere. Just because she was mad at him could never change her feeling about him. Harry caught her easily and as he righted her he held on to her a bit missing her touch. She started to back away but Harry placed a rushed kissed on her temple before she step back to his side.

"That was great. Jessie" Everyone turned to Jessie and Draco. Jessie stepped to the side and simply said "No."

"Why?"

"I just can't." It hurt Draco that she didn't trust him.

"You do not trust Draco. How are you to fight by his side if you do not trust him…."

"No, it is not that. I trust Draco with my life completely, more so than anyone including my brother. Falling backward, you got to be joking. If I had to catch him I would let him fall. It would be damn funny to see him sprawled out on his ass like a fool. And I am not a fool."

Draco and Jessie started to laugh. "Must be Slytherin thinking." Hermione whispered. Harry couldn't help but to agree.

"So you really trust Draco?"

"Yes, he never really gave me reason not to."

"Then prove it." It was a challenge, a dare, the Gryffindor side was roaring with pride telling her to expect and destroy.

( I really should end it here but since this chapter is way late then I promised I will only leave you wondering for a tad bit.)

* * *

Remus was besides himself. "Okay I have been gone for maybe a week and in this time. Draco and Jessie and Harry and Hermione have divided this house. Draco proposed, Jessie almost broke down, Hermione has moved out of her bedroom and Harry is stuck in the middle of it all. And you had a marriage contract drawn up secret reveled that sent this house further into a state of war and then all YOU do is send them to therapy." Remus could not believe all that he had missed.

"Yes group therapy." Voldemort said, still buzzed about his latest achievement of torture.

"How is that going to help." The werewolf stood.

"It is group therapy with Mrs. Weber." Voldemort smiled, he really was proud of it.

Remus's eyes bugled. "you put that lady in the same room with Draco and Jessie."

That had been Lucius reaction, "That he did, apparently he wanted the old lady offed."

"I do not, she comes highly recommended. She can work miracles." Another smile.

Remus glared at the older man across the desk. "This will end badly."

* * *

"Draco you know I trust you right." Jessie asked

"That I do." He said, smirking at the lady, he loved it when Jessie messed with people.

"I don't have to prove anything." Jessie said to Mrs. Weber.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't get it your opinion does not matter, the only one that does in the issue believes me I could care less what you think or believe."

"Then why is it so hard for you to do it then."

Jessie glared at the lady, stood in front of Draco and fell back and landed on her ass.

"You are right that is funny." Draco said from above. She glared at him, "I wasn't ready a lil' bit of noticed might of helped." He held out his hand and helped her up. He realized why she didn't want to do the exercise in the first place. He forgot how electrifying her touch was. Jessie pushed him playfully. "You are an ass."

"I rather be and ass than a fool." Mocked Draco. She hit him in the arm.

Mrs. Weber was writing away in her book fiercely. When she looked up she smiled. "Harry tell me your thoughts about Hermione. All positive thoughts."

"She is that voice inside my head pushing me to do better, she is my motivation and my reason. Without her I am nothing. I would everything to protect her. She knows all the reasons she is great without me listing them."

"Yes but sometimes it is good to be appreciated and reminded in dark times."

Harry looked over a Hermione, "You are brilliant, you can keep up with any Slytherin with out losing yourself. You are the most intelligent person in this house. Which drives Remus, Lucius and specially Tom insane. You know all the right things to say to me and I love being around you. I miss being around you. You bring the best out of me, your smile and laughter is my favorite thing in the world…"

"That was wonderful, now how do you feel about your friendship with these two."

Harry turned his head, to face the two who were on the other couch. "Well Draco is my best friend, he hasn't always been. He used to be a git. But after the death of my godfather things changed. Jessie well she is the last of my family, all we have is each other. I honestly could not see myself with out these two in my life. I wish that we could find a way to get back to the friendship we once had."

Jessie looked away. She did not want to deal with it all.

The session could not be over soon enough. Draco and Jessie bolted from the room before the insane healer could think of different ways to torture them. Harry and Hermione decided that they should of lunch and at least spend a bit of time together. Either way both groups ended up in fights. Voldemort and Mrs. weber had their work cut out for them if they thought that they could them on talking terms.

* * *

This chapter is getting long, next chapter more therapy

Please review.


	41. Chapter 41: Hardest thing

**AN: **I promise you that Jessie and Draco will work out. No matter how much they go through. Love is hard when you been broken by it. Things take time and plus the story is plotted out and I won't change it. Lol. Enjoy.

**Chapter 40: The Hardest Thing**

'_We both know that I shouldn't be here This is wrong And baby it's killing me, it's killing you Both of us trying to be strong I've got somewhere else to be Promises to keep Someone else who loves me And trusts me fast asleep I've made up my mind There is no turning back She's been good to me And she deserves better than that It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion when you start to cry I can't let you see what you mean to me When my hands are tied and my heart's not free We're not meant to be It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you_

"**The Hardest Thing" 98 degrees (Goes perfect with Jessie and Draco**

* * *

For the past week the four of them had been going to therapy daily, DAILY!!! Harry was fed up with the upbeat smiling fool of a therapist. He was sure the torture curse would be more bearable than sitting in a room with that lady for another hour. He was wracking his brain for some kind of out, but he came up short every time. So he was going to turn to the best, if anyone could get rid of the good doctor it would be the Slytherins. He walked to the library where he knew his sister would be with her nose in her notes (Really she was worst than Hermione these days) grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her where ever Draco was.

"Excuse me but I was in the middle of something." Jessie put her heels down to stop movement but Harry was not one for explaining himself at that moment; so he just picked her up and threw him over his shoulder. "Hey. Put me down this instant. HARRY! I am not joking with you." She started to hit him repeatedly on the back with no results.

Harry was searching Draco's usual area's that he frequented through the day and finally finding him in the stables brushing down his mare. "Draco we need to talk." Harry said in a stern, I am the leader, there is no room for argument voice.

"Sure thing." He set down the brush and turned and the sight of Jessie made him smile, "Jess how is the view."

Harry set her down but held her arms, she looked mad enough to kill. "I swear Harry James Potter if you ever do that again I will gut you and feed you to a Dragon."

Harry rolled his eyes and then ignored her. "I cannot take another week in that bloody yellow room, with that abomination of a woman."

"And you think that we can." Jessie said and Draco nodded.

"See that is what I was wondering, I have been counting on you to see to this. But you have yet to make the woman leave the room in tears. Get rid of her." Harry said as he turned and walked out of the stables and back into the manor.

Draco couldn't help it he busted out laughing. Jessie joined in. "Our little boy is growing up….did you see his face."

"Yeah, he is really not liking this therapy session." Draco said as he gained control of himself.

"My brother does not like talking about his feelings, must be his Slytherin side." Jessie mused. "So how are we going to get rid of Mrs. Happy Sunshine."

Draco glanced at Jessie, "Between me and you; with our unique way of communication with idiots this healer doesn't have a chance." And the Malfoy smirk showed in all its glory.

"Yeah we do have a special way of making happy people feel bad about themselves." Jessie said with an equally impressive smirk. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Later that day was fairly amusing, Hermione knew that Jessie and Draco were up to something by the smug looks on their faces. "You two are up to something, what are you up to. Don't do anything to get in trouble."

"We are not up to something." Draco said in an offended tone.

"Ha, you two are so up to something, well it stops now." Hermione said, not believing him for a second. She knew Draco and she knew Jessie. The fact that they were acting happy together was a huge neon sign that said, 'I am up to something'. and smart people ran the other direction.

"even if we were up to something, do you honestly think you could stop us."

Hermione did not get a chance to answer because the bane of Harry's existences walked into the door. And after one merry hour with a few choice prank items from George and Fred; and some insanely outrageous comments from Jessie, tied with snide and degrading comments from Draco, Mrs. Weber walked out of the door. Not in tears which Draco was disappointed with. He felt as if he failed.

"Finally, good job. Knew you two could do it." Harry said.

"You told them to do this, that was incredibly irresponsible and down right rude."

"Yes, but it was hilarious." Jessie said as she busted out laughing. "Simple pleasures."

"Yeah did you see her face when Jessie said she wanted to be a male porn star and go by the name Grooving Thunder."

"How could you guys do that to her?" Hermione said still upset from the fact that they made their therapist run from the room.

"It's a pretty simple string of logic actually: you make people miserable, then they do what you want them to do, because then the misery goes away." Draco said.

"Like I said simple pleasures."

* * *

"You are done?" Voldemort said as Mrs. Weber walked into the room.

"They were a tad incorporative today." Mrs. Weber said with a forced smile.

"What did they do?" Remus asked shooting Voldemort 'I told you so' glare.

"They, quiet successfully tried to get me to leave." She said as she sat down.

"I don't see Hermione going along with that." Lucius said. "She would never…"

"Don't worry; Hermione was not a problem. She actually looked upset. It was Jessie and Draco. Them two make quiet a team when the do work together. I am going back into the room; it just I wanted to tell you that you do not have anything to worry about. The connection between them all, especially the three is unbreakable. What ever issue they have will not stand in the way in the end. It is something I have never seen before; if you read their body language they are completely comfortable with each other and it is like they can communicate with out actually talking. Specially Draco and Harry. Seriously if I did not know their background I would believe that they had known and been around each other since birth. It is one of the strongest bonds that I have ever seen or felt. You feel out of place just being with the three, it is something that Hermione even said in our one on ones. I am sure you have noticed it too; feeling like you are a stranger looking in on something you feel like you have no right seeing. And the girl, the boys are so overprotective in ways she doesn't even see. Every time the conversation was brought to an issue that upset her one or the other sometimes both with direct the conversation the other way. They do not hate each other, that is impossible. But through all the anger and problems if they abousultly needed to work as a team they could do so easily. If one of them was ever in need of help or was in danger well I would hate to be the opposing force cause those three would seriously destroy anything in their path for one another. Not only would they kill for each other but they would die for each other too. Jessie and Draco; I have noticed that they are worried about Harry. And from what you told me about the prophecy they are ready to die for Harry so he can complete his destiny. You should feel proud. This will be my last session, Remus I would like you to continue one on ones and maybe a group every once in awhile. If any thing comes up that you will need me I will be here but other than that they are normal young adults dealing with their feelings."

Voldemort was not satisfied with this answer, hated it actually. They were not okay, they never talked; sure if it came down to it they would be able to team up and work together, but that was so Gryffindor. Slytherins liked plans and stabilities in the ones they worked with. And whatever was going on between the children was not healthy. But on a happier note Draco and Jessie teamed up to get rid of the mind healer. Which is what he wanted to begin with.

* * *

"You three should know better, we are not kids anymore. And I actually believe that talking is what you guys need" Hermione ranted as she paced in front of the three on the couch. They watched as she used her hands to enforced the lecture she was giving them even more.

"Can I say something?" Harry asked timidly.

"NO! I am not through with you. I didn't like this idea at first but I think that it could actually help." Hermione said, but at this point Jessie was sick of the lecture and interrupted. "So fine lets all bare our souls right now. I once said that the three of us should never have secrets. Anyone have a secret?" Jessie asked but only looking at Hermione.

Hermione never been on the side of Jessie's bitchyness before and could only glare back. But the boys being thick headed did not see the hint. Even the Slytherin Prince himself. Harry spoke up, "I don't think we have secrets? I don't think we are capable of keeping secrets." Harry was speaking about the three of them but it made Hermione feel bad none the less.

"We also said we shouldn't fight." Draco said in a whisper. Jessie and Harry looked at each other.

"Well… we are different than what we were five years ago. I think we just have to get back on track." Jessie said.

"How are we going to do that Jessie, me and you can barely be in the same room together. These are not our normal banter and jibes made in fun."

" I know." Jessie said. But what could she say. She still loved him and didn't want him to marry the creature. He knew that.

Harry smiled weakly at his sister and Draco, they haven't yelled at each other all day. It was an improvement. He was about to voice this thought when Mrs. Sunshine walked back into the room looking grave.

"You two can do damage to a person when you put your minds together. I hope you see you work better as a team than you do apart. This will be our last session but I wanted to leave you on something to think about. It takes real courage to find out who you are and live accordingly. It takes passions and pain to live your life the way you want, the way that makes you happiest. All I can say is never settle for something that in the future is going to make you say 'how did my life get like this'. Too many people base their lives on this regret. You three all I can say to you is see people for who they are and not how you want them to be. You all are holding on to the past to tightly to see how the other has evolved. People change, but you also change.." She left then, leaving behind four silent people.

"Wow." Harry said, "I wonder what see meant with all that."

"Who knows?" Draco said in a bored tone.

"So are you happy with your life Draco?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. He never expected him to answer.

"Not completely, could I have been happy with you? Yes. Is that ever going to happen now? No." Draco said. Good moment gone, and arguing in place. Hermione watched as each tried to hurt the other the most. Nothing could help them. Sick of the shouting she spoke her secret. "I am pregnant."

Draco and Jessie stopped at the loud confession, both looked over to where Harry was sitting. He had no emotion on his face. He spoke in a controlled tone that sent chills down their spines, "How long have you known?"

"Harry…"

"How long have you known?" He said with more force.

"Awhile before I moved in with Jessie." Hermione said not being able to meet his eyes. He stood up and she could feel his presence bearing down on her. It was tense but he still dipped his head and kissed her temple; placing a hand on her stomach. He always wanted a family, but not in the middle of a war. That part scared him more than anything. Her not telling him mad him mad. So he had three conflicting emotions going on inside of him. "I love you, and I am genuinely happy but you should of told me when you found out. Not throw a fit and move out of the room. And taking in your silence Jessie she told you."

"She needed to tell someone." Jessie said walking up behind him and hugging him trying to calm him. "I am going to be an auntie." she said in happy whisper, "And you are going to be a daddy." It worked, he smiled. "There's that smile. Now picture this, because this is all I have been thinking about since I found out and I have been dying to tell you. Uncle Tom with a baby in his arms, or having a toddler mess with him." That worked too he busted out laughing.

Draco walked up to the family. "Blood or not it is calling me uncle." He said in a demanding voice.

"My baby is not an it Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"With Harry as the father I wouldn't be too sure about that. Ow. Ass."

"Prick" Harry rebutted. "You deserved that."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked Hermione as she folded another shirt.

"Moving back in with Harry." She said. "He kind of ordered me too." She laughed at the memory

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh by the way Hun, you are moving back in today. Pack your stuff." She didn't even get a chance to respond to that because he walked away. It was better between them but she knew that he was still freaking out about the war and her with child. And still mad that she didn't tell him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I was used to having a room mate. This sucks." Jessie said as she threw the magazine down.

"I am sure you will survive. And if you are so bummed about not having a room mate why don't we ask a tall dark handsome man to come share your bed with you." Hermione jibed.

"and end up in your condition? No thank you. And I am not too sure what is going on between me and Rodolphus. One day it is hot with all this sexual tension. Then some days its just fun and flirty and then other days it seems he is trying to protect me in a round about way. I don't know, I just don't know."

"Come on Jessie the man worships the ground you walk on, he is totally smitten with you." Hermione said as she zipped her bag.

"People still say smitten?" That earned a pillow in her face.

"Ohh pillow fights arrived just in time." Ron said as he walked in with Rodolphus.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione said giving Jessie a wink. This was pay back for her being a bitch in therapy. Unfortunately for Jessie Rodolphus was a man sure of his surroundings.

He gave Jessie a charming smile, "Talking about me I see. Do tell."

Jessie threw the pillow back at Hermione. "In your dreams Lestrange."

"Come on Snape, I am dying here." He noticed that Hermione's bags where packed and gave them another smile. "So Jessie now that Hermione is leaving who will ever keep you company?" He said in an innocent sing song voice way.

Hermione gave Jessie a smug smile.

"Rudo, why are you here." Jessie asked.

"Hmm. Avoidance, aren't you learning that it is better to talk about your feelings in therapy." Personally Rodolphus hated the idea, anything that got her and Draco talking about feelings made him un easy.

"Therapy is no more. Me and Draco took care of that." Jessie said with a smirk and laughed when Hermione scowled at her.

"They were plain rude is what they were. Took care of it." She huffed.

Rodolphus laughed. "Leave it to you to scare away a shrink."

"It was fun. But anyways you are one to talk about avoidance." She said as she gave him a waiting look.

"Well there is this club, that is safe, that I wanted to take you to." He asked laying down along side of her on the bed.

"As a date?"

"Yes I was hoping as a date."

"I don't know about this Jessie, The order is restless. You should ask Harry." Hermione said a bit worried. No one really went outside the manors.

"I am not going to go ask Harry. Because that will just end being drug out to Tom and Draco and they both will say no in a heart beat if Harry doesn't do that right away. Yeah I will go with you, I been dying to go dancing. When are we going?"

"Right after dinner, someone special is here to see all of you." Rodolphus got off the bed and started to leave the room.

"Wait a second, who is coming?" Jessie said in a tad bit of a whine that Rodolphus chuckled at.

"You will have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting."

"You hate everything." Hermione said as she closed her trunk. "Ron will you help me with this."

"Sure thing 'Mione." Ron and Hermione were steadily getting back their friendship.

"AHHH, now I am bored." Jessie said as they left. "Lets go taunt Draco."

Well that ended in another fight about contracts and petty insults. Voldemort, Lucius and Luna walked into this one. Voldemort was seriously considering cursing them both in to oblivion. Stupid therapy, "Oh yeah. You have to oblivate Mrs. Weber, she knows to much."

"I will get Rosier to go do it." Lucius said as he walked away from his son and woman he saw as a daughter.

Voldemort raised his arm but was cut off by Luna. ""Hmm, those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny it to the world must have once embraced what they now set of fire." Voldemort in turn raised his eyebrow at this. But it did the trick the two separated and stormed off other directions. "You now Tom it is amusing how they continue to seek each other out just to prove to the other that they do not love each other anymore, when everything about them screams that they do."

"Foolish girl, he proposed to Chasity. He is going to marry Chasity. When will the women in this house get that fact. Love has nothing to do with."

Luna ignored this as she went on to say, "who do you think they think about when they wake up in the morning? In fact have you ever seen how when they enter a room they look for each other, silly I know. But love, love is powerful. Whether you want to believe or not. Love has everything to do with it and right now it is there love for each other that makes them hurt each other in the worst way."

Voldemort was threw with arguing with the women in this house. If they wanted to believe in the disillusion that the two would end up together than they could be sorely disappointed later on. He would be there to tell them 'I told you so.'

* * *

"Should we tell everyone?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry's thoughts.

He smiled at the new glow that surrounded her, no he could not send her away to safety for his own selfish reasons that he needed her here with him. Not that she would ever go willingly anyways. "Yeah, Draco cannot keep a secret for the life of him."

"You are still mad." she noted.

"Not as much as before. I was just thinking about sending you to France with Narcissa." Harry admitted.

"I am not going Harry, I don't…"

"I cannot send you away Hermione, not when I got you talking to me in a civil manner and I want to see your belly grow. I need you here with me, always have."

"Love you."

"Love you more." Hermione said. "I cannot wait to tell everyone. I have been dying trying not to tell but I was to scared to tell you, I did not know how you would react."

"Hermione I hate it that you were afraid to tell me something, specially something like this. I never want you to be scared to tell me anything. And I know that most of this is my fault and the way that I have been acting. I promise that I will never get like that again."

"I hope not, what was with you?"

"Draco and Jessie. I know that is not what you want to hear, but they are getting more complicated as the days go on. It is hard being around them sometimes. Someday we can joke but more than none it always ends in fighting. And me caught in the middle."

Hermione studied Harry for a bit, "You have always been in the middle of those two. I know their fighting is worse now, but you are still in the middle. I think it is something more." Hermione said.

Harry closed his eyes, he was never able to hide anything from Hermione, and she was actually getting better at knowing when something was wrong. He groaned and scowled reminding Hermione of the boy back in fifth year before their lives changed sitting in a chair while the whole house worried for him. "It was easier to except my Destiny when I was going up against Voldemort. Back then before we walked into his lives and changed him; he was evil. He never hid that fact, never tried to get from the inside; never pretended to care. It was easier to deal with. But Dumbledore, he pretended that he cared for me, maybe he even did; but I was only just a pawn in his sick game. Facing him, it is just going to be harder and I don't know… all I know is I think of everyone I lost because of him, my parents, Sirius, Cedric in a round about way; Severus. Watching Jessie lose her self and then leave; Draco. It is the only thing that keeps me going. Revenge is the only thing that makes me want it. And that scares me; I am not that person."

* * *

Dinner time came quickly for everyone, the house on edge because of the disturbance between the three. Jessie and Ginny where talking rapidly about Blaise, so fast in fact Rodolphus couldn't catch a single thing. While Blaise was distracted talking to Theo and Pansy about some stupid thing the Minister was doing. Voldemort sat at the head of the table messaging his head, seven years and he still was not used to all the noise they all could create. He could not wait till it was over and he could find a manor near by; or they might just do what Jessie suggest and have the younger generation move into the Snape Manor (all but Chasity) Then he could spend the rest of his days in peace, yeah right Jessie would make sure that he would never enjoy a single day of complete silence till he died. Voldemort watched as Draco walked in, and if he could curse the girl he would because she was right. They looked right at each other and looked away, ever aware of the others presence in the room. Harry and Hermione still had not come down.

"Wow my house hold seems to be growing each time I come home." Narcissa said from the entry way.

"Mother!" Draco quickly stood and embraced her. She loved having a full house, she loved all the changes and all the new goals but what she loved the most was Draco and how he was less on edge by everyone and willing to embrace his mother; whether it be in private or in a room full of people. "I missed you."

She smiled brightly, "I missed you do Draco."

"Mrs. Malfoy." Chasity said standing by Draco.

"Oh let me see the ring." Chasity held out her hand proudly. "Beautiful…Hmm not from the Malfoy collection though, but still it is stunning." Chasity pulled her hand back as if it burned. She looked at Draco but he moved on toward his Aunt Andromeda.

"Oh my Merlin, I heard you were back Jessie." Narcissa said as she brushed past Chasity and on to Jessie. "Cissa, It has been too long." Jessie charmed as she hugged the woman that was basically the only mother figure she had around, but she made sure to give Chasity a smirk before she started to catch up with the elder woman.

Food was still not on the table, but it didn't matter. The mismatched family were talking all the tense air gone. It couldn't be a more perfect moment for Harry and Hermione to walk in to. Jessie looked at the couple and couldn't fight the smile that was on her face. Hermione was beaming with joy and Harry looked proud. She was glad everything worked out for them. She spared Draco a glance to see him smiling too.

Voldemort noticed the couple before them obviously they made up and now were exited to tell them all something. But what irritated him the most was Luna pointed toward the other two and noticed they were smiling too, that was until they locked eyes and held a mini stare down. He realized now at that moment just how much he hated the ditzy blonde that was beside him. And glared at her to prove it.

"Um…We have something to tell you all." Harry started he looked over to Hermione so she could finish. "We are going to have a baby."

Voldemort did not know how to react to this information that was thrown his way. _Babies_ he hated the small little creatures that cried and soiled themselves. And how women would react, with all the cooing and awing. There was nothing cute about babies.

Jessie went up and hugged her brother. "I am glad you did not over react."

Harry blushed, "I came close. I wanted to send her away." He said in a whisper. Draco came up by them held his hand to shake his hand and official congratulate him even if he knew already. But Jessie pulled them to her and formed a mangled hug, that they laughed at. The misfooting ended up tripping them and they landed on the floor in an even more tangle of limbs, all this done in laughing.

"I am going to be an auntie!" Jessie shrieked again.

"Jessie that was my ear, please refrain yourself from making me deaf." Draco said, no malice in his voice

"I am going to be an auntie." She yelled again. Draco who was under Harry flipped them all, and started to tickle attack Jessie, Harry caught in the crossfire. This just started a mass tickle fight between them.

Lucius smiled, he loved the moments when the three forgot all their problems and relaxed around each other. It was amazing to watch, to feel the bond between them. Voldemort just looked over toward Remus and said, "told you so." in a whisper, he was right about the therapy.

Narcissa walked up to Hermione and put a hand on her belly, "I do love Babies. I am going to have to show you the nursery. You guys should move down there, it is really beautiful and has the best view of the gardens."

"Yes I would love that. Hermione told her still smiling. Dinner went on with laughs and cheers, the three for the time being were getting along and being happy and it reflected on all the others, even the Dark Lord.

Dinner ended and Voldemort looked over a Hermione, "I need to talk to you." He said.

She paled, the last time they actually really talked he told her to get her act together and not put any more pressure on Harry. Well she did the opposite of that unintentionally but that is what she did. "Sure, Harry I am going to go talk to Tom."

* * *

"So do you want to tell me why my son is still with that blonde bimbo." Narcissa said as she walked in to Jessie's room. Ginny and Pansy laughed. While Harry and Hermione decided to stay out of it.

"Cause your son is an idiot and she is an idiot so really it is a match made in heaven." Jessie said as she turned to face the older woman who just chuckled. Jessie was glad that Chasity did not get to Narcissa as she did Lucius.

"We cannot worry about Draco/Jessie situation at this moment. Though we should plan something unpleasant to reminded them how they feel about each other." Pansy said with a thoughtful look.

Jessie glared at the black haired girl. "Jessie has a date tonight." Ginny said finishing for Pansy when she got side tracked.

Jessie and Date caught Harry's attention as the flung witch weekly magazine out of the way and said, "What?"

Now Jessie was glaring at Ginny. "You have a date? With who?" Harry was scowling. He did not like this what so ever. "Where?"

"And more importantly are you wearing that?" Narcissa asked as she felt the fabric of her shirt in distaste.

"She is going on a date with Rodolphus, to a club and I need help picking her outfit." Pansy said.

"Rodolphus?" Narcissa and Harry asked at the same time. But Narcissa asked in a joyed way while Harry asked in a shocked, out raged way.

"Hmmm she looks excellent in white." Narcissa said as she followed Pansy to Jessie closet.

"Remember the good old days when you got ready for your dates by yourself." Jessie said dreamily as she watched the two pureblood shopper/clothes experts take off into the closet. By she was poked out of dream land by her brother. 'men'. "Yes Rodolphus, what is the problem."

"How old is he?"

"Wow is that the best you can come up with? My romantic life is none of your business." Her voice was hard but her eyes pleading. Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Fine, fine, fine. But …fine." He started to walk out.

"Where are you going." Jessie asked.

"Going to go have a little chat with Rodolphus, Might tell Tom and Lucius on the way too." he said as he closed the door. "Men!"

"Brothers is more like it." Ginny sympathized.

"At least I am older."

"Not by much and he is just as protective."

"True."

* * *

Voldemort went and sat behind his desk. "Hermione….Our last conversation…"

She was about to cut him off but was stopped by his hand. " Our last conversation I was wrong. I am sorry. Please feel free to come and talk to me whenever. It was not fair to you to hold that in and next time I will be more willing to lend a kind ear."

"Thank you."

"No need."

"Not only for that." Hermione sat down. "Harry he …we talked about a lot of stuff. And I want to thank you for being there for him, for caring. He needs that more than you know. You and Lucius and Remus all have been like father figures to him. He looks up to you. But most of all thank you for changing and letting us in. Harry would not have been able to do this if it wasn't for you. Dumbledore betrayed him so much, and till this day I never realized just how much. He is going to need you the most pretty soon. He scared to do what he has too, and he will need someone to tell him that … that it is the right thing to do."

Voldemort leaned back in his chair. He had changed. he changed a lot for the people around him, and it was worth it. "No Hermione thank you for giving me that chance to change. And congratulations on the baby."

"You know, if the baby is anything like his aunt, he might be calling you grandpa." She laughed

"Get out before I curse you." she laughed harder.

* * *

The night at the club was going great. He danced when ever she wanted, bought her drinks and they laughed almost the whole night. She felt stress free and carefree for the first time in a long time.

"So what did my brother want to talk to you about." She inquired.

"Hmm, threatened bodily harm if I touched you in improper ways. And then I was told that I would be given a painful drawn out, torture death if I hurt you mentally, physically or emotionally. And for being a short man he is really scary.'

"Why are people scared of my brother? I just don't see it." she laughed.

"You do realize he is the strongest wizard alive, and will end up being the second most powerful wizard in history. Duh." Rodolphus said in a snide voice, "Stop Laughing." And he could not help but chuckle himself.

Later on through the night Rabastan and Ron ended up showing up along with lower ranking death eaters. "Never partied with the minions before, it is kind of fun." Jessie said as she was dancing with Ron. It was a fun moment that was wrecked when she seen a flash of blonde hair sitting at the bar glaring at her. "Merlin, why is Draco here? He never comes here." Jolson said, obvious she was completely memorized by the fact that he was here. "He is so hot, I heard that he was engaged though." Stacey, at least she thinks it is Stacy said, "Oh and he is coming this way."

"Bloody Hell" Ron cursed.

"What the hell do you want Draco." Jessie said in an irritated voice.

He did not even give her time to think when he apprated her out of the club and into her bedroom.

* * *

"I hate children." Voldemort said.

"We used to have a manor full of them." Lucius said amused.

"Yeah now they are breeding." Voldemort scowled.

Remus laughed, "Just think Jessie is going to be the babies aunt."

"Don't remind me, Hermione said she would not be surprised if the bane of my existence taught mini bane of my existence to call me grandpa." He scowled deeper at the thought.

The others in the room just busted out laughing. No matter how dark the death glare coming from the Dark Lord was it could not stop them. "I cannot wait for this baby to be born." Remus said, "James would be so proud."

* * *

"breathe Jessie, you are not allowed to kill Draco. NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"I need to talk to you and I need you to sign this." Jessie read over the paper and sighed.

"I was on a date."

"Yeah in a damn club when you are wanted by the order real smart."

"MY personal life has nothing to do with you." She said shaking the contract, Draco was walking back and forth, with a determined look on his face. He stopped and kneeled down by Jessie who was now on her bed.

"You know what everyone's advice was."

Jessie looked at Draco in a confused look, "it gets better in time, time will heal you. You know what a load of rubbish that is. Time healed nothing, I look at you, even now, and it hurts so much. I don't even have to look at you, the simplest things can remind me of you to this day, the way the sun shines on my face to the way the rain pours. A comfortable silence, to the way the way a room is so noisy that you cannot hear yourself think. Places in this manor or even Your manor which I haven't been to in I don't know how long. I spent a long time learning how to deal with it, to run through the motions. You are my world, I told you that, I just didn't realize how much, I didn't really know how true it was. Jessica I love you, then, now. Nothing in this world will ever change that, but you cannot fix what broke inside of me. I think it will hurt even more if I would give in to every urge I have."

"do you regret me? That time of our life…."

"No, I can never regret something that made me smile once. You taught me a lot about myself."

Jessie started crying, "the great part of love is sacrifice." her words were broken as she stutter through them. "and if what you need is for me to move on, I am going to. I will sign the papers if that is truly what you want. I would give you anything."

He pulled the papers out, Draco's and Harry's signatures were already scrawled across it already. It was the hardest thing she ever did. She open the desk drawer to grab a quill, she had to take a deep breathe and will her hand steady, she gave him one more look. And in that look Draco silently started to tear up, the pain that was there, but Draco had a duty to Chasity and if he was one thing, he was a man of honor. The only noise in the room was the quite sniffles of Jessie and the scratching of the pen as she signed her name. She slid the paper back over to him and Draco calmly walked out of the room. And as the door closed Jessie broke down. She didn't notice the arms that wrapped around her.

Rodolphus seen Draco walk out of the room, "please go check on her." The Malfoy heir had tears in his eyes.

* * *

AN: I know that there is a lot of Jessie and Draco, But I was wondering if you wanted me to write about the other relationships in the house. Like Pansy and Theo. Send out a request and I can write them up some scenes of their own. Harry and Hermione will begin to have more too because of the baby. Thank you to all that Review and Added this to a list

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	42. Chapter 42: All seems fine then BAM!

_**AN:** I am putting up a poll. I am going to let the readers decided when Draco and Jessie get together. Your options are; Sooner than originally planned or Later after I send you down my soap opera worthy story line that will have you more than likely short with me but in the end you will go aww. Lol. Then I have another poll. About what the sex of the baby should be. Or if there should be twins. Lol twins would be amusing._

_Okay bad note. I am going to be moving soon. Right now I live with my parents, depressing. But I finally found an apartment in my price range. I do not know how this is going to affect my updates. Because I do not know if I will be able to get internet right away or even if all. But me and my mom cannot go long with out seeing each other, so I should be at my moms at least weekly in which I will be able to update. Plus I need a place to do my laundry. Depending on my budget I might be able to get internet and that will be great._

_I know this is long. But bear with me. There might be a sequel. Maybe. If I can get a decent plot yes. But I have another story Idea with Sirius which has promising result. There might be an OC, But not everyone likes Ocs._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 42: All Seems Fine Then BAM!**

_End, begin, all the same. Big change. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad._

* * *

Jessie broke down for one day and one day only. She had a life to get back to and had to look toward the future and not look back to the past. Everyone else though, were in complete and utter shock at the turn of events, including Chasity herself.

"I want to know how their relationship was. And I want to know now." Chasity waited for this moment when she would find Theo, Blaise and Pansy alone in a room. And her patience pulled through. As she stared the other three down.

"What." Blaise asked. Theo just studied the girl, wondering why she would want to put herself through this torture.

"Why?" Pansy asked, eyes narrowed.

"All they do is fight, all the time. And it can be about the most random things." Chasity said, "How were they before, because from what everyone has told me they were perfect."

"They were." Pansy said as she went back to filing her nails. She did not want to be bothered by the uppity chick

**

* * *

**

Jessie went back to the library, looking through everything; all her notes, all the books any thing that concerned Dumbledore. She was missing something; something important. Hermione silently joined her search Harry and Draco left a bit ago to 'run errands.' She really didn't care, if she had to listen to Harry qoute that book about what to expect and what do when pregnate one more time she was going to curse him into oblivion. 'Don't eat that' 'You should not do that' Merlin she was pissed.

* * *

"How the hell do you think that therapy worked." Remus yelled, he was trying to get threw Voldemort's thick skull, and from the smile that was on his face, it would not help even if he tried to pound it into his extremely thick skull. He threw his hands; giving up it was useless.

"They are working together, training has never been better."

"Yes but two of them are not happy." Luna said with a frown. Voldemort rolled his eyes really the story was getting old.

"We got work to do, anything on the where abouts of Fenrir." Voldemort asked, getting his I am all business look on.

Remus sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of Voldemort's desk. "We got three possible locations. I have already sent teams out to scout the area."

"Good, Good. Now we need to worry about why Dumbles has been so quiet." Voldemort rubbed his eyes, trying to collect himself. "I think that we should get someone on the inside. Ever since Severus was outed as a spy, the man has been unpredictable."

"Yes but who." Lucius said. "Perhaps Ron."

"Draco would gladly send him to his death, but the Harry would not, either would Jessie. And with Hermione as emotional as she is she would chop us all up and feeds us to the homeless. No someone not known, or maybe we can actually get someone from the inside. That would be great." Voldemort pondered. "Get everyone to make a list of who they think we could turn. If nothing is possible then we will deal with that when we come to it."

* * *

"They have not changed much; their fights might be harsher, but they pretty much about the same petty, pointless shit as ever." Theo said.

"How did they ever get together than? I just don't see it."

At that everyone got a smile on there face.

**FLASHBACK**

_The doors opened and the two walked in. Not caring that the doors closed behind them till they noticed that Harry was not in the room. And the fact that the room was about as big as a broom closet._

_Draco started pulling on the door handle while Jessie banged on it. "Let us out." Was all that Blaise and Hermione heard._

_"They are going to kill us." Hermione said._

_"Yeah, they won't thank us either if this goes according to plan." Harry said as he walked up with the other._

_"I didn't know that you where that good of an actress." Pansy said to Hermione._

_"Only when I need to be." Hermione said in a fake smugness._

_"SO, Draco apologized to you." Harry said._

_"Yeah hell must be freezing over." Hermione joked._

_"Dinner." Theo said_

_"It doesn't start for another ten minutes." Blaise said but shrugged and started walking towards the Great Hall._

* * *

_"What the hell!?" Jessie yelled._

_"This was a setup." Draco said as he lowered himself to the floor._

_"A setup for wha…oh…..I am going to kill them." Jessie said._

_Draco was watching Jessie pacing as much as you could pace in the closet, cursing under her breathe. He gave up trying to get out. Now that he was sitting in this room with her, he could not find the words to say to her at all. All they did was arguing maybe this was a stupid crush that would pass. What if she didn't even like him?_

_"I think it is a timed release. We can't get out of here till the lock clicks." Draco said softly._

_Jessie looked over at him and he seemed hurt. And the sadness in his eyes made her sad for some reason._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

_"We are stuck in a closet if you haven't noticed" He snapped._

_"Is it that horrible to be stuck with me?" Jessie snapped back._

"_I am not the one pacing, pounding on the door."_

_"Sorry. I just don't like small, confiding places, especially ones that are dark and damp." she started getting sweaty and tense at the realization of the fact. She hated it in this room._

_He looked at her panic stricken face. "Come here." He said. Opening his arms, she sat down inbetween his legs and felt instant relief._

_"Sorry" She said._

_He looked down into those emerald eyes and asked "Why"_

_She started biting her nail, he slapped her hand away, it was a bad habit._

_"For always falling apart on you."_

_He gave a small chuckle "Don't worry about it." And rested his head on the wall._

_"Our fights have been getting worse." She said after a bit of silence._

_"Yeah more cut throat too."_

_More awkward silence filled the small space. Draco was wraking his brain trying to find the right words to say, cause in that moment he realized he never wanted her to be unhappy, or nervous, or anything but carefree and smiling. He screamed inside his mind, this was happening way to fast for him._

_Jessie noticed him tense, and she never really let herself think about this. About Draco. She hated it when everything was awkward between them. But then also being in his arms she felt like every problem she ever had, had disappeared._

_The tension kept building the longer they sat there and both of them where trying to figure out what to say to the other._

_But the lock clicked and Jessie bolted out the door and she ran toward the Great Hall. Draco just brought his legs up to his chest and hit his head against the wall before he chased her down. Long legs and a better grasp of the castle helped him catch up to her. When he spotted her she was walking into the Great Hall._

_"Jessie." He called out but she was not listening because she quickly went through the doorway, he came up to the doors in time to see her run up to her brother and sit in his lap._

_Harry looked down at his sister for a second before glaring at Draco. Draco gladly glared back if it wasn't for them and there meddlesome ways this wouldn't of happened._

_He lifted his head and walked at a calm pace toward the Gryffindor table and he felt anything but calm._

_"Jessie we need to talk."_

_"I think we said enough in the closet."_

_"Well then you must be a know how to read minds because I am pretty sure we said nothing." He said_

_"Precisely." She tried to storm off but Draco caught her by her elbow._

_"Draco Malfoy if you do not let me go right now I will gladly kick your ass."_

_"Knock it off and talk to me like a normal human being." He said with venom._

_"You know for being a Malfoy you do have a thing for putting your foot in to your mouth."_

_"Wow Jessie." Draco said trying to act hurt before sneering and telling her "For a Snape you sure do have a thing for being too emotional over nothing."_

_"NOTHING?" she said as she raised her eyebrow but the hurt was obvious in those expressive eyes._

_"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said pointing a finger at her._

_She slapped the offending finger away; "Really so how did you mean it." she was really getting mad._

_And Draco took that moment to kiss her. The small lip lock grew passionately as they were still fighting the whole while they kissed. Jessie soon stopped fighting for control and Draco lessened the harshness. They let up when air became an issue. Draco's hand where in this mess she called her hair, he rested his forehead against her and looked into her eyes. So many questions, where in his eyes and they held a silent conversation before he kissed her affectionately._

_The Hall went up in applause and whistles, and cat calls._

_Theo smirked at Pansy and Blaise. "Told you it would be explosive."_

_Harry just stared flabbergasted before shaking his head and looking at a smiling, teary eye Hermione and Ginny._

_"He may be a prat, but he is a romantic prat." Ginny said as she wiped her eyes._

_"I thought we failed for a bit there." Hermione said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We locked them in a closet." Blaise said smiling back on the memory of it. "Theo's brilliant plan; so they would stop fighting."

"What good that did." Theo muttered rubbing his temples. "They have always been this way, they will always be this way. There is no stopping it, if you can think of a better idea than please do."

"You locked them in a closet, that is it." Chasity could not believe that, it seemed like they would need a miracle to ever be together.

"That is it." Pansy smirked. "They loved each other for who they were. Even though they fight, they have some really amazing moments, they care for each other and they would sacrifice for each other to the extreme. Beyond what any Slytherin would."

Chasity looked put out for a second, "Well I got the ring."

Pansy could not take it anymore, she held her tongue for Draco and only Draco but the smug look on Chasity's face as she raised her hand irritated her and she wanted to take her down a peg, "Yes you got the ring, a ring he spent a fortune on at one of the best jeweler in the world. But… your ring has a price on it, the one Jessie would have gotten would have been priceless. You ever wonder why you never got one of the Malfoy family rings as it is tradition for the groom to use one of the many selections." Pansy smirked at the lost face of the blonde in front of her. "No answer. Ponder, maybe that ring on your finger is not as important as you seem to think it is."

"Pansy that is enough." Theo said, glaring at her. Pansy raised an eyebrow at the obvious command tone in his voice. "You are acting like a child."

"Am I now." Pansy got up and decided that she was going to go help Jessie and Hermione in the library.

Chasity looked near tears. Theo stood and as he passed her, "He asked you. That is all that matters, no one in this world can say that. Just you." She nodded but a few tears managed to escape.

* * *

Pansy stormed into the library. "Whoa, calm down." Jessie said as she looked at Pansy scowl.

"Why haven't you beat the shit out of that wrenched girl. I cannot stand her. 'I got the ring.' Stupid, stupid err." Pansy ranted., not really making sense to the other two. "Never mind. How is Harry with baby news."

At the mention Hermione smiled. "He has been amazingly great. He is truly excited by the idea of having a family." The girls then pushed aside the books and started talking about how great it was going to be to have a baby in the house.

* * *

"Tell me exactly why we are in Muggle London?!" Draco cried out for the fifth time.

"Draco you act as if this is the worst thing that has ever happened to you." Harry said rolling his eyes as he signaled for a cab.

"This could possibly be in the top five. This is comparable to that blasted camping trip you took me on by force." he sneered in memory as he bent down to get in the cab. If Harry was not totally annoyed with the blond artisicat he would of laughed as he watched Draco sit down on the seat. The look of distaste, resentment and unease was on his face as he took in his surroundings. "What is this/"

"A Cab" Harry said lamely.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Harry said with a sigh.

"Why the hell are we sitting in this 'CAB'. I rather walk." Draco said nearly shouting.

"I rather you walk too." Harry said under his breathe, loud enough for Draco to hear.

"You would of brought anyone in the manor, you knew I was going to hate this but you insisted that I come. So therefore if I suffer you damn well better expect to suffer with me."

"I forgot what a priss you are."

Draco sputtered, "I am not a priss, you bloody git."

Harry chuckled a bit at the pout on his face, "I asked you to come because you are my best friend." Harry said.

Draco's face soften, "Don't you try be sly with me. The only reason you want me to come is because you are completely useless when it comes to picking out your clothes let alone an engagement ring."

Harry and Draco shared a laugh. "You are a prat alright."

"You know I am right."

* * *

Jessie ended up the last in the library. Harry had to drag a protesting Hermione out of the library and Pansy followed soon after. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She had no clue where Ron was, The Lestrange Brothers were on a mission to collect information on potential spies and she was left to amuse herself. Something that she was never really good at. Giving up on the books she left the library. Only to hear giggling from the floor below. Stupidiy is the only thing to blame for Jessie's actions as she peeked to see who was down there. Looking over the banister was dumb. Draco and Chasity were in a tickling fight. It was enough to make her want to pull out her knife and stab herself. At least it will feel better than the raw pain emitting from her breaking heart.

"You did the right thing you know." Voldemort's voice shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Right thing what." she asked in confusion and guilt at getting caught staring.

"Love? This emotion that has everyone in this manor acting like fools. Yeah I can tell that you still love Draco. I see it in your face, the misery."

She gave him a confusing look, "You are willing to make yourself miserable for him. So he can find happiness." He chuckled a bit. "Part of your heritage was Griffindor and you are your mother in many aspects."

She scoffed a bit. "My mother scarficed her life so Harry could live. Me…."

"To me it is the same thing. For a long time Draco was your life, well Draco and Harry but that is besides the point, Draco was your life and you are letting him go. Why?"

"I see your point. But I will not be miserable for the rest of my life. I may of let him go but that does not mean I cannot move on myself."

"You children don't think that I understand this love thing that all the girls are sriecking about when ever your relationship is brought up. I understand love. I may never have experienced it first hand the way that you all have but I have witnessed it. And if it is one thing that I understand it the human mind. Your father loved your mother, your stepfather loved your mother too. Both of them would of give anything for her. You step father died protecting his family, fought for his family. Severus walked away from your mother because he knew that he was no good for her. Severus was ready to spend the rest of his life miserable and alone because he could not love anyone but her. Well that was until you came around."

"You know what, father is cursing you from the grave because in a round about way you are comparing him to a griffindore."

Tom laughed. "Shh, our secret."

"So I get to look forward to a life of misery, fun."

"I truly hope not, that is why I wanted to talk to you about this. You have many people that love you…"

"You included mr. I don't love." Jessie mocked.

"Yes paternally I guess I am capable of love…."

"If you let Luna in you would be capable of love." Jessie interrupted again but was silenced by a death glare.

"As I was saying you have a lot of people that love you, many that are attracted to you. A lot of them not worthy…but…."

"Is this you saying that I should give Rodolphus a chance."

"You know what I liked it better when everyone hung on every word I said.." Tom grumbled

"Don't whine, it does not fit you." If looks could kill.

Later that night at dinner…..

"My Lord, Fenrir is attacking near Leighton." one of the lower Death Eaters said as he rushed into the room.

"Lets go." Harry said as he stood, he stooped to kiss the top of Hermione's head.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione said, her face was distraught. Like every time he went out to battle. Not being able to go with put a damper in her courage.

"I will." Harry said as he lead the guys plus Jessie out the door.

When they arrived the small town of Leighton was in chaos. The werewolves were already engaged fighting off the order. So the small skirmish was turned into a full out battle. Each of the three sides fighting against each other. An hour in and no side was giving. Draco and Jessie ended up by each other.

"This, this is not sitting right." Draco said as he dodged another curse and spent one at a speed Jessie didn't realize he had.

"You are right." She pulled Draco out of the way as a wolf ran at them full force as he put up a shield around them.

"Lets go find Harry, he will be better at…"

"FALL BACK!" They heard Voldemort yell out.

"I wonder what is going on?" Draco said as he tried to get a better view of the field they cornered the werewolves in.

"I don't know." Jessie started to walk back toward the area where they could appartate. Draco turned to follow as he noticed Dumbledore standing off to the side, wand arm raised right at Jessie.

"JESSIE!!" He ran toward her grabbing her and shielding her with his body as he pulled up the strongest shield he could muster, tapping into Jessie's magic to add even more power to it.

Harry was on his way to find Draco and Jessie when he felt the ground begin to shake and a loud explosion erupted about fifty feet ahead of him. The werewolves started to retreat from the sound. And order member where all running for the appartation point. He ran toward the noise when he seen Jessie and Draco fly through the air. Anger raged with in him as he look at Dumbledore. Harry was fighting to gain control of his magic, but lost it when he seen the old man smirk at him. He let loose.

* * *

_**AN:** Thank you to all the people who added, sorry this chapter is so short. But I had to cut it off right here. Thank you to all the reviews. And thank you for being patient. Review give me motivation. Lol._

PLEASE READ THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AN.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GO VOTE ON THE POLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43:Wait Here Waiting for You

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43: Waiting here; wait for you.

_If you haven't realized it by now, you will realize soon enough that a lot of people out there tiptoe through their lives, unsure of who they are or what they want, blindly following the dictates of society, never truly finding themselves or their calling, until they arrive quietly at their death._

* * *

The power that Harry was emitting was nothing Voldemort ever experienced before. Harry was engulfed in a golden light, guess when Draco always called him the 'golden boy' he was predicting the future. The green in his eyes brightened to the point that they glowed, Harry looked like a god, a god ready to smite. The pure power that he was displaying was enough to wipe the smirk off of Dumbledore's face as he realized he was in serious trouble. With out noticed Dumbledore crumbled in pain by a force that he could not even comprehend.

"Harry you need to calm down." Lucius said looking toward Voldemort for help but that was just hopeless. Voldemort was staring at Harry in awe.

Harry was glaring daggers at the Headmaster who was laying crumbled a few feet from the enraged wizard. Popping himself up he was able to hold his wand out to protect himself. The Headmaster was still in pain but he did not back down from Harry. Dumbledore was powerful in his own right and was ready to defend himself, he was holding back from attacking Harry. And that was disconcerting to the elder Malfoy.

Ron and Theo were at Jessie and Draco's side. They were breathing but unconscious, and nothing was working to help them wake. "Harry you need to calm down." Ron repeated what Lucius said. "They need you right now. Your sister needs you. This is not the time and you know it."

If Harry killed Dumbledore now he would go down a hero; and that was not what they wanted to happen. Jessie would surely kill him. He backed down and turned his back to the wizard that would be capable of killing him. But that wizard just smirked a bit and slowly made his way to the apparition point.

Harry crouched down by his sister and best friend, worry and distraught was written all over his face. But in that moment he seen Dumbledore curse them he knew in his heart that he would be able to kill the man, easily. All that was stopping him now was time. "What were they hit with?" Harry asked.

"No clue, it was wordless. And they are not waking but they appear to be sleeping." Theo said. "We need to get them back to the manor. Quickly."

* * *

One week went by and still the two had not waken up. Harry would not leave their side, he yelled at healers and cursed anyone that told him needed to rest. His anger would boil up to breaking point and unleash in a magical wave that sent shock waves to the whole Malfoy estate. Hermione had to be moved to the Slytherin Castle to be a safe distance away from Harry and his uncontrolled magic. Ginny and Pansy joined her to provide comfort for the distraught girl. "We need to do something why we are here, I cannot just sit around and worry." Hermione said.

"Well you cannot go back to the Manor and this is the safest place for us. What can we do to help that is confined to this house." Pansy said as she looked around.

Ginny could think of nothing that would help the boys against Dumbledore, nor Harry and the other two. She shrugged her shoulders.

"The Library has a lot more than the Snape Manor and Malfoy Manor combined. Maybe we can look for information about Dumbledore here." Ginny suggested.

"That would be pointless, the last people to occupy this place died before Dumbledore and I am sure Tom did not add anything that would relate to the Headmaster at his families estate. But we could find out information about Werewolves. I bet if we understood them better it would give the boys an edge in the fight." Hermione said.

"Oh fun… research." Pansy said with a sneer.

* * *

"Harry is unstable. He needs… I don't know what he needs." Remus said as he the book down. They were searching what the curse was that Dumbledore put on the two; with no luck. Another shockwave went threw the house and they could hear Harry shouting at healer number 26.

"We are doing all we can, there is no reaching him until the others are okay." Theo said as he flicked his wand the books that fell off bookshelves were put back to their rightful place.

On the other side of the manor Voldemort and Lucius were doing damage control to the failed mission.

"It was a trap." Rodolphus said in a deadly voice, he was beyond angry at the turn of events.

"The Werewolves would never side with Dumbledore after he approved that law publicly." Lucius siad.

"No but Dumbledore could of used the fact that we have been trying to fight the pack for some time. He knew that we were going to be there." Tom said gravely. " That spell whatever it is, I have a feeling that it will tear them apart again."

"But how?" Rodolphus asked.

"I am afraid we won't have answers until Remus figures out what the curse was or if they awake."

"What about Harry?" Lucius asked

"He just needs to ride through his own emotions, the calming draughts are having no effect on him, I believe one of the twins even tried to stun him but the spell was just repelled and rebounded back to George I believe." Voldemort said, he took a sip from his fire whiskey and went deep in thought. Seeing Draco in the state did not bother him, part of his mind told him that he would be okay, seeing Jessie in that state made all rationality go out of him. He really wanted to go raid anyplace until Dumbledore gave them the information they need to help her. After a lot of convincing on Lucius and Luna he was convinced that the waiting game is what was best.

* * *

"Hey guys I think that I found something." Ginny said as she set her book down.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stretched her cramped limbs.

"The pack basically has to listen to Fenrir's command. He is the Alpha and what he says goes. If he says we are straying from Voldemort no one can challenge him. But if another werewolf from a different pack or just a plain rogue were to come they could either join the pack or fight for dominance. If the new wolf won, they would be the new alpha."

"Remus, if Remus was to go and challenge him we could gain control of the pack once again and the attacks would stop." Pansy said.

"But there is a chance that he might die in the process and I don't think that Harry or Jessie would be willing to take that chance." Hermione said, "But it is something that we should bring up."

"Do you think that Remus could actually do it." Ginny asked, she never seen Remus fight and the usually quiet man did not seem like the aggressive type.

* * *

Chasity made he way down to where they were holding Draco. When she opened the door she seen Harry pacing. Harry had been doing that a lot, specially right before a magical wave was sent through the whole house. "Harry" She made her presence know, it calmed him a bit as he went back to the chair that was inbetween the two bed.

She quietly walked toward the chair by Draco. Grabbing his hand he stirred a bit. The movement from the normally still wizard caught the attention from the only conscious people in the room. There was hope in Chasity's eyes for all but a second when Draco whispered Jessie's name. She frowned and turned her head so Harry could not see her tears. But Harry felt pity for her anyways.

"He was saving her, it was the last thing he said. He was trying to warn her." He said, making an exuces for his long time best friend.

"It is not the first time he has called out for her in his sleep." Chasity said squaring her crytal blue eyes on Harry.

Harry had no idea what to say to her after the confession. It was a good thing that he was responding though, it gave Harry a better sense of hope then he previously had. The manors magical tension that was caused by Harry was lifted and a couple moments later some of the occupants of the house came to investigate the meaning behind it.

"He talked?" Narcissa said smiling.

"Yes, so that has to mean something good." Harry said.

Remus studied the two once again, he was the only one that Harry did not threaten with bodily harm when he did so.

"It is as if they are sleeping." He said in confusion.

* * *

Jessie stretched her tired limbs and yawned deeply before opening her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was not her room and it was a room she had ever been it. It was white, everything but the light wood that held the amazingly huge bed and doors. Her movement cause more movement from the other side of the bed, where there was obviously another person. Carefully she moved the covers to reveal who was there with her. She cursed loudly when she discovered it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing here." she yell, startling him awake.

He looked around the unfamiliar room, "What I am doing here what are you doing here, and where is here.?" He got out of the bed quickly to discover that he was only dressed in loose pajama bottoms.

Jessie was also dressed in a nightie that she knew she did not own. Looking for something more decent in one of the drawers in the dresser that was in the room she also spotted a picture. "Draco?" She said softly he came over a grabbed the frame from her hand and he was equally confused.

In the picture was her and Draco, in wedding attire; smiling happily as the photographer took the picture.

"What the fuck?" He said.

* * *

**AN: I know that this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to leave you wondering for a bit. Lol. Kill me later and Review.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE ADDS**

**REVIEW**


	44. Chapter 44: You had the chance

**Chapter 44: You had the chance to never walk alone**

_I reject your reality, and substitute my own!- Adam, myth busters_

* * *

Draco looked at the picture once again, in the dark framed picture his arms were wrapped around Jessie. She was looking up at him, looking beyond beautiful in her white dress and veil. The look of her smile, a true happy smile was enough to leave him speechless. He had a matching look of true happiness that he had not felt in awhile. "Where the hell are we?" He pondered to himself.

"No clue but I found clothes, we should take a look around and figure it out." Jessie said as she handed him a muggle pair of jeans and white button up.

"No, I mean this is obviously, I have no idea what this is but we are still at the manor. I can feel the wards." Jessie shared his look of confusion.

"Well we have to take a look then. I will go change in the bathroom." Jessie left through the door. She closed the door and fought the urge to throw up a silencing charm and scream. It took all her control not to breakdown once she saw the picture. It was hard enough to act happy everyday when he was going to marry a troll, but to see a glimpses of what could have been. It was the worst form of torture to see what the heart desires but know that it was not possible still. But if it was one thing she knew it was that she could handle anything that life threw her way.

While Jessie was practically hyperventilating in front of the mirror Draco just finished buttoning his shirt. He kept staring at the picture and checking the ward in his head. Something was not right, he never seen this room before, not that, that was the issue it was possible in his house not to see every room. The issue was what was staring at his face.

He was about to sit on his bed when the door started to open, his wand was pointed as soon as he heard the first click of the handle turning. And in all his years of training, in all his years of expecting the unexpected, none of it could of prepared him for what happened next. Hell even being here where ever here was did not shock him.

But the blonde little girl with bright green eyes came running up toward him, "Daddy,"

L

* * *

"We have to wait it out Harry." Tom said, the poor boy still hadn't moved from their beds.

"I am waiting here until they get up." Harry said stubbornly, he was sitting in the chair between there beds, leveling the Dark Lord with a glare..

"At least take a shower and get something to eat. And I will have a house elf fix you up a bed."

"That would require me leaving, and I thought that I was clear when I said I am not leaving until they are up." He went back to his book that Narcissa brought him.

"I know that Draco spoke, but that does not mean anything until we know what kind of spell they were hit with." Remus added, being blunt. Harry was doing them no good sitting here when there was a war going on that was on the brink of being less underground.

Harry marked his page and stood up, the glass in the doors started to crack from the magical pressure baring down on them. "I am not leaving, and you know what Remus you bring up a great point. We need to know the spell that was placed on them. FIND OUT." Harry sat down picked up his book and gave them all the cold shoulder.

"We been trying, none of our books have any reference to this type of out come. The only one who knows for sure is Dumbledore himself and it is not like we can storm Hogwarts and demand a cure." Lucius said.

Harry smiled, it was dangerous when Harry smile when everything in his world was going wrong. "That is exactly what we are going to do."

Voldemort sat back and watched the other two men splutter like fish trying to form words, "Harry we can't go and attack Hogwarts, one we don't need the bad publicity and two the wards."

"Don't worry about the wards and it will be a one man mission." Harry said as he marked his page once again and stood up, he needed to plan and the best to do with was Ron. Harry turned around, "Well are you coming."

They made to follow him. Lucius and Remus were bickering on how they were going to stop the stubborn Griffidor from doing something idiotic.

* * *

"Daddy Ethan is being mean. He broke my dolly." The little girl said in soft voice. He was sputtering, Malfoy's never sputtered, must have been from being around Gryffindors a lot. Before he could form words another young voice interrupted. This one was about a year or two older.

"Dad Emily is lying, I did not break her doll, why would I break her doll it has no use to me to break her doll."

The two children then started to bicker a bit and Draco did the only thing he could think of at the time, "JESSIE!!!"

Jessie came out of the bathroom fully dressed and glaring until she seen the children. She gave Draco a confused look. And he gave her an equally confused look, "According to Emily, Ethan broke her dolly, but Ethan denies any such thing."

"Oh" was all she could manage. And if it was not for her strong will she probably would of fainted during the next sentence that came out, "Mom, Emily is just trying to get me in trouble."

"Daddy he did it I swear he did it." She, Emily, gave Draco a look that could melt the hearts of any Dark Wizard.

They were saved kind of by Harry who walked into the room at the time, "Good you guys are up, Tom wants us to meet him in the Great Hall. Emma, Ethan get down to breakfast before Molly has a fit." the kids rushed out of the room.

"Come on you two did you not hear me, Tom. Meeting. Now." Harry said, but they were mostly caught up in how happy Harry looked at the moment, how at ease he was.

"What is wrong with you two?" Harry asked.

"We'll be down there in a moment."

When Harry shut the door, Jessie threw up the strongest silencing spell she could think of and practically yelled, "Now what do we do!!!!!!"

"First thing we do is calm down." Draco said as he watched Jessie fall apart literally.

"Calm. You want me to calm down. How the hell can I calm down. Where ever we are we have children!!!! And Harry well you seen him. That is not my brother. So if you tell me to calm down one more god damn time I will promptly hex you in to little pieces and burn all the evidence."

Draco first reaction was to slap her, he seen it done in the movies that Hermione and Harry dragged him to. When the hysterical woman loses it someone always slaps her back into focus. But this was real life, sort of, and Jessie would not take being slapped so kindly, he would more than likely get beat for his actions. So he grabbed her around the waist and held her closely as she struggled. Eventually she calmed.

"We go down to the great hall and we see what Tom wants. Act normal, then we address the situation when we get back to the room. Remember we are a married couple. Act like it." He said as he pushed his cheek into her hair. He did not want to let her go. Ever. He missed the feel of her, Chasity never fit into his arms like this. Her being there snapped his world back into focus and that everything from the time she left till this moment was a blur.

She shifted in his arms so she was looking up towards him, "You are taller." She said in a meek voice that did not fit her. He tried not to laugh but fail greatly. "You are still random as hell."

"I didn't change much." Jessie said as she stepped out of his arms. "Why am I the one that always falls apart on you."

He wanted to tell her that he would always be the one to put her back together but could get his voice to work. He held out an arm which she took gracefully. Her touching him, willingly was all he needed to make him die a happy man.

L

* * *

Harry was a man on a mission, Rodolphus thought, a mission to get himself killed. Jessie would tell him that herself is she was able to, so Rodolphus took it upon himself to voice such concerns. "You do realize that if you do not get yourself killed doing this, your sister will gladly kill you for taking such a risk."

Harry glared at the dark man before turning his attention to the map that him and Ron where currently looking over right now.

The Red head just looked at him and said, "He is right you know."

"I will deal with Jessie when she wakes up." Harry voice was commanding.

Voldemort just sat back and watched the most powerful man in the world finally take his stand on leader. It came with drastic sad measures, but he was still proud of the boy.

"Harry you cannot go in alone." Remus tried again for the ninth time today.

"Can and will Remus." Harry said in a clipped voice.

He then looked at Voldemort, "I want back up in forbidden forest. If I send signal, I will bring down the wards, but I will be weakened by without Jessie and Draco there."

"This is why we are not going to do this." Rodolphus said and Remus agreeing. Lucius was rubbing his head, there was no point to talking to the boy, he knew that, they knew that even Harry knew that. So what was the point of arguing with the boy who was not going to listen to them anyways. He was determined and always had been. Harry would go talk to Dumbledore, they should all be lucky that he decided to plan it instead of just doing it like he usually did; and go foolishly running into with the great plan of winging it.

* * *

Hermione was getting slightly irritated and bored. She did not like being sent away. The only reason she agreed to this was because Harry was not able to control a strong portion of his magic, which could harm the baby. So she was in lack of a better word stuck in this huge castle with nothing to do but look up things in the library. That was until Voldemort stormed through the floo.

"What are you doing?" He asked in angry voice.

"Reading, what are you doing?" She asked in a defensive voice.

"Get out of this library this instant, ask one of the girls to get you a book, you out of all people should know that this library is full of Dark Artifacts and Dark Books that could harm you." He said as he pointed at the door.

Hermione was frustrated to no end about this whole thing, she was sick of everyone thinking that she was fragile just because she was with child. She knew what books were dangerous and what books could harm her. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing; just because she was pregnant does not mean her IQ dropped. She grabbed a book with the information regarding the werewolf alpha on the table took her pen and did something she never did to a book ever. She circled the passage pushed it toward Voldemort who had the expression somewhere between a gaping fish and a scowl, and said "Read that and see what Harry and Remus think." Squaring her shoulders she walked out of the room, book in hand.

Voldemort went over toward the table and read the passage, a smirk played on his lips a bit as he collected that book and the book he came for.

* * *

"I do not want to do this, if Harry is as close to us here as the Harry is in our world, he will know that something is up." Jessie whispered into Draco's ear.

"We will come to that if it comes up." Draco whispered back.

"that is the plan!?!?! You the great Sly slytherin who is famous for devious plots and schemes thought that up. Merlin you been spending to much time with my brother."

Draco could only quickly glare at her cause the were soon walking down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"What took you so long?" A very familiar voice said.

Jessie stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

Harry was preparing to leave, when Voldemort came back. He glared at him, Harry paused for a second. Voldemort supported his decision from the start so apparently there was something that was bothering him other than what he was going to do.

"What?" Harry wanted his voice to be strong when he question his mentor to show him that he was ready for this, but it came out like he was a child that just got caught doing something wrong.

"Don't you think you should at least go and see Hermione before you go and do this."

Everyone in the room looked up to see the Raven haired boy's reaction.

He looked as if he forgot that their was a Hermione and then there was a sudden realization. "Yeah, I will go right now and tomorrow we do this."

Remus let out a breath of relief, he still had a day to convince him not to do this insane mission.

"Are you going to tell Hermione what you are doing?" Theo asked from the corner of the room, his feet were propped up and his hands where behind his head, he was giving Harry a very knowing smirk.

"Are you insane, she would kill me." Harry stuttered. And shivered a bit at the thought of what she would do when she found out what he did.

"You are dead either way. Please do it later, I want to see what her reaction going to be." Theo said. Which was odd because he did not like fighting much.

"I can't wait till Jessie finds out." George said with a smile and Theo laughed.

"Yeah she will kill you and then bring you back to life just so she can kick the crap out of you then kill you again." Theo said.

"Her temper, whoa man you are a dead man walking. And Draco will not save you either cause he will more than likely want to join in." Fred said.

"Why are you guys letting me do this then?" He asked them as they talked about his more than likely fate.

"Would you listen to us?" Blaise asked.

"Point."

* * *

"Rodolphus what are you doing.?" Rabastan asked. His brother was sitting with Jessie for awhile now, not really moving just blankly staring at her. "You are really fond of her?"

Rodolphus sighed, "Yes."

"Whoa there is no reason to act like it will cause your death or something." Rabastan sat down in the chair that Harry usually sat.

"I never really felt this way about anyone you know. Bella was purely insane and her lust for the Dark Lord was disconcerting. But Jessie she is I don't know different. I think I have fallen for her, I did not intend to."

"What is the harm in falling for her, she is a good catch." Rabastan knew that Rudo liked Jessie, not to the extent that he actually did though. But he could not see the problem Jessie was an amazing person.

"She will never feel the same way." His eyes shifted to Draco. "That idiot does not realize what he has in front of him. She needs help, you wouldn't believe how much and she is wait for her knight in shining armor to rescues her. And that cannot be me. I have tried, Merlin knows how; she put up a good act."

He caught on now. Jessie still loved Draco, still needed him. "You love her. I am sure that if she…"

"Jessie will never know. I won't put her through that. I will be her stronghold and nothing more."

"You know she more than likely never intended for this to happen the way it did." He said reassuring his brother.

"Yes I know."

* * *

**AN:** Good news, I still got the internet. A lot of people add this to alerts and favorites. Thank you! And thank you to those who Reviewed last chapter.

Love my new apartment, but I still have yet to move all my things in it so it is a bit bare.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SNEEK PEEK:** "There are many things that I can handle. I can handle the fact that you are engaged, I can handle the fact that me and my brother have grown apart, or the fact that in this crazy little world I am married to you and we have children. But this, Draco I cannot handle this." Tears started form in her eyes again.

Draco licked his lips not really knowing what to say to make her feel better, but failing. So he just held her close and let her cry. She been through so much.

Next chapter will be alot of fun. lol


	45. Chapter 45: ACT 1, Scence 3

**Chapter 45: Act 1 scene 3**

_The love you professed will always be there, the spark of something undeniable, a seed of hope, the truth, for better or for worse, burning fiercely just below the surface._

* * *

"What took you so long?" A familiar voice said that made Jessie stop dead in her tracks. Jessie was now looking straight at her father, he was sneering obviously not liking the fact that he been forced to wait. Of all the things that Jessie would of expected in this odd place, this was not it. This went beyond what she could really comprehend. It was one thing to have these children that did not exist in her world, that she could deal with. Her supposed marriage to Draco Malfoy was something that she could handle too. But Seeing her father, alive. Was not something that she could handle nor deal with. She turned towards Draco with tears welling up in her eyes.

**Flashback (The Last Chapter of the First Section)**

_It was Dumbledore._

_"Not a wise to be wandering in here alone Jessica."_

_"You destroy lives and they still look up to you, I don't understand."_

_"My dear, it takes talent and knowledge to pull of what I have done. Soon this world will be molded in my image and there is nothing that you can do about it."_

_"A couple of teens and an angry maniac are not going to stop me."_

_Just then Severus stepped in. Seeing his daughter standing there he panicked. "What are you doing here?"_

_She didn't get chance to answer because she had to put up a shield to stop Dumbledore's attack. Severus was on the other side of the room throwing his own curse working his way towards his daughter._

_And then it happened. "Avdva Kedvra." and it was aimed right at Jessie. Severus was able to push her out of the way but in doing so took the curse himself. Voldemort walked in dragging Harry, while Lucius had Draco._

_Jessie couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at her father. Draco and Harry broke out of their grasp and ran too her. Trying to shield her but it was too late she already seen,_ already _knew._

**End of flashback**

The memory was clear in her head replaying over and over again. "Draco please." she didn't know what she was asking but he pulled her tight to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He knew that the one and only plan they had would not work anymore. So being blunt was the only option they had. "We don't belong here….I think that we got sent to a different world or dimension. I don't know. But this is not our world, this is not our lives."

He seen the Jessie was nearing a panic attack, his eyes locked with Harry's. It was clear their counterparts where close with him because without being asked he grabbed a chair for Jessie to sit in.

Severus came up then and Jessie visually tensed. "Draco, there is a lot of explaining to do." He went to touch his daughter by she shied away from his touch.

"What happened my daughter?" Severus said in a gentle voice, trying not to scare the girl anymore than he already was. He never seen Jessie look so weak, not even in her early days in the wizarding world.

She would not answer. So he looked up to Draco with a hard look. "She watched you die." (Cheesy I know)

* * *

Harry was just leaving the Slytherin Castle, Merlin he missed her. She chatted his ear off; of course that was after she nearly crushed her with the force of her hug. She explain her weird appetite to him, in a week that they seen each other last it was the longest they spent apart; since they were kids. And now they were having kids. He was more determined then ever to finish this war. He did not want his child born into a world were men like Fudge and Dumbledore ran it. He wanted peace, he wanted equality to everyone, no matter what was running through your veins or what class you were from. Most of all he wanted a life with out having to be weary of were he went and who he trusted.

Walking through the forbidden forest he remember some of his last days at the castle he could see through the clearing. He missed this place, not particularly the man who ran the place but feel about it in general. This was home, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. His was his first safe haven ever, sadly that was no longer the case.

Hermione's last words echoed in his head "Be careful Harry." She knew that he was not going to sit on the sidelines long when his best friend and sister laid peacefully on death's bed. She known him the longest and how his hero complex really was. He would do just about anything for the ones he loved. Because according to him good and evil did not matter when it came to love.

He felt the wards clearly as he passed through them, trying to keep him out but it didn't matter; they were not strong enough. He walked swiftly up the grounds and up to the door and entered. It was in the middle of dinner, Harry planned it that way. Nothing like a grand entrance, the Dark Lord was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

He leaned against the doorway and waited for them to take notice. He watched the familiar surrounding of the whole school. The Gryffindors were still the loudest table, Ravenclaws, many of them had books along with meals, Hufflepuff's were well Hufflepuff and the Slytherins still looked liked they were up to something. It brought upon a torrent of memories just being in this amazing place. He felt his heart go out to all the good the bad; it was the only place he had in common with his parents; it was were he met the best friends in the world. It was were he met the first real friend he ever had and then the love of his life; it was the place that his mentor became the most powerful man next to him. It was were his Uncles went to school to form bonds of friendship that still affected the remaining Maunder today; it was were his Guardian tormented him, then became the only real father figure he ever had. He glanced at the spot the Potion Master used to glare at him. This was the place the 'golden trio' had many great adventures. It took a bit before Dumbledore realized that Harry was standing in the door way looking about the room. He masked his look of surprise, but Harry seen it and it was enough to make him give a Draco worthy smirk. He pushed off the door and strolled with an air of power up to the head table.

"Good evening Headmaster." Harry said in a condescending way. Everyone's eyes were on him, the Slytherins smirked, Gryffindors glared. All in all it was exactly what he expected. "I figured it has been awhile since me and you had a good heart to heart." Harry smiled in a sicking way, that had Mcgonall all huffy at his nerve.

"How did you get past the wards." Dumbledore asked bluntly. His eyes clearly visible of mistrust.

"Hmm, right you still don't know. I bet that is driving you slowly insane. But let me put it this way, wards are nothing. You should be more worried about why I even bother to grace you with my presence." he was acting like Draco, he knew it. But it was easier to be confident acting superior than everyone, which he was anyways so really it was not that bad.

"Harry, I always feared you would take this path." Dumbledore said as he smiled sadly, looking upset at the changes of loyalties.

"Yes cause I was your most important pawn in your sick game."

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Dumbledore stood. Wanting to get Harry away from the students, their last run in nearly cost him his life.

Harry was chanting in his head that he could not kill the man before him. So with a bit of outward force he flung the headmaster back and held him. "What was the curse you set on them?" Harry demanded with a hard voice.

"Nothing you can stop, but I promise no physical harm will come to them." Dumbledore gasped.

"What is that supposed to mean." Harry yelled.

"Harry my boy, all they are is sleeping. They will wake soon, maybe for the better, maybe for the worst. Who knows." The pressure was bearing down on the old man and his voice was getting strained.

"STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES." He had to let go, cause he was losing control of his magic, he let loose for a tad and the whole castle shook in after shock.. "Tell me what you know?"

"Well my boy we would be here for days, for my mind hold a lot of knowledge."

"Stop playing games, tell me what I need to do to fix them."

"You will simply have to wait till they wake up." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that made Harry want to unleash.

Harry was not satisfied with that answer, "You made a big mistake when messing with my family. You will regret the day you set your wand on my sister. I will kill you; too bad today is not the day. And obviously you precious castle is not as safe as you think it is. Wish I could stay longer to chat but got to go." With a crack he was gone.

Leaving Dumbledore speechless and shocked at his sudden departure.

* * *

"Jessie look at me." Severus spoke gently. Jessie looked up, tears in her eyes. She sprung from her chair and wrapped her arms around Severus. Jessie did not care that it was not her actually father, all that matter was it was a form of her father. Being back in her fathers arms was the best thing in the world, all the pressure, all the sadness was gone. She could breathe.

"I missed you, I missed you so much. I'm sorry, so sorry. We should of listened. I was foolish, it is all my fault." Jessie rambled in broken sentences between her sobs, Draco watched as Jessie broke down. Catching the words she was saying. She finally sat back in the chair and he bent down, "Jessie what do you mean?" Draco had to know why she rambled that all out.

"I should of told you and Harry that we should do what Tom said, he told us to go to Snape Manor and take the Portkey to safety if we would of listened maybe my dad would of survived. I blame myself for not making you two listen. It is my fault." She started to cry again this time Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it is okay. You could of not predicted the outcome, you are not a seer. It is not your fault, you got to remember whose really to blame. Look at me so I know you know." Draco held her chin in place and looked directly in her eyes, "It is not your fault."

She nodded. And he came to a realization of something, "That is why you left. The guilt." He held her tighter, "Why didn't you talk to me, anyone."

"I…I"

"No don't answer it is the past we cannot change it." Draco said reassuringly.

Severus handed her a of hot tea, to see if it would calm her down. He did not know what to think of the girl that took his actual daughters place. She thanked him and took a big gulp of the honey tea and once it set in she spit it out. "Bloody Hell what was that?" She smelled it, "Tea, you gave me tea. Nasty. Sorry but I do not drink tea."

Draco laughed behind his own cup of tea, and she shot a glare at him.

Severus could not help but chuckle, "Sorry after you had Ethan you could not even stand the smell of coffee and tea became your regular drink of choice."

Harry handed her a cup of coffee, as she muttered, "Least in my own world I will not have to worry about the thought of even liking coffee."

Harry heard her and questioned, "What you and Draco plan not on having kids?"

Draco spit out his tea, and Jessie gave him a look like you can explain it, ha. Which Draco responded to with the famous glare. Not the normal glare either, the death glare. "Me and Jessie are not together, in fact I am engaged to someone else."

Lucius dropped his cup, "What??" He could not believe what 'his son' just said. He could not picture him with anyone else. "Who."

"Chasity Summers." Draco said.

"Chasity Summers, why you can do a whole lot better than that floozy of a girl."

"Yep no wedding for me." Jessie said then sighed into a cup of coffee avoiding everyone's stares, mostly her fathers.

"But why?" Tom asked, he could not believe how different their world were already, this Jessie was darker, more aware and a lot more defined for war.

"Yeah, Rodolphus not planning on popping the question." Draco said sarcastically.

"For the last time I am not with Rodolphus….or Ron." Jessie said. "And there…., I had some issues when my dad died."

"Yeah so she runaway with out saying a word to anyone." Draco said, he was still bitter about that.

"see this is the reason we can never be friends, you and your damn attitude. Merlin forbid if there is anything more important than your ego." Jessie replied.

"No the reason we cannot be friends because you are BITCH And if there is anything better than my ego, I want it caught and shot now."

When Jessie heard bitch she was about to unleash, but then he cracked the joke and she could not get a good enough comeback through giggles. He smiled at his obvious win.

"Wow, that was like walking back in time," Harry said as he looked back and forth between the two. "You two don't really argue that much."

"Theo most love that." Draco said. "We don't even bicker?"

"No, you guys are the most sicking couple ever, worst than Blasie and Ginny." Tom said in a snide voice.

"Gross." They said in unision. Neither of them could picture a life in which one of them was not trying to pick a fight with the other, together or not that is how they always been.

"I think that we need to concentrate on getting back to our own world." Draco said.

Jessie looked over at Severus. "Yeah, because Harry will be lost with out us."

"OI."Other Harry said.

Just then 'Emily' ran into the room and right into Draco's arms. He looked awkwardly down at the girl with his hair and Jessie's eyes. "You promised we would go to the park." she stated matter of factly.

Draco through Harry a look that said 'help me' but Harry just smirked. Jessie came in with the save, "How about this, you go get ready and Me and Daddy will take you guys to the park." the little girls eyes lit up and she ran to go get play clothes on and a jacket.

Draco looked at Jessie with confusion and anger, with both looks to the untrained eye it would look as if he was insult fish. "They are kids, they will not understand. You can at least act like you are love with me for one day." Jessie said as she went to find the little girl.

Draco scowled, act like he loved her, it wouldn't be an act. He loved her and she knew it, it would be stopping the act that he had perfected to keep his heart from hurting. He stood and scowled at everyone.

"She is right you know." The man that looked like his father said. "Eventually their parents will come back and it would be really confusing for them, they are surrounded by love all the time. They would think they did something wrong. And I do not want my Grandchildren feeling inadequate. Ever."

Draco nodded, " Harry you should come with us."

"What scared of my sister." He said with a smirk.

"No I can handle your sister, it is just I never liked children." Draco said, "So I really don't know how to act around them, I don't want to upset them."

"I will go and get Hermione." Harry said as he left, "And my son, James"

Tom stopped everyone "No else should know about this, the less that know. The easier it will be."

"That is true." Draco said, "Safer too."

* * *

"So we have to act all in love and stuff?" Jessie asked as she looked for a sweater to wear.

"That is the gist of it." Draco said, looking uncomfortable with the whole situation as it was.

Jessie looked over at the picture that was mocking her from the dresser. If she would of stayed that could have been her, in the white dress about to be married to Draco Malfoy. It was easier at home to avoid all feelings that she held for the blond haired man but being here, and seeing what her life could have been, not so easy to avoid.

"What is wrong Jessie?" He looked at her studying the picture with an unreadable look on her face.

"Nothing." She got up to leave the room. But Draco caught her by the elbow.

"Don't do that, don't push me out. We are in this together."

"It has nothing to do with us being here." He was not letting go. "I love my dad being here, I have always wanted another chance to talk to him, but I know that is it only for a bit. Then I have to go around acting all in love with you, but the suckiest thing about it, it won't be pretend." she pulled from his grasp and went to meet the little girl in her room.

* * *

The day at the park was a wake up call for Draco. He watched as Jessie played with the kids, she was a natural mother. And as for the act that wasn't an act, he got to hold her hand, hold her in general. He would kiss her temple or hand. Hermione did not even expect a thing. They were eating dinner with the whole family now and he was watching her talk with her father in hush tones. And later that night when they tucked the kids in they were supposed to meet tom and their fathers down in Tom's study.

"So I take it that you are still at war with Dumbledore." Voldemort said as he poured himself a drink.

"Yes, but it is going really slow, he cast a spell on us that sent us here. How long as the war been done here." Draco asked, curious.

"Five years." Lucius said. "It was unexpected to."

"How so?" Jessie asked.

"Well it was almost right after the battle at this manor. And Dumbledore took aim at Jessie; Harry and Draco flipped out and both cursed him with something that I never heard of before and he was gone."

"That is it?" Jessie said. She could not believe it, that sounded too easy.

"That was it." Tom said, "Dumbledore had plenty of supporters that were enraged when he died, but that was simple when Harry was known as the one who killed him. Many are afraid of Harry as much as they are afraid of me. Silly considering none of them know Harry, he never wanted any of it. So the question is how do we get you back to your own time?"

* * *

That question was what Draco and Jessie tried to figure out for nearly two weeks. Granted she was happy for anytime she had with her father. But the problem was she was getting too attached to the kids, and she was getting to used to Draco. Almost everyday they would wake up in each others arms. The first night they did not sleep in the same bed and when Emily came to wake them up see nearly cried because she thought they were mad at each other. Lucius had a very stern talking to them, and they also claimed that they were a disappointment to Salazar Slytherin if they would not convince a four year they were in love.

"Morning." Draco said. "Merlin what time is it." He said as he stretched.

"Early, to early. So what are we going to do today."

"I was thinking about taking you out to dinner. Just me and you." Draco said, they barely traveled outside of the estate. And they were not wanted nor was there anyone who was openly trying to kill them.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Good, Because Malfoy's don't take no for an answer."

"You know what I am beginning to think that Malfoy's just make up these rules for whatever they don't want to do. The Malfoy rules are just getting your way."

"You are insulting a long line of great Wizards and Witches, witch." He said jokingly.

* * *

"The menu is all in French." Jessie said as she turned the menu around several times before hitting him with it. "You did this on purpose."

He smiled at her, "Do you want me to order for you?"

She gave him a glare, "You did this on purpose," she repeated, "I swear by all that is powerful, you order me anything that even looks slightly off, disgusting, undercooked, veal, slimly, or smelly I will hex you so far into next week your ass will hurt for the next year. Got me."

Draco threw his hands up in defense. "I swear on my honor that I will order you something that you will love.."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Swear on your magic."

"I Draco Malfoy, Swear on my Magic." He said the oath.

"Okay so you better make it good because, your fucked if I hate it."

"Luckily for me, I know you well."

They chatted about different things, generally getting caught up on each others lives. "So the first time I trained I was thrown about like a rag doll so many times, it was nothing like me and the Lestrange brothers do, it was ow that hurt don't let them do that again type thing." Draco laughed with her when she explained how she learned the muggle way of fighting.

By that time the food was in front of them, Jessie busted out laughing. In front of her was a bacon cheese burger with a side of Mac and Cheese. The waiter looked a little pissy at the fact that he had to serve her that, but the Malfoy name went far, and it was true when they said; they got what they wanted, when they wanted it.

"So Mrs. Malfoy do you like what I, Draco Malfoy ordered you." Draco said.

"Jessie Sir Malfoy." Jessie said, playing along.

"Would you even go as far to say that you love it."

"Yes, I believe I will even go as far as saying that I love it."

"That is because no one in this world and ours knows you the way that I do." Draco said proudly.

Jessie took a bite of Mac and Cheese, (Next part is from ONE TREE HILL, Sorry had to do it.) "MMM, Mac and Cheese is food of the Gods." She quickly took another bite and savored it in her mouth by chewing slowly.

"Yes if your gods are five year olds." Draco said as he eyed the food with mild disgust. Jessie wacked him on the arm softly.

"Well my food looks better than whatever that is." Jessie said pointing at Draco's plate that held some kind of French cuisine on it.

Photographers were at the exit when they finally finished their meal, not getting dessert because Draco had something totally different in mind. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! Can you please pose for a picture."

Draco stopped and twirled Jessie till she was snuggly in his arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much." The photographer told them excitedly and ran off toward the street.

Jessie chuckled a bit before turning her head towards Draco, "Since I was denied dessert at the restaurant, where ever you are taking me better be good."

Draco laughed, "You know you really do make a good Malfoy. All demanding and expecting nothing but the best that are set at your standards."

Jessie knitted her eyebrows together, "I do not know if that is an insult or not."

Draco laughed harder at the look on her face as she tried to figure it out. He thought back to the last time he was this happy and laughed this much, it would have been when they all went for a walk around the lake. Harry and Draco still took those walks, but Jessie did not show up. At first he was disappointed but with all the arguing they always seem to do it was probably for the best.

Jessie on the other hand was perfectly content walking the streets of wizarding London. It was perfect. Too perfect.

* * *

**AN:** They are not going to stay in this world long, next chapter they will probably find there way back. This chapter was really hard to write because everyone had really high hopes for it. I hope I did all right. Thank you to those who added and thank you to those who Reviewed.

**Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:The Real World Beckons.**

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces... Can't deny it, can't pretend..._

* * *

Harry was back sitting in the room muttering about crazy wizards and insane riddles. He look at the two of them, lying their and not moving. He never was known for his patience, waiting for them to wake was the worst thing, knowing that they would be affected by whatever they were going through freaked him out. Where they dreaming, where they nightmares?

His thought were interrupted by Rabastan as he walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

* * *

The night was good, Jessie thought. When they arrived back it was late, and currently they were sneaking through the wing like children who were out after curfew. "Oww that was my foot." Jessie yelped.

"SHH. Are you trying to wake the whole house." Draco said in a harsh whisper.

"Like anyone can hear us, these rooms are armed with silencing charms and thick walls with many rooms before you even reach the main bedroom." Jessie whispered back.

"That is not the point. If you are yelling out you are bound to wake someone up." Draco argued back.

Stupidly they were arguing right by Voldemort's door, both of them jumped when the door was abruptly pulled open, in its doorway was a visible upset Dark Lord. "What in Salazar's name are you two arguing about now and at this time of night?" Voldemort said in a menacing voice.

"Being quiet," Jessie laughed, it was always were seeing the Dark Lord in sleep wear. He looked more human and less power full in a bath robe and slippers.

"Yeah and I won. Sorry Tom, we will be off." Draco said, also trying not to laugh.

"I blame you if I am angry in the morning." Tom called after them.

Jessie looked behind her shoulder and replied, "You are always angry in the morning; if you could hex the sun you would."

"You are defiantly more bratty than I remember." Voldemort said and she just stuck out her tongue.

"See your loud mouth woke everyone up." Draco said, but there was a playful light in his eyes.

"Please, One person. I did not know that Tom was your everyone."

He poked her side and she squealed, she was extremely ticklish. "See, if I wake anyone up now it will be your fault." he poke her again "Stop it."

"Shh." Draco scolded her.

"Some days Draco Malfoy."

"What Jessica Snape." He stopped walking and turned them so they were facing each other. "You don't scare me little girl."

"Well I should." She said stepping up, looking up into his face. He held her glaze, "Well you don't, I know you too well, for too long. I know everything, weakness and strengths. I would crush you."

"Well the same could be said about me to you." They were not fighting, in fact their faces were getting closer and closer. "Plus if you upset me too much, I would just send Harry and Tom after you."

Draco's face broke out in to a big smile, she hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time, it was the one that could steal her breathe away. "You win." He closed the gap and kissed her deeply. Everything in this world and their forgotten. They got lost in the past, they found each other. And nothing in the world could compare to what she was feeling right now, nor him. It was as if the past five years did not happen and all that was left was them.

* * *

"You wanted to see me." Rabastan Lestrange said,

"Yes, I want you to organize a team and go through Jessie notes in the library. We start destroying Dumbledore now. I am no longer waiting for him to attack, it is time." Harry stood to look outside, the clouds were coming in, a pretty good storm was on the horizon. He was through playing this game of war on the old mans terms. He was going to take him down for once and for all. Hermione and his baby deserved the world they dreamed of. And they would get it. He did not care if the three of them were not prepared.

Rabastan smirked, finally he thought. "I will start tonight."

"Thank you, get your brother and Ron to look into anything that Jessie was trying to put together. I want you to organize the information she has now. And I do not care what it pertains to, even if it about my past or Toms. I want to flood the media. Actually get Ron to put down information from when he was under him and then Remus and Tonks to tell about their dealing with the order. Everything gets approved by me and Tom." Harry turned and for the first time Rabastan saw a leader, someone to lead them into greatness.

"Yes sir." He said with a half smile and walked out the room to inform the others.

Harry sat back down. Just as Lucius walked in. "You know rest will be good, who knows how much you are going to get soon."

"I will rest when they wake, until then I will sit right here." Harry said. He did not look at the man, he wouldn't. He did not understand how much he felt responsible for these two, he may have been the youngest but he was the leader. They were a team and if one or two were down, all of them were. This was the way he felt and no one could change his mind.

"Son, you are going to do more harm than good. But it is your decision. Do you need anything?" Lucius asked.

"No."

* * *

Jessie stretched when she woke up the next day, Draco was already gone. It kind of unnerved her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind when she got up and prepared for the day. She was going to a library and research lab today to see what information they had about dimensions. As much as she wanted to stay, she missed her actual brother, and everyone else. This world was weird. Molly Weasley was her a lot, usually cooking and threating Tom with her wooden spoon, about his bad attitude. It was humorus and she was a nice lady, she just couldn't help thinking about the Weasley's in her world and how they would love to have their mother and father with them.

She met her father downstairs in a foyer with the main floo. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and they set off one their destination.

Draco was out in the stable with Harry, getting two horses ready for the boys. "I did something with Jessie yesterday." Draco said.

"Yeah I know, you took her on that dinner. You already told me this, I was there when you made the reservations." Harry said.

"No I mean I slept with her, a dinner date is one thing but sleeping with her. I have a wonderful, beautiful woman waiting for me to return. And I get caught up in a moment with my ex. But I cannot even make myself feel guilt about it. And now I feel guilty about not feeling guilty or even caring that I cheated."

Harry did not know what to say. He wanted him with his sister, in this dimension and the other. But he has always been a supportive friend. "Are you going to tell her when you get back?"

"Don't know."

"What about Jessie and in fact your feelings on the matter. It is not like some type of fling, you two have feeling for each other, deny it all you want but what happened between you to was not casual sex." Harry said, this was about to blow up in their faces. He could tell already.

"I don't know, I wasn't really thinking things through last night."

"You know that you have to choose which one you want, and I am sure the other Harry will agree with me. You cannot keep using my sister when ever you feel like it."

"But you see the things is, I cannot choose. Chasity deserves better than me, she has put up with my shit for far to long and more than she can bare at times. And Jessie. She…" Draco was stumbling for words, "She reawakened me last night. And I can not let go of that feeling. I love her, merlin I do, it is just when I think about it there is so much pain. It was a horrible time in my life when she left. I feel apart, drank, had a general death wish and Chasity put me back together piece by piece. And the only thing she wanted in return was love, and I do not know if I can do that for her anymore."

* * *

"Nothing there is nothing her, exept for everything proving that it cannot happen. Can't happen my ass." Jessie said as she threw another book to the floor.

Severus watched his daughter with an amused look. She threw another book a bit harder than the last, that is when a librarian came up. "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why this is a public place." Jessie snapped as she skimmed another book just to be dissatisfied with it contents and throwing that in the growing pile of books that all said the same thing. "Do you know who I am."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, but it is against policy to throw books. And I am going to have to ask you to leave now." He persisted.

Severus watched on as she grew angry at the man in front of her, a spark of flame ignite in her hand and she throw it at the pile of books that proved to be useless. She smirked when they turned to ash and turned on her heal, "Dad this place is a disgrace to liture, how about we try somewhere else."

"Of course my dear, Good day to you sir." His eyes lit with amusement at the gob smack expression on the mans face as he stared at where some priceless books used to lay.

"Was it really necessary for you to do that?"

"No but it was fun. See his face." Jessie said with a smile.

"You have been around the twins too much." he sighed.

"Hey if they had the wand power they could take over the world." Jessie said, waggling her finger at her father.

They walked a bit down the street before he turned to her and asked "So you and Rodolphus?"

Jessie mentally cringed, "Kind of, I am sure that there could be something great there if I let it happen."

"Why don't you. Not saying that I approve." he made sure to add. He just did not want his daughter to be alone and become a hermit like he did himself.

"I have issues that I have to work out before I can even thing about getting in a serious relationship. And I don't think it would be fair to him if I wasn't one hundred percent committed. I like him, he is fun, funny and I can talk to him about anything. But he knows a lot about me, more so than Harry or Draco. And I sense that he is trying to make sure that I don't do anything stupid, he is constantly watching me, waiting for a slip. I am grateful that he is doing it but then again it all gets confusing when you put a relationship in that kind of environment. Plus, George said that both of us are not married by the time we are 28, then we should just go and tie the knot."

"That is not funny, think of your children all red hair and running around like animals." he said with a serious voice but his face smiled or smirked. "And why is Rodolphus so protective over you?"

Jessie looked ahead of her, debating on weather or not she should tell him. Glancing to the side she noticed that he was still waiting for an answer. "I got dependent on sleeping potions, strong ones too."

Severus was queit for awhile. He was thinking on what to really say to that. "I am sorry that I am not there to help you through. I feel like a failure to you"

"It is not your fault dad, you gave your life so I could live. If I die in this war I would gladly give my life for someone I love. It is a great way to go." she wanted to say she shouldn't of been there anyways, but she left that part out.

Severus knew what his daughter was thinking. " no one blames you. Your father does not blame you, and I certainly do not blame you. And you are lucky to have someone to turn to with your problems."

* * *

That night they spent a entertain dinner with the kids as they told everyone about there day at primary school. It was a good night with plenty of laughs. However when they put the kids to bed and Draco and Jessie started towards there own room there was tension.

They discarded of their day clothes and put on sleepwear in respective areas of there rooms. And got into bed and laid there in a silence that ate up the room. Neither of them were able to actually sleep.

"We should really talk about yesterday." Jessie said, "I know… that you have Chasity at home…so."

"Jessie, stop. Everything is complicated right now. I just don't know what to think. I don't regret what we did, I could never regret something like that but this is not our life you know."

Jessie heard everything he said and she felt as if this was the last chance to fight for him she sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I don't know about you. But last night when we kissed everything in my life snapped back into focus, I was remained of who I am and I cannot go on thinking that this is my last chance to make things right with you. Please do not marry her Draco. I love you, and I never should of left. I am sorry, but I can't change the past. I need you Draco." tears started to well up in her eyes, "Please don't marry her."

Draco looked at her and knew that things were never going to be the same, Harry was right, he was going to have to choose. "Jessie," he rubbed his hand over his face, "She deserves more than what I have been giving her. And I don't know if I can give that to her anymore. But this, I am sorry is going to have to wait until we get back and I can think about it with a level head."

* * *

Harry was sitting at the edge of his seat, reading his book. He was tired as hell but could not find the will to fall asleep. Tom walked into the room and pulled up his own chair and his own book. They sat there reading for awhile and soon Lucius joined them. Harry could not take the silence.

"You know that you don't have to be here." Harry said. "I am fine."

"Believe it or not we are not here for you. Jessie is like a daughter to me." Tom said as he turned the page.

"And I do believe that is my son right there." Lucius said setting his reading glasses down before marking his page. "You are not the only one that gets to be concerned about them."

Harry rolled his eyes but went back to his book. Hours passed in quiet when Draco started to stir, he opened his eyes and immediately wished he wouldn't have.

"Bloody hell, I feel like shit." Draco's voice was hoarse. Harry rushed towards his bed.

"Your up. Someone get a healer." He yelled out. Tom rushed out the room and Lucius approached the bed.

"Other than feeling like shit, how do you feel, do you know what happened, or where you just sleeping." Lucius asked.

Draco was disoriented for a bit, he was trying to remember what happened, then it all clicked. The other world, the kids and Severus. Being married to Jessie, the date and sleeping with her. He hoped it was not a dream. "Jessie?" He rasped

"Still asleep. But how are you." Tom said as he came back into the room with a healer in tow.

She went straight to Draco, but he pushed her off of him as he sat up. "Mr. Malfoy you have to stay laying down."

"No, Jessie." He pulled himself up.

Harry lightly pushed on him, " Drake you need to stay in that bed." Harry said with a slight command. Draco glared at Harry and then in a voice that would of iced the pond out back in seconds he said, "Potter if you do not get out of my way and let me see Jessie right now, I will do what everyone in this world can't and kill you. I have a headache that feels as if a stampeded of Hippogriffs ran me over, my body is sore and I could eat us out of house and home, but all that mean shit right now. Get the hell out of my way."

Harry could see the pain in his eyes, something happened. Something changed and they went through it together. Harry held out his hand and Draco took it. Leaning all his weight on Harry they stumbled towards Jessie's bed where she still slept.

"Why is she still sleeping." Draco was almost frantic as he watched her with the steady breathing.

"Mr. Malfoy you really need to get back into the bed. Let me look you over." the Medi- witch treid again.

"Shut up. I am fine. Check her out, tell me why she is not waking." He yelled at the healer.

"Draco stop." Chasity yelled from the door, she witnessed the whole scene of him worrying about Jessie. "Please do as the healer said." she pleaded.

Draco looked over toward Chasity, and for a second felt resentment. He squared his shoulders and looked in to Harry's eyes. Pleading with him in their own special way.

"Out." Harry said, still looking at Draco; the tone in his voice was questioning but he seen a spark in Draco's eyes and his voice took on a commanding tone., " everyone out."

Lucius, Voldemort, Chasity and the healer all looked at Harry like he was crazy. "I said out." Magically he opened the doors with a slamming effect. Everyone awkwardly stood and walked out.

Harry wait until everyone was clearly away from the door until he turned to Draco, "What happened!!!!" he demanded. Draco looked away unsure of what to tell Harry.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think. Sorry for if there is alot of errors, my friend wasn't here to edit and i really wanted to get this out. REVIEW


	47. Chapter 47:Waking up to you

**Chapter 47: Waking up to you**

_I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? oh!_

I can say, I can still find  
Your are the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories  
The promises, our yesterdays  
When I belonged to you  
I just can't walk away  
Cause after loving you  
I can never be the same **Red: Never Be the Same**

* * *

"Draco you have to explain why you are acting this way, what happened?" Harry was worried.

Draco looked at Jessie, "It wasn't a dream I was not asleep. It was a different world."

"Draco, look at me and explain." He turned Draco's head so it faced him. "Do you ever wonder what would ever happen if Severus never died?"

"I try not to think of it, what does this have to do with what is going on." Harry searched Draco's eyes, they were emotional but gave away nothing. This confused Harry, usually he was able to read draco no matter what state he was in, specially an emotional one.

"We were sent to another world, and Severus was still alive. Harry, me and Jessie were married, we had kids, you were carefree with a son of your own. Fuck Molly Weasley was even there, with her children. Harry I swear to you it was not a dream. And we won the war, it was over, all the madness." Draco sat back down on his bed. "And me and Jessie, hell, in this world were happy and in love."

Harry looked confused, he never heard of traveling to different worlds. "What happened that has got you all freaked out."

"Well Tom thought it would be better for the children and the others that didn't know if they didn't know that we were not from there. We had to act like a married couple, and I miss her Harry. For that time she was mine again. And I kissed her, and then slept with her. Harry it was the best thing that happened in a long time. And I cannot get that out of my head. I still love her and I don't think that I can live without her. But she thinks that I am going to go back to Chasity, and I don't know Harry." Draco was upset, he knew it was not a dream.

Harry hugged Draco and he returned the embrace. It was the first time they actually hugged, they shared manly one arm hugs, and group hugs where there was a Jessie or Hermione buffer but never an actual hug.

"She will wake up." Harry said.

* * *

Ron and Remus we going over with Rodolphus about their experience in the order. Remus was able to speak out about the last couple months of the Potters lifes, thankfully Harry was not in the room. Tom then came in, "Draco is up." he told the library of people. Blaise and Theo stood immediately, but where stopped by Lucius. "Harry has kicked everyone out of the room. Something happened, I don't know what."

"What about Jessie?" Rodolphus asked. Chasity scoffed. Tom shot her with a glare and her sneer was off her face.

"She is still sleeping, I have to inform Narcissa." Lucius said as he left.

"Why though, if Draco woke up, she has to be waking soon." Neville said, "Not only to I want her to wake up, but we need her to decode some of these notes. Some of it sounds like insane drabble." He said as he handed over a folder toward Voldemort.

Voldemort opened the file and smirked, "Smart girl. This is her research concerning the defeat of Grindwald and who actually killed him."

"But Dumbledore did that." George said, "It is written in all the history books."

Tom read further into the file and his eyebrows shot up. "Yes he did defeat him and then he threw him in to prison. Numgerard prison." He sat down and flipped through the pages.

"Okay, then who killed him." Blaise asked.

"I did." He said as he started to read more deeply. On the last page, she was so close it amazed him. She named him the killer and thought that Dumbledore had an alter motive to defeat Grindwald. And he never would of thought about it till now either.

"But why, you were evil and he was evil. Why not break him out and fight together." Fred asked, "If I was a Dark Lord that is what I would of done."

"Dark Lords don't work well together, and he had something that I wanted." Lord Voldemort said as he started to laugh.

"Um what did he have." Neville asked.

"The Elder Wand." Everyone in the library was struck with a silence, they only heard of the elder wand in fairy tales.

"It is true then." Remus asked.

"Yes, and it has been made a tad bit more difficult for us." Voldemort said. "Because now, Dumbledore is in control of it."

* * *

Draco had a chair pulled up to one side of Jessie's bed and Harry the other. Harry was passed out though. Draco was muttering to Jessie about crazy random dinners, making promises to do them more often if she would just wake up and tell him it was not a dream.

Lucius, Narcissa and the healer all walked into the room. "Draco Malfoy you will let this healer check you over." Narcissa said in a tone the took no argument. Draco looked over toward his smirking father and said, "Cheater." He stood up and looked to the healer, "Do your magic."

Her wand scanned over his body and in a couple of moments told him that he was cleared. He gave her a winning smile that said 'I told you so'. she then turned her wand on to Jessie and furrowed her brows.

"What?" He demanded, he was about to wake Harry when his father stopped him, "Let her do some more test, your mother will stay with her. Why don't me and you go have a chat."

Draco looked ready to argue, "We will just go out to the sitting room across the hall."

"Fine." his mother gave him a crushing hug and kissed his forehead when he made to follow his father.

When they reached the sitting room Draco went and sat by the window, "What is this about."

His father smiled, "You know your mother once lost her memory, it was back when there was arranged marriages and we did not always get along. But it was one of the most scariest things I ever went through. I thought she would forget all the names she ever called me. And it was in that moment of panic I realized I had grown to love her."

Draco knew where this was going, he swallowed weakly and remained silent. "Women are remarkable, she knew that our relationship had turned someone were down the line. She is a strong woman, she had to be to put up with me. So son, the point of this is Some women are different than others. Some go beyond others and that is the woman you should fall in love with. Cause you will see women have strengths that amazes us. They bear hardships and push through burdens, they smile when they want to scream and sing when they want to cry. They cry when they are happy and laugh when nervous. They stand up for what they believe in and don't take no for an answer. They go without so they can provide, they make remarkable mothers. They can be broken, sad, and grieving yet they are strong when men thinks there is nothing left. They give everything to the ones they love because there love is unconditional. And when you find someone like that it is truly amazing."

Okay so Draco did not know where this was going. But where ever it was it had to do with Jessie. Jessie fit that to a tee. "Okay, love a strong woman but what does this have to do with me."

He smile sadly, "Women are able to sacrifice something they want, even need, because it means someone else gets to be happy. Jessie is doing that, she would give you anything just so you can be happy. If it means having her heart break, she would do that for you. And I thought that was noble of her, to step aside so you could go and start a life with Chasity. But let me ask you this, Is Jessie's sacrifice going to be in vain, because I don't think you are happy."

Draco looked out the window, away from his father. Jessie said just that to him when she signed the papers. From across the hall they heard a commotion. "What do you mean you do not know!!!!!!" Harry bellowed. Draco stood and ran to the room that him and Jessie shared. All the windows were now gone because of the outpour that was Harry's magic. Tom was looking frustrated over at the windows, the control that they had built up was gone. And his emotions where guiding Harry's magic, Voldemort tried to stop that but under extreme conditions it obviously didn't work. Many people from the manor where now in the large room wondering what had happened.

"What is going on, what did you find." Draco demanded.

Harry turned to him, "There is a block. Something that is preventing her from waking up." he started to pace in a frantic motion.

"Well what is the issue, unblock the damn block." Draco said.

"That is what I said." George said in voice that said it was the most obvious answer.

"That is the problem." the healer started, " I do not know what is blocking it. Before when you both were out, it was if you were not there and your magic spiked, along with Harry's. now she is perfectly there but it is as if she is in a deep sleep, but not a coma. There is something that won't let my magic penetrate, the Dark Lord tried himself to and came up with the same results. "

At the words sleep something sparked in Rodolphus mind. 'shit' he was in for it, he could not believe that this could be it. But he was worried, this could possibly get him killed. "What would happen if she spent the great part of five years dependent on sleeping potions?" He asked.

Draco and Harry began to argued that she was not dependent on sleeping potions. Voldemort on the other hand caught on to the question really easily. "How long have you known and not told me about it." His eyes were murderous. None of the death eaters had seen him this mad since before Harry.

Rodolphus gulped, "She told me not to tell, and the only way that I agreed to it was if she would stop. I told her to tell you but she wouldn't listen. But she has been off of them for months now. But it was bad, really bad for a long time. She said she would see Severus's death over and over again. And we spent many nights awake and talking before she would only wake up once."

Harry felt like a ton of bricks just fell on him. His sister had a problem and she didn't come to him. She used to come to him in the middle of the night when ever she had a bad dream or Draco. They were the only ones who knew and now, this man that was not apart of their group knew, possible knew more than him. He regret every fight and every harsh word. Every awkward moment when she returned. Draco on the other hand was seeing red and lunged at the darker haired man, if it wasn't for Blaise and Theo and eventually Remus he would of killed the idiot. "I told you to protect her, to watch out for her. Well you did a smashing job didn't you." Draco yelled. Chasity watched the scene unfold. Draco was struggling to get out of the guys grips, and he was putting up a good fight to. She never seen him so uncomposed before.

No one in there right would stop Voldemort as he charged the man and with a force slammed him into the wall by his neck. "I don't care what Draco told you to do, I ordered you to watch out for her. She was closest to you and this is how you care for your friends." Voldemort spat the last word. "You better have great explanation on why you did not report this to me."

"I did sort of, I told you she was still coping and why I didn't tell you because as her friend she confided in me and made me promise. And I kept that promise knowing that if it ever got out it would mean my death by your hand." Rodolphus voice was strong and his eyes daring. He knew that Voldemort would not kill him. He was Jessie's best friend and Jessie would not take his death lightly. "She got better, I made sure of it. Threatened to carry her to you, kicking and screaming if she did not stop."

"But why would she not tell us." Harry asked as he took Voldemort's hand from his throat.

"She did not want you guys to see her as weak. You have her on this pedestal, you have forgotten who she truly was. Harry you did not know how to act around her, Tom you thought of getting back the Merlin Trio and Draco. Merlin Draco, after every harsh word or extreme fight who did she run to. Me! Sometimes she was avoid every emotion, sometimes she took it out on her room, or mine. Or me. Seriously being her friend should come with Health coverage. But sometimes, she would cry. Draco out of all the people in the manor she wanted to prove to you the most that she was strong, that she was able to move like you had."

It struck Draco in the gut, but the next statement made them all cringe, "You three mean the most to her in the world and you could not ask her how she was or what was wrong. You had plenty of time to push it too. I know you all seen her fall to tears since she has been back, and you couldn't take time to get back into her life."

"He is right. What right did we have knowing." Harry said, he looked toward the healer. "Can you help her now."

The healer was already working on it, "Yes fortunately I can, it will be a bit though. Why don't you all go get some rest." Harry sat right were he normally sat and Draco pulled up another chair, as did Tom as the others filed out. Rodolphus sat over by the window, and let his thoughts occupy him. He would look over at Draco and he understood what it meant. The blonde idiot realized he loved her still. He could make Jessie happiest, and he rather be Jessie BEST friend than nothing at all.

Soon all the men were sleeping, in a odd angles and positions all around Jessie bed, that is what she woke up to. "Damn." She cursed as she sat up. The healer bustled in, "Thank Merlin you are awake, these men are unbearable. I don't know how you do it." She said as she shook her head, "Pain in the asses."

Jessie laughed a bit as she took in everyone's presence. They all looked like shit, Draco especially, "Draco did he, was he like me?" She asked wondering if she was just dreaming it all.

"No he woke hours before you. I wish you would of woke first. He is a hard patient to treat." She waved her wand to scan Jessie, "All clear, but you had trouble waking up. You wouldn't have if it wasn't for that man right there who came forth with your secret." Jessie sent a glare toward the sleeping man. "Now stop, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't know why you weren't coming too. And he took a lot from the Dark Lord, nearly killed him if it wasn't for that impressive lecture he gave the others. Young Malfoy was about to go after him too. You have a lot of people that care for you. You are lucky. Do you want something to eat?"

"Hell yes, Merlin feels like I haven't eaten in years." She maneuvered out of the bed. She looked at the boys and wondered if she should wake them.

"Harry has barely left your bed side, let alone sleep. Draco should be in a bed and Tom has been up here a couple times a night and spent most of tonight up. You should let them sleep."

"Yeah, and I really don't want to deal with them right now. They can be overbearing and overprotective."

The healer had to laugh, "These men I read about in the paper, heard stories past down. I remember what Harry went through all his years at Hogwarts and what happened to his parent. I heard about the horrors that Lestrange and the Dark Lord had done. I know a lot about the cold disposition the Malfoy's carry. They are the future leaders in the world. The most brilliant mind and powerful magic is in this room right now. And I seen them all fall apart. Over you, love does wonders to even the scariest men. And witnessing this has changed a lot on how I see things. It changes how I see the Dark Lord, I would of never believed it if I didn't see it."

"Yeah, you witnessed what many will never see. Inside they are just big babies." Jessie laughed. "You should stay, I will go down to the kitchens, I need to walk and stretch my limbs. If they wake up tell them I will be right back."

"Okay. Take it easy." she chided.

"I will." Jessie left and headed toward the stairs, the halls were dark as she crept along the corridor. Finally making it to the kitchen she sat down a bit winded.

"You should be resting." A voice said as it came up from behind her. "But I am glad that I get to talk to you alone."

Chasity took a seat by Jessie. Jessie sneered at her, "Make this quick, I have a killer headache and if I have to listen to your insane drivel anymore I think I might just take a knife to my throat right now."

Chasity looked away, "I am a fool."

Jessie choked on her sandwich. "What." She was not expecting that from her mouth.

"I am a fool to ever think that I would be able to love a man that could never love me back. He loves you Jessie. I noticed it the first time I seen him with you. Something changed in him, something made him happier. And I thought that he was getting over you. And I spent a long time finding out about you two. I realized he didn't change, he just found himself. You stepped back into his life and it was as if he came back to life. It hurts to love a man, that can never love you the way that you love them. I cannot even love him the way he loves you. You should of seen him when you were sleeping. So much passion and raw emotion. I never seen that from him ever." she wiped away a tear. "I am leaving, going back to my family. My mother is getting lonely anyways."

"You are leaving him!" Jessie got angry, "He fought for you Chasity, that has to mean something. He fought me everyday, for you. And this is what you are going to do is leave him."

"Jessie he loves you." Chasity cried.

"You do not think I do not know that. That is what hurts the most, is that I know that he loves me and he still chose you."

"And don't you think I deserve better than that. Don't you think I deserve to be loved completely and only. That I don't have to forever fight to be better than you and what is right for him. It is walking on eggshell to keep the small part of him that I have. And you do nothing, you just be yourself. You both fight and insult and tear each other apart by the throats and still he loves you more. He has got this picture of perfection in his mind and that is you. I am and will always be compared to you and I thought that I could do that. But I cannot, it is not easy filling your shoes. And you don't even try, either does he. You try to deny all the feelings you have for each other, but even that is not strong enough. You may think that I am stupid, but I am far from it. I can see, feel the way you two feel about each other."

"that is not fair Chasity." Jessie argued back.

"Finally we agree on something. I don't blame you though. Love is something you cannot help and you two have a connection, and I honestly want to see the two of you happy. "

Jessie eyed her suspiciously, like any Slytherin would do. "What is in this for you. ?"

"Peace of mind." Chasity said with a loopise smile.

"No, I think that you think if you step aside Draco would see it as this great deed and will still want to be with you."

"I think you're crazy." Chasity said. "No this is what I said it was."

"I don't even want him that way anymore. We are friends."

Chasity laughed, "Friends yeah right."

"If I love and want him the way you say that I do, what stopped me from taking him from you. If I would of fought for him you wouldn't of stood a chance." Jessie said getting angry.

"I know, but your pride is to strong and you were afraid of rejection." Chasity said as her laughter died down.

Jessie shook her head in disgust, "Am I really that transparent.?"

"No, but I spent a lot of time watching you."

"Stalker much?"

"More like paranoid, But I have to go and pack. I will most likely be leaving tomorrow." Chasity said as she stood. Once she reached the doorway she said something that Jessie did not expect to hear. "You two are not friends, you can never be friends, you will fight and fight and hate each other till it makes you quiver but you can never be friends. Love is something that is inside you, it is not what your mind thinks it wants, it is what your heart needs. And you been apart, so time and miles cannot even separate you two. You love him and he loves you, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it anymore. Give it a chance."

* * *

Jessie returned to the room that the boys were sleeping in. She went by Draco and woke him. He was alert immediately and pulling her into a hug. "Thank Merlin you are alright."

"So I guess it was not a dream." Jessie said as she hugged him back.

"No it wasn't."

Neither of them knew what to say to each other so, they opted for silence. "I should wake Harry." Draco said, "He been through hell, basically stayed at our bedsides."

"Let me." She got on the bed and crawled toward were Harry was sleeping. She gave him a gentle shake and it did nothing. He snored on. "Harry" she said in a voice a bit above a whisper, she did not want to wake the others. She lifted his arm and it flopped back down. "He is out." she backed off the bed and threw the covers back. "Help me" She said as she went around to the side where Harry was sleeping.

"Help you what." Draco asked as he went to follow her.

"Put him into the bed." Jessie said.

Draco gave her a look of confusion as they gently moved Harry into the bed, "Gross he drools."

"So do you when you are extremely tired." Jessie said as she brought the covers up

"Do not." Draco claimed.

"Yeah you do and some nights you even snore."

"Malfoy's do not snore." Draco said with an air as he straightened his back and squared his shoulders.

"One of these days I will prove it to you." Jessie said as she sat down where Harry had been sleeping.

"And on that day, I will dress up as a Weasley."

Jessie nodded her approval, "I am going to hold you to that."

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Jessie looked down at Harry and smirked. Then in the loudest voice she could muster she screamed, "HARRY!!!"

Everyone woke with a start. But Draco, who caught on, and Jessie did not pay them any mind. "Merlin Harry you are up." Draco said. He looked at Jessie and caught the amusement in her eyes.

"Your up to." Harry said happily looking over at his sister.

"Yeah." She said lamely. "But you have been out for weeks. I have been so worried." She hope she was giving out a relief and mixed worried look. The two others caught on right away to what they were doing.

"Tom you should go get a healer." Draco said.

"She will be in any moment to give him that potion." Tom said as he glanced at his watch. He was not missing this.

Draco looked down at his watch and nodded, "True." He turned back to Harry, who had confusion written all over his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Are you all Bloody insane, I was not the one in the coma state, you two were and I sat by your bedsides." Harry stammered. "I ….I know that I was not hit by the curse. I even went to see Dumbledore."

Rodolphus got up, "I will go and fetch the healer he seems to be disilliousnal." he needed to get out of the room, Harry's look turned pleading, he wanted them to say that he was right. He busted out laughing as soon as he was far enough. Jessie and Draco were evil.

"Harry we were not hit with a curse. If we were hit with the curse, why are you the one that is in the bed and us in the chairs." Jessie said trying to convince him, he sat back in the bed. Thinking it through.

"I know that I was fine. It was you too, then Draco woke up and then we where waiting for Jessie to wake up. I swear I am not crazy." he threw up his arms in defeat. He went to get out of the bed but was stopped.

Rodolphus, Jessie did not know how he managed it, but bless his charm because the healer rushed in him on her heals. "Mr. Potter get back into that bed right now. Before I strap you to it."

"But…but. I was not the one. They were."

"Draco can you grab me a calming drought, this must be a side affect of the curse." The healer turned to Draco.

Harry then jumped to his feet on the bed, wand in hand. "STOP!!!"

Everyone busted out laughing. Tom was laughing the hardest. "Honestly Gryffindors." He said through the laughing.

"This is what I get for being room filled with Slytherins." Harry cried out. "You guys suck, I was about to believe it too." He threw a pillow at Jessie.

"I swear I will get you back." Then threw another one at Draco. "Both of you."

He went and Grabbed Jessie and pulled her into a hug. "I hate you."

"Love you too Harry."

* * *

**AN:** Next Chapter has a lot going on. Things get sorted and it is the beginning to the end. Still don't know how many chapters are left but they are numbered. But I am thinking about a sequel to this. It is going to be a tad bit weird but it is an idea that will not get out of my head. And then I am going to do a Sirius story. He is my favorite character, other than Voldemort. But I have a loose plot for that one.

But none of these are going to get started until this is done. I only work on one fic at a time. Interesting find is an exception. I am going to delete that some time. Lol

**Review**.


	48. Chapter 48: You Change the World

**AN: This is not the original chapter 48. The original chapter 48 is forever lost and I am frustrated. My lap top likes to shut of at random moments when not in use, and I have the tendency not to say my work if I leave a program open. This chapter was supposed to be out a long long time ago and I am sorry for the delay. It just took me a lot of motivation to even write this up because the original was so much better. But the focus of this will be on Jessie and Draco. It wasn't in the original this will be the last of all the drama between them and the plot will be underway. And some more Hermione and Harry moments. She is pregnant and I get to play around with her emotions. Again sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: You Change the World**

_**" Samantha:** I have to ask you a question. It's a good one so think about it. If two people love each other, but they just can't seem to get it together, when do you get to that point of enough is enough? **Jerry:** Never."_

* * *

Draco was watching the girl he thought he loved pack her bags. "What are you doing?" He asked. This was not how he wanted this to end. He loved her, but just not enough. But he still wanted to let her know that this was in no way her fault. He wanted it to be a discussion, he didn't want her mad, sad or anything negative.

"Draco you and I both know that this is not going to work out?" She said as she zipped a bag up, "You love her, and I think that you need her."

"I don't need her."

"I think you are the only one that actually believes that one. You look at her and your whole presence intensifies. I don't know how to explain it. You love her and that is not a bad thing. Many would kill for a love that is like what you have for her and what she has for you. And I used to think that when you two used to fight it was destroying what little of a relationship you two had,buti realixes that it was something totally different. You two were fighting the love you had for each other, you were trying to prove to everyone that you two were not ment, you were trying to convince yourselves of that fact too. It is scarry that I was so blind for so long. And I put myself into your guys shoes, and I do not know how you did it. Love is a thing that run in your blood and tears at your soul. You two need to rethink somethings."

"This is not how I wanted things to end." Draco confessed.

"I know." She smiled sadly.

* * *

Harry walked in his room and found Hermione curled up with a book, a sight that he missed. "Hmmm. I missed you."

"I missed you too" She said with a shy smile.

"I do feel like I missed you more." Harry said with an impish grin.

"Really now?" Hermione's eyes lit with amusement.

"Yes," Harry hissed, "Everyone knows." Harry threw the book aside and laid right beside her. His hand went to her belly which was starting to form a slight bump. Not noticeable by any but him, who had every inch of her body memorized.

She yawned she couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Get some rest, I'll wake you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too, Harry.

* * *

Jessie walked out to the back yard, if you could call the lands around the Manor a yard. She saw Draco exist this way not long ago, and she had an inner debate of weather or not she should follow him out or let him have his peace. After a bit the logic of she never gave Draco peace so why should she start now won. She seen his silhouette out on the dock by the lake that was close to the house.

"I never realized that Malfoy's lower themselves to sit on any thing that didn't have a cushion." He turned to look at her and stared at her.

_There is something not right in the way you look at me._

_It is as if you can see the true me, the one I try and hide._

_And you are looking deep into my soul and I know that you just know._

_That even though I say I don't, I still care._

_This world we created is nothing but a lie._

_The words we fight is nothing like the truth._

_We are falling down and losing ground_

"Shh, don't tell the family that I am breaking all the rules tonight." He said with in a fake whisper. Amusement lit his eyes. He was flirting with her.

So she put her fake expression of shocked, "Malfoy, I am surprised. I didn't know you could willingly break rules like that. I though it was natural Malfoy instinct."

_Sitting here looking at you, my world is torn in two._

_One side of my mind says you walked away, with nothing to say._

_Broken, everything I was, everything that was good, was good because of you._

_Then your voice pulls my heart and I recognize everything that was._

_I put aside the hate, let go of all the anger, let the sadness heal my heart._

_This world we created to be happy is nothing but a lie._

_The words we fight in nothing like the truth._

_We are falling down and losing ground._

He grabbed his hand and pulled her down so she was seated next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence for while. Till she could not take it, she needed to know what his thought process was.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked, he turned and raised an eyebrow, "My thoughts are worth more than a Knut."

"There's the Malfoy I know."

_Look at what we become, what we reduced ourselves to._

_This is the world that we created._

_It was not easier pretending you weren't there._

_It was not easier pretending I never cared._

_And you never go your always here._

_But you gave it all away,_

_When you promised you would stay._

He opened his fist to reveal a diamond ring. It was beautiful. "She left me."

Jessie looked at him confused, that was not the ring he gave her. This ring was stunning. "Didn't matter anyways, not hurt over the fact that she is gone. I was going to break off the engadment anyways." He flipped the ring back and forth between his thumb and index finger. Glazing at the ring like it was his life line.

_Facing all I threw away._

_I don't deserve to have you._

_My best defense, running from you, cost me everything_

_And you never go away, your always here_

_Burning beneath the surface._

"That world, what would have been our life. Well it opened my eyes. And when I kissed you, it was a floodgate to all these emotions that I kept at bay, do you understand?"

She nodded. "Ever since you kissed me it was like my world snapped back into focus and everything realigned."

"Better put. But back to my point, I need you in my life, want you in my life more than I thought possible."

_So here I am, this is that moment._

_Here I am, and I don't want to go back._

_Time has been kind in a weird way._

_And through it all,_

_I never forgot that feeling of completion._

_That only you can give._

"Draco, you are babbling, your right you are breaking all the rules tonight." She joked

"Jessica, I am being serious, shut up for just a moment. Now like I said, I want you in my life, I know that. And it took forever to except it after everything we went through. But I am here at this point when I don't want to wait anymore. Will you Marry me?" he held up the ring and looked a her.

She couldn't help it to save her life, she laughed.

He brought his hand back down, "I do not see the humor in this situation."

"You told me to shut up just before you asked me to marry you. And on the day that your exs leaves you. You promised me a proposal that I couldn't say no to. Well I am saying no to that."

"No?"

"No to that." she assured.

"I bear my heart on the line and you laugh, before you tell me no. Yes that assures a man." he said sarcastically.

"You promised me a romantic can't say no to proposal."

"Well you also promised me the world." He countered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jessie said to Draco. "How I couldn't live without you."_

_"Hmm. I don't think you told me today." Draco said as he pulled her down into his lap. The past couple of months had been perfect. "You know I am going to marry you someday right?"_

_"Is that your way of asking?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"No, are you insane. No I am just stating facts. You will be my wife and we will be happy. I unfortunalty will be related to the boy who lived. But it doesn't matter I guess, wouldn't have it any other way. Wouldn't want to marry anyone else in this world but you."_

_"Well it is good you are not asking, because you know what I think I would say no, just to knock you down a peg or two."_

_"Please." Draco pushed her off of him and got to the ground on one knee before her. "When I really do ask the question and look into those vivid green eyes and you look back in my there is no way in the world you could be able to say no. and when I do ask this question it will be the most romantic thing in the world." He took her hand and kissed the palm. Jessie smiled._

**ENDFLASH BACK**

"I cannot believe you said no." he playfully shoved her.

"I can't believe you thought I would say yes." she shoved back.

"Well I am off to find your brother and nurse some wounds here."

"Sore loser."

"Malfoy's are not losers."

"You were not acting like a Malfoy all night. You know that if a Malfoy would of asked I most likely would of said yes." she then ran away before he could say a thing.

* * *

"Fuck girls I should just be gay." Draco announced to the room that contained Harry, his father, the Dark Lord and Remus.

Voldemort spit out his drink of fire whiskey at the announcement. "WHAT?!"

Harry drained his cup, "Definitely going to need fire whiskey to finish this discussion." He grabbed the bottle and poured another drink and then handed the bottle to Lucius, who still couldn't wrap his mind around what his son just said.

Remus was the only one who could actually form a reasonable question, "And what brought this on?"

Draco flopped, yes flopped, into a chair by Harry, much to his fathers horror. "She laughed and then said no."

"Draco, explain, what happened." Harry said as he pushed his best friend a drink. Which the blond took and down quickly. Sitting in front of Harry now didn't he did see the reason she said no. He also saw death. A painful one at that, because he was pretty sure that Harry or the Dark Lord would kill him purely on stupidity toward Jessie.

"I asked your sister to Marry me." Draco said as he held the ring up, it was a Malfoy heirloom.

"And she…." Harry prompt, he was expecting something to happen to them, maybe not that soon but expecting it none the less.

"Well I am holding the bloody ring, she laughed than preceded to tell me no." Draco said as he slumped back in his chair, "It might not of helped that I told her to shut up before I declared my intentions."

Harry laughed, couldn't help it, he loved his sister, only she could knock Draco down like this. "Well you bloody dolt."

"Might have something to do with your fresh break from your ex too." Remus added.

Draco was taking another drink from Harry's cup when he nodded in agreement, pointing after he swallowed, "She did say that, and the fact that when we were kids I promised her the most romantic proposal ever."

"You are an idiot Voldemort hissed, murder was still written in his eyes. He stood, very tall and every imposing, "You are probably tearing her up inside with all of your indecision." He left the room to go find her.

Lucius shook his head, "And all of this brought upon you statement as you walked in the door." Humor was written in his voice. And Draco couldn't express anything at the moment.

* * *

When Voldemort found Jessie she was in the potions room, he came up behind her, "What are you doing?"

Her back immediately stiffened. " Organizing the potions?"

"You know for a Slytherin you have always been horrible at lying." He said as he walked further into the room. "Turn around." She sighed deeply and did as told. "Why are you crying? And if Malfoy has anything to do with this I will kill him the next time I see him." He spoke truthfully but she smiled as if it was a joke. Seriously being a Dark Lord meant nothing to the kids these days.

"It, he just asked to fast. We go from tragic ending to roses and sunshine and my mind is still reeling on the fact that he is no longer with Chasity."

He pulled her into a hug. It was the first hug he ever instigated. "Is this why you said no?"

"No, it was a cheesy, spur of the moment proposal." Jessie said.

"Do you still love him?" He tried to keep the disgust out of his voice when he asked.

"I never realized that Dark Lords talked about Love and mushy stuff like that."

"You are the only expectation."

"I feel special."

"No. you are changing the subject." He said with a bite of impatience.

"Yes, I still love him. Yes I have wanted another chance with him. But I am sick of all the damn drama that goes along with it. We have so much that stands in the way of us, so many issues."

"So you are afraid to be in love, well I believe you are a fool than." he insulted her, "Foolish girl."

"You have no room to talk, you won't let love in because you are afraid that it makes you weak. You're the fool." She jibbed back.

"Not true," He pulled to were there was a desk and sat her in the chair and sat on the surface of the dusty desk. "I know for a fact that I love you."

"That is different though. You see me as a daughter."

"True, but I still allow myself to love, granted you are the only one."

"The difference is I am a safe person to love, I will never break your heart. I might piss you off to the point to were you want to kill me but you'll always forgive me. I am speaking in a romantic view of love. And that is why you have no room to talk."

"Do you want to end up like me? Your father? Push him away and that is what will happen. You will become bitter. But I do think that you were right to say no, take things slow and get back on a even footing before you guys rush into that mess."

"You could love Luna." Jessie said under her breathe but he still heard her.

"Get you. Harry finds out you were in this room and he will be the one you have to deal with."

"Funny." Jessie said dryly.

* * *

Harry and Draco were left in the room when Jessie came bouncing in. "I so got the Dark Lord to announce his love for me. Bow to me I am special." She said.

"Special in the head maybe." Draco muttered as he sipped his drink.

"And to think I was just about to sit by you." She went to turn when he grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on his lap.

"Shame, we didn't get to lock you in a closet this time. Theo will be so disappointed." Harry said with a smile.

"You can still lock us in a closet." Draco said.

"DRACO, I do not want to hear about it. And if you ever feel the need to tell me, well don't because I will kill you." Harry said in a disgusted voice. Jessie just laughed.

"So now what."

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

_The Ministry reported today that they have caught and imprisoned many well known Death Eaters. They have yet to give us a list, but they do plan to have many of them kissed before the end of the week. Many of the higher ranking Death Eaters are being questioned about you know who and his silence and what are his plans. This reporter thinks that this will just provoke another attack._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Thank you to all that added or reviewed.**

**_REVIEW_**


	49. Chapter 49: Bring the World down

**Chapter 49: Bring the World Down**

_There can't be a crisis today, my schedule is full._

* * *

Hermione was laying bed reading about what she was to expect during the up coming months. Harry was right be side her, messing with her hair or the pages of the book. Hermione tried her best to ignore the distraction. Trying and failing. " Do you mind?" eyes never leaving the book.

"Do you?" He said in a voice that mocked hers.

"yes I do."

"Good." He stripped her of her book and rolled on top of her. "I was wondering when you were going to get sick of that book and pay attention to me."

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?" She said as she settled with the extra weight Harry added.

"Duh, being sweet and irresistible." He gave her an intense look, trying to distracter her from reading.

"Well be a sweetie and grab my book so I can finish the chapter." She said with a smile.

"No." Harry pouted, not liking the fact that he failed.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know you love it when I frustrate you." he ducked his head but she hit him anyways.

"Don't you have something to do, other than sit here and bother me when I am busy."

He put on a thoughtful face, "Nope. All I had planned today was to bug you until you finally gave in to my charm."

"You have no charm."

"I resent that."

"I am sure you will live."

"Hermione, come on. Lets do something."

"Well you could read this book with me, since it is your child to."

"No, don't want to, sounds boring. And I am sure that you will just tell me later, so really there is no point. Plus I am trying to be charming, sweet and irresistible."

"Well you are failing."

Hermione noticed the change in behavior quick, she looked him in the eye and saw the glint, but she was to late in realization because before she had a chance to high tail it off the bed she was trapped under him being mercilessly tickled.

"Stop Harry." she cried out.

"Then tell me what I want to hear."

"You… been hanging…. Around the Slytherins too…much." she cried out as his attack increased. She knew that.

"Fine you are charming, sweet and ….and irresistible."

He stopped abruptly and looked down at her, "Really, I did not know that. You really think."

He rolled off of her and helped her into a sitting position, "Right now I think that you are a prat that should spend more time with Neville and less time with Draco and the twins."

Before he had a chance to pounce again Voldemort walked in the room unannounced and uncaring if he was interrupting anything special. "We are going to the Slytherin Castle."

"Well nice to see you too Tom." Harry said as he got off the bed and watched as the Dark Lord got comfortable in his suite.

"We are evacuating Dumbledore happened to plan a Auror raid and captured many Death Eaters." The playful smile was immediately off Harry's face. And the all business one was back. Hermione sighed, it was not often that she seen Harry carefree.

"How many?" He asked

"Not sure of the exact number yet. But enough to do some damage. Lucius is composing a list as we speak. Get pack and report at the meeting hall as soon as you arrive." Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Draco walked into Jessie's room to find her still asleep. He crawled in to the bed to wake her and found a wand in his face. "Nice reflexes" He said as he sneered down the wand.

"Sorry habit."

"We are being sent to Slytherin Castle. Dumbledore did something. We have a meeting upon arrival."

"Kay, I will get packed." She brought the covers over her head. Draco chuckled and vanished her blanket. Walking out as a hex missed it mark towards his head. Believe it or not he missed their violent banter.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room at Slytherin Castle. Waiting on Harry to get here so they could start the meeting. "Sorry I am late, Hermione just had the weirdest craving of muggle pizza and pickles and then she wanted a Twix bar and a milk shake so there were some detours."

Jessie laughed.

"It is not funny, at this rate I am going to be a food delivery boy instead of the father of the child."

"We have business to attend to." Voldemort snapped, he was not in a good mood.

"Tom relax. If we only concern ourselves with fighting and killing we lose what makes us human." Luna said.

Tom sat down in his chair. "This is important and we can not waste time. Dumbledore has managed to capture 78 low ranking death eaters. And one high ranking one, that is irreplaceable."

"Who is it." Remus asked.

Tom looked straight at Jessie, "Rodolphus."

Jessie knew the whole room turned to look at her, but her eyes were still steeled on Voldemort's. "What is the plan then." Harry asked. They could not risk Rodolphus, he was in the inner fold.

"Luc, get Rita Skeeter and any other reporter who wants the story of the century. I want them in a safe house by the end of the night. Me and Hermione will work on getting the information I collected together. Then we should go on the offense." Jessie said.

"Yes, it is time to take action." Luna inputted.

"What about the werewolves." Remus asked.

Voldemort smirked. "Well that is entirely up to you really."

"How is it up to me." Remus was confused, nothing was really up to him. He was not a leader, in school he followed James and Sirius through one ridiculous plan after another, then he followed Dumbledore, blindly; then of course Harry and Voldemort. So this was a shock.

"Hermione did some research. You can fight Fenrir for the pack. And we have gained many more allies in the process. But you know the risks." Yes, the risks. Death if he failed or giving in to his inner werewolf. He looked at Tonks. His personality could change with leadership of a pack. But if they won the power they would have.

"I never thought of that." Remus said. "Great, we should start planning that, it seems as if Jessie is wanting to get the ball rolling."

"No." Harry said, his statement was quiet but everyone could feel the power of it. His eye blazed, Daring anyone to challenge the tone of his voice. He never flaunted or abused his power, but if it came to it, for this reason he would with out second thought.

"Harry…"Voldemort started

"This is not going to be discussed, No and it is final." He stood and left, slamming the doors for good measure.

Draco and Jessie immediately stood to follow him, but Remus beat them to it, "Let me, I have a pretty good idea why he is saying this."

* * *

Harry didn't make it that far before Remus caught up with him. "Harry I think that we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, you are not doing it and that is final." the command, order; was laced in his voice. Remus had to pause a bit before he continued.

"I never realized that I took orders from you Harry." there was a harshness to his voice.

Harry stopped walking at that, "You don't but I am not changing my mind on this."

"Either am I." Remus said, "I am needed and I am going to help out as much as I can and there is not much that you can do to stop me."

All confidence in Harry left him, "Even if I beg you not to do it?"

Remus studied the boy for a bit "What is this really about?"

"You are all I have left. All that is left of my parents, of Sirius. I need you and if I lost you, well I don't know what I would do. Like what happens if you die trying to do this, who is going to tell my baby all the maunder stories." Suddenly Remus was looking at his cub, his past; innocence. Harry looked broken, sad as he was lost in memories of Sirius and the pain for the unconditional love that his parents provided when they chose his live over theirs. Harry was strong, no doubt about it. You could feel it in every pore of your being. But when you looked at him you would never believe it radiated off him in a strong pulse. Harry was willing to give it all, so the ones that he loved could live another day. What Harry did not realize was it was selfish of him. Many lives were touched by his existence, many had sacrificed themselves just so he could stand were he was. In war he was worth more than anything they were willing to lose, but as a person He was priceless. He did not realize that people needed him to survive this war. Hermione and the unborn baby needed him. Jessie needed him, Draco and even Voldemort. Everyone in this castle needed him. Harry could love someone and touch them so deeply. It was unconditional and forgiving. And it truly set a person free. But then maybe it was selfish of them all to want to keep him so bad. Cause no doubt about it he would sacrifice his soul for this world, for his family, for his friend. Dead or alive but even more remarkable for a complete stranger. Not many would or could lay there lives down for a stranger. And he didn't do it for glory nor fame. He would say goodbye to everything for anyone. And lose everything he ever had plan. That was his mind set every time he went into battle, give it all and never give up. Live or die.

Remus chuckled, " Do not worry cub. I would not risk myself if I did not think that I had a chance of winning."

Harry's face was still grim, "I see what Draco and Jessie talk about now, you know with Gryffindor stupidity, courage and stuff, risking yourself. It is all idiotic and you should stop it at once." his banter was light.

Remus laughed full heartily now. "I make a deal cub, I will stop acting like a Gryffindor when you stop."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's never going to happen." His voice dropped to a staged whisper, "They say I have a Hero complex." Moments like that Remus saw Sirius, they way he could take something as serious as death and make it into humor. But he saw James to when his face transformed into someone who was trying to play an innocence bystander.

"We all have our parts to do. Let me do mine and I will let you do yours, because I can give you the same guilt trip."

"I guess I am not the only one who has been around the Slytherins to much." And that he got from Snape, the tone and everything.

* * *

"Rodolphus will be alright Jessie." Draco said as he walked into the library, where Jessie was sitting with Hermione getting the papers organized. "We will get this story out and Voldemort plans to have him rescued, then we wait a few days and we storm Hogwarts."

"And what if he is dies."

"I don't know what to say, I am sorry." Draco was struggling to calm her. And that was not the right thing to say because she looked ready to lash out.

Tom walked in then, "Jessie pull yourself together, you are of no use to me or Rodolphus like this."

Jessie squared her shoulders and glared at the Dark Lord but said nothing. She stood and walked to the window, looking out in the vast grounds that surrounded the castle. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lost in their own moment they did not see the smug smile that graced Hermione's lips.

"What are you smiling at witch." Tom asked.

"I love saying this, I told you so." She smiled at the couple, while Tom sneered at them. "Love is powerful, love made Draco jump in front of that curse to protect her. And love is what go them threw this. He would die for her and that proved it." He sneered at her then.

But he did not have the time to argue with the pregnant, overly emotional witch that would more than likely curse him in to next century if he did let her have her point. He feared the day that Jessie got pregnant, if Hermione was anything to go by.

"Dumbledore is in possession of one of the three Deathly Hollows." Voldemort said interrupting their moment. Love disgusted him.

Hermione gasped, "I thought that was just a fairy tale."

Jessie, who came from the muggle world and didn't read endlessly about facts she did deem worthy of her attention had no clue what was being said. "Deathly Hallows?"

"It seems that Dumbledore in has the Elder Wand."

"Okay, I think that we need to rewind a bit and explain what the Deathly Hallows are?" She said a bit irritated. "And what does it matter that he has said wand."

"The Elder Wand is one of the Deathly Hallows." Hermione said going lecture mode. "The Deathly Hallows can help people cheat death."

"And it is said that the Elder Wand is unbeatable." Draco added.

"But that is not true, Dumbledore Defeated Grindwald who was the pervious wielder of the wand." Voldemort stated, "It is possible to defeat the wand, how well that is the problem that we have to discover."

Hermione sat back in her chair, to shocked to even comprehend.

* * *

DAILY PROPHET!!!!!

SPECIAL REPORT

The Secret Life of Dumbledore

By: Rita Skeeter

The man who truly killed Grindwald.

By: Cary Thorson

The Secret Life of Harry Potter, Tales From the Cupboard Under the Stairs.

By: Jerry Wilkins

How To Shape a Dark Lord

By: Wilkins Tokin

The Love of Dumbledore's Life, Grindwald.

By: Ray lee Julliard

Mystery Death of Dumbledore's Sister

By: Reran Koebach

The Greater Good

By: Rilisaly Millard

The Potters last days

By: Nestler Williams

J

* * *

The wizarding world was shocked and confused. The newspaper were flooded with all sorts of information. Dumbledore's upbringing to his affair and plan to take over with Grindwald until the untimely death of his sister. Then to the forming of the Dark Lord to the horrid childhood of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and many others. To the murder of Severus Snape, while trying to protect his daughter. It explained Severus's relationship with his daughter to the Death threat put upon her when she was just a student. It Explained Remus Lupin and Ron Weasley's roles in the order. And secrets that they were privy to. To Moody's madness that at sometimes could be just as vicious as a Death Eater. To the New World Order and their plans to secure the Wizarding World and make it what it once was with out sacrificing the needs of others. Dumbledore had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**AN: I know where the hell was I and why is this so short. Sorry to everyone that had to wait. And I hope that no one gave up on this. I know that sometimes I do that. But it is almost done with and the sequel as promised is almost up and running. So I am going to give you all a sneak peak.**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEk AT SEQUEL**

Jessie groaned and rolled over so she was laying on her belly, with what little strength she had she pushed herself up. Her head felt as if a ton of bricks fell on it. Draco was next to her helping her up.

"You are an idiot, when someone one falls in to a veil you do not jump in after them." He said as he gripped her arm tightly.

"Sorry really didn't take the time to think about it." She turned to really look at him, and realized he looked younger. He also realized that she was also younger. She touched his face and looked at him. "It is like we are 16 all over again." Draco's hair was longer, his features less refined. Jessie's hair was wild curls that he used to love to bury his hands in, her figure thinner. She smiled at him, "I missed you." She said.

Just before Draco could ask what she meant Harry groaned, "Bloody Hell!!!"

Harry looked over at his sister and his best friend. "Damn." Harry did not look like his old sixteen year self. He looked sixteen but not like they remembered.

"An adventure. Just like I always wanted. You guys always got all the fun." Luna said. Also in her sixteen year old form. "I wonder were Tom is?" She said as she looked around until she found a body mass that was on the ground near a clearing.

He groaned and sat up clutching his head. His whole body ached. He slowly pulled himself up. "Where the hell are we."

Jessie started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Tom asked. Then he noticed their younger apperances. "Tell me that I am not in a sixteen year olds body."

Jessie laughed harder, "I am sorry but…."

"You are, and I cannot for the life of me find you intimidating anymore." Harry said, joining in his sisters laughter. Draco took a step back because he unlike the siblings was not stupid. Voldemort even at the age of Sixteen was dangerous and deadly.

"OW" They both cried out as tom sent a strong stinging hex at them. And he did not feel guilt now that he was apparently the same age as them.


	50. Chapter 50

AN:

SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know many of you are probably not going to read this. I am extremely sorry for the wait, but it was really hard to get inspired enough to get this out and I finally did it and I am so happy, So the next chapter is part three. Hope you enjoy this and I hope you enjoy the twist that comes with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Together, through thick and thin.**

_Operation this will most likely end badly is a go._

* * *

"Shut up." Harry whispered harshly to Jessie and Draco. Right now they were in the process of walking through the grounds at Hogwarts. Jessie and Draco, as always, were bickering. Even in the events of a stealth mission, they were bickering. 

"Sorry Jessie is acting like an idiot." Draco said, as if it explained everything.

"I am not acting like an idiot. You are just pissed because the paper did not mention you what so ever." Jessie said.

"I got expelled from this school with wrongful cause. It seems like it should be an important issue to mention." 

"It happened how long ago and we are friends with Ron now anyways so really this is not an issue that needs to be dragged up again." Jessie explain as if she was explaining to a first year. But when Draco go into this type of mood it was easy to treat him as such.

"I repeat shut up. We are coming up on Hagrid's hut."

Dumbledore lost many supports with the news article and even with all the media attention and the ministry calling an investigations on him Dumbledore was a man of keeping ahead of everyone. He anticipated them trying to get into the ministry to help save Rodolphus and was able to stop there plans. Which irritated Jessie to no end. Since they couldn't take the ministry, they would have to start with taking over Hogwarts. Which was easier said than done. They came in from the forbidden forest and now they would have to make their way around to the front gate and bring down the wards. Dumbledore had a press conferences last week when parents started to withdrawal their children from the school. He told the public that it was the safest place for them and that the wards were unbreakable. Now they were here to prove them wrong and hopefully take over the castle in the process. The word hopefully had Voldemort throwing a fit. He told the three that hopefully was not allowed in plan reports, because hopefully was not a plan. And hopefully they took control of the castle because if they didn't they better hope they did not make it out alive. Just as they were about to advance upon the castle. Neville came running out.

"He is at the Ministry. Rodolphus is going to get kissed." He panted out, it was forced and his throat burned because he ran so fast to get to them in time.

Without second guess Harry gripped the other two and apprated them through Hogwarts Wards and then threw the Ministry Wards. He was not letting anyone die on his watch. Remus barely made it out of his fight and was still in recovery, surrounded by overprotective werewolves that would only allow a healer and his mate by him. Harry was surprisingly let threw too, everyone believed that was because Remus saw him as his cub.

The loud crack silenced the court preceding. The Dementors were approaching Rodolphus about to suck his soul, his sister amazingly acted irrationally and screamed no. Harry grabbed his wand and produced his protronus. Prongs emerged from his wand tip proud and overwhelming as he charged the dementors successfully scaring them away.

A battle broke out and the three worked flawless together. Their strongest curse being stunners, even as hexs were whirling past their heads. Draco covered Jessie till she got to Rolodophus.

"You are an idiot, you should not have risked yourself." He spoke harshly as she undid the metal binds.

"do you actually think that I was going to leave you here."

"No but it does not change the fact that you are an idiot."

She smiled at him, "Well I would not have to be an idiot if some other idiot didn't get captured."

* * *

Neville was in a state of panic as he walked down the halls toward the room Voldemort was currently in. Stupid trio, he better not did because of them. "Tom!" The loud room immediately became silent. "They went, didn't even give me a chance to tell them to regroup."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed, "Bloody hell as soon as I have them in my grasp I am going to make them wish they were never born."

Luna happily skipped up to the extremely mad Dark Lord, "Well come on silly, they need us."

"You are staying here." He hissed.

"No I am not." She said in a sing song voice, "I am needed with you."

"I am not going to argue with you."

"well that is a relief because really we do not have the time, come on lets go."

* * *

The time it took to finally make it to the ministry was too long in Toms opinion. When the three of them put them selves in so much danger it was a lifetime, even though they made it there in record time. When they stepped through the floo the ministry was in a state of panic. People screaming and running around, IDIOITS, he thought. No survival skills. And when everyone noticed him and the Dark supporters the chaos was upped a notch. Tom had no time to deal with this, he had three children he needed to curse into oblivion and back. He finally reached one of his many spies.

"The battle has moved to the room with the veil." the plump man from the magical creatures office said.

"Good, I want everyone down there now. I have no time to deal with all this nonsense."

"Dumbledore just arrived to."

"Great." The voice was calm, but he was anything but that and for once he let his magic run wild. Everything breakable was busted in millions of pieces before he let his magic come back to his body.

* * *

Harry was bitter, flashbacks to his fifth year still clear in his head, but now he fought side by side with the men who attacked them. Weird how time changes everything. "Stop." Dumbledore's voice rang through the whole room, well atrium.

And just like Harry thought everyone stopped, well everyone on the light side. They still fired curse after curse. Because they needed to find a way out of here, they were outnumbered.

Dumbledore was about to make on of his famous speeches when an explosion came from the back of the room. Voldemort in all his magical glory was standing there with a number of death eaters.

Everyone stopped now, much to Harry's amusement. Tom could always control a room. "Potter I swear when this is done with you are going to wish you were never born, you foolish idiot. Do you even think when you do things, or do you jump in to everything face first hoping to land on your feet. I swear you don't have a brain in that head of yours." The Dark Lord was mad, Harry gulped.

"This is so not my fault." Harry said he may be the strongest wizard of all time but he still respected his mentor and almost father., "I blame Jessie, she threw this nasty stunner at on of the jailers and boom this happened." so he directed the blame somewhere else, seemed like the right thing to do.

"MY FAULT, oh no you don't. this is obviously Draco's fault." Jessie said towards her brother.

"Yes blame the pretty one, but if anyone is to blame it should be Harry. I had no choice in the matter. I was fine with the mission we were given, I was forcefully grabbed and taken here against my will."

"Oh whatever, you two couldn't even stop bickering, the mission would of failed." Harry said in disbelief.

"Says the idiot who brings us to the ministry instead with out a plan." Draco reminded him. Then it started the three of them got into an argument and no one could keep up anymore.

Tom was not amused. Everyone behind him though were trying to keep straight faces when Draco pinched Jessie and Jessie retaliated with a left hook. But he knew what was happening, it was a distraction. Worked beautifully. Dumbledore was even out of it, but Tom knew that he was coming up with a plan, but that failed when Harry out of the blue fired a strong cutting hex towards his ex-mentor. Dumbledore fell to his knees and tired healing himself but before he could raise his wand Jessie had him thrown against the wall. Tom was proud. If it was the one thing he drilled into there heads was always be aware of there surroundings, even when you seemed busy.

Draco and Jessie pulled their magic together to keep Dumbledore trapped against the wall.

Harry laughed. "Well old man, looks like this is it." Harry waded through the crowd, wands were pointed at him but he did not care. It was time. One brave man sent a slashing curse toward his back but it did not reach it destination because a shield was up quicker than anyone could blink. Harry was trained to detect when magic was being sent his way. And with the flick of his wrist all wands were piled at his feet, leaving the light side defenseless. And the man that sent the curse was dead courteously of Tom.

Harry undid the binding that Draco and Jessie did effortlessly with the wave of his wand. "I watched you manipulate everyone around you for years and now it is time for you to pay for your sins. Get up and fight me you sad accuse of a wizard."

Dumbledore laughed, "With pleasure my boy." He raised his wand but Harry had the killing curse at the tip of his tongue and fired and he watched Dumbledore die in a anticlimactic way. He always thought that it would be more dramatic. The fool didn't even fire of anything. "DRACO" Jessie yelled out, staring into the veil.

Dumbledore knew where to hurt Harry the most. Granted he was aiming for his sister but the blond would have the same effect. He would and did die happy knowing that he at least took someone from the boy.

"Jessie stop." Jessie didn't listen she was already jumping into the shimmer abyss. "Fuck!" Harry yelled as he ran up to the veil.

"Don't even think about it Potter." Voldemort yelled, But he was as stubborn as his sister. "Harry, NO. Dammit what is up with these foolish children." HE said as he walked up to the viel.

"Don't know lets find out." Luna said as she pushed Tom into the veil and jumped soon after.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter you all get to see what is behind the veil. Enjoy! And Please REVIEW.**


	51. Chapter 51: Confuse, Wait till I explain

**Chapter 51: Confused? Wait till I explain it.**

_The major difference between a thing that might go wrong and a thing that cannot possibly go wrong is that when a thing that cannot possibly go wrong goes wrong it usually turns out to be impossible to get at or repair._

* * *

Jessie groaned and rolled over so she was laying on her belly, with what little strength she had she pushed herself up. Her head felt as if a ton of bricks fell on it. Draco was next to her helping her up. She looked up in to his eyes and regretted it. He looked mad, actually he was livid.

"You are an idiot, when someone one falls in to a veil you do not jump in after them." He said as he gripped her arm tightly. "You are acting like a foolish Gryffindor, disgrace to Slytherin, the damn hat should of placed you with your brother than at least I could understand your foolish, stupid behavior."

Jessie rolled her eyes, like he should talk, he himself has done foolish, stupid, Gryffindor behavior plenty of times in the past. "Sorry really didn't take the time to think about it." She turned to really look at him, and realized he looked younger. He also realized that she was also younger. She touched his face and looked at him. "It is like we are 16 all over again." Draco's hair was longer, his features less refined. Jessie's hair was wild curls that he used to love to bury his hands in, her figure thinner. She smiled at him, "I missed you." She said.

Just before Draco could ask what she meant Harry groaned, "Bloody Hell!!!"

Harry looked over at his sister and his best friend. "Damn." He imagined he was in a similar state as them, but his body hurt to much to care about that.

"An adventure. Just like I always wanted. You guys always got all the fun." Luna said. Also in her sixteen year old form. She was walking and looking at her surroundings in wonder, not affected by the impromptu trip through the veil. "I wonder were Tom is?" She said as she looked around until she found a body mass that was on the ground near a clearing.

He groaned and sat up clutching his head. His whole body ached. He slowly pulled himself up. "Where the hell are we."

Jessie started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Tom asked. Then he noticed their younger appearances. "Tell me that I am not in a sixteen year olds body." Panic was about to set in. He hated teenagers, he hated it when he was a teenager, so he prayed to any deity that he was not in fact a teenager.

Jessie laughed harder, "I am sorry but…."

"You are, and I cannot for the life of me find you intimidating anymore." Harry said, joining in his sisters laughter. Draco took a step back because he unlike the siblings was not stupid. Voldemort even at the age of Sixteen was dangerous and deadly.

"OW" They both cried out as tom sent a strong stinging hex at them. And he did not feel guilt now that he was apparently the same age as them.

"Damn Tom, take a joke. And who knew under that tense posture you are actually quiet hot." Jessie said, getting a nudge from Draco. "Well look at him Drake, and plus no one can compare to the Malfoy beauty." She knew how to stroke his ego.

"I am not tense I am just painfully aware, now where the hell are we."

"No clue." Harry said as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Well now what." Draco asked.

"No clue." Harry said again. Getting a irritated glare from both the Slytherin males.

"Better question why are we here?" Tom asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Because we are not there silly." Luna said as she skipped away further into the woods.

"I swear sometimes, sometimes I could just…." Voldemort made choking motions with his hands. She was the reason he was here now. Pushing him threw the damn veil, it pained him to admit he could never hurt her, but he wished a fate worse than death on her at the present moment.

Jessie smiled as she went to follow the bane of Tom's existence.

Couple of hours later they were no were near answering their questions, And Draco was starting to complain. "I am not going any farther." Draco sat on the large rock and crossed his arms the look in his eyes daring anyone to say otherwise. Unfortunalty for Draco, Tom was not in the mood for anything.

"Draco if you do not get off that rock and start walking I swear to Merlin that your worst nightmare will look like a pleasant dream when I am done with you." Tom spoke harshly as he grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him to get him moving again.

"Bloody Hell Tom, this is going nowhere." Draco said dragging his feet.

"Yes and sitting on the rock is the answer to all our problems." Tom said annoyed.

"Why don't we just appartate to the Manor." Draco asked clearly annoyed. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, what ever patience he did have was completely gone. Harry and Jessie seen this coming and they took a step back. Apparently Draco was not that smart.

"OW."

"We just went through a veil, we have no clue where we are, let alone if there is manor to go to. And believe me it is not a chance I am willing to take. Because I am rather fond of my body parts where they are."

"Tom, hurting them is not the answer. Not stop it and follow, we are almost there."

Tom huffed in annoyance, this day was getting worst by the second.

SECOND LATER

They were surrounded by Aurors. Joy, Harry thought. But one face stood out among the others Sirius.

"Harry?" he was shocked to say the least.

"Sirius! What the hell." Harry said, unsure of how to precede.

"I got it from here boys, it is just my cousin false alarm, I am going to bring them back home." Sirius said, the men behind him started to mutter about false alarms and foolish teenagers. Jessie had to put a hand on Toms shoulder before he did anything stupid, he bristled at the foolish teenager comment, no one ever called him a foolish teenager, even when he was a teenager.

When it was all clear Sirius looked over at Harry, "What are you doing here?"

Harry was at a loss of what to say, his godfather was supposed to be dead. But then again they fell threw the veil and ended up here, so what is to say that Sirius didn't do the same. But non the less he was still confused and did not know how to precede in this conversation.

"Uh…." was all that came out.

"The veil did you come through the veil." Sirius asked.

"Sirius." Harry couldn't help he was overwhelmed with emotions as he hugged his godfather for the first time in years.

"Wow look have you have grown." Sirius said as he stepped back.

"Well, we actually been slightly deaged, I am twenty two now."

"Wow."

"Sorry to ruin this cheerful reunion but would you mind explaining where the hell we are?" Tom said.

Sirius turned his attention towards the angry teenager. "Alternate reality."

Everyone had to let everything sink in for a bit.

"Yeah, it was strange when I first came here too. My counter part was dead and Dumbledore just called it a mistaken identity and I have been living here since. You three are dead too. He pointed towards Harry, Draco and Luna. "Harry the Dark Lord killed you instead of you surviving, Draco was killed as a punishment to Lucius about ten years ago and Luna never had a chance, your family was attacked in a raid before you were even born."

Harry was unsure of how to respond to all of this. "What about my parents."

Sirius gave a bleak smile, "They survived."

Harry felt better knowing somewhere they were alive and breathing.

"So how is the war going here." Jessie asked, wondering.

"And you are."

"Jessie…."

"You found her, I am so glad that you have your sister with you." Sirius said as he forced Jessie into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You do not exist here." Sirius turned his attention towards Tom, "And you are."

Tom smirked a evil smirk. "Tom Riddle, you might know me better as Lord Voldemort."

"Excellent. I was hoping that Severus would take me seriously."

Tom scowled, pissed because his name did not strike fear like it used to, specially to stupid Gryffindors.

"Your counter part is still alive and kicking and let me tell you is he a terror, much worst than you. Everyone here lives in constant fear. He is close to completing his goals."

Tom snorted not liking that this other Tom seemed to exceeded where he didn't, but then he caught Harry and Jessie's eye and he sighed, He doubted his counter part ever felt what he felt when he looked at them knowing that they were changed and that he helped them with their training, education and much to his disgust personal problems.

Harry sat down, trying to take this world in. "Oh no you do not Harry, this is not our home. We have no responsibility to it, we are not going to take on the Dark Lord. Are you insane."

"I did not even say anything."

"You don't have to it is written on your face. No. that is all I am going to say."

"My parents are here."

"and it would be siding with Dumbledore."

"No we would make our own side."

"Never, the dark lord would find out and we would be gunned down. Tom tell him that now please."

"Actually I am kind of curious about this world. I say we check it out, plus we have no way back with out the resources." Tom said, "But siding with Dumbledore will never happen, just letting you know that right now."

* * *

"This is crazy." Draco said for the tenth time. They were at order headquarters. Deep within enemy territory. Nothing about this could be good. "Why are we doing this."

"Draco Honey, shut up before tom loses his patience." Jessie said.

"shut up? are in the house that is head quarters for the order, the same order that we fought against."

"Draco, You need to stop panicking."

"Panicking, this is not panicking. This is just culture shock, just wait until the shock wears off, then you will see panicking."

"Is he always this….dramatic." One of the Weasley twin said.

It was difficult to see one of the twins, or anyone they used to be friends with here, knowing that they knew nothing about them. But no one got a chance to say anything because Sirius opened the door and signaled them to come in.

The tension in the room was thick. Harry skimmed the room and saw many people that he knew before he switch sides, many he fought with. Then there was Remus, who looked pensive about the whole situation, sitting next to the werewolf though was a couple that Harry had only seen in picture and only heard about in stories. His heart started to beat faster and his mind started to cloud, he wasn't expecting to see them. Draco came up and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Lily his mother stood, only creating more tension. "Oh my, Harry." Tear welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Shocked at what she was seeing she took a step around the table closer to him. "I know I am not your actual mother and you are not my actual son, but I do not care. You have grown so much." she took a unsure step toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

Jessie stood watching her brother and their mother. Her mother didn't know about her, and it was best this way. She stepped closers to Tom and he let her rest her head on his chest. He was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. The backdoor opened and in walked Dumbledore along with Severus and Lucius. Tom eyes flared in anger as he watched the traitors take a seat. But according to Sirius his reign here was worst than it was in his world and if it was really bad he could see Lucius switching sides. He wrapped his arms around Jessie when her breathe hitched from seeing her father. Dumbledore eyed them curiously, obviously not trusting them.

Lucius was eyeing his son, his son died at the age of six. It was a punishment for one of his failures, but there was no pleasing the man. So now looking at Draco he felt pain stabbing at his heart. But before he could dwell on it Dumbledore spoke.

"We find ourselves in a rather unique position. One that I have no idea how to….to sort out. Sirius was a easy to integrate him back into this world, but for the five of you I have no plans on how to continue. But why don't we start with introductions. I am Dumbledore."

"We know who are." Draco replied scathingly. He might have agreed to come he, willing or unwilling, but there was no way in hell he was going to be nice to this man, ever.

"Well than my boy why don't you all introduce yourselves." Draco brislesked at the comment of being called boy.

"Draco Malfoy." He said through clenched teeth, he stood to his full height looking every bit of a Malfoy, Poised, calm, and proud. And Lucius could tell he spent his whole life being taught the ways of being a Malfoy and what the name carried.

"Ohh my turn. I am Luna Lovegroove." She smiled brightly, like she wasn't in an awkward position in another world.

"Harry Potter." gasp were heard in the room, Idiots Tom thought seeing as Lily basically said who he was. Harry turned his attention to Jessie wondering what she was going to say.

"Jessie, Jessie Andrews." not really sounding sure of herself. Many people noticed the tone to her voice and knew she was hiding something.

Draco whipped his head around and she pleaded with him with her eyes to be quiet. She didn't exist in this world, no sense disturbing her mother and fathers lives with the shocking news.

"Tom Riddle." when he spoke the name he got the desired effects. Wands were aimed at him quick, he gave a little chuckle at the actions as he brought out his wand, he felt Jessie do the same. Draco came closer wand drawn glaring at everyone else.

Harry sighed, knowing that Tom did this on purpose and was in his element of causing chaos, seriously you can't take Dark Lords anywhere without them causing a scene. Dumbledore slowly stood. "I thought as much." he also slowly drew his wand a tad bit unsure. Harry stepped out of his mothers embrace.

All eyes were on him as he took stance by Tom, showing everyone in the room who he supported and were his loyalties lied. "Dumbledore I suggest that you put down your wand."

"Harry you have no clue what this man is capable of." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"No you have no clue what I am capable of, if you do not put down your wands I will show you. What ever he is here, he is not in our world." Harry said.

"SO he is not a ruthless murderer or is he not a psychotic maniac." Moody asked.

"He is neither." Harry said. Jessie couldn't help it she snorted, then laughed. Tom's patience broke. So he hit her over the head with his wand. "OW"

"You annoying little girl can you for one minute stay serious. I know that you are incapable of controlling yourself but could you at least contain the side of you that thinks everything is a big joke, too much time with those twins, when we get back home I forbid you to spend time with them."

Now a annoyed Jessie turned around, "Forbid, you really cannot forbid me to do anything. First you are not my father, two I am twenty two and you are not the boss of me, so you and your forbidding controlling ass can just fuck off." It was a lot easier to tell the Dark Lord off when he was in the body of a sixteen year old.

"CONTROLLING!" The Dark Lord exploded, "Trust me I am anything but controlling, the three of you have been running around answering to no one since the moment you all became friends, so do not tell me controlling, because if I had my way you would of learned how to behave."

"Yes because you have been such a good role model." Toms wand hand twitched but he controlled himself and let out a string of curses in Parseltongue. Harry laughed hard at what was said.

Jessie glared at her brother, "What did he call me." she demanded to know but Harry just shook his head, never in a million years would he tell her.

Jessie being in a teenage body, so therefore going through all the hormones and emotions of said sixteen year old stomped hard on the Dark Lords foot.

He bit back a curse, and grabbed his foot. Glaring at her not believing she actually did that. "When we get home I swear to Merlin that….."

"You have no clue, admit. Big bad Dark Lord lost his touch." she laughed, "Maybe you should go through therapy, you seemed to have lost your mojo."

Harry and Draco could not help it anymore they fell to the floor in laughter. Jessie soon joined them, the Dark Lord glared at them. He hated this body, he hated this world and right now he hated them. Childish yes, but he hated none-the-less

"fine, fine don't take me seriously but you will when I tell Narcissa about all of this."

Laughter stopped, Draco's mom, who was like a mother to them all, had one main rule: Respect your elders, and even though Tom was currently in a six teen year old body he still was to be respected. When ever she was home she enforced that rule to the core that the twins rather take a vacation then refrain from insulting the Dark Lord and Lucius. So it was a true threat, she would more than likely lecture them for hours about the reason you should respect your elders and then set them up with some punishment and then laid on the guilt trip that she and only she could do to perfection.

"You evil man." Jessie muttered. Tom just smirked. Jessie mutter some more about tattle tale dark lords, since this was not the first time he has done this.

The rest of the order watched in wonder, they to them just seemed like a bunch of teenagers, even Tom. They lowered there wands awhile ago.

"Okay since that is settled, the next question is where they are going to stay." Dumbledore said.

"They can stay with us." James for the first time spoke up. Harry and turned and looked towards the man, he was going to stay with his parents.

* * *

AN: Okay this is the first chapter of the third part. Do you like where this is heading, any questions, comments or concerns. Please Review.

Explanations: They are now teenagers, they have memories of being older but they get to deal with the hormones and the emotions and the angst, all of it. Yes even Tom. But don't expect it to much.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	52. Chapter 52: Adding to the OSo Crazy Fam

**AN: This is basically a filler chapter, it is going to be setting up some of the plot.**

**I would also like the thank my new beta Celexs Draconia! **

* * *

**Chapter 52: Adding to the O-So Crazy Family**

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family_

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room thinking clearly of all the events that unfolded tonight. He found his Godfather, something that he had always wanted. He met his parents and a Dumbledore that might actually be good and not corrupt. But he was not counting on any of it. He was mainly worried for his sister, she had a mother here, who never had a daughter her, a father that was a reminder of her past and she was in the same place as him, but no one knew it. Then he was worried for Tom. No one trusted him, all the people were weary around him, watching him with suspicious eyes. That only spelled trouble. And if Tom as always, he liked it when people feared his name. Harry heard movement outside his door, he looked over at his clock and it read six in the morning. Remembering that Draco was such an early riser when things needed to be done he figured it was him. Harry just turned onto his side, cleared his mind and quickly fell asleep. .No way in hell was he getting up yet, and under pain of death would someone wake him.

Draco woke up restless, desiring a cup of coffee he made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't allowed in Jessie's room, which sucked. Even if he could easily go in there right now and no one would be the wiser. Lily told them that they were not allowed to share a room. Jessie had taken this as a personal insult to her person. However Tom smoothed things over and she willingly went in to her room without throwing a fit. She had glared at the red head though, but Lily sat there and took it all in. He finally realized were Harry got his foolish bravery from; it was not easy sticking to your word and face down Jessie's glare. A glare that promised death, anyone weaker would have crumpled and would have put the world at her feet. Not Lily. Lily stuck to her guns and sent her own menacing glare back, now Draco also understood where Jessie got her glare from. He had originally thought of Severus, but Severus never put so much anger in to his glare.

Draco walked into the kitchen and surprisingly his father, well this worlds and James were there. "Morning." This worlds Lucius said.

"Morning." He said awkwardly.

"So you're a morning person." James said a bit evilly.

"Excuse him James he never was one for being up so early." Lucius said as he smirked.

It was so weird for Draco that in some world his father was joking around with Harry's father. "Yeah, I never like sleeping away the day." Draco said as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel.

"Merlin, your mannerisms, they are just like your father. Two Malfoy's, what will this world come to." James joked.

"I think you should be more worried about what will happen with your son, sir. If anyone should worry it should be us, two Potters. The world shall be in ruins."

"Ha, Ha." James said dryly.

"You remind me a lot of Harry." Draco said to James.

James brightened at that fact. He liked that.

* * *

Around seven thirty Harry stumbled down the stairs, out of habit he kissed Jessie on the temple, "Good morning …Jess." Sleep still prevalent in his voice.

"Don't talk to her right now, she is being a bitch" Draco said as he sneered.

"Why is she being a bitch?" Harry asked, he didn't know why he asked because usually he stayed out of their spats, but he needed something normal to balance him out.

"The bitch is standing right here, and she is being a bitch because that asshole drank all of the coffee." Jessie spat while pointing at Draco.

"Well if the bitch wants coffee maybe the bitch should get up earlier so that the asshole doesn't drink all the coffee." Draco said in a light voice.

"Maybe the bitch should just stab the asshole."

"See, stabbing. It is going to be a bad day. She hasn't even been up twenty seconds and already there is name-calling and violence."

"You started the name calling."

"Yeah, so what….at least I got coffee." Draco said childishly.

"CHILDDREN!" Tom yelled. "For one day all I ask is that you two stop, I do not know how you can base your relationship on these petty little fights."

The "Grown Ups" watched as Jessie and Draco stopped and looked properly cowed.

Harry stumbled around and headed toward the coffee pot. With a loud groan he said, "Who drank all the coffee?"

"The asshole did." Jessie said bitterly. Her brother was never good with the upkeep in the morning. Harry dropped down in to the chair ungracefully and glared at Draco.

"Don't give me that look, why don't you get off of your lazy ass make some more."

"I am incapable of doing anything until there is at least two cups in me." Harry said. Then all three of them went into bickering about stupid things, mostly the past arguments and who was better, and why Draco was a jerk because he drank all the coffee. But he said he just had the last cup and that there were other people helping him drink the coffee, he then went on to question their intelligence.

Tom groaned loudly and the three of them giggled.

"Tom stop being such a grouch, it is not good for your karma." Luna said as she skipped into the room and sat next to Tom and started picking food off of his plate. To Lucius' amazement he let her, even fed her a bit of cinnamon roll.

"How do you expect me not to be a grouch when I am constantly surrounded by their inane babble; I swear it makes me want to turn my wand on myself and AK myself. I swear they are horrible children."

"Hmm but you love them." She said.

He looked over toward them, all of them laughing and joking. Whatever was happening here, so far it was doing wonders for the three of them.

Lily was looking over with emotion in her eyes as she watched her son laugh with his friends, they were close. That much was easy to see. She watched as Harry tried to take some strawberries off Jessie's plate and she would slap away his hand then threaten him with her fork. While she was distracted with Harry Tom reached over and stole one. "You fiends, Get your own damn strawberries!"

"Language" He chided with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other since… well we don't really know how to send you back and it might be good to spend sometime together." Lily said as she rubbed her hands together, nervous. She wanted to learn as much as she could about the man that this Harry became. She knew a bit about him, Stories from Sirius.

"Actually Jessie and I need to start researching the ministry archives, there has to be something there that will help us get back." Tom said.

"Why me?"

"Because they three are supposed to be dead; and if you haven't noticed they look very much like their parents. Plus I need someone with a brain to help me." Tom said.

"I take offense to that. I mean I do have a brain, just because I do not use it that much is because I have you two and Hermione. See that is true intelligence, why do all the hard work when there are you three?" Harry said.

Tom scoffed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Potter your all brawn. Hex first and ask questions second."

"I am not." Clearly getting defensive.

"Harry you are a bit hot headed." Draco said agreeing with Tom.

"How am I hotheaded, to say the truth Malfoy if any one jumps head first into things lately it has been you." Harry said, "Kicking Ron's ass, threaten Dumbledore, getting engaged, jumping in front of curses, nearly killing Ron."

"There is always reason behind the things I do. One Ron deserved that ass kicking, and if the teachers would not have came at that moment you would of killed him and don't say you wouldn't have. Dumbledore expelled me for taking revenge on Ron, when all Ron got was a slap on the wrist. I was with Chasity for almost four years, it was the next step, and nearly killing Ron was from the same reasons as mentioned before. And what am I supposed to do when the old coot send that curse at Jessie, stand there and see what it did to her."

"Harry is right you are as impulsive as a Gryffindor."

"Most of that was for Jessie." Draco sputtered.

"Love makes you do foolish things." James said as he looked over at Lily smiling.

"Well isn't that the truth." Voldemort said.

That is when Draco laughed, "Tom if I am a fool in love well than so are you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There are two girls in the whole damn universe that you would give your life for." Draco said smugly.

"And who are they?" He retorted angrily,

"Luna and Jessie."

Tom sat back. In defeat, he could not imagine world without Luna in it. She was odd yes, but her innocent view on life was refreshing. She would make him take walks in the gardens and even though he thought he was wasting his time. But watching her watch frogs, butterflies and any animal that crossed her path was the best thing he liked to do. Watching her hair shine a brilliant gold, it soon became his favorite color. Then you had Jessie, there is nothing in this world he would not do for her. Lucius and Remus liked to joke with him saying that she had him wrapped around her finger, and he would never deny it. Ever since he first saw her she had that effect on him. He remembered that day clearly, she was afraid of him all he had to do was say something and defiance lit her eyes. He loved that look when someone would tell her it couldn't be done. Her brother had that same look, daring the world to prove them wrong. The two of them teamed with the youngest Malfoy would bring the world to its knees. They would have it all. And he couldn't be prouder.

James studied Tom as he spaced out into his own thoughts. This was the man that helped raise his son, taught him spells, taught him to be a man, listened to his problem and laughed at his jokes, he got everything he ever wanted. James did not know what to think about that; such an evil man raising his son.

"Tom, just wait a day. How often do I get….Please." Harry said to him, James saw the childish pout; the man couldn't be that evil, if Harry was still this innocent.

"Don't look at me like that….we have to get back as soon as possible….it is not working Harry James Potter…. FINE, lay your pity trip, but you are going to help with the research then."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully to a scowling Dark Lord.

Lily smiled brightly, "So tell us about yourself."

Harry looked towards Jessie and Draco cuddled together on there chair and thought of Hermione. "I have a girlfriend, been with her for six almost seven years. She has been my friend since the first year at Hogwarts. She is a muggleborn and she is considered the smartest witch of her age."

"That is an understatement, annoying little chit that she is." Tom said, causing Harry to glare at him. "Well she is, constantly banging on my door at all hours, how does this work, why does this law apply to this and this one doesn't. She even has the nerve to come and wake me at midnight to rant about Randall Fabens theories of magical medicine that corresponded with muggle practices, saying that it was completely barbaric. She is constantly picking my brain." Tom said harshly.

Harry smiled, "Yes, she loves knowledge. Her library puts Hogwarts to shame. She used to get so mad at me because I would steal her books so she would pay attention to me."

"Oh remember the time when you jinx all her books close, she had to say ' Harry is the greatest person in the world' you didn't tell her that until she threatened to hex your balls off. I have never seen her so mad in my whole entire life." Draco laughed, Jessie pouted a bit because she missed it.

"She is the most stubborn girl I know, worse than Jessie."

"Oi!"

"She is pregnant too." Harry said quietly, smiling fondly.

"But you…." Lily said, taken in her sixteen year old son who was still a baby himself.

"We are twenty two in our world." Jessie said. "so when are you popping the question and make her an honest woman?"

Harry gave a grim smile and took a deep breath, Luna put a supportive hold on his shoulder, "You miss her already."

"A bit yeah, plus I know she is worrying and she shouldn't worry so much, too much stress for her and the baby." Harry stood and left the room.

Draco stopped Jessie from running after him. "Let me go he is obviously upset, no need for you to go mother hen him." he stated.

"I wasn't going to mother hen him. I just want to know if he is alright." Jessie bit back harshly.

"I will go." Tom said as he went to leave.

James felt another stab, it should have been him following him out the door and reassuring him. Luna looked over at him, "He needs you too; he has been trying to live in your shadow, you have been a legend in his mind for a long time."

James looked hesitant for a bit but quickly stood to follow. He was going to have a father son chat.

James stood at the door unsure if he should go in or stay out. "Do you mind if I come in?" He asked, trying to sound as if he wouldn't care less if they said no.

Tom nodded his head, knowing that Harry would want a memory of this, knowing that he need reassurance.

"So what is wrong?" Tom asked.

"I just miss her, and I'm worried."

"That may be but I have noticed that you have been a little bit off since she told you." Tom said. Even though he looked younger, he was still the same constant in Harry's life, the non moving Rock.

"Well you basically had the same childhood as I did; what if I am not cut out to be a father?" Harry asked sounding unsure.

James took it from there; he had the same worries too. "Tom is a great father, I can see what he is like with the three of you, if he can overcome his past and basically help raise you, than I say you have nothing to worry about."

Tom cursed in his mind about damn sentimental Gryffindors. "Even with what James said, I am a good father however non intentional it was; you are an amazing man. We may have similar histories but you have this ability to love with your whole heart, you would die right now if it meant a stranger would live. When someone puts you in a no win scenario you go past all doubt of success and prove everyone wrong. I have never seen a man more stable than you are. You are an amazing partner to Hermione, amazing best friend to Draco, an amazing brother…type to Jessie. You are a leader, a rebel, defiant, a good willed person. You will try your best and never anything less; you have everyone believing you are a god on our side of the war. You lift their spirits and they are able to go on another day. And there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great father. You will be amazing and why? Because you will give them all the love and support and protection they need. You will be there always. You might not know the right method of this and that, but you will learn. And I am sure Hermione will be there every step of the way teaching you. It is a joint effort. I would of failed if it wasn't for Lucius, Cissa and Remus after Severus died."

James was confused; why was Severus so important to Harry and when did one of his best friends join the dark lord? But he let it all pass the second it came to his head. "Tom is right, there is no manual, there is no right way. You do your best and you give your best and you hope that it is enough. Sometimes you will fall short." James choked up there, remembering his own dead son, "But sometimes you see they are really teaching you about humanity and innocence. It is the hardest job you will ever have; it can be cruel and ruthless. But moments, those moments are there forever when you shape each other."

Harry could have cried, would have if Tom wasn't there. Tom saw tears as a weakness, or so he thought; unless they were coming from Jessie, than he just came undone. But Harry stayed strong during the little speech.

* * *

Lucius asked Draco what his life had been like and Draco skimmed a bit over his life, leaving out parts like Chasity.

"So you are my future daughter in law."Lucius said mildly.

Jessie had narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She has been around Lucius long enough to know what ever was coming out of his mouth next was a insult.

"More than likely," She said lightly, "but considering you are not actually his father well than no."

"You have an attitude that does not become a Malfoy woman."

Draco snorted, this man didn't even know the half of it, he grabbed her wand hand gently and whispered in her ear, "Let's go find Harry." It was the easiest way to divert her attention.

When they got up to leave Tom looked at Lucius, as he had entered the room and heard what came out of the his mouth. "Your son would lay the world at her feet and kill anyone that stood in his way. They have been through hell and back. If she makes a good Malfoy lady or not you will never convince him otherwise. And your counterpart loves that girl as much as we all do. Her attitude and her manner is no concern to you. Plus she is one of the strongest girls I have ever met, she may have a Gryffindor tendency but she is Slytherin and she will not take any insults quietly. You are lucky Harry needs her right now."

"The three of them are close?" Lily asked as she poured some tea.

"They are inseparable." Luna said, "The three of them till the end as it always should be."

* * *

Jessie and Luna were sitting in the library; it was the best place to talk. "I am not so sure about being here, being so close to Dumbledore, I mean what if the man is the same here. What if the Tom here is the better choice? I think we should be completely sure about this before hand. I don't want to rush in to it because Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard."

"I think we are right where we need to be." Luna said.

"I have to make sure." Jessie said as she looked out the window. "I am going out; tell the boys I will be back in a bit."

Luna watched Jessie walk out the door, she was uneasy about the whole situation. Something was about to go wrong.

REVIEW PLEASE


	53. Chapter 53: Enter one crazy Dark Lord

**Chapter 53: Enter one Crazy Dark Lord**

_"In real life, the hardest aspect of the battle between good and evil is determining which is which."-- George R.R. Martin_

* * *

Tom was fighting a losing battle, his body had turned traitor. Under normal circumstances he prided himself on being in control of everything in his life. But being in an alternate dimension, trapped in his sixteen year old body did nothing for his control. In fact his control snapped the second he walked into the bathroom this morning and walked into Luna wrapping a towel around her very wet body. Surprised to say the least he stumbled out of the bathroom and back to his room, where he was now pacing. He never was surprised and he certainly did not stumble. Pacing was a habit he picked up when three unruly fifteen years olds stepped into his life. Thinking of that, he was now officially blaming his problem on them. If he would have never gotten too involved in their lives he would not be here pacing in this room trying to think about anything other than Luna's slim, wet body. "DAMNATION!!!!" He did it again. He tried envisioning Mrs. Taylor, the lady that ran the orphanages' meals. She was ugly to stay the least, with barely washed hair and crooked teeth and a smell of something rancid. Nothing like the radiant beauty that was Luna, with her white golden hair and pale complexion and hazy blue eyes, and he was doing it again. He took the vase and slammed it against the wall.

He should not be in this situation what-so-ever. He is a Dark Lord, he is a feared man; but he was a feared Dark Lord being brought down by silly girl. Not only was his traitorous body reacting to the girl, but his mind as well. What was worse was he was feeling something more than general acknowledgement, more than wanting friendship; he was actually feeling something deep for this girl. He caught himself looking forward to seeing her, to spending time with her, to talking with her about anything that came to the crazy mind of hers. He threw another useless decoration across the room when his door opened and there was Severus, looking reluctant to even be there.

Which he was, Severus wanted nothing to do with the mini-Lord. He wanted nothing to do with the obviously spoiled teen. He just wanted to be done with this all and Dumbledore thought that they teens could be the key to that. He personally didn't see it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Tom bellowed.

Lily stepped in from the hallway, James in tow. "What is going on in here?" She asked hand on her hip looking angry. Looking around the room that was destroyed.

Tom glanced around the room and realized he did trash it. "Um…." If he could have thrown just one more thing in that moment he would have. Um, he actually said Um. This is what he was being reduced to. Dark Lords do not say Um; they don't need to explain their reasons; they are confident and collected. But at this moment he didn't feel anything like a Dark Lord.

"Pick this mess up and come down for dinner." James said, leaving Tom gapping, which he would never admit to. But he couldn't help but think who the hell, did James think he was. Did everyone forget that he was a DARK LORD? They walked out leaving him in his mess of a room.

Tom looked at his room and walked out into the hall and into Malfoy's room. "Pick up my room, and then come down for dinner."

"Do I look like your servant?" He had the nerve to say.

"Now!"

Draco got up, grabbed his wand roughly off the nightstand and walked out of the room muttering about stupid Dark Lords who were too lazy to pick up their own mess.

Harry came into the room with a smug look on his face. Clearly amused Harry asked, "Problems?"

Tom refused to answer him as he pushed past him and went downstairs to the dining room.

Harry walked down the hall to where Draco was just finishing up. "Tom does not like this world."

Draco snorted, "Tom does not like the hormonal body he is trapped in."

They both started to laugh in the past two days it became obvious that the changes to their bodies were also affecting them, but not as much as Tom. He was like a pregnant lady with mood swings. It was amusing to watch, to know that the man was human.

They walked downstairs and noticed one person was missing. "Where is Jessie?" Draco asked

* * *

Jessie was currently lying in a puddle of her own blood; gasping in pain but unwilling to talk.

"You will scream little girl." a snaked faced man said, "You will scream and then tell me all those little secrets that you are keeping locked in that mind of yours."

The girl chuckled, "Keep dreaming Riddle."

"Crucio"

Jessie had only left four hours ago, but you could make amazing progress when you knew where to look. She wanted to make sure they were being housed on the right side of things and she found out that was definitely true. This world's Voldemort was hideous, resembling a snake with no nose and no hair and deep blood red eyes. Reeking of black magic, something that Tom only dabbled in back home. This man obviously lost his mind to it. Dark magic was different, Dark magic was what the ministry found unsuitable for people to practice. But Black Magic was downright dangerous, sacrificing a part of your soul, mind, even body to the art. And if preformed enough the man you were before changed drastically to a crazed maniac with an addiction to the power it held. And the power was overwhelming her right now. She was magically strong in her own right, but she had problems with casting wandless magic. She needed total concentration or strong bout of anger. But a wand would be better, she was caught off guard and unprepared. And the speed the Dark Lord possessed was unbelievable as her wand was summoned to his hand. She was able to take down many Death Eaters with combat skills drilled into her muscles from Rodolphus. But the Dark Lord was not one for punching and kicking. He was for hexing or cursing.

"Have you had enough?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the ugliest man they ever saw? Because you are the ugliest I have ever seen." She said in a voice that didn't show the voice of the pain she felt. She felt her bones break in multiple areas of her body, but she didn't give the man the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt.

"You have power I can feel it humming around you, but you are too weak to access it. Stupid girl so dependent on that wand, but then again you did seek me out. WHY?" he waited for her to answer but none came. "Hmm what a waste."

He raised his wand again and Jessie had enough time to push her magic out in a forced burst that sent the man against the wall hard knocking him unconscious buying her a bit more time.

* * *

Five minutes after he asked the question Dumbledore had set up an emergency meeting concerning the Dark Lord and his new prisoner. Lucius was summoned to a meeting where he immediately recognized the girl. He watched as she endured some of the worst torture put on a person all without screaming and mostly egging the man on. Most men would have broken down and started to talk after the first line of Crucio and definitely by the cutting hex. Then he witnessed her throw the Dark Lord flying through the air, and it was the mutual decision to let him wake naturally. He was able to say he needed to take care of a few things at the ministry, so he was able to inform the order.

"That foolish girl is laughing at him as she curses her." He blurted out.

"We should tell Harry and the other what is happening." Sirius said.

"No, they are only children." Molly said.

"They are twenty two." Sirius reminded them, "Tom even older." To the annoyance of Voldemort, they all decided to call him Tom. They told him that they couldn't come right out and announce to the world who he really was, but while that was true it was easier to see him as a sixteen year old "Tom" and not a powerful Dark Lord.

"In their world but here they are sixteen. I don't want them involved." Lily said. Determined to make them young and innocent.

"Lily as much as I want to agree with you they have to know what is happening with Jessie. Maybe we can leave out the fact that she is being tortured." James suggested but was shot down by a glare from his wife and Molly.

* * *

Harry was pacing the room, a room that was full of sixteen and fifteen year olds. Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. They could feel the air; it was tense with magic, overwhelming their senses. They had no clue what to say to the dimensional travelers but it was clear to them they did not mind the brooding silence. Hermione could see that they were powerful, controlled, and extremely worried.

But Harry didn't care who was in the room, all he knew was something was wrong with his sister. Something was happening and they were declared too young to know about it. Tom never kept information from them, Severus tried not to either. They always told him what was going on. Even if they told him that he couldn't be involved because of his age he was always informed. But they, the order were keeping him in the dark again. It was how he lost Sirius the first time, all the little secrets that he couldn't know cost him in the end. Well not this time.

"Tom, Draco" He said as he walked out of the room the 'adults' left them in and went down to the study. Harry tried the door but it was locked magically. Anger coursed through his body; well let's hope one is standing by the damn thing because if they think a locked door will keep him out they are sorely mistaken. With the wave of his hand the door shatters like glass as he stepped into the room.

Tom watched as the young man had the commanding leader air about him. He knew when Harry meant business, and Harry was not going to take anything from these strangers. He would show the world the power he wielded and use it to its limits for his sister, or any loved one.

Harry took command of the room; he walked in tall and proud, through the debris as if was not there. Found a chair and sat, propping his feet onto the table. "Where is she?" He asked quietly. But it held a underlying threat to it.

"Harry let us take care of this." Dumbledore said as he took a step forward, towards Harry. Draco went and blocked the man from coming any closer. Moody tried pulling his wand and he was silently stunned. Draco was mad too. He was only staying in control because Harry needed him to stay calm, because Harry was snapping and coming undone. He was used to playing guard, it was what him and Jessie mutually agreed on, at all cost Harry is to make it out alive, because he was the important one.

"The Dark Lord has her." Lucius says. But he is unwilling to give more information, you can tell by the sneer on his face. Harry looked to Tom and Tom who like Harry is a master at wandless magic throws the Blond aristocrat at the wall without even raising his hand. Without saying a word.

"One more time where is she?" Harry said. James watched his son as he spoke fearlessly to a group that out numbered his, with all the confidence in the world. As if the fully trained order did not bother him in the lease. He felt the air around Harry and it spoke power. It whispered that this is a man who has experienced war and knew its consequences.

Luna ran into the room, ruining the dramatic, intense mood that intimidated the order. "Stop this right now. They are not the enemy, stop this." Her eyes pleaded with the Tom, and Harry. But Tom was not taking lead here, he believe Harry was ready to become the leader he was teaching him to be. And leaders made choice to gain what they needed, Harry wasn't going to stop because what he needed was Jessie to be home safely in his protection.

Harry stood worried about what was wrong with his sister and angry that they were trying to keep her location from him. "Where is my sister?" He yelled. Roared actually, and for once he kept him magic from lashing out around him. Surprising.

"Harry shut up." Draco said, he whipped around at his announcement. Jessie didn't want them to know, she didn't want to deal with it and there he just blurts it all out. Nothing good could come from it.

"No, I don't care what she wants, she chased after him, didn't she? And you call me impulsive." Harry told Draco harshly, without raising his voice.

Tom had enough, he grabbed the elder blond and forced his eyes to him and searched his mind. "She is at my father's home, Riddle Manor."

"I got to learn how to do that." Harry muttered.

"I tried teaching you, you had no knack for it. Lack of concentration and you couldn't get over the guilt of looking into someone's mind without permission."

"Hmm. True."

The order was quick; they moved to block all the exits, the only way out because they had wards to prevent Apparition. But unknown to them that the most powerful wizard was currently in this study and he couldn't, he wouldn't be concerned with petty things such as wards. He grabbed Tom and Draco and with a thunderous crack they were gone.

"How is that possible?" Lily said. "They shouldn't have been able to get through the wards."

"He ripped through them." James said as he checked them, if wards where like clothing they would be in shreds, tattered and ripped.

"It seems like this Harry is powerful." Dumbledore said, not knowing how powerful he actually was.

Sirius stood in amazement at what his Godson did. "I told you we should have told them. Harry was livid."

"What about that confession of Jessie being his sister?" Remus asked, they all heard it but with him ripping through the wards that Dumbledore, James and Kingsley put up everyone was shocked.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, looking everywhere but at the people that were in the room, which was a hard feat.

"Sirius?" James questioned.

"Really this is not my story to tell." Sirius said, "But yes, Jessie is Harry's sister, his older sister."

James remembered the emerald eyes, but he was excited to see his son he didn't put any thought into it. "I have a daughter?" he asked.

"Step, she is your step daughter." Sirius said.

Lily paled at the thought of what that meant. She was with James since there sixth year of Hogwarts, and she was never with another man. "How different is the other time line?"

"You and James did not date at Hogwarts. Not for lack of trying on James' part." Sirius said. "But you were close friends."

Lily sat down, "Then who is the father of Jessie?"

Sirius sighed, "I really think I told you too much."

"No I actually don't think you told us much at all." James said upset that his best friend had kept the secret for so long.

"It is not my place, Jessie asked me not to say. She didn't want to burden you she wanted Harry to experience what it meant to have parents. She has been through a lot and I did not want to push the issue."

"We have the right to know this kind of information." Lily said, her temper flaring.

"Look, she didn't want to revisit old ghosts. She is in enough pain just being here as it is." Sirius said, his own temper getting the best of him.

"So you are telling me I have two children that went willingly to Voldemort."

* * *

Harry and Draco were ducking and walking around shadow to shadow, and making sure that they were not seen. Tom on the other hand stalked down the halls of his father's old house. Not caring who saw him. "Get out of the damn shadows."

"Well we are trying to go for the element of surprise." Draco said.

"You two are supposedly dead in this world, and you both look just like your father, and plus you are the most powerful wizards in the world. I don't think you need that element. Now stop lurking."

They came out of the shadows, "If you get us killed…." Harry started to whisper.

"Please, they are death eaters. How difficult can they be?" Tom said, not even bothering to lower his voice. This was his father's house too. Damn if he would lurk in the shadows and whisper.

They walked into the main ball room and saw Jessie lying on the floor surrounded by death eaters and a Dark Lord that was obviously getting his bearings.

"Gross" Harry said, "Ewe. What the hell happened to him?" Harry said out loud, gaining the attention on them.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand to kill the intruders but Harry threw all he had at him and there wands connected. He knew what was happening. It happened with him and his own Dark Lord. They were brother wands and therefore unable to do the intended damage when they connected. Tom blasted away death eater after death eater, while Draco ran to Jessie and grabbed her.

Harry ended the connection and looked at his sister, one last bout of anger surged through him and the house was shaking, windows were blown out and parts of the ceiling were coming down. Tom grabbed Harry and dragged him towards Draco and as soon as his hand touched him the Apparated out and into the study of Potter Mansion.

**AN: This chapter was to show you the Voldemort of this world. He's Evil. Bad and you will see very vengeful.**


	54. Chapter 54

_**AN:** Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank my Beta Mark._

**Chapter 54: Untitled**

_Families are important because they have a certain way to love you that no one else can._

* * *

Luna was left in the room with the confused adults. Lily was breaking down. She had two children that were in Voldemort's clutches. James was trying to calm his wife and the others were trying to figure out how they got through the wards.

"It must have been the Dark…Tom." Remus said.

"No that was not his magical signature I believe it was Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Harry cannot have that kind of power, twenty-two or not. He just became of age a couple of years ago. It has to be Tom he has had years to build up that kind power." Moody said

"You know it would be wise not to underestimate Harry he is strong, stronger than you think." Sirius said.

"Who cares about the Damn wards, they are walking right into the Dark Lords lair." Lily said. "And Jessie, oh Jessie,"

"Please calm down, they will be alright. Harry is not to be trifled with." Luna said in a small voice. "Nothing will happen to Jessie that she cannot handle."

"Luna why don't you go by the others…" Molly said, trying to get the girl out of the room full of adults.

"We all have been through war we were in the middle of a battle when we were sent here. You cannot keep treating Harry as a child because he is not, and he never was. He has been fighting for his life and the lives of other since he was in the first year of Hogwarts and he has always come out on top. They will be back! Those three would destroy this world for her. What you should be worried about is that this Voldemort doesn't do anything stupid. His stupidity could cost everyone." Luna said, and then the odd little girl looked towards the ceiling and smiled. It was a smile that knew something.

'POP' they Apparated back in. Jessie was in bad shape and Dumbledore told Severus to go get Pomfrey.

* * *

Jessie was healed in the silence that had engulfed the study; amazingly nothing too horrible happened to her. At least nothing that couldn't be taken care of with Potions and a few spells.

"You should get some rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she packed up her bag, as soon as the medi-witch left Tom rounded on Jessie.

"What were you thinking?" Tom asked. He spoke in a quiet tone, one that was controlled and all together harsh. He was going to take his time drilling into her.

"I needed to make sure…."Jessie was cut off. Knowing that he was angry, she could feel the tension in the room.

"You needed to make sure! That is the excuse you want to give me. You should of came and talked to us about this. We could have made an informed decision, a plan something that didn't get you tortured and nearly killed. I thought you were past rushing into things that are clearly dangerous? I thought you understood the dangers of risking your life and putting others in danger right along with you? Of all the irresponsible, foolish things you ever did I think this one tops the list."

"I didn't think…." She was cut off again.

"Exactly you didn't think. You have a brain for a reason you should try using it sometimes. Go to your room." He demised her. He turned his back as if refusing to speak to her about the issue.

Harry and Draco held a breathe, Lily and the others watched in fascination as this man or teen they all believed to be evil yell at the girl as if he was a worried parent. Dumbledore hid a smile, for he knew that this Tom was different, that there was good inside his heart and he was capable of emotions. Something he hoped Voldemort would discover but he never did. He always knew that Tom could do something great if he put his efforts and talents into something that would be constructive.

"You can't send me to my room I am twenty two and you are not my father." Jessie stood, getting mad and resentful.

"You are sixteen in this world." He reminded her.

"So are you." Jessie laughed coldly as she glared at him.

"If your father was here he would have blistered your backside, room now." He replied, and it worked. He could see the fire die in her eyes. She stepped down from her defensive position and turned her back from the room.

"But my father isn't here." Jessie said hurt.

"Oh but he is in this world isn't he." Tom said cruelly, letting his anger get the best.

She twirled around so fast that Tom did not even have a chance to react. Smack, Jessie raised her hand and hit him hard. Tom bit his lip and held his temper he deserved that one. Teenage emotions were getting to him. "Room Now!"

Jessie didn't want to be in this room anyways so she got up and slammed the door on the way out.

"You are lucky she didn't punch you, you are lucky I don't punch you." Harry said.

"She could have died Harry. I think she needed the reality check that she can't do everything."

"I am going to check on her." Draco said, he really didn't want to be around for this.

Lucius walked his son to the door, "I'll come with."

"She really is something." Lucius said. "He tortured her for over an hour, curse after curse and not once did she scream or beg him to stop. She would laugh at him or mock him or give him this conceited smirk but never did she let on she was in pain. Not many men let alone women would be able to withstand that kind of treatment and still have the nerve to mock him. And then have the power to throw him towards a wall. She is powerful?"

"More than you know."

"It takes a strong man to be able to be with a stronger woman."

Draco laughed, "We are pretty equal footing with power, don't worry about that."

"Are you not mad at what she did?" Lucius asked curious. Lucius filed away certain information.

"Completely furious, if you haven't noticed me and Jessie bicker; about stupid things that do not matter. But when we actually have an argument they do not end in laughs. They are loud, scary to some, and sometimes violent. And she doesn't need me telling her how she screwed up. Tom and Harry will take care of that."

"Are you afraid of your girlfriend?" He joked.

Draco laughed, "Sometimes, she is not a normal girl. She is strong and has a will that could destroy empires. But she cares what Toms thinks about her. And he hurt her down there. See I could call her stupid for going but she would end up punching me or starting a fight that ends with wands drawn."

"Harry is extremely protective over her." Lucius noted.

"His only blood family he has left, and this is not the first time she has been in trouble. And we are all as furiously protective of her, as she is of us."

"Luna said as much." He said as he stopped at the door that was Jessie's.

Draco entered without knocking "You alright."

"No." was her reply as she stepped away from the window and walked right into his arms. His chin rested on her head as he pulled her closer.

"There are a few things that you need to be clued into. Harry kind of let it slip that you were his sister." Draco said. Feeling as Jessie tensed in his arms.

"And they hounded Black about it, and he let it slip that James is not you Father, but your step-father. They were trying to drill him to find out who your actual father was but he wouldn't say. The whole lot of them got into a heated fight with Lily and James about it."

"Great." Jessie scowled. And she sneered at nothing in particular. Lucius studied the girl for a bit and witnessed it. Her posture, her facial expressions and the general way she held herself. She was a Snape. But he was not completely sure.

* * *

"You know that I am right, she is becoming reckless with her choices and she needs to be pulled back in."

"Tom that is like telling a raging bull it needs to calm down." Harry said.

"She is not a child anymore things need to happen; she needs to be on the same page with us at all times. This is a team and the moment we don't work as a team is the moment we fall."

"Actually I was doing some research and you are all very much sixteen, mind and body. And I believe the best method of dealing with this to treat you as if you indeed sixteen. James and Lily have agreed to take you in, with the help of Lucius, Severus, Remus and Sirius." Dumbledore said, interrupting the heated discussion that was taken place.

"We are twenty two." Harry said dumbfounded. Tom just glared.

"Yes but you will all start to feel affected by this soon. Tom you will more than likely feel the side effects even more. And we have yet to determine if magic will be affected also."

Tom looked at Harry, the three of them had to slowly build up there magical tolerance and how much they could actually wield, Harry wasn't even close to using all his power, the fact that he hadn't even unleashed all of his power yet. This could be devastating to the progress already made.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"About how this is going to set you back." Tom said. Tom was always proud of the magic that Harry could do, and he was glad that he had a part in shaping his magic. To see it fade away was not something that he was willing to except.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." Harry said, he was concerned on how they were going to go home. Not on how being changed into their sixteen year old self's would affect them.

"Which is why I do the thinking, my counterpart doesn't just dabble in the black arts. He is a part of it. He is dangerous and if I know myself, which I do, then he is not going to take the fact that we rescued Jess lying down, he is probably curious as to whom we all are. And I am sure he is going to make the connection with me soon." Tom said as he walked toward the window, Harry recognized this as his way to think about what was happening. "You will be in danger, and if your magic recedes even more so."

"We will all be in danger." Harry said.

"But…." Tom didn't finish, he didn't have to finish. Harry was put on a nice display of power to make the Dark Lord Feel threatened. And he was sure the Voldemort of this world would not forget the way that the wands connected. Harry was not feeling well anymore.

"It looks as if I have another crazy Dark Lord after me, Ooh fun." He said sarcastically.

"This is not a joke, this is serious. He has no problem using black magic. And if you're magical core starts to regulate how much magic you can use than you become a sitting duck."

"Well than we figure out how to keep my magic." Harry said.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, fools he surrounded himself with fools, "Why couldn't Hermione jump through the damn veil too. I need someone that has the intelligence to actually hold a conversation with me."

"Well Remus is here and Severus. Ask them for help if I am insulting your intelligence." Harry said in a childish voice.

"You are not insulting my intelligence you are insulting stupid peoples stupidity." Tom said amused.

"Tom this is not time for jokes, can't you see this is a serious situation and once again I am fighting for my life, oh my I might die." He said in a dramatic voice that had Tom chuckling. "Don't laugh at my misfortune, I must see professor Trelawney. "

Sirius let out a barking laugh, Harry used to complain that the old teacher used to predict his death every class. Harry and Ron used to get a kick out of how many ways they could make him die. "Ohh, Mr. Potter I see misfortune in you near future, my poor lost soul, you are destined to die a young age; you poor, poor boy." Sirius said in a semi-serious voice trying to imitate the wacky teacher.

James did not find any of this funny. "Actually I was thinking all of you could go to your rooms, you will not do as you wish here and there will be rules."

Harry bit down the defiance that was building in his chest. He was able to grab Tom before he lashed out.

"You are not my guardian, I never agreed to this. And you will be seriously hurt if you think that I will listen to any of you." Tom snarled.

"Tom calm down, enjoy being young." Luna said putting a hand on his chest and at that one touch he was able to calm him. Harry was actually shocked as he looked between the two.

"Rooms and send Jessie down. We will all eat after we talk to her." James said.

Luna sighed and put a calming hand on Harry too, to hold him back also. Harry and Tom started to argue at the same time.

"You talk to one of us you talk to all of us."

"There is no way you are going to be anywhere near her alone."

"We are a team, and if you need to talk her, she will only tell us anyways."

"Why do you even need to talk to her, I already yelled at her, there is no reason for you to interfere with it."

Lily reacted to the last thing Tom said. "I am her mother I have every right."

Tom laughed, "Her actual mother died, you are not her mother."

James stood in front of his wife. "You will not talk to her like that. And we were just going to have a talk, we understand that you took care of the yelling, we were all there. But there is more to parenting than yelling." He said angrily.

Tom bristled and Luna gave up. He was personally insulted, they were insulting his parenting skills and he would not take that sitting down.

"And how would you know how to be a parent to a teenager, let alone a teenage girl." Tom eyed him.

But James lived up to his house and bravely stood up to the Dark Lord, "I may not be that girls real dad but according to Sirius was considered her my own. And I am going to honor that."

"You will never be her father. For one you will never be able to stand in her father's shoes, you could never measure to the man that her actual father was. He sacrificed his life for hers! He jumped in front of the killing curse so she could live. And you know what you couldn't even measure up to her stepfather, her actual stepfather. Hell you can't even measure up to Harry's father. Harry father fought tooth and nail till he died to protect his wife and child. But here you stand childless, what you couldn't protect you own son. Jessie will never be your daughter no matter how you pretend. And DO NOT QUESTION MY PARENTAL skills. I watched them grow, and I taught them everything they know. I was there listening to the problems they had and helping them out of trouble. And not even these three. In my world, our world you abandoned your children because they did not believe a certain way and they supported Harry completely." He said speaking to the Weasley's now, "The twins, Ginny and even Ron come to me; I sat up with Ginny as she cried herself to sleep when you forbid her to come home. I helped the twins with their anger and I saved Ron when he almost was killed. That is not to include Hermione and all the children of my followers that lived in my manor most of the time. And you know what I was there when Jessie watched her father die and I was there when Harry was unsure of how to be the person he was always meant to be. I was there for him when the weight of the world was too much for him. I was there for Draco when he lost everything that ever mattered and he found himself in a dark place. And Luna, well she is mine and you cannot have her. It is a Dysfunctional family but it is my dysfunctional family and I will not let you step into to like you have been there the whole time. You were not there guiding them to adulthood, you were not there helping them keep their footing in the adult world. I was. Lucius, Remus, Severus before he died. So do not think I am going to stand quietly as you try and take them away." Tom was seething and yelling by the time he was finished. His yelling brought down Jessie and the Malfoy's. Jessie, Draco and Harry were smiling.

"No one could ever replace you Tom." Harry said.

"Yeah you are kind of stuck with us." Jessie said. Instantly forgiving him after the speech, she was being a fool and her father would have done a whole lot worse if he was here.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." Draco finished. Jessie and Luna went up to hug him and he accepted them with open arms, no scowling at all this time.

"You need to calm down." Jessie said, he was still tense from the anger he expressed.

"I am calm."

"You're tense." She pointed out.

"I am always tense." He replied, his patience gone.

"Maybe that is your problem." she jabbed his side hitting a ticklish spot; he jumped a bit and glared at her.

"Did I give you the impression that you could ever do that?" He said to her in disdain.

"Well considering you are in the dog house with me, I am quite able to do whatever I please to you until I feel you are truly sorry for what you said."

"Your words weren't exactly kind either."

"Well I am only sixteen right? I am expected to act outlandish."

"You are a cocky little thing."

"You wouldn't want me any other way, right."

"No, no I wouldn't. But I think that we need to have a meeting on the recent turn of events."

Harry sighed; Draco and Jessie were not going to like this. And if Draco didn't like something he made it blatantly clear to everyone that he didn't like it. Jessie's reaction would be violent; Luna seemed okay with it all, which was a bit curious too. She always knew things that couldn't be explained. Harry tried not to think too much about that. And Tom, well it was going to amusing to see them attempt to rein him in. He could not imagine anyone telling him what to do. That could end up being a deadly mistake.

* * *

"They want to do what?" Draco said as he stood angrily. They were currently sitting in Harry's room. Jessie was on the bed with Luna and Harry and Draco took up chairs near them, while Tom was leaning against a dresser.

"They want to have under a guardianship." Harry said.

"They want to control us." Jessie said. "They don't want guardianship, they are just like the old order, not trusting of anyone that does not follow their beliefs."

"Maybe, Lily just wants you all to be one happy family. Dumbledore, he is scared of us. He doesn't trust us, and a trustless Dumbledore is dangerous."

"Isn't that the truth, for the greater good?" Draco mocked Albus favorite slogan, the statement that rallied the light side of war.

"I think that we should give it a chance, I would like to be sixteen again. It should be fun," Luna said as she laid back. "Besides this Dumbledore is different, I think we will be able to trust him."

Tom looked at her, "Fun? No it would be stupid. I am not going to sit here and pretend that I am sixteen, when I am not."

"I always wonder how you would be when you were a teenager. And this picture of you is better than I could ever imagine," Luna said bravely, smiling up at the Dark Lord. "Much better!"

Luna could have been Slytherin, she should have been Slytherin. She could twist the Dark Lord around her little finger by words and sometimes even looks. It was funny to watch but the trio did not dare laugh. But witnessing the Dark Lord become undone by a mere smile was too entertaining.

"Sooo, what are we going to do." Jessie said.

"We tread carefully." Draco said.

"Yeah and since the evil Voldemort knows about us, they offer us protection and if our magic does recede we will need it." Harry said. Draco face squinted a bit and one of Tom's eyebrow rose. Jessie laughed a bit.

"What?" Harry looked around, "You know I can have a reasonable thought every once and awhile. And instead of being stunned about what comes out of my mouth we should worry about our magic, we worked hard for it to be at the level it is and it could all be wasted if it recedes back. We are in danger and right now the order is able to protect us."

"Who even says that we are in danger?" Jessie asked.

"Well if I know myself, which I do, I would never let someone come into my territory and take a prisoner, specially a prisoner I was intrigued with. And he will see Harry as a threat. Bloody hell I would never think I would say this but Harry is right. And I would never imagine that one day I would willingly go to the order for protection."

"I just want to point out right now that I hate everyone in this room besides Luna, Slytherins suck." Harry pouted.

"Well back on topic, we need to learn about this world. We don't know how long we are here, and I would rather be prepared than be shocked about what else is different." Draco said. "And we need to keep certain matters about our life a secret." He didn't want Dumbledore knowing that they were the Heirs to Merlin. He would never let them leave.

Harry looked around and sighed, he was worried. There was plenty of risk here and he worried for his family, but he was also worried about the others. There world must be in chaos right now, he thanked Merlin that Lucius was still there, he would know what to do and more importantly he would look out for everyone. And he would make sure that Hermione was safe, he hated that she was not here. He was missing a part of himself whenever he was away from her for too long.

"We will be fine, you are all strong. And the others are perfectly safe." Luna said, speaking the last part to Harry.

"Luna is right, Lucius will take care of everyone, and they are more than likely at the Slytherin Castle waiting for us to return. They will not venture out without knowing that it is completely safe." Tom said, "And we need to start to research about how to get back, and get back as soon as possible. I really hate this world." he spotted himself in the mirror and sneered at himself. He hated youth, youth was weakness and weakness could end in defeat.

* * *

When they finally made it downstairs the main members of the order were still there. Quietly discussing what needed to be done and what they thought of the new comers so far. Severus and James both had suspicions about Jessie, but they didn't voice them. Severus wanted to make sure and James didn't want to think of his wife with Severus in this world or any other.

Sirius was thinking how much Harry had grown up and he voiced it proudly. Lily was ill with worry, she knew that they would eventually find a way to return to their world and she just wanted to get to know them. To her it was a gift spending time with them now.

Moody and Dumbledore were thinking of the disadvantages and the advantages of having them in this world at this time. And Dumbledore was also thinking of how their Tom turned out. He only wished that the Tom here could be like the man that made that speech earlier. That tom spoke with passion and love. He was furiously protective of them and would protect them with his life. He could tell just by the way he acted around them. Lucius was thinking of his son, but he also was thinking of the girl. She was strong and Draco said that they were even when it came to power and it was obvious that Harry was stronger than them all. He could tell that they were hiding things and he wanted to get to the bottom of it all.

Harry sat by his mother, he made a bee line right to her. She smiled warmly at him and motioned Jessie to sit on the other side. She wished she had this always.

"So down to business…" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Lily.

"No, they had a rough day already and emotions are high. We are going to eat and spend time together. Get to know each other. No talk of 'business'." Lily spoke in a no argument type of way.

Tom could not help but comment. "Well here I thought that Jessie got her demanding attitude from her father obviously I was wrong."

"I am not demanding." Jessie and Lily spoke at the same time, even in the same tone. Harry started to laugh.

"Lily I know you want time with your children but given the state of things I think that it is best to clear everything up." Dumbledore spoke gently.

Jessie still hated the sound of his voice; it was a reminder of what the man in their world took away from them all.

"Tomorrow, we will get everything sorted tomorrow one day is not that much of a sacrifice Dumbledore." James said.

"I vote never." Draco muttered.

"What was that young man?" Moody said, snidely. Moody didn't trust any of them.

"I said that your eye looks even more disgusting close up." Draco spoke loudly as if he was speaking to a person who was hard of hearing.

"Why you little brat…" He started to charge his way to Draco when Harry stood and pointed his wand in his face.

"One more step and I will show you what I learned under the Dark Lord."

Draco made a face at him, he still hated the man, weather it was him or some imposter that changed him into a ferret.

"Draco stop egging him on and grow up what are you a third year." Tom said. Harry turned to see the face that he was pulling.

"You know I should just let him pummel you." Harry said as he sat down.

"I could take him." Draco eyes gleamed at the idea of it.

"Stop." Jessie said.

"This is why I believe getting this over now would be a good option." Dumbledore said, watching the grown adults act as children, but he guessed that they were catching up with their sixteen year old self's.

"Well we might as well wait for tomorrow, Harry and I have yet to decide on a course of action, and we are still considering your proposal." Tom said, even though they decided that staying here was the safest option for them. Harry gave him a smile to show his appreciation that he was siding with his mother.

"It was not a proposal." Severus said, "I do not recall giving you five a option."

Tom held his temper, for Harry and Lily's sake and that was it. The next time one of his Death Eaters spoke to him like that he would show them why he was the boss. "And I don't recall them saying why you need to make an opinion about this. You should keep your overly large nose in your own business."

Severus smirked even the Dark Lord knew that was never a good sign. "My own business eh; some might say this situation is very much my business." Jessie was trying not to react to the information, and she saw Lucius take an interest in where the conversation was going. She needed someone to direct this topic back to where it was supposed to be. Thank Merlin for Tom.

"Well I am making it not your business." Tom said.

"And like I said before we have yet to discuss the situation at hand and until we do then we have nothing to say tonight."

"Well with that being said who wants supper." Lily said, magically it all appeared on the table.

* * *

"Ewe is this mushrooms?" Jessie said as she picked at the slimly things.

"I am sorry I don't know what you all like and don't" Lily said, categorizing the fact her daughter does not like mushrooms. But a plate passed by her head and Jessie scrapped the mushrooms on to Harry's plate and handed it back. All awhile Draco was adding his radishes from salad to her plate.

Everyone was a bit stilled by the fact that they worked so well together, Harry buttered everyone a bun and Jessie divided a fruit salad for Harry and Draco, sending the strawberries to Draco and the melon toward Harry. "You will have to get used to this, especially if you bring them to a restaurant." Luna said.

"So Jessie your brother told us a bit about him why don't you share." James said.

Jessie looked toward Tom; James felt resentment build in his stomach. Tom gave her a nod. "Well there is not much to me. There was a war, you sent me away for my own safety and something happened to the guardians you placed me with, and no one could find you so I was put into foster care. I stayed in there until I fell into a coma and Dumbledore figured out that I had a rare wizarding disease. Valcranosis, they had to come heal me and my father came and told me I was coming home and everything else just followed. I had a summer to study and in that summer I caught up with my year and even beat Hermione out top of class, she was so mad. I bet she was glad I left after that year."

"Why did you leave?" Sirius asked.

"That was the year my dad died." Jessie said sadly.

"He was a great man." Sirius said, comforting her.

"Not to speak ill of the dead, but do you know how long I had to wait to read that letter. He let all the damn Slytherins read it and Lucius would taunt me with it. Couldn't you have just wrote me my own damn letter, so I don't have to sit there and listen to, 'you are not ready yet Harry?' or 'when the time is right and you have grown up' and then the git tells me to go and enjoy my childhood while I still have it, and then yells at me when I go and do just that."

"Oh I remember that, that is the night we all drank." Draco said laughing.

"No, I paced myself. I had one. You two were plastered." Jessie said.

"Not as bad as Theo. He just about pissed himself when my father glared at us." Draco said.

"Yeah and it was your brilliant idea in the first place and we ended up having to wash the ballroom by hand." Jessie said, they were bickering but there was a smile on their faces.

"Yeah and then those two idiots started a water fight. You know that Theo and I guessed it right there that you two liked each other." Harry said laughing at their childish antics.

"I could not stand Draco then, he was a know-it-all ass." Jessie said.

"And you were a bitch, but you still are a bitch so really there is no difference. Tom is right I am an idiot."

"Okay stop before this ends in a fight." Tom said. "And if it does end in a fight I will curse you in to oblivion and I really do not want to be stuck outnumbered by Gryffindors."

"Yeah before that gets out of hand, why don't you tell us about you guys?" Harry said, successfully diverting the attention to learning about this new world. Draco was surprised that Harry could do such a subtle change of subject, caught off guard he started to cough on a noodle that was stuck in his throat.

Lily and James looked at each other and said, "Well there is something that we should tell you."

* * *

**AN: Hoped you liked it, Please _review_.**


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: I want to thank my patient beta, and patient readers,**

* * *

**Chapter 55: You want to what?**

Lily was nervous she did not know how they were going to take this information but it was now or never. If they backed out now, the five of them would know that they were trying to keep information from them. And she wanted to build an honest relationship with them, well as honest as possible. "You have a younger brother, he is fourteen. His name is Landon"

Harry smiled he always wanted a big family. The idea of having a brother was pleasing to him, "Do we get to meet him?" Harry asked

"Well yes, I know that he would understand the situation, it is just…" James started.

"You need us to be better role models?" Jessie said, already hating were this was going.

"Sort of, we would appreciate it if you didn't curse and yell or be as disagreeable as you've been." Lily said lightly. Tom snorted.

"And the children don't realize how bad this war is starting to become, we don't want them to realize this." Molly said.

"So what you are saying is; you want us to act like the well behaved children we appear to be and you want us to basically lie to them about this war so they can go to bed easier? You do realize that once this explodes in your face they will be blaming you? I sure hope that I am here for that." Draco said. He was pissed because they had every right to know what kind of danger they were in.

"It is not like that." Sirius said, "We think that this is better for their state of mind, they deserve to be children."

"Fine, we will play nice, while they remain blissfully ignorant of the world around them." Draco spat.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this but you also have a younger brother, he is eleven. His name is Alexander." Lucius said, "And your mother and I have also not made him aware of everything."

"Like I said earlier we will discuss this tomorrow." Tom said.

"And once you reach a decision you can meet your siblings." Lucius said hiding a smirk.

Jessie wanted to stab Lucius with her fork; if they hadn't already decided that they were going to stay she would have. She got up from the table, no longer hungry. She wanted to go home and she wanted to go now. But that was an impossible feat now. She would have to stay here. She Tom would have been able to check out the ministry archives easily without detections or suspicions but now with the Dark Lord looking for them and his spies lurking everywhere it was not safe to wander anywhere. She did not want to be here, in a world where Lucius was bribing them with seeing their siblings.

"I am going up to my room." Tom glared at her. It was a childish way of thinking but if she didn't have to endure this, he wasn't either. So he stood up with her "I will go with you."

They were just about to leave when Narcissa walked into the room. "Sorry I am late but you know my sister."

Jessie stood still, it was weird seeing her and knowing she knew nothing about you. Mrs. Malfoy was the only mother figure she had. Lucius came up and greeted her. "Hello Honey." He turned to Jessie and Tom. "This is Jessie and Tom Riddle." he started introductions.

"Hello, Do I know you in the world you come from." She asked politely.

"You know us well." Tom said. Steering Jessie towards the door, but Jessie stopped him. She wanted to be here for Draco.

"And this is Luna and Harry."

"Hello Madam." Harry said feeling odd also for the same reasons as Jessie.

"And this is our son Draco."

Draco stood but didn't expect the arms full of his mother. "My baby, how I wish you were actually mine. You have grown up to be a handsome man."

Draco didn't know what to say, he was not prepared to deal with his mother's emotion, but if he was placed in their shoes he could see how relieved they would be to know that somewhere one of their children was alive.

Looking down at his mother he smiled brightly, "Of course I am a Malfoy."

Sirius let out a loud chuckle, "Your father in the other world has taught you the ways I see."

Harry snorted, "No what is worse is ever since Severus's death he has been trying to drill all or those rules into Jessie and I. Malfoy's do not show any emotion to any stranger."

"Malfoy's do not have any type of fun." Jessie added, enjoying this game.

"Malfoy's must walk with their nose in the air to show they are better than all others." Harry said demonstrating for everyone.

"Ohh, Malfoy's are above any rule, law or simple guideline." Luna said joining. "This includes their own."

Jessie laughed, "Yes and that is because Malfoy's always get what they want."

"Well I want you to shut up." Draco said.

"And what are you going to do if I don't Malfoy." Jessie said taunting him with her voice, and Daring him with his eyes. And so the chase began. She ran out the door the second he stepped towards her. And after that all you could hear throughout the house was screams and yelling and sounds of jinxes being sent. The room was silent.

"They have a unique relationship." Harry said. (CRASH, "Bitch that hurt" You could hear Draco say.) "That is heavily based on violence." Harry continued as if uninterrupted.

* * *

The next day was eventful to say the least, especially for one angry Dark Lord. "I want them found, I want them laying at my feet begging for mercy." He spent the day taking out his rage on his followers, with one unforgivable curse after the next. Lucius thank Merlin was able to be called off from the meeting since he was needed at the ministry. His job was delicate his job was to earn the trust of the Potters, well of James. James had old money, and a family that outdated even the first Malfoy clan. The Dark Lord tried to force James support but that failed and only fueled his hate for him more. So he was going to try the subtle way and if that did not work he would just wipe out the family line.

If there was one thing he hated the most it was surprises. And he was surprised to find a teenage girl find his lair, his safe haven. He was even more surprised she got through the wards, one of the main requirements to enter the wards, Like Hogwarts was not to have thoughts of harming any of it occupants that lived there. So it was her intentions that baffled him, her reaction to him disgusted him.

Severus came up to him, "My Lord, I have information that may interest you."

* * *

Jessie was just waking up when Tom stormed into her room. "We need to talk." Jessie looked at his body language and the way his face was not showing anger, he wasn't going to yell at her, at least. She nodded and Tom pulled up a chair next to her bed. He looked serious as he planned where to start.

"First off, I would like to apologize, I was out of line. However you have to see my point on this. You could have died Jessica and we have been fairly fortunate in this war so far, no causalities that are close to home other than…" he paused at the look of pain on

Jessie's face. "Your disregard for your safety has me concerned. Why would you go and see that man for yourself."

"I don't trust Dumbledore! I will not trust that man. And he has fooled us before. I needed to make sure that Sirius was right before I would stay here willingly." Jessie said.

Tom studied the girl before him, "I know you have trust issues, but you have to put that trust in us, especially here, we as a team need to know what the others are thinking and we will handle it as a team."

"I know I was stupid. It will not happen again." she confessed.

"Good, well we should head down stairs, today is the big day." Tom said. Meeting their siblings today, it was bound to be interesting.

"So what is going on between you and Luna?" Jessie asked smiling when she seen Tom glare at her.

"Nothing is going on.."

"Sure whatever you say Tom."

They were all once again sitting around the table for breakfast. No one was saying anything and the tension was high in the room.

Tom cleared his throat, he was the spokesperson, "We have decided that we are going to need your protection, especially if our magic does recede the way you think it might. Guardianship though, we do have issues with that. I have not had to answer to anyone in a long time, and I think the rest of us agree that just because we seem a certain age we are not. Harry here has raised himself for a long time and has been through things since he was baby that you would not even be able to imagine. Draco was raised to be a Malfoy, and they are taught at a young age to be self-sufficient. Jessie, I would love to see you try and tell HER what to do, it was amusing to watch her father do it, and she respected him. We won't be a bad influence on your children. I am just trying to be perfectly honest with you."

"Well Tom I appreciate your honesty and now to be even more honest with you" Dumbledore started, "We will see with the Guardianship issue, a touch and go thing. And we also want you to attend Hogwarts next term which is starting up soon."

They were not expecting that, Tom did not know what to say. A chance to go back to Hogwarts he always wanted that, he had been waiting until they took over. Harry was thinking along the same lines. And amazingly it was Luna who protested. Draco and Jessie both thought it was stupid considering they knew so much more than what was taught at Hogwarts.

"You just can't have Harry Potter go back to Hogwarts, it would create chaos. Draco for that matter too." She said sounding serious, a clear voice that un-nerved the others.

* * *

I know it is short and I know that is extremely late I am Sorry.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Foolish

* * *

The four of them snapped back to the reality of who they were, Luna was right. Harry and Draco looked to much like their fathers to even consider taking such a risk. Albus was about to say something but a knock at the door stopped him. Lily slid the door open to see Molly standing there, Lily hid a grimace. The timing was bad, but she also had not seen her son since the five of them came and she missed him terribly. "Harry, Jessie your brother is here. So is Draco's."

They heard a younger voice yell out, "Mom." Harry watched transfixed as Lily smiled brightly and opened her arms for a raven haired boy who ran into his mother's arms. "Mom, I had so much fun over at the Weasley's, and Ron said that he is going to have me try-out for the quidditch team and they need a new chasers since …" He rattled on and on and Lily listened to every word with a smile that lit her eyes with pride.

Harry had never known that, sure he had a mother figure, Narcissa was the closest thing he had to a mother. But she traveled a lot, Lucius did not like her being so close to the war and sent her on fancy trips with security guards that protected her.

"Dad…Dad you are going to have to train with me, I really want to be on the team. And Ron said that I have to earn a position on the team, that he just cannot give me it, because that would be favoritism and all that rot so will you and uncle Siri practice with me… please, please, please ,please say you will."

Harry smiled at his excitement. He was pretty sure he never was like this when he was fourteen, but then again he was fighting for his life. Back when him and Tom were enemies and they dueled in the graveyard. Pain constricted his chest, he never did have a normal childhood, he never got to come home excitedly and tell his parents of his day and of his friends.

"Calm down now Landon." James chuckled at his youngest son. He eyed Harry and Jessie as they looked at their brother with curiosity. Landon had the raven hair but instead of green eyes he had hazel and instead of looking like James he had his mothers features. But you could see the relation. Narcissa walked through, a blond boy the same age as Landon followed her in, Jessie smiled at the miniature clone of Draco who was trying hard to come off with an air of indifference. His posture perfect as he held himself with a confidence only a Malfoy could pull off. His grey eyes taking in everything around him, immediately spotting Draco his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Harry and Jessie caught each others eye and silently laughed at the sight before them, Draco saw this exchange and glared at them. Which of coarse made them smile even more. Draco rolled his eyes.

This event did not go unnoticed by anyone. Albus was surprised at how close knit the three of them were. Lily did not see the harm in this, but Dumbledore did. They had an advantage.

"Should we be worried that you three can communicate with out words." Lily laughed.

Instantly the three tensed up, they slipped. Harry turned his head towards Dumbledore and saw him studying him, shit. The more Dumbledore knew the less he was inclined to trust him. No matter what Luna said Albus Dumbledore was dangerous.

Landon was ignoring it all as he was chatting Alexander's ear off with his stories of the Burrow. Alex paid attention to the Gryffindor but kept his eye on the room. Jessie laughed out loud when her boys noticed the obvious friendship the boys shared, you could tell the younger siblings were close. Harry and Draco had gob smacked expressions on their face, the childhood rivalry was legend that was still talked about, in fact the rivalry was still going strong, they would never stop challenging the other. It was hard to believe that the two became friends willingly.

Lily calmed Landon down and they all sat around the table, the adults then went on to explain the presence of the five strangers. Landon got excited when he looked at Harry, even when he eyed Jessie. Alex on the other hand studied them, glaring at Luna, Jessie, and the two boys, he then turned his glare on the Dark Lord, who did not take it. He gave his own glare back at the boy, shocking him. Draco nudged Tom, feeling as if he should protect his younger brother from Toms temper and pride.

"So you are really from another dimension." Landon started to question Harry about everything in their dimension. And how it was different.

Alexander reluctantly did the same to Draco, Luna and Tom left after the initial introduction and others that were 'family' left to. Jessie was starting to feel like an outsider and quietly slipped away and into the Library. She was getting as bad as Hermione, choosing this as her safe haven. But she loved the peace it brought her. Running her fingers along the spines she read the titles, it was typical for a light family to not have anything useful. Shaking her head she tried the other side.

"Why are you hiding?" a voice came from behind her, strong, confident and clipped. Just as she remembered. This was not alternate destiny, this was a dimension; he was not the same man, but he was in her heart. Unfortunalty he had no clue what he meant to her.

"I do not hide, avoid maybe but I am much better than hiding." She pulled herself to her full height so she could face him bringing up a mask and the walls.

He was studying her. "I do not suppose any Slytherin would admit to that. So how does a child of Lily get placed in such a cold house." he baited her. However she did not bite.

"You should ask the hat"

He smirked at her, he never really ever smirked in her direction, smiled yes but never smirk at least not her real father. She had to remind herself that this man was not her father. He stepped into the room further, with an ease and grace only a Slytherin could possess. "So what is it that you are looking for?"

"Anything with substance." She said as she eyed the other books. "Typical of a Gryffindor to not have anything worth actually reading….Quidditch through the ages, how to charm a house, they are in the middle of a war and their library has nothing useful."

Severus chuckled deeply clearly not expecting her to insult her brothers house. Jessie smiled to her self she could still make the man laugh. "So I have some suspicions."

Jessie turned from the shelves to look him in the eye, smiling when she felt him probe her mental shield, only two people could tear down her shield, Tom and Draco. Draco was the only one of the trio to actually pick up Legilimency and Tom guaranteed Draco that no one in the world would be able to block one of his attacks. Which he was proud of.

"Understandable." Jessie said, not giving up information or denying information.

Severus did not like this answer. So he decided to be blunt. "Who is your father Jessie?"

Jessie turned towards the books, "A great man."

Severus grabbed her arm and pulled it harshly and he flew across the library so fast he didn't realize what had happened until he landed. "I would not recommend doing that again. Be lucky you did it here in private and not made that foolish move in front of the others, you will find that they are not as forgiving as I am when it comes to me."

"That was some powerful, deliberate wandless magic." awed by the power displayed.

"I am not weak." She smirked.

"So I will ask again who is your father."

Jessie wanted to get defensive right away, but she couldn't. "You are a clever man, I think that we both know that you know that answer to your question. So why ask it."

"To confirm. Better question why can't you say it?"

"It has been a long time since I have had a father, He is still here inside but he is not here were it counts. I have a better time dealing with things if I push them away. You will find that out about me soon." she said honestly, she wanted him to have no illusions on there relationship as is. She did not want a father, she had one; and not even Tom could replace him.

"It is not good to bottle things up inside."

"You should know." Severus mind was reeling, she had a sharp tongue and a comment for everything.

"Why are you not out their getting to know your brother."

"Family moment, didn't want to intrude."

"You are their family."

"No I am not. I never existed here, they do not know how to react to me, it is better this way anyways. Less attachments when we find a way back."

"Well I would like to get to know you." Severus said, in an odd way. Then it hit Jessie, this man who bottled himself up so much was never going to have the chance to be a father.

She sat down on the chair, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Luna walked out of the room as soon as the explanation was done, they needed time as a family. She smiled when she felt a presence behind her, knowing that it was Tom that followed her. And follow he did, with a lazy but poised walked he strolled behind her, knowing she knew he was behind her. She headed out the back door, Lily had an amazing back yard, not as elaborate as Malfoy Manor but beautiful none the less. Walking down a path that lead into a wooded area she turned around to face Tom, she jumped a bit not realizing how close he was. And for the first time Luna felt nervous. She knew there was an attraction between them, but Tom kept her at arm's length always; denying everything he felt, and Luna never pushed him. But right now Tom's normally calculating green eyes were lit with want; never in the time she had known Tom did he ever look at her that way, uncontrolled and passionate. Smirking wickedly he grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her closer and with the other hand caressed her face. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, but now he looked a million miles away, lost in thought.

Tom's mind was racing, he longed for this moment, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But he should never let it happen; she had a pure soul and an innocent view on life.

Something that his dark heart could never understand, but having her flush up against him he wanted to throw caution to the wind and kiss her small pink lips. Smiling sadly he took a step back missing the look of disappointment in her eyes. "That was wrong of me I am sor.."

"Tom I never thought I would think you a foolish man." Her voice was laced with hurt. He was still close to her but she side stepped him and started the walk back to the house. Tom on the other hand waited a second or two before he turned and watched her walk in. He threw his head back and groaned, not knowing if she meant he should not have stopped or if meaning he should have never let it start. The brightest student Hogwarts had ever seen and he could not figure out what Luna wanted with him.

Luna waited until she was past the dining room before she let a tear fall unfortunalty for her Jessie and Severus were heading back.

"Luna… Luna what is wrong?" Jessie grabbed her shoulder and made her look her in the eye.

"Oh..I am going to kill him, where is he?"

"No Jess. He still doesn't know."

"Idiot, how can her not know."

"Well he never really had the experience with this kind of thing."

"Don't defend him, I am pissed." Jessie said, glaring at nothing in particular. Severus was confused, not knowing what they were talking about, which was strange because normally he was able to pick up details normal people would over look.

But his confusion ended once mini-lord walked in from the back yard and Jessie practically growled her anger as she focused her glare on him. Being who he was, she didn't scare him, she did not worry him. One of the benefits of training her, he knew her tactics and her calls.

Jessie was about to unleash her anger but before she could speak he held a finger at her lips. "This is none of your concern." she slapped his fingers away and stormed into the dining room with the others. Draco and Harry instantly looked up at her sensing her mood from the way the room tensed. Another point Dumbledore noted in his composed list in his mind.

Tom entered the room after her and whispered in her ear. She relaxed from her tense posture and looked up into his eyes, noticing that he spoke the truth. She could not help but be amused. Draco and Harry looked on with confusion. Jessie whispered back and he did something that amazed Dumbledore, He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head and walked back out the door.

Severus came in after he made sure that Luna was going to be alright, he shook his head. It seemed the dimension travelers ages where catching up with them. A teenaged Voldemort, he would laugh but he was sure even as a teenager the Dark Lord could beat him in a dual.

"So you are my sister?" Landon asked, taking an interest in the girl.

"That I am."

"I heard you were a Slytherin."

"Problem with that?" She asked in a light tone.

"Not at all, just interesting, you seem like a Gryffindor." He said as he studied her.

Jessie glared at the younger boy, while Harry and Draco laughed. She hit them both upside their head.

"And how do I act like a Gryffindor?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Your temper." He replied.

Draco laughed even harder. "Well Landon, I guess you are right. But let me tell you something I am the best of both. The hat had a hard time placing me. So that means I can do this immature prank." She flicked her wand at Draco and his blonde hair turned pink.

Draco felt the tingling sensation on his scalp, he conjured a mirror to see that damage, praying that he still had hair and did not have to go bald like she did to him before. But upon seeing the vibrant pink strands of hair the mirror broke in his hand and he leveled his girlfriend with the fiercest of all Malfoy glares. Alexander pulled Landon back recognizing the storm in his eyes. Lucius was also curious about how this would turn out. But she just smiled like the cat that got the cream.

Harry rolled his eyes and mental counted in his head. One…Two….Three and they were off, through the patio door, every one followed interested on how this would end.

"You are a bitch Jessie and you know it." Draco called out from behind her, throwing curses, jinxes and hexes. Which she successful dodged all awhile she giggled. Harry loved seeing his sister this carefree. Jessie taunted him a couple of times as she threw a look over her shoulder to see where he was, a mistake on her part because she soon tripped and stumble a bit, never falling but losing enough speed for Draco to grab her and pull down to the grass. He rolled his body mid-air to fall first and let her land on him. And she laughed hard as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Better get inside before this turns gross." Alexander said.

"That would be a good idea." Harry agreed. As he turned he noticed that James had to pull Lily in, she obviously wanted to interrupt the two. Harry looked back to see his best friend snog his sister. "One of these days I think I will have to kill him." Harry said, making the group laugh.

Meanwhile Tom was hunting down Luna, he was an idiot. Age was another issue he had; he was old enough to be her grandfather. After that thought went through his head he decided never to visit that again, he felt like a pervert now. But even in his somewhat original body he did not look his age, he looked Lucius's age, being reborn had its advantages.

He walked into a sitting room that was upstairs that overlooked the gardens and sure enough she was there. She loved nature, gardens always drew her. He remembered one time Hermione let her borrow one of her novels, The Secret Garden. And per her request she wanted one. So one month after she mentioned it, him and Neville made her, her own Secret Garden. Neville joked, saying that most men gave women a bouquet of flowers, not a garden. He then told him he never did what average men did; he would only do the best. He should have noticed his growing feelings for her then, he was a foolish man.

He did not know when he became the sap that he accused Draco of being, but it snuck up on him. He did not know when, how or even why but he fell in love with her. She turned to face him, actually looking annoyed. She was about to say something, probably going to tell him she wanted to be alone. He did not give her that chance though. He bolted across the room, grabbed her into his arm and kissed her. Taking her by surprise she gasp giving him enough to slip his tongue into her mouth. With a possessive passion he backed her into the wall and lifted her, complying she wrapped her legs around him.

It is everything she thought it would be, he wouldn't be a fumbling idiot and he would grip her roughly but still be gentle with her. Breaking when air was necessary she panted, leaning her forehead on his. "That was unexpected."

"That was long over do."

"Yes, yes it was silly."

He gave her a chaste kiss and let her down. "Does this mean…" She didn't really know what to say. It felt odd saying they would be dating, that did not fit the Dark Lord what so ever.

"It means you are mine."

Any other girl like Jessie would be offended. Not Luna, she knew what he meant.

"Gladly." she wrapped her arms around his torso. He tensed than quickly relaxed. He knew she would be affectionate, after a lifetime of not letting someone touch him he was still getting used to it. Even with Jessie.

* * *

Later that day Molly came back crew included, Harry, Jessie and Draco where with their siblings when Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came through the door.

"Hey Landon, Alexander." Hermione greeted. Ron sat down and Hermione sat down right in his lap. A gush of wind swirled through the now cold room and windows burst in aggression. Draco being quick was able to shield them from the shards of glass. Harry stood and walked out of the room. Jessie took off after him, Draco was worried for his girlfriend but he stayed to help put the room back in order. Lily, James, Dumbledore burst into the room.

"What just happened?"

Ginny was the one that answered. "I don't know, a wind came through and the window exploded." She suspected the one they called Harry but she did not want to say anything in front of the blonde stranger.

Tom came into the room surveyed that Damage and immediately went in search for Harry. Leaving Draco with the questioning people since practically everyone is in the room now. In frustration he flicked his wand, not even thinking about who was in the room and the room was straightened out. For the average wizard, it would have been difficult to repair everything at once. Dumbledore could do this, but it took many years to be able to do this. He eyed Draco he knew they were all keeping information from him. It was understandable considering how his counterpart acted towards them, but his counterpart was foolish.

* * *

"Harry you need to calm down." Jessie said, they were in a small ballroom, Jessie at the door and not going further into the room. Harry was not insulted; he knew it would be dangerous if he did let his magic go again.

"I am trying," His voice was strained he really was trying to control his magic that built in him. "I miss her."

"I know Harry, and I will find a way back. But you have to remember she is not your girlfriend here. And she is not the same person."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and looked at the silver ring that rested inside it. It looked plain, but Draco called it simple. Claiming that Granger would not like something flashy, it had a moderate rock in it too, nothing over bearing.

Jessie stepped into the room, feeling the air was less tense. "It is beautiful, she will love it."

"I was waiting for the right moment to ask, I should have asked her right away. But I wanted it to be special for her." Harry said in a whisper. So far in this trip he was able to push it aside but now, now he could not. His heart was empty and the pain in his chest would not leave. He needed her, much more than she needed him.

Tom came into the room and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing Harry was torn up with being separated from Hermione, the soon to be mother of his child. Feeling pressure build, Harry broke down. He did not know if she was okay, when he ran into the veil he did not think of the consequences. Dumbledore may be gone but his supporters were still there. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. Tom pulled the silently crying man into an embrace. Jessie had a dumbfounded look on her face but quickly masked it. Afraid that Tom would back off.

"It is okay."

James walked in at that moment, with his son getting comfort in someone else.

"What is going on?" trying to keep resentment out of his voice.

Tom glared, so harshly it stopped Potter stopped in his tracks. "You could have warned us about Hermione's relationship in this world."

"You mean, what happened in the back room was because of you Harry." completely awed by it.

"Harry's magic is tied with his emotions, so accidental magic is more common with him even though he is a fully trained wizard." Tom told him, throwing the man a bone. He would want to know too.

Harry backed away from Tom. "Sorry about the damage."

"Don't worry about, it is taken care of. Will you be okay? If not we can send them home…"

"No, I will be fine I was just taken by surprise."

* * *

The "adults" thought it would be best if they discussed Hogwarts with them while it was still fresh. Draco, Harry and Jessie were attempting to listen to the adults as they planned how their stay at Hogwarts would actually go. Tom would object to all issues of them being separated, but the idea of housing in Gryffindor made him cringe and not only that Draco was already sorted into Slytherin and Luna in Ravenclaw. Bored is what Draco, Harry and Jessie were as they munched on the snacks provided by Mrs. Weasley, which Draco was reluctant to agree that she was the best cook ever. The Ron that belonged to this world grabbed one of the two last cookies, delicious, heavenly, orgasmic cookies. The trio eyed each other. And with lighting fast reflexes they all grabbed for the last cookie.

"This is my bloody cookie." Jessie yelled as she bit in to Harry's hand, he yelped in pain.

"Not likely, it is mine." Harry replied as he flipped Jessie.

"Whatever Harry, you have had plenty of Mrs. Weasley's cookies in your lifetime." Draco said as he jabbed him.

The adults looked on in shock and amusement, all but Lily and Lucius. "Children get off that floor this instant." Lily tried but failed.

Lucius stood, "This is unbefitting for a Malfoy. And considering what you all told me you are very much considered a part of the Malfoy Clan, so all of you get off the floor this instant."

Luna giggled. "It is no use. They are fighting they will not listen to reason. This is how they are."

Tom rolled his eyes as the rest of the adults tried and failed to gain control of the three.

He pushed his way through the little group and crouched down toward the wrestling match, and with a smirk toward James, Lucius and Albus he showed them all who they considered their father or uncle. "I swear on my magic and control that if you three do not get off this ground this instant and start acting like the adults that you are I will curse you into oblivion, Draco if your actual father was here you would have been cursed ten ways to damnation. And as for you two I expect better. You want to convince these people that you are well trained warriors trapped in your sixteen year old bodies but yet you go and act like the children they accuse you to be. I am going to make myself clear here and now grow up and stop acting on impulses and behaving immaturely. NOW!"

The three got off the ground so fast at the sound of the Dark Lords voice. "Tom you need to lighten up. If you forget you are sixteen too. Enjoy it before we have to go back and face the real world." Jessie replied.

The woman gasped at her words, and Lucius and Severus looked ill, because if he was even a fraction of the man they had to serve then she would be facing the consequences. Severus was shocked, surely he would have taught his supposed daughter better than talk down on the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord stood his full height and calmly strolled over toward Jessie, everyone in the room held there breathes and it was taken away in the next instant when she smiled up at the intimidating man like he was annoyed at her or itching to curse her.

"You little chit, whether we be in this world or the next it is still the real world, there are dangers in this world and I swear if you should let your guard down and do something stupid to get yourself hurt you better hope that my counterpart kills you because if he doesn't I will."

She jumped up on her tiptoes and smirked, "No you wouldn't." He glared at her and she smiled brighter, and giggled when she gave him a hug. "You love me and you know it. If the other you decided to be stupid and do something to harm me it is not me that will have to worry about death." The dark lord hissed but hugged her back nonetheless.

"I cannot believe it." Moody said.

"Well don't get your knickers in a twist, be anyone other than her and try to hug him and I am pretty sure you will be killed or seriously injured." Harry said. "He is like a doting father, it is rather amusing. They need each other."

"You know that he cares just as much for you" Draco said. Draco didn't feel jealous of the relationship with the Dark Lord, he was still his mentor and Friend, and he was closer to him than many others, he could get away with just as much as Harry but since Severus Died. Tom had taken Harry under his wing and gave him anything he needed and asked for and more than he wanted. But when Jessie returned he opened up better.

"Well back on topic, I know you will want to talk it over with each other. But I would appreciate an answer in a day or so." Dumbledore said.

"We will talk tonight." Tom told him.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think….I am worried about this chapter.

B/N: this chapter seemed to tie up a few loose ends from the travels through the veil. It also opens up a few new aspects, how will the new children react to Harry and crew. Personally I cant wait to see what you have planned next.

Most of the edits for this chapter were spelling, and spacing errors.

Mark

AN: PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you Mark for getting this chapter out, even with being swamped with work.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: I am what now?**

**

* * *

**

"How long has be been up there?" Tom asked Draco.

"About an hour. He is freaking out. Worried about what is happening at home." Draco said. Harry was sitting on his broom lost in his own world half watching the sun rise. And Draco was right, Harry was worrying about the other world. Worrying about Hermione and the others, worrying about the unfinished war. But mostly he was worried about not getting home and about leaving, leaving his parents and his new found brother.

And then his new concern was in a couple days they were going to be heading back to Hogwarts, they agreed to the terms even though it gave away all rights they had, but what could they do. The order offered protection. It was mostly a second chance at a childhood, but this time he was going to have parents, and he survived Severus being his guardian so he was sure he could Survive his parents. It was all just to overwhelming. The whole world or worlds were crashing down upon his shoulders and he knew it was up to him to save them. He seen it in Dumbledore's eyes. He knew what would be asked of him.

Harry felt the presence of someone before he seen them. And sure enough his father pulled up. They sat there for awhile watching the dark purple hues turn to a bright pink and then blue.

"I do this a lot to clear my head." James said trying to connect with his son.

"I wish I could clear my head. I do this just to process it all." Harry turned his head to look at his father. Pushing his dark thoughts aside he smiled "Did you know I was made Gryffindor seeker my first year. Youngest seeker ever."

"That is amazing. I made the team my fourth year. I was so nervous I threw up before the game. Sirius on the other hand was so exited he played beater and the other team did not know what hit him. Teams used to plan strategies on avoiding the damn mutt."

It was odd hearing about his father school days from his father. "Remus told me a lot of stories about you and mum and Sirius , but never once did he talk about quidditch."

James laughed even though a stab of guilt went through him at the fact his son had to hear stories to even know him.

"That was because Remus never liked quidditch. He used to rant and rave argued with us about the game. Me and Sirius believed we were going to be professional and play in packed stadiums. Remus had to deal with our antics and I do think he grew sick of it. Probably why he did not want to relive it with you."

"I figured it was something like that." Harry could see Remus doing that.

"Come on your mother put tea and coffee on. Go wake your sister."

"Amazing it is so easy to say those words 'wake your sister' but you don't realize the difficulty or the hazard with doing hat."

* * *

James could not stop chuckling over the look that was on Jessie's face, she looked mad enough to kill, as she cursed the sun for being up at this hour and threaten Harry for waking her with the damn sun. James figured Severus was her father and when he went to Remus and Lucius with his suspicion they did not doubt it either. It made sense, Lily was close to him during their school days, and they renewed their friendship since Dumbledore started the Order.

"I can't believe I am up why am I up?" Jessie yawned. Unable to wake up and be social.

"Family bonding time." James said. Laughing loud when she put her forehead on the table, well dropped her head more like it.

Jessie made a noise of disgust. "The family can bond at noon." The sound was muffled because she was talking into the table.

Harry poured a cup for her and put it by her hand and then only then did she lift her head up and take a drink.

"Why are you so awake." Usually her brother was just as miserable, and here he was all cheerful, she hate cheerful.

"I have been up for while." He smiled and started to whistle Draco's favorite tune. Jessie threw her bagel at his head.

"Your mother used to be the same way." James laughed. "Must run in her side of the family."

Harry gave a weak smile, witnessing his mother's side of the family. He hasn't thought about them in years. Jessie gave him a supportive smile, which turned into a full hearted laugh when Landon walked in. his hair was complete mess and his eyes were barely open.

Harry looked over his shoulder, "Well I guess it does run in the family."

"It is summer, you all realize that right." He muttered, looking and feeling just like Jessie.

* * *

"Would you stop staring." Luna said, she was in the sun room reading her book when tom came in.

"No."

"This reminds me of the time when I first me you." she put down her book on the Theories of Dimensions Travel.

"How is that?" he picked up the book and scoffed. "This book is rubbish. Thomas Riley was an idiot who wanted to make quick buck."

"On the train to the school you created, you stared at me the whole time. And some of those rubbish theories might help get us home."

"You were reading your book upside down! And I highly doubt Riley is going to even clue us into how we got here."

"Amazing what you miss when you don't look at things from a different angle. And according to Riley we got here threw a window, the veil."

"So the veil should bring us home." Tom said, not knowing why he didn't thing of that before.

"Maybe, if it is here or it could send us to another world." She said grimly.

Tom deflated. " The thing that amazed me though was you were so concentrated on the book you seemed unaware of your surroundings."

"Is that why you threw paper at me."

"I was on a train with noisy children. You were the only one quiet and still. Blissful and unafraid to be in the same aisle as the Dark Lord. I wanted to teach you a lesson on always being aware of your surroundings but yet you surprised me. The first time. I usually have people figured out and you were a puzzle who continued to surprise me." He was leaning over by the end and with a slight dip of his head he kissed her lightly. "I usually hate surprises but with you I only find it annoying."

She smiled. "You find me annoying?"

"Extremely."

"Good that's what I was going for."

Tom tickled her side and she squealed with laughter and Draco, Lucius and Severus just happened to walk in in at that moment.

"Well he obviously is much different than the Dark Lord here." Lucius said, shocked at the behavior.

Tom was kneeling on the floor by the couch Luna was on. He gave her a wicked smile that was a tad evil. Luna looked over tom's shoulder to see Lucius fall under a painful pressure, crying out once it was too much for him to bear. Tom stood and made his way over to Lucius. "Malfoy. Always remember. I AM a Dark Lord."

"YESS!" Lucius struggled to say but tom was not satisfied. He increased the pressure and Lucius was gasping for air.

Draco understood Tom's need to show this world he was not to be crossed but tom was pushing it.

"Tom knock it off." But Tom decided not to hear. "Tom STOP IT!" still no change and Lucius was turning purple. "Tom stop it, that is an order and my last warning." Draco said in a no nonsense voice drawing his wand.

Tom glared at Draco, a glare that had even Severus worried. The pressure on Lucius slowly faded away and the blond was left gasping for breathe as Draco and Tom started each other down. Severus helped Lucius up and Draco grabbed him to help him walk and turned to walk out of the room. Tom grasped his shoulder, Draco stopped but did not turn his head to look. He was ashamed of actually ordering his mentor and friend and enforcing it with a show of power. And even though Draco's face was masked with anger Tom knew the anxiety he was under.

"Well Draco I never knew you had it in you." Draco's head jerked around to gape at Tom's smirking face. "I am impressed. We might make a leader out of you yet."

Tom turned back to Luna. Luna was hesitant towards him and watching his movement with care.

"Darling why are you staring?"

"I am waiting?"

"For?"

"The eruption."

"I am not angry."

"Your not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why am I not angry?"

"Yeah."

Tom laughed "I have been training those three. not just for fighting this war and controlling their magic but to lead our world into then ext generation."

"Yeah but he told… no he ordered you to do something. :"

"I figured you of all people would understand." Tom pulled her to his side and waited till she relaxed. "I can't help them after the war to make the tough choices. They are going to have to one day be able to take a stand in a room full of politicians or tell someone, most likely me that they are wrong. They are born to be leaders of the wizarding world. They can't keep looking at me for the right answer."

"You sound like such a parent." she teased.

"You are doing that annoying thing again." Tom drawled.

"You love it." She replied in a sing-song voice and picked up her book on dimension travel. Tom scoffed and stole her book and tossed it on the floor. "Rubbish the book is rubbish." He kissed her before she could protest.

* * *

Draco still had mix feelings about the issue with Tom but he decided to put that on the backburner for now and plus he was currently in search for his girlfriend.

"Pothead have you seen your sister." Draco said as he opened Harry's door not expecting lily to be in the room too. "Ma'am….um."

"I never understood by men always treated their best friends like that." She laughed witnessing that kind of verbal exchange between Sirius and her husband many of times. "Come sit. I was showing Harry pictures. Your father is in some of them."

"You have to see the one they got of your father drunk at a Christmas party. " Harry said still laughing at the sight.

"Maybe later. I am going to find jess."

Draco closed the door leaving Harry and his mother. He really did not want to intrude on any time that Harry got to spend with his family.

"Them two are pretty attached. They really must love each other." Lily said.

"On good days." Harry said completely serious. "They do fight a lot still."

"That can't be healthy. " lily was worried about the relationship her 'daughter' had with the Malfoy heir.

"Probably not. But.. I really don't know how to explain when they are apart. After Severus died Jessie lost it she was an empty shell…"

"So Sev is Jessie's father." Lily said quietly.

"Shit….I mean opps." Not meaning to let it slip but it was so easy to talk with his mother.

"No I figured, they are very alike. I know Severus well. He was my childhood friend and she reminds me so much of a happier version of him. But anyways you were telling me a story."

"{She ran away and Draco changed, he was just not there anymore, he was never happy and he stopped caring about anything that really mattered. Then he met Chasity and she helped him but he was still not right there was no life in him he was just going through the motions and then she came back and it was like this spark was lit and he was there again. But even when she came back everything was strained and they are both stubborn so it took a long time for them to get back to were they were they are still have trouble. They can't make without each other, and their fighting is just a personality thing that comes with there relationship."

"They have been through a lot."

"Yeah."

"So what about you and your Hermione.?" Lily smirked as Harry Blushed a bit.

"Best friends since first year and everything fell perfectly into place." Harry pulled out the box that was still in his pocket and handed it to lily.

She was stunned it was simple but it was the most beautiful thing she ever seen. "She is going to love this."

"I hope so."

"In some strange way I am going to be a grandma."

"If I have a son his name is going to be James. Jessie has staked claim on Lily." Harry thought that even though they had died in their reality that they were still remembered and played a big part of their lives. Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"Wow., that is great. I would of thought you would do something like that but Jessie she has been so distant."

"She is scared. She has lost a parent already after she had gotten close, she knows the pain we are going to go through when we leave here."

"I know the feeling." Lily did start to cry then. The thought of them leaving, she always wondered what it would be like if Harry survived and she knew that this was not exactly how he would of turned out but she liked to believe he would have been pretty close to this Harry.

Harry enjoyed every moment he had with his mother. It really was every dream and wish come true. He literally felt at home even though his home was a world away. But every good thing has to come to an end. Remus came to his room and called his mother away. He decided to go find the others.

* * *

"Do you know why we are being called down here?" Jessie asked. She was bored, she disliked waiting.

"No they are all being hush hush." Luna said. "Probably about to disrupt our lives once again." She scowled still not happy about returning to school.

"Tom you are a horrible influence on her. What happened to my sweet fun loving friend." Harry asked, he was laughing but he was still a bit concerned.

"She has been an influence on him too. Walked in on them being lovely dovey tickling in the sun room." Draco ratted Tom out and tom wanted to throttle him, apparently being stuck in his sixteen year old body last years of respect from the group.

Jessie laughed, she could envision the "Dark Lord" Tickling his girlfriend. "I thought Dark Lords did not tickle. Isn't that a rule in some Dark Lord Handbook." Tom turned his deadly glare on her, but it had no affect.

:Harry laughed too. "Ooh careful Jess, the Dark Lord might tickle you to death."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as they all busted out laughing "Someday I wonder what my life would-be like if you three never came in it."

"Peaceful, but think about that, you wouldn't be trapped in a sixteen year old body, you would not have to deal with our antic and all of our drama, it would be peaceful. To bad huh." Jess loved this game. Her and the twins called it push the prissy-dark-lord to the point of insanity. It was fun, and quiet painful for the twins.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Lucius, Severus and Dumbledore all walked into the room. The laughter stopped at the grim face of Lily. She looked almost guilty, Dumbledore looked exhausted. He sat down with in the group of 'teens'. and the others watched as the carefree children turned into alert soldiers prepared for anything. They watched as Draco and Jessie subtly moved their wand hand as if for a quick draw. Tom and Harry both pulled theirs knowing threat Dumbledore was amazing at wandless even though they were about naturals with a w wand they just wanted Dumbledore to have a clear warning.

Dumbledore knew he wasn't trusted, it saddened him but he knew someday maybe that wouldn't be true. "I was called here today by your…guardians to discuss a delicate…situation."

Everyone was tense in the room. "And they asked me to remind you of some of the rules we all agreed upon. One was the non-violence to anyone that entered the household and tom…I know that you are trying but what happened with Lucius is unacceptable. You do not need to resort to violence too…."

Tom interrupted Albus. "You told on me." Disbelief was easy to hear in his voice, also anger.

Jessie laughed she could not help not of helped it even if she tried. "Sweet Justice." Remembering when a certain Dark Lord told on her "This has to be one of the best days of my life."

"Jessica stop." Lily said. Jessie bit back a nasty comment thankfully after a look she got from her 'father' and 'step-father'.

They really were taking the guardian stuff serious. "as I was saying Tom you cannot use violence to show displeasure and you will have to face the consequences of your actions. Until school starts you are grounded, bedroom by 8 and the you will help with chores around the house. You will also write lines and write an apology to Lucius." Dumbledore sounded grim.

Tom looked really pensive for a moment before he started to laugh , "I'm what?"

"Grounded." Dumbledore said knowing that Tom was not going to go quietly.

Harry put away his wand and if it was not for the spike of magic he felt from tom he would of laughed. He knew there was no threat. Tom may throw fit but that was about it.

"You do realize that I am a Dark Lord and I could kill you all without the slightest bit of remorse before you even had time to react."

Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. Knowing that Tom wouldn't.

It surprised everyone when Remus scoffed in disbelief. "You care for Harry too much."

"I am a grown man. I refuse to apologize and I REFUSE to be grounded."

"Tom you are de-aged you may have all your memories but everything else is an impulses of what a sixteen year old would have. It would be for the best if we treated you as a teenager."

Tom's homicidal tendencies were sparking "So who is going to make me?" Tom smiled, it was childish, he knew that but it spoke the simple truth. The only person in the room of adults to match his magical power even in his sixteen year old body was Dumbledore but his little wild cat Jessie hated the man as much as he did. Harry and Draco may be willing to play house but Jess would not let them try anything on him. No matter how humorous she thought the situation And that simple fact made Tom smile smugly.

By this time Jessie could not help it she laughed and she laughed long and hard. "I do not see what is funny about this." Tom said snidely.

"All of it. I love it! This is officially the best day on my life…ow." Jessie rubbed her arm where Tom shocked her. "Asshole." She sent a stunner that knocked him off his feet.

"Stop it and stop it now!" Lily Yelled, "I have had enough. Tom there is no discussion with this you are grounded. Poor you. Jessie for the childish display you are grounded right along with him. Both of you to your rooms right now. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Tom and Jessie left. Tom did not like a bit but he was through with arguing. Plus he had a new thing to do while he was grounded. Plans forming on ways to kill Lucius before they left. And just that would be able to get him through this humiliating experience.

"Ha, Ha, you got grounded." Jessie taunted.

* * *

AN: Finally I know. I am a horrible person and I am sorry. Real life sucks! I had this chapter done for about a week but I didn't like it and I still don't like it but it has been too long since I updated.

Next chapter: Hogwarts and information that stuns them.


	58. Chapter 58

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and add this story to alerts. and i want to thank my beta for doing this for me and for still sticking around.

**Chapter 58: There is something about Neville?**

"You know for every 60 seconds you spend angry is a full minute of happiness you will never get back." Jessie, an extremely cheery Jessie told Tom. Tom growled in agitation, there was nothing more annoying than Jessie in a good mood, and she had no reason to be in such a good mood other than to annoy him.

"Shut up." Tom ordered, she had been talking non-stop since they left the train platform. And Tom had lost his patience a long time ago and wished that he was not forced to sit in the compartment with her and the adults as part of his prolonged punishment. The other three got to sit where ever they wanted.

"Make me." Jessie said in a taunting voice, smirking when Tom's eyes flashed red, they only did that when he was extremely angry. Tom had, had it, ever since he was de-aged to his sixteen year old self the children did nothing but disrespect him and was done with it. He was up and out of his seat towering above her with her chin in his hand making her look him in the eye.

"Jessica Snape." If the adults didn't know already know who Jessie's father was they knew now, "I've held my patience with you and the others long enough. Do not be fooled by the appearance of my younger self, you keep this attitude and disrespectable behavior up and I will throw you over my knee and remind you just who you are dealing with. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said, she was not expecting this, she should have been.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded in approval and let her go. Amused and satisfied that the warning had it desired effect.

"Tom!" James started, Tom turned towards James giving him a look that said what do you, think you are going to do about it.

"That was not…" James was cut of my Dumbledore.

"Now James, you must remember Tom is much older than them and has already established a parental relationship with them. I do believe it is well within his right to demand the respect he is used to having from them."

Tom was annoyed when he learned the old man was going to be traveling with them; it was not standard for the headmaster to be on the train. But he was now feeling grateful, but that feeling passed quickly when he realized the man he was feeling grateful for.

Jessie looked over at Tom; she had stepped over the line numerous times since their arrival. She enjoyed Tom's annoyance and usually could get away with it and with his new appearance and lack of control over his emotions it was even easier to bait him. But she really did forget that he was a parent figure while she was growing up and still demanded that kind of respect. And he could have been the cold, unfeeling Dark Lord towards her, but he opened up and let her in and for that she should feel grateful.

She leaned on him, Tom huffed thinking that she was back to her annoying antics he was about to tell her off and maybe even fulfill that promise to her but when he turned to face her he seen the overly cheery smile was gone and a more thoughtful, serious expression was there instead.

"Sorry for being a pain in the ass." She whispered, reminding him of the fifteen year old he first met.

James and Severus watched as Tom gave Jessie an endearing smile and put an arm around her to pull her closer. "Well it is expected. Give it a one minute rebound and you will be doing another pain in the ass thing." He joked.

If someone told James that he would witness any counterpart of the Dark Lord lovingly care for a child they way he had seen in the few short weeks he had, he would of committed them to Saint Mungo's. The Dark Lord's counterpart, whom they all called Tom, was intriguing. With his body and mind affected by his change in age his mood swings were dramatic. One day he would be a mature adult. Like he was right now with Jessie, then his teenage impulses would take hold and in walked an unreasonable, defiant teenager who was a force to be reckoned with.

James pinched the bridge of his nose in memory of the week he had. Tom had to be the most obnoxious person he had ever met. When helping around the house he complained constantly, then did a half ass job at the tasks assigned to him. He broke the vacuum, flooded the washer and vanished the roasting pan when it wouldn't come clean. And the apology letter to Lucius. Well he did say he was sorry numerous times…sort of.

It read as follows:

Dear Lucius Malfoy,

I apologize. I apologize that your pitiful ego was insulted and your boastful pride torn into shreds, when I put you in your proper place at my feet begging for mercy. I am also sorry that you so spitefully ran to Dumbledore because let's face it even the teenage version of me is far more talented, knowledgeable and more powerful than you. I know that pisses you off, deal with it and I may be remorseful over the incident that occurred but by Merlin if I am ever left in a room with you alone I will make the Dark Lord of this world seem like a bumbling first year Hufflepuff. And if in the future I would greatly appreciate it if you would hold you slimy tongue to appropriate comments thus saving us the trouble of these pleasantries. And be warned the only thing that is keeping me from relapsing, into all of my dark tendencies is Draco and Draco's piss poor replacement, the child you call a son. I will not be so generous if you do not cease these unbecoming words. If you don't, not even hiding behind Dumbledore's robes will save you. I hope you accept my sincerest apology.

Thomas Riddle

The Dark Lord that finds you completely useless.

Lily wanted to make him rewrite the letter but Dumbledore decided that bygones should be bygones. Angering him now would only push him further away and today was the last day and that meant freedom for them all. He purposely made himself a nuisance the whole time and if James was a weaker man he would of thrown his hands up and gave up. Letting Riddle do whatever he pleased.

Tom looked out the window to witness their arrival. The majestic castle loomed in the distance. Every muscle in Tom's body tensed up and an ache he had never noticed before seemed to ease instantly at the slight of her enchanting beauty. This was where everything started. Where his dreams began, his goals created and ambition realized his whole entire empire started here. The sight, the feeling overwhelmed him and it felt as if he was finally coming home.

* * *

For the second time in her life she stood at the front door of the legendary castle with Draco and Harry at her side. That first time seemed like a lifetime ago. And the castle and everyone's excitement was still as overrated as it had been the first time. Jessie just was not impressed. Stepping on to Dumbledore territory was stupid. He controlled this castle and everyone in it. She hated walking the thin line of a student when she surpassed most of the teachers.

For Draco this moment was not as sentimental as Harry's or Tom's or even as memorable as Jessie's. It was an annoyance. Yes he enjoyed reading and learning new information but this was plain ridiculous. Draco loved challenges and looking at the grand castle he knew he was going to get anything but. Tom and the others taught them what they taught here and beyond.

"Sorted? We are going to be sorted?" Draco was dragged out of his thoughts. They were now in the hallway at the doors to the great hall, waiting with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Mr. Mal- Anderson." McGonagall was able to correct herself.

Harry snorted. "I would laugh; no I would die of laugher if Tom got Gryffindor."

Jessie hid a smile but Draco and Tom did not see the humor in that, both giving Harry a look of disgust.

"You know dear brother it would be more likely for you to get Slytherin than the Heir of Slytherin to get Gryffindor. Considering, there is the fact that you are constantly surrounded by Slytherins." Jesse was leaning against the wall looking smug as Harry's face dropped in realization. Harry cursed the Damn Hat that wanted to place him in to Slytherin in the first place, stating it would make him great. Ha, I proved that hat wrong.

"Not Happening! I am a Gryffindor through and through. Luna, tell the slimy Slytherins they are wrong." Harry was not so secretly having a panic attack.

"I would Harry but you have forgotten that the hat did want you in Slytherin the first time." Her musical voice was usually reassuring and soothing, well not today.

McGonagall opened the door. "I would like you to welcome our exchange students who have studied abroad and now are finishing their final year here." Dumbledore introduced. A small applause was heard through the Hall.

"Thomas Riddle." Tom kept his name, there was no need to cover up his identify. It was not like anyone would know, plus he flat out refused to answer to anything other than that.

Tom, regal as ever step up to the platform and before he even sat on the stool the hat rant our "Slytherin!" Tom smirked at Draco as he stepped down and lazily strolled toward the Slytherin table recognizing several of the students.

"Drake Anderson." They changed Draco's name a bit. The name Draco teamed with Malfoy looks would be a dead giveaway.

While Tom looked Regal, Draco had natural grace that screamed pureblood, with an aura of control and power. He sat upon the stood as if it were a throne. The hat hovered about his head and as in his first year the hat yelled out "Slytherin!" Draco stood proudly as he looked towards his father from the corner of his eye.

Tom was amused at the dark look on Draco's face as he smirked back a Tom. Draco fully masked with a Slytherin superiority made the Slytherins around Tom squirm in anticipation, they knew something big was going to happen.

"Luna Anderson." Drake Anderson's twin sister, it was Jessie's idea.

Skipping up to the platform she sat on the stool and stared aimlessly at the starry night ceiling. Tom hid back a smile at her carefree expression even though he knew she was furious still. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a bit of deliberation the hat rang out "Gryffindor." shocking Tom enough that he dropped his mask of indifference and stared gob smacked as his girlfriend smiled warmly at him and preceded to skip back to the Gryffindor table were Hermione sat. He was dating a Gryffindor!

"She doesn't seem like a bright one." Pansy jibbed, she was not prepared for the glare 'Drake' and Tom gave her. But what unnerved her more was the fact after a second Tom gave her a cruel smile. He loved when people underestimated his Luna.

"Jessica Snape." Jessie smiled to herself at the collective gasp heard through the hall. She smirked at her father loving the fear her name came with here. They decide it was not harm to let Jessie keep her name and her father. the crowd around her erupted in commotion of the fact the sour potion master had a daughter. Jessie squared her shoulders sat down and waited for the hat to decide her fate.

"Slytherin." Jessie joined her boyfriend.

"Harrison Evans." Harry stepped up to the stool glanced at the hat and once again prayed it wasn't Slytherin. But this time he was not afraid he would turn into a evil wizard. If he got Slytherin now he would literally never hear the end of it from his sister and friends. So he prayed for Gryffindor for reasons of pride.

McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat hummed with thought. "What a powerful bunch, intriguing you are not using your real names" The hat chuckled on his head as if he had figured out some amazing secret.

"Place me in Gryffindor." Harry commanded.

"Hmmm, very pushy, be patient."

"I will set you on fire and dance on your ashes if I am not place where I want, understood."

"Slytherin would….."

"Make me great yada yada, heard it all before and I really don't care."

"As you wish…. Gryffindor."

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the damnable hat put him where he belonged. Stepping off the platform he headed towards Luna who was sitting by Hermione and Ron, his normal spot. Only now they didn't even know him, they were not friends. He looked back at his best friend, sister and mentor; maybe it was a bad choice but looking at his parents he saw how proud they were. Squaring his shoulders he stood tall and walked the rest of the way to his table.

"You alright Harry, you looked as if you were having a panic attack up there." Ron asked

"He is fine. He was freaking because he thought he was about to be placed in Slytherin."

Luna said as she dumped a healthy amount of pudding on her plate.

Ron choked on his pork as he eyed Harry, "Slytherin."

Harry gave him a sheepish look. "You know Luna, Tom would have your head if he saw that you only took chocolate pudding."

"What Tom doesn't know won't hurt him." Luna warned

Harry rolled his eyes. She was supposed to one of the nice ones.

Landon came down and sat down by Harry. He lent over the table and whispered, "Neville is back at Hogworts."

Harry was confused. He did not see the need to be so hush, hush about that or how Hermione and Ron got nervous. And as if on cue the doors opened…

In walked Neville with a small entourage of what Harry knew was Order members. This was not the same Neville he was used to seeing, he remembered seeing Neville at his parent's house. Was he that consumed with rage over his sisters disappearance that he failed to see the change in the usually meek boy? Harry turned to the others to see if they seen what he was seeing.

Tom eyed Longbottom, this was not the usual bumbling idiot he had witnessed while the boy was in his care. This was a fully war trained fighter. Tom could tell by the way he held himself. Something was not right, especially with the stunned silence that reigned in the hall. They were not accustomed to seeing the boy. Eyes locking with Harry they both heard the whispers. Neville was the chosen one. And Harry knew that meant he was the one the prophecy applied to.

None of them expected this.

"Well I'll be damned. This changes things." The musical voice was clear as day, and it sent a chill up his spine to hear Luna talking like that.

"He is going to be killed, there is no way he can take on the Dark Lord. " Harry whispered furiously to Luna.

"This is not the same Nev…"

She was cut of the intense glare. "I don't care."

Harry watched as Neville slid into the spot by Dean Thomas and clasped hands with Seamus.

Draco was already aware of Harry's mind process. He knew Harry was in denial about Neville's abilities and plan already started forming in his head.

* * *

After the feast Harry and Luna came up to the others. Harry was raring to go and get a huge speech he already planed out but was stopped short by Draco.

"Not now Harry; too many ears." Everyone was being dismissed to their common rooms. The group looked at each other one last time before separating to their own houses.

Snape droned on and on about rules and expectation before he finally excused himself for the night. Once the room was cleared of the head of house Blaise Zabini pounced as the three were about to head to the boy dormitories.

"Now for the rules the Professor forgot to announce. No Befriending Gryffindors." Two problems happen at once. They forgot about the hierarchy of the Slytherin house and two; Tom and Draco were both on top during their own time at Hogwarts.

Tom and Draco started the other down, neither of them budging. Jessie sighed annoyed, too much male pride going on for her.

Tom caved it would no longer be fun. Powering over these Slytherins who he witnessed grow up. Draco had more claim than him. "Fine."

"It is good that you agreed because consequences to befriending …"Blaise did not get to finish.

"He was not talking to you. You low rate excuse of a wizard." Draco said, this was not his Blaise, he felt on connection to him. His Blaise would of never drew his wand on him.

"Do you realize who I am?" Blaise was livid. And Draco was still not impressed; he folded his arms, even with Zabini's wand trained on him. The smug look on the blonds face infuriated the Italian even more. Because of that he sent a semi-powerful cutting hex but it never reached Draco. He wandlessly and without uttering a word threw up a shield that absorbed the attack.

Blaise's dark eyes narrowed, a second before he was thrown against the wall. Draco casually walked up to him as he crumbled to the floor. "Things, Zabini, are about to change."

"Bastard, my mom…."

"Is a whore who is on her sixth, seventh husband. Blaise, you do not know who I am…and here's some insight in case you haven't noticed. I will not take orders from you."

Blaise got up and shoved past Draco. "This will not be the end of this."

Alexander looked at his brother with awe. "That was amazing you have to teach me to do that kind of magic."

* * *

Harry studied Neville. He noticed everything about him was different. From the way he walked, to the way he held himself. he was able to talk with a confidence he never had before. Harry was pet peeved.

"You are becoming obsessive." Luna whispered in his ear.

"I just don't get it!" Harry was a tad annoyed. He eyed Hermione and Ron talking quietly in the corner. They were the only ones who truly knew what happed with them. He trusted Hermione with everything he had, even this version of her.

He made his way to them "Hey guys me and the others are meeting in the room of requirements before dinner tomorrow. Io would really appreciate it if you could come."

Hermione looked at him, she was trying to figure him out, he could tell. She would be watching his every move. "This is about Neville isn't it?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance that she said it in a room full of ears, Hermione both squirmed a bit as they felt a pressure fall on them and quickly fade. "You can cast wandlessly and non-verbal" she felt the muffling charm that he placed around them.

"Yes, it is about Neville but we cannot talk here. Tomorrow please we need information."

Ron scowled while looking at the new Neville. "We'll be there." Ron looked at Harry than, it was obviously that Ron did not like Neville for whatever reason.

"I want to go too." Harry jumped, he was not used to being caught off guard but Landon freaked him out right there.

Once his heart stop feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest he answered his brother "No."

"Come on Harry please."

"No."

"I will tell mom and dad you're making secret meetings."

"They will understand." Harry was amazed at how quickly they fell in to the sibling blackmail.

"They will understand when I say that Mione and Ron are involved too." Landon looked smug, rightfully so too. One of the conditions was not to corrupt the kids here. But if his brother was anything like the rest of them he would have to say too late.

"Fine."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
